The City of Mirrors
by Miidara
Summary: Zoro condujo en silencio bajo la lluvia, que ahora caía sin parar sobre ellos. Robin yacía apretada contra su espalda. Notaba a través de la chaqueta, el calor de su cuerpo, el suave roce de su aliento en el cuello y su pecho que subía y bajaba contra él. Tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas por no detener la moto, darse la vuelta en el asiento y besarla. [ZoroxRobin] [LuffyxNami]
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo os va queridos viciados a fanfiction? Hoy (como cada vez que publico algo) os traigo una nueva ida de olla. Con esta historia quiero meterme en el inexplorado e inseguro mundo de los AU. He de decir que para mí supone un enorme reto, puesto que plasmar una realidad distinta a la serie de One Piece y manteniendo las personalidades y cualidades de los personajes es muy difícil, pero os aseguro que me esforzaré para que la historia no quede muy… ¿mal? O por lo menos no muy desastrosa.  
Como es de esperar cada miembro de la historia sufrirá cambios. Está claro que no transformaré a Zoro en una persona que de repente, de la noche a la mañana tiene sentido de la orientación y es lo más romántico del mundo, pero sí que sufrirá (al igual que todos los personajes que vaya a emplear e inventar) cambios significativos con el fin de darle sentido a la historia.  
Por otro lado, al inicio de cada capítulo, incorporaré una breve ficha informativa de cada personaje para que de esa manera, al leer las cosas no nos suponga mucho drama y dilema al ver que me he inventado cosas (como es obvio, puesto que es un AU y no tiene para nada que ver con One Piece).  
También he de mencionar que esta historia no será exclusivamente de ZoRo sino que iré incorporando también otras parejas. Vamos, esto es un mix de todo tipo y para todos los gustos, que al final no queden juntos es otra cosa xD_

_**-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.**_

* * *

**[New York]**

_Ella lo veía todo una y otra vez. __El mundo de Antes, el mundo de Ahora y el mundo de Después. _

_Edificios destruidos, cadáveres cubriendo las calles, el nauseabundo olor de la putrefacción y la sangre…_

_Era una mera observadora del caos y la destrucción. Aunque quisiera ayudar, aunque corriera y rescatara de entre los escombros a las víctimas, estas no sobrevivían. _

_Nunca._

_Quiso llorar, quiso gritar… pero simplemente no podía. El mundo había sucumbido. Este era el fin. Un fin que ella y nadie más que ella, había provocado._

_Al igual que cada noche, alzó la vista hacia el cielo observando como el fuego estaba a punto de consumirlo todo._

_Pi-pi-pi-pi-pipi-pipi-pipipipipipi…_

Robin alargó el brazo y apagó la alarma del despertador. Abriendo apenas un ojo miró la hora. Las 7:00AM. Suspirando volvió a cerrarlo y se dio la vuelta en la cama.

Cada noche el mismo maldito sueño.

No importa cuánto luchara, cuánto llorara o maldijera, siempre, pero absolutamente siempre… el mundo se destruía.

Durante algunas temporadas el sueño remitía y su mente encontraba algo de paz. Durante otras, simplemente volvía y la atormentaba día sí y día también. Se había acostumbrado a vivir así, no es que le importara precisamente. Formaba parte de su vida como el mismo hecho de respirar.

Agotada tanto física como mentalmente, decidió salir de la cama y organizar los papeles para la pequeña conferencia que debía dar. Ese día, un grupo importante de científicos e investigadores europeos, acudirían para escuchar el trabajo de su vida. A pesar de que era un momento muy importante en su carrera, apenas estaba nerviosa, confiaba que de una manera o de otra les consiguiera convencer.

.

.

Robin se quedó observando las blancas paredes de la oficina. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? No lo sabía, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y giró la cabeza levemente para ver a su amigo Fred entrar.

−¿No hubo suerte? −preguntó.

−No... −dijo Fred con un suspiro cansado−. Dijeron que iban a financiarle el proyecto a la Universidad de California.

Robin asintió levemente con la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia los grandes ventanales. La sala de conferencias era una habitación enorme compuesta por una mesa de madera y decenas de butacas de piel a su alrededor. Sobre las paredes colgaban los retratos de los diversos presidentes de la Nación al igual que algunos ministros. Había un jarrón con tulipanes sobre la mesa otorgándole un olor dulzón a toda la estancia.

Fred se sentó a su lado, lo bastante lejos para proporcionarle su espacio vital, pero lo bastante cerca como para que ella supiera que no estaba sola. Estaba agradecida por su presencia, igual que siempre. ¿Desde cuándo eran amigos? Apenas podía recordarlo, pero Robin diría que prácticamente desde siempre.

Cuando se mudó a Nueva Orleans, él fue el primer y único amigo que hizo. A lo largo de los años, su amistad evolucionó hasta el punto de que comenzaron a salir juntos, pero poco tiempo después él descubrió que era gay. Un duro golpe para la mujer de su interior, sin lugar a dudas. Aun así, le quería tantísimo que ni siquiera eso había logrado que se separaran. Cualquier persona que analizara su relación desde fuera, diría que ambos padecían un grave trastorno obsesivo. Pero nada de eso importaba. Robin quería a Fred más que a nada ni nadie. Él era su pilar, el que sostenía su vida y la ayudaba a no derrumbarse. Perderle a él significaría perderse a sí misma.

−No te preocupes...−dijo Fred−. Ya lo conseguiremos la próxima vez.

Robin le dedicó una leve sonrisa. Tal vez tuviera razón, tal vez tuvieran más suerte en otra ocasión. Este proyecto era muy importante para ambos. Si hubieran conseguido que esa empresa les financiara podrían haber hecho unos logros arqueológicos muy importantes. Pero sobre todo, podrían haber conseguido descubrir la historia. La historia del mundo. La historia de la vida... A Robin le hubiera gustado haber tenido esa oportunidad.

−¿Vuelves conmigo a Nueva Orleans? −le preguntó Robin.

Fred alzó la cabeza. Sus profundos ojos verdes la miraron con intensidad. Un pequeño mechón de su pelo castaño le cayó sobre los ojos y él lo apartó.

−No puedo. He de atender unos asuntos por aquí.

−Si quisieras podría quedarme...

−Sabes que debes volver, sino, Boa se volverá loca y quemará la casa en tu ausencia.

Robin no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa. Este era el efecto que obraba Fred en ella. Conseguía hacerla feliz incluso aunque las peores cosas hubieran pasado. Cuán agradecida estaba de tenerle en su vida... Aun así, él tenía razón. Lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento era volver a Nueva Orleans.

Sin poder evitarlo, perturbada por los miles de sentimientos que tenía en su interior, se inclinó sobre Fred y rozó sus labios con suavidad.

Ambos sabían que lo que sentían mutuamente no era un amor romántico y que la situación de ambos era complicada, pero aun así, a veces ambos necesitaban sentirse de esta manera. Saber que nada ni nadie los separaría.

Jamás.

.

.

Al anochecer Robin había llegado al aeropuerto de Nueva Orleans. El cálido clima le dio la bienvenida, al igual que su amiga, Boa.

Boa era la mejor amiga de Robin y se conocieron en la facultad el segundo año de carrera. Al igual que ella, terminó completamente colada por Fred y se llevó una gran desilusión cuando descubrió que era gay. Aunque para ser sinceros, su desilusión acabó con el coche de Fred sin neumáticos y un gran pene pintado en el capó. Digamos que su amiga no llevaba muy bien eso de que los hombres la rechazaran… Y no era de extrañar. Boa era una mujer espléndida. Tenía su largo cabello negro hasta la cintura y unos profundos ojos azules. Durante su estancia en la facultad muchos las confundieron por hermanas con el enorme parecido que tenían, pero a diferencia de ella, Robin no se consideraba una mujer atractiva, sino alguien más del montón. Tras el _pequeño _incidente con Fred, se hicieron amigos y desde entonces siempre han estado juntos. Al salir de la universidad decidieron compartir piso y adoptar un perro. Quién no las conociera diría que son una perfecta pareja de lesbianas.

Tras la pequeña bienvenida e intercambiar comentarios acerca del tipo en Nueva York y el estado de ánimo de Robin, se metieron en el coche y pusieron dirección a su humilde hogar. El día había sido demasiado largo y duro, y Robin solamente deseaba llegar a casa y volver a su querida rutina.

La puesta de sol bañaba suavemente la carretera otorgándole todo tipo de tonalidades. Adoraba Nueva Orleans. Le encantaban los días de sol, los calurosos días del mes de abril y la vitalidad de una ciudad que se extendía en todas las direcciones.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, habían llegado a su hogar. Una pequeña casa de tres dormitorios que compraron entre las dos nada más acabar la universidad con el poco dinero que tenían ahorrado. A pesar de que se caía a pedazos ese era el único lugar al que Robin podía llamar hogar.

Robin subió hacia el piso superior. Su habitación era la que se encontraba orientada hacia el oeste, el que daba al patio trasero. Había echado de menos su cuarto, sin lugar a dudas… Apenas unos segundos después llegó a Chopper a darle la bienvenida. Su enorme golden se le tiró encima haciendo que cayera de espaldas sobre la cama.

−¡Hola mi pequeño! –le dijo con voz de niña pequeña mientras le besaba tras las orejas y le acariciaba el lomo. −¿Qué tal has estado? ¿Bien? ¿Shí? ¿Mami Boa te ha cuidado bien?

Como si la hubieran llamado con artes oscuras, apareció Boa apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

−Le he cuidado bien. –dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. −¿Lo ves? No ha perdido ni un pelo.

Robin puso los ojos en blanco y continuó acariciando al perro.

–Ponte algo…sexy, hoy salimos a Infierno. –dijo Boa.

Robin notaba como su día mejoraba por momentos. ¿Infierno? Era el último lugar al que le apetecía ir, sin ninguna duda.

−¿Tiene que ser esta noche?– se limitó a preguntar a sabiendas de que darle una negativa a Boa era inútil.

Boa abrió su armario y comenzó a sacar ropa para la ocasión sin prestarle la menor atención, algo muy típico de ella.

Varios minutos después, tras una ducha de agua caliente y una buena sesión de masaje, Robin se puso el vestido. Debía de admitir que a pesar de que era muy provocativo, le quedaba como un guante. Sin ninguna duda había acertado con la compra.

Cuando terminó la sagrada tarea de arreglarse, bajó a la cocina y se encontró a Boa preparando unos Martini's.

–¿Qué tal me queda? –preguntó Robin a la vez que daba una vuelta sobre sí misma.

Boa le sonrió con calidez y se tomó de un trago la copa de Martini.

−A mi me parece que vas perfecta.

A Robin le devolvió la sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo. Se contempló una vez más en el espejo del pasillo antes de mirar lo que Boa se había puesto, que sin lugar a dudas demostraba claramente su intención de ir a "cazar" hombres. Comparada con su amiga, Robin iba muy bien tapada pues Boa llevaba unos pantalones cortos negros de cuero a los cuales iban atados un liguero, unos calcetines altos y unas botas de motorista. La única prenda que llevaba en la parte de arriba era un top rojo atado al cuello que dejaba toda la espalda al aire y apenas tapaba el piercing de su ombligo.

_ ¡Pi-pi!_

Robin giró la cabeza al escuchar la bocina de un coche.

−¿Quién será a estas horas? –preguntó enarcando una ceja.

−No te preocupes, solo es Ben. –le contestó mientras se bebía de un trago el otro Martini.

−¿Ben?

−Mi compañero de trabajo. Se ofreció a ser el chófer al enterarse de que íbamos a salir.

−¿Tú tienes compañeros de trabajo?

Boa se encogió de hombros y mordió una rodaja de limón a la vez que ponía cara de asco.

−¡Bien! Estamos listas. –le anunció mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta con andar insinuante.

Robin suspiró y cogió las llaves y el bolso. Esa noche sin lugar a dudas iba a ser muuuuuy larga…

.

.

Una hora después, se encontraban en Infierno. Era un famoso club en Nueva Orleans llevado por un grupo de motoristas bohemios. ¿Una combinación rara? Sin duda, pero aun así el bar era muy popular entre los turistas y la gente joven.

Si ibas cualquier noche, probablemente tendrías que comerte una buena cola y esperar un par de horas a que llegara tu turno. Pero al ir con doña belleza y provocación, les dejaron pasar nada más verles. Era lo bueno de tener a una amiga que conocía a todo el mundo en esta ciudad. Una vez dentro del bullicioso recinto, una amable camarera que respondía al nombre de Violet les llevó hacia una mesa vacía que había junto a la barra desde donde se veía el escenario, en donde un grupo aficionado tocaba la canción de That Smell de Lynyrd Skynyrd.

Robin paseo la vista por el local. Las paredes estaban forradas de madera color miel hasta el techo en las cuales colgaban un sinfín de fotografías, cuadros, posters, instrumentos musicales y talismanes de magia negra. Había escuchado en una ocasión que Infierno era como un laberinto. Pasadizos, paredes falsas y callejones sin salida componían el bar en donde los propietarios vivían.

Dándole un traguito al botellín de cerveza que Violet acababa de traer, observó a las personas que componían el lugar. Había gente de todas las edades, nacionalidades y culturas; estatura y peso; color de piel y olor. Era un lugar que no discriminaba a nadie, fuera quien fuera. Probablemente eso fue lo que más le agradó.

Eso, y el increíble joven que estaba en la barra.

Sin poder evitarlo, Robin se lo comió con la mirada.

Era alto, con hombros anchos y musculosos. Tenía un aura… poderosa. Incitaba a alejarse de él, como si fuera peligroso. Pero en cambio, a ella no hacía más que llamarla como si fuera la mayor de las tentaciones.

−¿Quién es ese? –le preguntó a Boa.

Boa miró hacia la dirección en la que su amiga apuntaba, al darse cuenta a quién se refería, hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto y apartó la mirada.

−¿Ese? Ese es Roronoa Zoro, nena.

Robin frunció el ceño.

−Tiene un curioso nombre…

Boa llamó a Violet y pidió tres cervezas más. A su lado, Ben, continuaba tirándole miles de piropos y halagos a los cuales ella no hacía el menor caso.

−Sí, creo que es de origen asiático si no me equivoco. –dijo al cabo de unos segundos−. De todas maneras pierdes el tiempo fijándote en él.

Robin sintió, de alguna manera, que por la forma en la que su amiga hablaba de él era como si se conocieran. Quiso preguntárselo, la curiosidad la estaba devorando por dentro, pero sabía que continuar con el tema solo la enfadaría cuando no obtuviera ninguna respuesta clara. Quería saber más de ese hombre, no podía negarlo, pero tendría que esperar por ahora. A pesar de conocer solo su nombre, Robin no le quitó el ojo de encima durante el resto de la velada. En algún momento, sus miradas se cruzaron en el espacio y Robin sintió una oleada de escalofríos atravesar su cuerpo.

La noche fue pasando al igual que las copas. Boa estaba completamente bebida ligando con Ben el cual no hacía el menor indicio de resistirse. Ambos reían y se besuqueaban como dos enamorados. A su lado, Robin algo cortada por sus acciones, decidió darles intimidad yendo al baño.

A pesar de que había bebido poco, el alcohol había obrado bien en ella y actualmente se encontraba algo contenta. Desconocía completamente el lugar, por lo que, intentando no caer con sus propios pies, vagó por los infinitos pasillos traseros del bar, que olían a cerveza, tabaco y sangre

_¿Sangre?_

Instintivamente, fue en busca del lugar del cual provenía el olor. La mayoría de las puertas estaban cerradas con candados o simplemente con el cerrojo, por lo que no pudo entrar en ninguna. Vago durante unos instantes más hasta que finalmente dio con el origen de ese nauseabundo olor.

El momento en el que abrió la puerta, se quedó totalmente anclada al suelo. Ante ella estaba el chico que respondía al nombre de Zoro descuartizando un cadáver. Robin sintió el estomago revuelto y el corazón comprimido ante la horripilante situación. Quiso correr, quiso chillar… pero no pudo hacer más que quedarse parada en el mismo lugar observando cómo llevaba a cabo su trabajo de manera meticulosa.

Zoro, al verla, ni se inmutó. La miró con expresión sombría, desgarrada. ¿Acaso era humano para hacer algo tan horrible y ni siquiera parecer culpable? Recobrando el control de su cuerpo, Robin se obligó a apartar la mirada y escapar. Inconscientemente se giró para ver si él la perseguía, pero se sorprendió al no ver a nadie detrás.

Sin llegar a comprender nada, paró en seco y miro ladeando la cabeza hacia el infinito pasillo. ¿No había nadie? Probablemente todo hubiera sido fruto de su imaginación. Había leído que el alcohol tenía muchos efectos en el organismo, incluyendo las alucinaciones. Demasiado aturdida como para entender algo, se dio la vuelta con intención de marcharse cuando sintió una presencia a su espalda.

Robin notó como la bilis se les subía a la boca a causa del pánico. Este era su fin, sin lugar a dudas. Incapaz de hacer nada, notó como la oscuridad la engullía por completo.

Una cosa era cierta, nada, pero absolutamente nada, volvería a ser como antes.

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_MUAHAHA. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Algo raro, ¿no? En fin, no os alarméis mucho, que todavía quedan cosas por explicar y meternos en la trama. Esta es una breve introducción de la historia, así que es normal que os parezca algo aburrida (todavía) os aseguro que pronto se pondrá interesante. _

_Espero vuestras reviews cositas_

_¡Un beso!_


	2. Chapter 2

Un ola de culpabilidad le azotó en el mismo momento en el que veía caer su cuerpo. Antes de que llegara a tocar el suelo, Zoro la cogió con cuidando cargando todo su peso. La llevó a través de los oscuros pasillos del bar hasta una habitación en la planta superior. La mujer a pesar de poseer una constitución fuerte y ser bastante alta, era muy liviana.

Con cuidado la depositó sobre el colchón. Ante la enorme cercanía que tenían ambos, no pudo evitar aspirar su agradable aroma. Olía flores. Para ser exactos olía igual que las flores de los cerezos en flor. Un sentimiento de nostalgia le invadió por completo al recordar su hogar.

Hacía ya más de tres años que había abandonado Tokio, y para ser justo consigo mismo, debía admitir que extrañaba su vida pasada. Echaba de menos a su maestro, a sus alumnos y compañeros, pero sobre todo la echaba de menos a _ella_.

Meneó la cabeza para ahuyentar los dolorosos recuerdos.

No podía dejar que su pasado le dominara, sobre todo, no podía vivir en el pasado. Él tenía una nueva vida y a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones deseaba no haber salido jamás de Japón, la vida en Nueva Orleans era mucho más de lo que nunca pudiera haber soñado.

Aspiro su agradable olor una vez más, antes de pararse en pie y salir de la habitación, la cual cerró con llave para evitar que huyera.

Odiaba tener que encargarse del trabajo de los demás, pero para su desgracia era necesario que lo hiciera. Zoro corrió a grandes zancadas por los pasillos hasta llegar al almacén, en donde por suerte encontró el cadáver en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado.

Revolvió la habitación hasta encontrar un contenedor de hierro en el cual metió todos los miembros del hombre. Lo roció con alcohol, sacó el paquete de cigarrillos de su bolsillo trasero, cogió uno y se lo llevó a la boca. Le dio un par de caladas y lo tiró al contenedor. El olor a carne quemada impregnada el ambiente. A pesar de tener la sangre fría para hacer algo así, Zoro odiaba el olor nauseabundo que la barbarie provocaba.

Sin mirar atrás se marchó del almacén. Había terminado con un asunto pendiente, pero todavía le quedaba otro. Para ser exactos se trataba de una morena de casi metro ochenta que descansaba sobre su cama.

.

Robin abrió los ojos sobresaltada. Miró a su alrededor, pero no reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba. Sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza y se llevó la mano a la frente para intentar apaciguar el malestar. Los recuerdos de la noche vagaban como destellos, pero ninguno de ellos era tan nítido como el de Zoro descuartizando a aquel hombre.

Temiendo por sufrir el mismo cruel destino, se levantó de la cama a toda prisa en dirección a la puerta, la cual encontró cerrada.

−Mierda...

Utilizó toda la fuerza que poseía para intentar echar la puerta abajo, pero no funcionó. Resignada fue a sentarse en el borde de la cama a la espera de que alguien viniera a sacarla de allí. Pero... ¿y si nadie venía? ¿Y si moría de hambre y deshidratación? ¿Y qué haría si tenía que ir al baño?

Como si sus preguntas hubieran sido escuchadas, la puerta se abrió de repente y dejó paso al mismísimo diablo.

Sus ojos se encontraron en el espacio.

Una mezcla entre miedo, curiosidad y deseo la embargó. Ese hombre suponía un misterio para ella desde el mismo momento en que le vio sentado a la barra del bar, y para ser sincera consigo misma, no había nada que Robin adorase más que descubrir los misterios.

Zoro miró a la extraña mujer que se encontraba sentada sobre su cama. Había visto demasiadas mujeres a lo largo de su vida como para saber si una mujer era atractiva o no, y esta lo era. Acostumbrado a la belleza asiática, le sorprendió los perfectos rasgos que tenía. Nunca había sido partidario de las mujeres occidentales, pero esta en concreto tenía algo que le llamaba como el más exquisito de los saques.

−¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Su suave acento sureño le invadió enviando una descarga eléctrica desde su nuca hasta la punta de sus dedos. Tenía la voz más melódica y armoniosa que jamás hubiera escuchado.

−Te desmayaste en el pasillo.

Zoro se sorprendió ante la facilidad con la que le había mentido. Ella pareció dudar de su respuesta unos segundos antes de que su rostro no reflejara ningún tipo de emoción.

−Entiendo... ¿Y por qué me encerraste aquí?

De nueva una pregunta. Esta vez para su desgracia no tenía una respuesta. La mujer no paraba de intimidarlo con la mirada a la espera de que le contestara, pero él simplemente no quería hacerlo.

−¿No vas a responderme? −inquirió.

Zoro se encogió de hombros.

−No tengo nada que responderte...

−Ya veo...

Robin notaba como la ira fluía a través de los vasos sanguíneos de su cuerpo. ¿Qué no tenía nada que responderle? Para empezar, le había pillado descuartiando un cuerpo...y luego la había golpeando en la cabeza hasta dejarla inconsciente. Eso sin mencionar que la había encerrado en una habitación. ¿Y decía que no tenía nada que contestar? Si bien podía fardar de que tenía una paciencia infinita con él la estaba perdiendo.

Se encontraba exhausta. Había tenido el peor día de su vida con la conferencia y para colmo Boa la había arrastrado hasta un bar de mala muerte todo y para que la encerraran en una habitación. No darle una mínima explicación ya era demasiado.

−Mira... no sé qué estás tramando o qué es lo que está pasando, pero yo tengo que irme...− le dijo mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

De pronto Robin vio como su musculoso brazo le impedía el paso. Alzó levemente la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Su rostro era estoico. Los suaves rasgos asiáticos mezclados con algún pariente norteamericano, le daban un aspecto exótico y excitante. Por sus características dedujo que recién acabaría de entrar en la veintena. A pesar de tener una apariencia joven tenía el aspecto de un hombre. Un hombre que la atraía y excitaba como ningún otro. Sin quererlo, desvió la vista hacia sus labios, carnosos y plenos que se encontraba fruncidos en una delgada línea. Si lo quisiera podía girar el rostro y tomarlos entre los suyos. A pesar de que una fuerza descomunal la empujaba a hacerlo, debió de contenerse.

−No puedo dejar que te vayas de aquí.− le dijo con una voz grave y rasgada que hizo que todas las células del cuerpo de Robin ansiaran tocarlo.

Le miró durante unos segundos antes de coger su brazo y torcerlo. Mediante una llave consiguió inmovilizarlo sobre su espalda y le estampó contra la pared.

−Lo siento cariño, me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo, pero por desgracia tengo cosas que hacer.− le dijo Robin antes de salir corriendo por la puerta entreabierta.

Zoro se maldijo a si mismo al darse cuenta en el lío en el que se había metido. Esa mujer lo había desarmado en apenas un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nunca jamás creyó que alguien con su apariencia pudiera ser tan escurridiza. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió en su busca. Corrió por los oscuros pasillos durante unos minutos, pero no hubo ni rastro de ella.

−Joder −masculló apretando los dientes.

Si esa mujer le contaba a alguien lo que había visto era su fin, sin lugar a dudas... Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y presionó la tecla 2.

−Franky, necesito que me hagas un favor...

.

.

.

La suerte le sonreía, como casi siempre. En solo una noche había conseguido reunir cerca de 2000$. ¡Y sin hacer trampa! Todo un reto para Nami Sanders. Para su desgracia tenía que jugar limpio en estos casinos, pues la vigilancia era enorme y un simple error podría suponer la cárcel, o algo peor... la muerte.

Las Vegas no era un lugar en donde uno hiciera trampas, no señor. Estaba lleno de mafiosos y narcotraficantes, en otras palabras, era la ratonera de todo ser malvado que pudiera existir. Y para ser sinceros, Nami valoraba demasiado su vida como para terminar enterrada en algún lugar del desierto, en donde su cuerpo se descompondría por el calor o algo mucho más horrendo, sería devorada por los animales salvajes.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal ante su macabro pensamiento.

−_Concéntrate nena, no es hora de delirar..._

Nami pensaba jugar una mano más. Con 3000$ tendría suficiente para pagar el primer trimestre de universidad, que era exactamente el motivo por el cual estaba allí. La habían echado de los casinos de Nueva Orleans por armar alboroto, herir a clientes, estafa a la banca y unos cuantos delitos más... Si no fuera por la buena influencia de su madre, posiblemente hubiera estado una buena temporada pudriéndose en la cárcel.

Para ser sincera consigo misma, todo había sido culpa de su madre. Si ella no se hubiera retirado de la Marina, ahora no pasarían por las penurias económicas por las que pasaban... La vida era demasiado cara cuando formabas parte de una familia pobre, cuyos únicos ingresos provenían de una plantación de naranjas y mandarinas, y todo para que cuando hubiera una mala cosecha quedaran prácticamente arruinadas.

Su hermana, Nojiko, había salido a trabajar al extranjero gracias a una beca. De vez en cuando mandaba dinero, pero era insuficiente... Gracias a los antecedentes que Nami tenía, no había podido conseguir que ninguna universidad financiara sus estudios y la única forma que tenía para poder estudiar y labrarse un futuro, era pagando. A lo largo de su corta vida había aprendido que el dinero es lo que mueve el mundo, no las personas, sino el poder. Y para ser justos, ella quería tener el poder.

−¡15 negro! ¡Gana la señorita!

Nami estaba eufórica. Tan solo le quedaban 500$ más. Si lo conseguía, iba a morir de satisfacción.

−Apuesto 500 más al...−dudó durante unos instantes el número que quería elegir.− al 23 rojo.

−Muy bien, marchando 500 al 23...

Todos los jugadores estaban absortos observando el movimiento de la ruleta. La bola blanca dio un par de giros en el aire antes de caer sobre el 23. De pronto un fuerte golpe echó la ruleta abajo haciendo que la bola se perdiera entre el bullicio. Nami miró horrorizada como su dinero y sus esperanzas caían al vacío. A lo lejos vio el motivo por el que el suelo había temblado. Un joven de no más de 18 o 19 años estaba teniendo una pelea con guardaespaldas.

La ira la embargó por completo, si alguna vez había tenido algo de paciencia en su cuerpo, la había perdido en el mismo momento en el que ese desgraciado había arruinado sus sueños. Nami se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia el lugar de la pelea. La gente al ver su rostro, se apartaba con temor abriéndole paso. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del chico, sacó una pequeña barra que tenía guardada bajo la falda y lo apuntó amenazante.

−¡TÚ! ¿SABES LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER?

El chico la miró confundido.

−¿Qué?− preguntó inocentemente.

−Has... has... HAS ARRUINADO MI VIDA.− le chilló Nami mientras comenzaba a azotarle con el arma.

El chico no se defendió, se quedó mirándola de una manera extraña, aunque Nami no fue consciente de eso. Estaba tan absorta descargando su rabia, que tampoco se dio cuenta de cómo el guardaespaldas se preparaba para golpearla también. Cuando cobró la razón, lo único que vio fue un enorme puño acercándose a su estomago. Cerró los ojos de manera instintiva, esperando el golpe el cual nunca vino. Abriéndolos tras unos segundos, vio como el chico se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella. Asustada, alzó la vista y le miró. Sus ojos se encontraron el momento justo para comunicar un mensaje: _¿Estás bien?_

Nami notó como las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos. El chico la había salvado interponiendo su cuerpo en medio. Con enorme angustia y agradecimiento en el cuerpo, le cogió antes de que cayera al suelo. Todavía se preguntaba por qué no había gritado o agonizado ante la paliza, sin lugar a dudas ese golpe era tan fuerte como para partirle la columna vertebral y atravesarle el estómago, pero él no parecía sufrir _demasiado_ ante ello. Nami notó la cercanía de su cuerpo y un sentimiento extraño la embargó. Antes de poder realizar ninguna acción, el muchacho se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a golpear con fuerza al guardaespaldas. Sus puños se movían tan rápidamente, que Nami apenas pudo seguirlos con los ojos. Apenas unos segundos después, el hombre caía de espaldas inconsciente.

El chico se encontraba con los puños ensangrentados. Nami le miró horrorizada. ¿Quién era este tipo? Antes de poder formular cualquier otra pregunta en su mente, notó como la cogía por las rodillas y se la echaba como un saco al hombro. Ella intentó protestar, patalear e incluso le mordió, pero él parecía inmune a cualquiera de sus ataques. Resignada, dejó que la llevara por los abarrotados pasillos del casino. Una vez en el exterior, el aire fresco de la noche le dio de lleno. Cuando fue consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, se vio sentada en el asiento delantero de un coche.

−¿Qué estás haciendo?− preguntó Nami mientras veía como le ponía el arnés y el cinturón.

Él no contestó, sino que simplemente cerró bien las correas y se dirigió a su asiento.

−¡Te estoy hablando!− la furia la llenaba por completo.

Él le ofreció una sonrisa torcida. Su corazón comenzó a martillear con fuerza. Avergonzada, apartó la mirada para que no viera el tenue rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

Condujo como un loco por las llenas calles de Las Vegas hasta que salió hacia la autopista. Sin ningún aviso giró el volante con fuerza hacia la izquierda y comenzó a ir campo a través. Ahora Nami entendía porqué le había puesto tantas cuerdas, pues el coche no paraba de botar ante el desigual terreno. Cerca de cuarenta minutos después, el chico apagó el motor.

Nami no vio nada a su alrededor. El desierto estaba bañado por la luz de la luna, pero aparte de eso no había ninguna otra iluminación. Giró el rostro hacia su "secuestrador" y le observó detenidamente por primera vez.

Él parecía joven, no tendría más de 20 años. Sus rasgos infantiles, pero masculinos a la vez le daban un aspecto increíble. Una pequeña cicatriz invadía el lado izquierdo de su cara, bajo el ojo, pero lejos de darle una apariencia repugnante a Nami le pareció de lo más masculina. Su cabello color azabache caía desordenado sin ninguna dirección.

−Bien, ya llegamos.− anunció el tipo.

Nami se asombró ante la profundidad que su voz emanaba. Nunca imaginó que un tipo como él pudiera poseer una voz tan atractiva. Aunque... para qué mentirse, él en sí era atractivo. Poseía un aura que derrochaba virilidad, pero a la vez calidez y ternura. Era una mezcla extraña que la hacía sentirse de lo más confundida.

−¿Por qué me has traído contigo?− preguntó Nami dubitativa.

Él se encogió de hombros.

−No lo sé, simplemente quería traerte...

Nami le pegó una colleja.

−¡Ese no es motivo para secuestrar a nadie!− le chilló enfadada, aunque recuperó la tranquilidad pronto al ver su rostro _apenado._− ¿Qué estamos haciendo exactamente aquí?

−Es mi escondite secreto. Pasaremos la noche aquí y ya mañana iremos a Nueva Orleans.

−¿Nueva Orleans? ¿Eres de allí?

El chico le dio una sonrisa torcida.

−Soy Luffy, encantado.

Nami puso los ojos en blanco.

−¡Eso deberías haberlo hecho antes!

−Ah... Se me olvidó. Shishishi.

¿En serio? ¿De verdad le estaba pasando esto a ella? Su único fin era ganar algo de dinero para poder pagar la universidad... Y sin comerlo ni beberlo estaba envuelta con un pirado que la había secuestrado sin motivo alguno... Por lo menos le saldría el viaje de regreso a casa gratis, algo es algo, ¿no?

Luffy bajó del coche y estiro las piernas durante un rato. Estaba esperando a que la chica saliera del coche, pero no lo hacía. Preguntándose qué es lo que pasaba se dirigió hacia el asiento del copiloto. Cuando abrió la puerta, un fuerte golpe impacto en su cara. De manera instintiva se tocó allí en donde lo había golpeando. Alzó la vista solo para ver como la mujer caía sobre él y ponía una extraña vara contra su cuerpo.

−Ahora, querido Luffy...−dijo la mujer.− Dime qué cojones hago aquí.

Luffy sonrió. ¿Quería jugar? Bien, a él le encantaba jugar. Con un movimiento ágil se incorporó con ella en brazos y la estampó contra el capó del coche, quedando encima de ella. Con fuerza inmovilizó sus brazos sobre su cabeza y apoyó todo su peso para evitar que se moviera.

−Ya te lo he dicho... Simplemente me apetecía.− le contestó Luffy mientras aspiraba su fresco aroma a cítricos.

Nami se ruborizó por sus actos. Ese tipo era un animal. Notaba su esbelto cuerpo contra el de ella y no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de calor revolverle las entrañas. Con las manos sobre su cabeza intentó forcejear para que la soltara, pero él la agarraba con una fuerza férrea.

−Y dime...− le preguntó Luffy mientras acariciaba con la punta de la nariz su cuello.− ¿Cómo te llamas?

Nami no podía respirar. Su olor masculino impregnaba todos sus sentidos dejándola completamente K.O. Nunca jamás había permitido que nadie la tocara de esta manera. No había permitido en su vida que un hombre se acercara a ella a menos de un metro... Y aquí estaba él, rompiendo todas las barreras que había construido. Para ser sincera consigo misma le gustaba el peso de su cuerpo contra el de ella... Pero, ¿qué estaba pensando? ¡Era un desconocido! Acababa de conocerle y aun así, ¿tenía extraños pensamientos con respecto a él? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca.

Finalmente, tras un duro debate en su interior, decidió decirle su nombre.

−Me llamo Nami... Nami Sanders.

Luffy apoyó suavemente los labios sobre la base de su garganta. Nami respiró entrecortadamente al sentir un cosquilleo recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

−Nami...− murmuró el chico con los labios pegados a su cuello.− Me gusta.

Finalmente se apartó soltándola de su agarre y Nami suspiró agitada.

−Yo soy Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy.− le dijo mientras extendía la mano hacia ella.

Nami le miró sorprendida. Una extraña sensación la recorrió en su interior, como si conociera a ese chico de toda la vida... Alargó la mano para tomarla entre la suya. Un sentimiento de familiaridad la embargó por completo, como si su cuerpo reconociera el tacto de él.

−Encantada de conocerte, Luffy...

.

.

.

Robin despertó con los lametazos de su perro.

−Para, Chopper...

Pero el perro no lo hacía. Abriendo los ojos vio que no era Chopper quién lamía su cara, sino una especie de demonio desfigurado. Chilló con todas sus fuerzas al verse bañada en sangre.

Boa estaba sirviéndose un café en la cocina cuando escuchó gritar a Robin. Sin pensarlo dos veces subió las escaleras a grandes zancadas hasta su cuarto. Cuando la encontró, su amiga estaba en la esquina de la habitación con las manos en la cabeza llorando. Con precaución para no asustarla se acercó a ella.

−¿Qué es lo que pasa?− preguntó Boa mientras apoyaba suavemente la mano en su hombro.

Como si estuviera en trance, Robin mantenía la vista fija en un punto lejano. Poco a poco su expresión de horror se fue suavizando y por primera vez en varios minutos la miró.

−Lo he visto... − dijo jadeando.

−¿Qué es lo que has visto?− inquirió Boa.

−A él...− murmuró mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

Boa no sabía que hacer. Sabía que algo había despertado en ella, lejanos recuerdos que no debía recordar por su bien.

Hancock la abrazó y la consoló. Estuvieron sentadas en el suelo de la habitación durante un par de minutos hasta que Robin se serenó.

−Lo siento... He perdido los nervios.

−¿Seguro que estás bien?− preguntó Boa todavía con dudas.

Robin asintió.

−Ha sido extraño... No sé, una pesadilla.− Robin miró a su alrededor.− Uff, ¿cuándo llegamos a casa?

−Esta madrugada... ¿No lo recuerdas?

−No... creo que bebí demasiado.

Boa asintió con la cabeza.

−Y que lo digas... De vuelta a casa vomitaste en el coche de Ben y luego estuviste cantando durante toda una hora la canción de Heroe de Mariah Carey.

−¿De verdad hice eso? Por favor... No me vuelvas a sacar de casa.

−Sí, creo que durante una buena temporada te dejaré cuidando al perro.

Robin sonrió y se levantó el suelo. Un leve mareo la embargó y no pudo evitar sostenerse contra la pared para no caer. Pequeños destellos fugaces venían a su cabeza, pero nada en concreto. Definitivamente no volvería a beber de esta manera... Hacer el ridículo con esa edad no estaba bien. Tras sentir que se encontraba más estable, se dirigió al baño para darse una larga y tendida ducha. El agua caliente relajó sus músculos y la ayudó a pensar con mayor claridad.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior era muy confusos, sin lugar a dudas... pero había algo que no cuadraba. Para ser exactos, se trataba del olor a cuero y hierro que su cuerpo tenía. Debía admitir que era extraño, pues no se había acostado con ningún hombre, a menos que ella recordara y si lo hubiera hecho, ya estaría Boa a su lado comiéndole la olla al respecto...No, definitivamente había pasado algo, pero simplemente no conseguía recordarlo.

Suspiró y apago el grifo. A pesar de que estuvieran en vacaciones de abril, tenía planeado ir a la Universidad para adelantar trabajo y corregir exámenes. Era una buena manera de distraerse y no quedarse en casa comiendo trufas de chocolate y leyendo las últimas novelas de Anne Rice o Kinley MacGregor. Y sobre todo, era una buena manera para no pensar en los confusos recuerdos que despertaban en su mente...

.

Zoro despertó al anochecer. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la ventana. Los suaves rayos de sol se escondían detrás de los majestuosos edificios de Nueva Orleans. Otro día había terminado, y con él, otra noche comenzaba. Todos sus instintos le decían que estuviera alerta, un enorme peligro acechaba. Sin ninguna duda, era un buen momento para que las fuerzas del mal hicieran de las suyas.

Resignado por sus macabros pensamientos, se dirigió a la ducha. Tenía el olor a cereza impregnado en el cuerpo. Zoro no pudo evitar pensar en la mujer que había conocido el día anterior. Su belleza, al igual que su astucia e inteligencia le habían dejado desarmado por completo. Nunca en su vida había conocido a una mujer como ella, pero por desgracia no la volvería a ver... Ella, fue un error, un terrible y perfecto error. En su interior, cada célula de su cuerpo pedía volver a verla.

−_Cuidado con lo que deseas, podrías obtenerlo._

Zoro recordó las sabías palabras de su maestro. Sí, sin lugar a dudas desear volver a verla era lo peor que podía pasarle...

Salió a eso de las diez en dirección al centro de la ciudad. Las calles de Nueva Orleans bullían de gente que salía a divertirse. Zoro sintió cierta envidia por todas aquellas personas que vivían ignorando la realidad. Cada uno de ellos tenían familia, amigos, hijos, trabajos y mascotas a las que cuidar; llevaban una vida tranquila, algo que él también deseaba. Pero para su desgracia, el deber le llamaba.

Estaba paseando por las calles de Bourbon Street cuando sintió algo... extraño. Era la misma sensación que había tenido la noche anterior. Cada célula de su cuerpo le gritaba que se diera la vuelta y no mirara atrás, pero él no hizo caso. Con la mano apoyada sobre las katanas que llevaba bajo la gabardina se dirigió hacia un pequeño callejón.

El ambiente olía a humedad y sangre rancia. Vio varias extremidades repartidas por el suelo, todas ellas descuartizadas y llenas de marcas. Una oleada de repugnancia le invadió por completo al ver al demonio comerse la cabeza de un niño pequeño. Asqueado, sacó la katana y cortó la cabeza del bicho en apenas un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La sangre y las vísceras se esparcieron por todo el callejón. Sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacía, Zoro se puso unos guantes y comenzó a meter los cuerpos en el cubo de la basura, el cual prendió fuego. Se quedó contemplando el extraño espectáculo durante unos segundos, antes de sentir una nueva amenaza a dos calles de donde él se encontraba.

Zoro corrió entre la gente. No miraba por dónde iba, pues iba empujando y tropezando con cada lugareño y turista. Cuando llegó al lugar del cual había sentido la presencia, se quedó estupefacto ante lo que vio.

La mujer de la noche anterior sostenía un bate de béisbol y se estaba enfrentando a un demonio. El bicho la miraba con ansia y hambre y a pesar de lo horrible de la situación no parecía asustada, al contrario, parecía disfrutar... El demonio se abalanzó contra ella tirándola al suelo. Consciente de que podría matarla Zoro corrió hacia allí y cogiendo al demonio del pescuezo lo tiró lejos de ella. Se arrodilló junto a la mujer y la examinó rápidamente con la vista.

−¿Te ha mordido?

Por la apariencia confundida de su cara supo que no sabía de lo que le hablaba.

Zoro no tuvo tiempo para hablar. Se dio la vuelta y sacó las katanas. El demonio se resistía y esquivaba sus ataques, hasta que pudo pillarle desprevenido. De un corte limpio le rebanó la cabeza. Dándose prisa apiló el cadáver y lo quemó. Luego se acercó a la mujer de nuevo.

Robin miraba con asombro como Zoro palmaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Sin querer la golpeó en las costillas, justo donde ese extraño ser la había mordido. Hizo una mueca de dolor y vio el horror en su rostro.

−Mierda, mierda, mierda...− dijo Zoro.

Sí, definitivamente la habían mordido. Zoro sacó un cuchillo del cinto y lo acercó a la hoguera. Luego le subió la camiseta con rudeza.

−¿Qué estás haciendo?− preguntó Robin mientras se tapaba rápidamente.

−Te han mordido... y si no actuamos rápidamente te convertirás en una de esas cosas.

La mirada de Zoro era dura, impasible, inescrutable...

−¿De qué estás hablando?

−No es momento para hablar, mujer... Súbete la camiseta.

Robin le miró con pasividad.

−No.

−Te he dicho que te subas la camiseta... − la paciencia de Zoro se estaba agotando.

−Y yo te he dicho que no.

Maldita sea, ¿acaso quería morir? Sin pensarlo dos veces, la cogió con fuerza y le arrancó la camisa. Durante un par de segundos quedó estupefacto ante la belleza de su cuerpo. Desechando cualquier pensamiento indecente, le apartó las manos con rudeza y miró la mordedura que tenía sobre las costillas. La mujer pataleaba y le empujaba, pero su fuerza no era ni la mitad de la que él poseía. Actuando rápidamente y sin miramientos, acercó la hoja caliente del cuchillo hacia su piel. La escuchó gritar de dolor y en su interior sintió que algo se rompía en él. Dejó que la hoja quemara su piel durante unos segundos ante de retirarla.

Robin notó como el dolor la desgarraba por dentro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Se había vuelto loco? Intentó empujarlo y apartarlo de ella, pero el tío tenía la fuerza de un toro, finalmente no le quedó otra que resignarse. Los segundos en los que mantuvo el cuchillo contra sus costillas le parecieron eternos. Cuando se lo quitó, lo apartó de un empujón y se abrazó a si misma para intentar apaciguar los escalofríos y las nauseas que la azotaban.

−Lo siento...− le escuchó murmurar. Pero para ella, no había ningún lo siento que consiguiera apaciguar la rabia que sentía.

Por primera vez en su vida, Zoro se sintió ansioso. Se frotó la mano con la frente y buscó alguna manera de calmarla, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna. La mujer yacía en suelo apretándose las costillas con fuerza. Un sentimiento de culpa se asentó en su estomago. Con miedo a que la rechazara se acercó a ella lentamente. Para su sorpresa, no opuso ninguna resistencia. Le apartó las manos con delicadeza y examinó la herida. Sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó la chaqueta y se la extendió.

−Pontela... no quiero que te enfermes.

Robin le miró con el rostro prácticamente anegado en lágrimas. A pesar de la barbarie que había cometido, aceptó la chaqueta y se la puso. Inspiró el suave aroma a cuero y hierro y todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a ella. Su cabeza palpitaba para mantenerse consciente, pero fue imposible. La amarga agonía que fluía dentro de ella la había dejado incapacitada, debilitada y simplemente la oscuridad la envolvió.

Zoro observó como la mujer caía inconsciente en el suelo. Con preocupación se acercó a ella y le tomó el pulso. Para su suerte, seguía viva. Había podido actuar rápidamente antes de que el veneno se extendiera y se transformara en una de esas extrañas criaturas. Con cuidado de no lastimarla, la cargó en brazos y salió del callejón.

Exhaló un suspiro largo, cansado. Con un gesto de ternura acunó su cuerpo en sus brazos. Por extraño que pareciera había algo en esa mujer que lo debilitaba, que hacía que todas las defensas de su cuerpo se quebraran... Esa mujer desconocida estaba cambiando el mundo, mejor dicho, todo su mundo...

* * *

_Jé, creo que me he pasado escribiendo este capítulo... Peeeeeeeeeeeero, sed buenos y no me matéis xDD  
No olvidéis las reveiews dejándome vuestra opinión.  
¡Un saludo!_


	3. Chapter 3

**[Nueva Orleans, Louisiana]**

−¿Qué…?

Robin notaba como la cabeza le daba vueltas. Durante un largo y silencioso momento su vida vagó por delante de sus ojos. Extraños recuerdos acechaban su mente, y al final de todos ellos, lo vio.

A lo largo de toda su vida se había preguntado cómo era posible que se produjera ese... accidente y solo ella sobreviviera. Robin también se encontraba en la cueva cuando se derrumbó, ella también estaba junto a sus padres en el momento en el que se hizo la oscuridad... Y simplemente ahora lo comprendía... Dieciocho años después había descubierto la verdad...

_[Flashback]_

_−Alan... ¿de verdad es seguro llevar a la niña?_

_Alan puso los ojos en blanco y tendió los brazos para coger a Robin_

_−Estate tranquila, Olvia... No le pasará nada malo._

_Olvia suspiró poco convencida y dejó a la pequeña en los brazos de su padre._

_−En fin. ¡Qué remedio! Esta hija tuya ha heredado tu infinita curiosidad. −dijo Olvia entre risas._

_Robin contempló el rostro de sus padres. Parecían felices, agraciados. Le encantaba la seguridad y fuerza que desprendía su padre, al igual que la ternura y tenacidad de su madre. Amaba a ambos más que a nadie en este mundo. Ellos eran su todo: su guía, su fuerza, su vida... ¿Qué es un hijo sin sus padres?_

_Caminaron por los oscuros túneles subterráneos. El aire olía a rancio y a humedad, pero a Robin no le importó. Era la primera vez que sus padres le permitían asistir a una excavación tan importante, y como buena arqueóloga, ella estaba más que emocionada. Aunque, p__ara ser sincera consigo misma, el trayecto se le hizo un poco interminable, pero aun así, ella no estaba dispuesta a protestar. Debía de demostrar que era, a pesar de su corta edad, capaz de soportar el arduo trabajo._

_Y finalmente llegaron. Robin tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para comprender que no estaba soñando. _

_El lugar que se encontraba ante ella era simplemente... hermoso. Altas columnas se alzaban hasta el cielo perdiéndose en la oscuridad, cada rincón de la estancia estaba decorado con candelabros de oro, que a pesar de estar apagados, brillaban intensamente iluminados por los focos. A su alrededor habían un montón de objetos esparcidos por el suelo y al fondo del todo, un sarcófago de oro._

_Robin estaba emocionada por lo que pudiera contener. ¿Habría una momia? Hacía tiempo, había leído un libro sobre momias. En él, aparecían ilustraciones sobre como en el Antiguo Egipto se intentaban proteger los cadáveres con sal, para que de esa manera duraran para siempre. Cuando su madre la pilló leyendo esas cosas, se enfadó mucho. Decía que no eran cosas para niñas pequeñas pudieran leer... Y aun así aquí estaba, apunto de presenciar la apertura de ese sarcófago que contenía la primera momia que vería en su vida. _

_−La primera, pero no la última... − se recordó Robin mentalmente._

_Su padre soltó su mano para ir a encontrarse con Saul. Estuvieron charlando durante unos minutos, los cuales ella esperó con su madre, antes de hacerle señas para que se acercara a ellos. Robin alzó la vista hacia su madre esperando su aprobación, la cual inclinó su cabeza en señal de aceptación. Excitada y nerviosa, corrió junto a los dos hombres._

_−Robin, cariño. ¿Estás preparada? − le dijo su padre mientras la cogía en brazos._

_Robin no podía hablar, la excitación y la euforia la embargaban por completo._

_Poco a poco, vio como unos hombres con extrañas herramientas, procedían a abrir el sarcófago. Robin esperó pacientemente los largos minutos hasta que finalmente escuchó el: "click", que anunciaba la victoria. Los excavadores corrieron la parte superior de oro con todas sus fuerzas mientras su padre andaba lenta, pero decididamente, hasta el lugar._

_Cuando Robin vio lo que había dentro tuvo que reprimir un grito. Eso no era una momia... La criatura que yacía en el ataúd estaba completamente desollada. Largas garras de hueso adornaban lo que una vez fueron sus manos, y sus dientes eran largos y puntiagudos, parecidos a los de un caimán o un tiburón. El olor que el cadáver desprendía era horrible. Robin tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para evitar vomitar._

__−Olvia... _− apenas la nombró, su madre apareció junto a ellos y la cogió en brazos.___

____−Ten cuidado, cariño... _−le dijo su madre mientras le palmeaba el hombro._____

_____Su padre le dio una sonrisa torcida y recogió unas herramientas del suelo. Atándose un pañuelo a la boca para evitar inhalar el nauseabundo olor, se dispuso a examinar a la criatura. _____

_____Pasaron largos minutos en silencio mientras Alan estudiaba los restos. Tanto el equipo de investigación, como su madre estaban tensos, alerta. Robin no comprendía muy bien el porqué y aunque tuviera mil preguntas para hacer, prefirió callar. _____

_____Medio adormilada en los brazos de su madre, Robin comenzó a escuchar... algo. Confundida, bajó de ellos e inspeccionó nuevamente la sala con los ojos. Todo seguía estando en el mismo lugar, excepto cierto agujero en la pared que no había visto antes. Guiada por la curiosidad, decidió "investigar", por lo que se acercó al extraño hueco que había en la sólida roca._____

_____Temblorosa y con una fina capa de sudor en las manos, Robin apoyó la oreja sobre la piedra. Durante una milésima de segundo hubo silencio inquietante, hasta que logró escuchar unos susurros. En un principio creyó que podrían ser los técnicos que venían por los túneles y que gracias a la buena acústica, el sonido llegaba hasta su posición, pero rápidamente desechó esa idea. Esas voces no hablaban un lenguaje conocido y, para ser exactos, no parecían humanas..._____

_____Asustada despegó el oído y miró el hueco nuevamente. Estaba hecho trizas, como si algo hubiera salido a la fuerza de allí... Pero... ¿cuándo? Estaba segura no haber escuchado nada y podía poner las manos sobre el fuego a que ese agujero no estaba cuando llegaron. No, definitivamente eso había pasado hacía poco tiempo y..._____

_Robin se giró al escuchar los susurros pegados a su espalda. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al igual que su boca. Quiso gritar, quiso correr, pero no podía. El pánico la había dominado por completo. _

_Escuchó un grito, más bien varios. Con el cuerpo entumecido apenas pudo volver a girarse para ver como la criatura del sarcófago le cortaba el cuello a su padre. _

_Los técnicos intentaban correr despavoridos del lugar, pero no podían. La salida estaba bloqueada por unas piedras. Robin escuchó los chillidos de su madre llamándola y solo Dios sabe lo muchísimo que su alma gritaba para que la escuchara, pero a pesar de todo, su boca no emitía ningún sonido._

_Lo único que Robin pudo hacer fue observar como esos monstruos mutilaban y devoraban a sus padres y a todo el personal que había allí. A pesar de que quiso llorar, no encontraba las fuerzas para hacerlo. Se sentía abrumada, confundida, dolida y aun así no era capaz de manifestar ninguna emoción que no fuera sorpresa._

_Escuchó a la criatura de su espalda moverse junto a ella. Las nauseas y los escalofríos la embargaron hasta tal punto que sintió que iba a desmallarse, pero aun así no se había movido ni un centímetro de su posición. El extraño demonio la estudió de los pies a la cabeza antes de cogerla por la barbilla con sus largas garras. _

_Robin sintió como caía al suelo antes de que la negra oscuridad se apoderara de ella._

_[Fin del Flashback]_

−Lo siento... − sollozó Boa en el suelo.

−¿D-desde cuándo lo sabes? − logró preguntar Robin.

−Tan solo hace un par de meses... Yo también fui atacada por uno de esto bichos.

Robin sintió como las nauseas la embargaban al recordar cómo había sido la verdadera muerte de sus padres.

−Yo... lo siento tanto. − volvió a decir Boa rompiendo a llorar.

−Es igual. − Robin se levantó del suelo.

−¿Estás bien? − le preguntó Zoro cuando pasó junto a él.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

−Mejor que nunca.

Y simplemente con esas palabras se fue del callejón. A su espalda escuchó los sollozos descontrolados de Boa y las maldiciones de Zoro. Sabía que no era culpa de ninguno de los dos, pero ahora simplemente, no estaba con fuerzas para enfrentarlos. No quería derrumbarse ante nadie y mucho menos ante ellos.

Con el corazón en un puño y una gran verdad sobre la espalda, Robin se dirigió hacia el único lugar en el que realmente se sentía a salvo.

.

.

.

**[En otra parte de Nueva Orleans]**

Sanji observaba como Jessica cortaba las verduras de una manera lenta y torturadora. ¿El por qué la había elegido antes que a Marla, que parecía desenvolverse de mejor manera en la cocina? Pues por una simple razón. Jessica era una belleza. No es que él desprestigiara a Marla, de ninguna manera, sino que simplemente esta le estaba volviendo loco.

Su larga melena color caoba estaba recogida en un moño alto, sus profundos ojos verdes brillaban con malicia y picardía. ¿Y sus labios? ¿Qué poder decir de sus labios? Plenos y jugosos que incitaban a ser mordisqueados y besados un sinfín de veces.

Sanji se encontraba apoyado sobre una de las encimeras observándola trabajar mientras fumaba un cigarro. Tenía como norma no fumar nunca en la cocina, pues lo consideraba algo poco profesional, pero cierto es que pocas veces cumplía sus propias normas.

La estuvo contemplando durante largo rato hasta que simplemente no puedo más. Se acercó lentamente a ella por la espalda y apoyó la mano sobre la suya, la cual sujetaba el cuchillo.

Jessica se tensó al sentir su contacto, pero al poco rato se relajó. Sanji comenzó a mover el cuchillo de arriba a abajo de una manera rápida y firme.

−¿Lo ves? − le dijo Sanji en su oído. − Tienes que moverlo así... Rápido, con firmeza, sin dudar... Solo de esta manera podrás conseguir el mejor resultado...

Sanji sintió como su cuerpo radiaba un calor abrasador y supo que había entendido su _pequeña metáfora. _Con la mano izquierda le apartó el pelo y comenzó a mordisquear su cuello. Sabía que estaba preparada con solo notar como su mano se cerraba en un puño y como gimoteaba por cada lamida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces le dio la vuelta y la sentó sobre la encimera. Sus manos vagaban libres por ese cuerpo creado para el pecado. Acaricio su cintura, su espalda, sus muslos; mientras Jessica gemía sin cesar. Se acercó a ella de una manera lenta y seductora y tomó sus labios entre los dientes.

−¡SANJI! ¡COMIDA!

Sanji notó como el mundo le caía a los pies al escuchar la voz de Luffy. Jessica se apartó rápidamente y salió por la puerta trasera de la cocina.

−¡Maldito seas, Luffy! − le dijo Sanji en cuanto le vio aparecer. − Acabas de joderme una cita increíble, la tenía ahí, a puntito para...

Luffy giró la cabeza hacia un lado y le miró con sorpresa.

−¿Qué?

−Déjalo... −le contestó Sanji mientras encendía otro cigarro − un cabeza hueca como tú jamás lo comprendería.

Luffy se encogió de hombros y se sentó en uno de los taburetes.

−Bien, comida Sanji, rápido. −ordenó.

Sanji se dispuso a complacer a su _capitán _cuando escuchó la voz de Ussop a su espalda.

−Eres un desconsiderado, Luffy. − dijo Ussop − la traes aquí como si fuera un saco de patatas y ni siquiera te haces cargo de ella...

¿Traes? ¿Ella? ¿Femenino? ¿Que Luffy había hecho qué? Sanji se dio la vuelta para ver lo más maravilloso que sus ojos vieron jamás. Ante él se encontraba un joven de no más de 20 años. Pálida, flacucha... Su corta melena pelirroja caía por encima de sus hombros y sus profundos ojos castaños lo dejaron hipnotizado. Ella era increíblemente hermosa, sin lugar a dudas la mujer más bella que hubiera visto jamás.

Luffy comenzó a mover la mano frente a Sanji para que reaccionara, pues literalmente se había quedado de piedra. Se puso junto a él para ver el punto en el que su mirada se había perdido y finalmente lo vio. Estaba mirando a Nami. Una punzada de celos le impactó en el estómago y no se lo pensó dos veces antes de correr hacia ella y echársela al hombro como un saco de patatas.

−¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? − se quejó Nami mientras Luffy la sentaba sobre su regazo en el taburete.

Luffy se encogió de hombros y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

Por primera vez en minutos, Sanji fue capaz de reaccionar. Sin pensarlo ni siquiera una vez le dio una colleja a Luffy.

−¡Ah! ¡Duele! − se quejó Luffy rascándose la nuca.

−No deberías tratar así a una dama. − replicó Sanji mientras aspiraba el cigarrillo. − Siento la brutalidad de este cabeza-hueca, a veces no sabe como comportarse en público.

Nami le miró extraña. El chico sin lugar a dudas era guapísimo y sus modales eran muy correctos y refinados. Vamos, la clase de hombre que a ella le gustaba.

−No te preocupes, ya me estoy acostumbrando por desgracia... − le dijo Nami con una sonrisa.

Sanji creyó morir en el mismo en que su suave risa llegó a sus oídos. Ella era... increíble. No había palabras para describir los sentimientos que su presencia le transmitía. ¿Tal vez se estaba enamorando? Cierto es que no tenía ni idea. Pero su corazón latía apresuradamente cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, cada vez que una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Se sintió incluso, en cierta manera disgusto por las confianzas que Luffy tenía con ella. Intentando ignorar el hecho de que se estaba volviendo paranóico, les sirvió la comida.

Nami se sintió aliviada cuando Luffy la dejó en el taburete contiguo y se puso a comer. Tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para darse cuenta de que el manjar que se extendía ante ella era real. Alzó la vista hacia el chico, que a su entender se llamaba Sanji y le sonrió.

−_Un chico guapo, que cocina y tiene modales... Vaya, vaya. Creo que me he enamorado. − se dijo mentalmente._

Un momento en el espacio, sus ojos se encontraron. Nami tuvo que recordarse cómo respirar, pues se había quedado totalmente embobada con la calidez y pasión que emanaban sus ojos.

−¿Es todo de tu agrado? − preguntó Sanji de manera cortés.

−Sí, está todo muy bueno. − contestó Nami.

−Y dime... −Sanji echó el humo de su cigarrillo. − ¿Qué hace una mujer como tú, con un tipo como este?

Nami suspiró.

−A estas alturas créeme que no lo sé.

−Luffy no es un mal tipo, pero me sorprende que una señorita se haya enredado con este patán −dijo Sanji señalando a Luffy, que comía como si no hubiera mañana.

−¿Enredado? ¿Te refieres a mi? ¿A él? − exclamó Nami señalándole a Luffy y luego a ella varias veces. − Oh vamos, para nada... Él solo me ha acompañado para volver a Nueva Orleans, pero solo somos amigos.

Sanji asintió con la cabeza y dejó el asunto pasar. La cena, como era costumbre en casa de Luffy, se alargó hasta altas horas de la noche. Ussop ya estaba medio dormido sobre el plato y Nami miraba aburrida como ese monstruo tragaba sin parar.

−Quiero volver a casa...−murmuró Nami mientras apoyaba los brazos en la mesa y dejaba caer la cabeza dentro.

−Si quieres te llevo. −se propuso Sanji.

De repente Luffy dejó de comer.

−Creo que por hoy mejor te quedas aquí... Mañana Ussop y yo te llevaremos. −dijo Luffy llenándose de nuevo la boca con comida.

−Está bien... −dijo Nami desganada.

Estuvieron un rato más en la cocina hasta que uno a uno se fueron retirando. Luffy corrió hacia su habitación a jugar con la consola y Ussop... bueno, él fue arrastrado por Luffy hasta la habitación. En la estancia solo quedaron Nami y Sanji a solas. A pesar de todo, el ambiente estaba cargado de una extraña sensación, que por supuesto Nami no pasó por alto.

Sanji recogía los platos y de mientras miraba a Nami de reojo.

−Estarás cansada, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu cuarto?

Nami suspiró aliviada.

−Sí, por favor... − le dijo con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Law abrió la puerta del ático y vio la luz del salón encendida.

Con una mano en la empuñadura de su katana y con la otra, tanteando el oscuro pasillo, caminó lentamente hasta el lugar del que provenía el suave tintineo. A medida que iba avanzando, la luz se hacía más intensa hasta poder distinguir la estancia con claridad. De pronto sintió algo romperse contra su cabeza. Mirando hacia abajo vio los trozos de un jarrón esparcidos por el suelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dio un golpe seco con la culata de su katana y enfrentó al asaltante.

−¿Qué cojones estás haciendo, Fred?

−¿Fred? − repitió Law.

La mujer alzó la vista y le miró con los ojos como platos.

−¿Quién cojones eres? − dijeron al unísono.

−Yo pregunté primero. − contestó la mujer.

−Y yo también. −dijo Law.

Robin miró al hombre durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

−Me llamo Robin. ¿Y tú eres...?

−Law.

−Ohm. Bien, Law. ¿Qué cojones haces en el apartamento de Fred?

Law se encogió de hombros y le extendió una mano, la cual Robin aceptó a regañadientes.

−Soy un amigo suyo y me ha dejado su piso mientras está de viaje.

Robin asintió con la cabeza y se abrazó las costillas con fuerza. El dolor era intenso, pero soportable.

Law miró la desconocida un par de segundos antes de percatarse de que en cierta forma la había herido.

−¿Estás bien? −pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella.

Robin asintió con la cabeza. El dolor cada vez se hacía más grande hasta que sus rodillas cedieron. Antes de llegar a caer, sintió como Law la sujetaba con firmeza. Alzando la vista le miró durante unos segundos.

−Gracias...

Law inclinó la cabeza, la cogió en brazos y la llevó en dirección al baño. Robin quiso preguntar como sabía dónde estaba, pero prefirió callar. Si era amigo de Fred posiblemente hubiera estado más veces en su casa e incluso podrían ser algo más...

Para la sorpresa de Robin, sus manos trabajaban rápidamente y no había sentido ningún dolor hasta que rozó la mordedura. No pudo evitar soltar una mueca la cual no pasó desapercibida para él.

−Te han mordido, ¿verdad?

Robin puso su mejor cara de sorpresa.

−¿Cómo?

−No hace falta que me mientas...

−Mierda... −masculló Robin. − ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Law se encogió de hombros.

−Llevo toda mi vida lidiando con esas bestias, puedo reconocer una mordedura con demasiada facilidad.

−¿En serio? −Robin ahora estaba realmente sorprendida. ¿Otro más metido en el ajo? Genial.

−Es algo largo de explicar, pero como veo que tienes pensado quedarte...−Law señaló a la vestimenta que llevaba, una simple camisa blanca y la ropa interior.− podría contarte algo.

Robin le dedicó una sonrisa. Ese tío era extraño, pero le caía bien, aunque para ser sincera consigo misma no entendía como todo el mundo sabía sobre la existencia de esos monstruos menos ella... Había vivido engañada tanto tiempo que ya no sabía quién era el bueno o el malo.

Para su suerte, la noche pasó de una manera divertida y fácil. Law era alguien inteligente y guapo, todo hay que admitirlo.

−_Ojalá pudiera enamorarme de alguien como él. − se dijo mentalmente._

Law miró a Robin de arriba a abajo con descaro. Debía de admitir que comprendía muy bien porqué Fred, a pesar de ser gay seguía pensando en ella. La mujer, lejos de ser alguien normal, era extremadamente bella e inteligente. Sólo hacía falta compartir 2 palabras para saber que jugaba en otra liga. Sin lugar a dudas era un buen partido.

−Y dime...−Robin le dio un sorbo al vino. − ¿Cómo es que sabes sobre estas... cosas?

−Fui entrenado desde niño. Hace 18 años un grupo de arqueólogos desterraron una antigua ruina que tenía sellados a los demonios y con ello desataron el mal.

Robin palideció al recordar que la culpa había sido de sus padres, e incluso de ella...

−¿Y has sido entrenado desde hace 18 años? − pregunto Robin.

−En realidad no... Mi familia siempre ha sido muy supersticiosa, por lo que se me ha entrenado en el arte de la lucha desde siempre. Simplemente cuando conocimos la historia supimos que eramos de las pocas personas capaces de proteger a otros, y por ello nos hicimos cargo del asunto.

−Suena divertido. −bromeó Robin.

−Lo es si te gusta luchar.

−¿Y qué tiene que ver Fred en esto? ¿También sabe sobre...?

−Fui yo quién le entrenó.

Robin enarcó una ceja.

−¿En serio?

−Así es... No tendría más de 9 años cuando vino al negocio familiar a pedir que le entrenáramos. Dijo que quería proteger a alguien, a una amiga más bien, de ciertas criaturas que querían herirla. Cuando describió el suceso supimos que eran los mismos demonios que los arqueólogos habían desterrado.

Robin volvió a palidecer. Entonces... ¿Fred la había estado protegiendo desde siempre? Esto explicaba muchas cosas... Pero... ¿cómo había sabido sobre esas criaturas? ¿Se lo habría contado ella? En cuanto volviera de viaje tedrían que hablar seriamente...

−Quería protegerme... −murmuró Robin.

−Sí.

Robin le miró con el ceño fruncido.

−¿Cómo...?

−¿Que cómo lo sé? Fred no ha parado de hablar de ti desde que le conocí... Era obvio que eras tú.

−Ese bocazas...

Law le sonrió y se levantó del sofá ante la atenta mirada de Robin.

−Es tarde, deberíamos descansar.

Robin hizo una mueca.

−Siento decirte que aquí hay solo una cama.

−Bueno... yo no tengo ganas de sexo. ¿y tú?

Robin lo pensó durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

−Si tengo, la verdad...

−¿En serio? ¿Hace cuánto que no...?

−Unos 8 años.

Law la miró con los ojos como platos.

−Bromeas, ¿verdad?

−¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

−¿De verdad me estás diciendo que llevas 8 años sin tener sexo?

−Sí, ¿por qué? − preguntó Robin.

−Oh Dios... ¿cómo es posible? Es decir, mírate... Es imposible no desearte.

Robin se encogió de hombros.

−Pues al parecer eres al único al que le gusto... − dijo en un suspiro.

−Dudo que eso sea verdad.

−No lo sé, y realmente no me importa...

Law se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

−Es imposible no desearte Robin... apenas te conozco y ya podría decir que eres la mujer de mis sueños.

−Creo que hemos bebido demasiado...

−Puede ser, pero no te miento.

Robin le sonrió y le dio suavemente en el hombro.

−¿Vamos a la cama?

−¿A f...?

−A dormir, imbécil. Ninguno de los dos queremos complicarnos la vida, ¿a que no?

Law negó con la cabeza.

−Pues venga, a la cama... −le dijo Robin mientras tiraba de él y le guiaba hacia el dormitorio.

−Eres una mujer peculiar, ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez?

−Solo unas miles de veces.

Robin se tumbó en la cama junto a Law y observó su espalda.

La vida había jugado con ella, definitivamente. ¿Por qué pasaba esto? ¿Por a ella? Mejor dicho... ¿por qué a ellos? ¿Monstruos y demonios en el siglo XXI? ¿Acaso era posible?

La respuesta era sí... Ella había sido testigo de las atrocidades que se habían cometido. ¿Cómo dudar después de todo lo que había vivido?

Cada uno de sus amigos habían tenido una experiencia con esos demonios. La vida de todas las personas que la rodeaban estaban conectadas por algo más que simples parentescos o conocidos. Estaban ligadas por un destino e común... Aunque para ser sincera, Robin le daba igual quién estuviera envuelta en el asunto. Prácticamente todas las personas que amaba o conocía sabían de la existencia de esos seres, pero eso era lo de menos. La pregunta que más acechaba su mente desde que _recordó_ la verdad era una distinta...

¿Por qué esas criaturas no la habían matado igual que al resto?

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

_Já, já, já... Me paso escribiendo los capítulos. Gomen. No me gusta que sean tan largos porque me agobia incluso a mi al volverlos a releer, pero bueno... Espero que os guste la historia y como siempre os digo, dejadme reviews con vuestras preguntas y opiniones._

_Un saludo._


	4. Chapter 4

**[Nueva Orleans, Louisiana]**

−¿Qué…?

Robin notaba como la cabeza le daba vueltas. Durante un largo y silencioso momento su vida vagó por delante de sus ojos. Extraños recuerdos acechaban su mente, y al final de todos ellos, lo vio.

A lo largo de toda su vida se había preguntado cómo era posible que se produjera ese... accidente y solo ella sobreviviera. Robin también se encontraba en la cueva cuando se derrumbó, ella también estaba junto a sus padres en el momento en el que se hizo la oscuridad... Y simplemente ahora lo comprendía... Dieciocho años después había descubierto la verdad...

_[Flashback]_

_−Alan... ¿de verdad es seguro llevar a la niña?_

_Alan puso los ojos en blanco y tendió los brazos para coger a Robin_

_−Estate tranquila, Olvia... No le pasará nada malo._

_Olvia suspiró poco convencida y dejó a la pequeña en los brazos de su padre._

_−En fin. ¡Qué remedio! Esta hija tuya ha heredado tu infinita curiosidad. −dijo Olvia entre risas._

_Robin contempló el rostro de sus padres. Parecían felices, agraciados. Le encantaba la seguridad y fuerza que desprendía su padre, al igual que la ternura y tenacidad de su madre. Amaba a ambos más que a nadie en este mundo. Ellos eran su todo: su guía, su fuerza, su vida... ¿Qué es un hijo sin sus padres?_

_Caminaron por los oscuros túneles subterráneos. El aire olía a rancio y a humedad, pero a Robin no le importó. Era la primera vez que sus padres le permitían asistir a una excavación tan importante, y como buena arqueóloga, ella estaba más que emocionada. Aunque, p__ara ser sincera consigo misma, el trayecto se le hizo un poco interminable, pero aun así, ella no estaba dispuesta a protestar. Debía de demostrar que era, a pesar de su corta edad, capaz de soportar el arduo trabajo._

_Y finalmente llegaron. Robin tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para comprender que no estaba soñando. _

_El lugar que se encontraba ante ella era simplemente... hermoso. Altas columnas se alzaban hasta el cielo perdiéndose en la oscuridad, cada rincón de la estancia estaba decorado con candelabros de oro, que a pesar de estar apagados, brillaban intensamente iluminados por los focos. A su alrededor habían un montón de objetos esparcidos por el suelo y al fondo del todo, un sarcófago de oro._

_Robin estaba emocionada por lo que pudiera contener. ¿Habría una momia? Hacía tiempo, había leído un libro sobre momias. En él, aparecían ilustraciones sobre como en el Antiguo Egipto se intentaban proteger los cadáveres con sal, para que de esa manera durasen para siempre. Cuando su madre la pilló leyendo esas cosas, se enfadó mucho. Decía que no eran cosas para niñas pequeñas pudieran leer... Y aun así aquí estaba, apunto de presenciar la apertura de ese sarcófago que contenía la primera momia que vería en su vida. _

_−La primera, pero no la última... − se recordó Robin mentalmente._

_Su padre soltó su mano para ir a encontrarse con Saul. Estuvieron charlando durante unos minutos, los cuales ella esperó con su madre, antes de hacerle señas para que se acercara a ellos. Robin alzó la vista hacia su madre esperando su aprobación, la cual inclinó su cabeza en señal de aceptación. Excitada y nerviosa, corrió junto a los dos hombres._

_−Robin, cariño. ¿Estás preparada? − le dijo su padre mientras la cogía en brazos._

_Robin no podía hablar, la excitación y la euforia la embargaban por completo._

_Poco a poco, vio como unos hombres con extrañas herramientas, procedían a abrir el sarcófago. Robin esperó pacientemente los largos minutos hasta que finalmente escuchó el: "click", que anunciaba la victoria. Los excavadores corrieron la parte superior de oro con todas sus fuerzas mientras su padre andaba lenta, pero decididamente, hasta el lugar._

_Cuando Robin vio lo que había dentro tuvo que reprimir un grito. Eso no era una momia... La criatura que yacía en el ataúd estaba completamente desollada. Largas garras de hueso adornaban lo que una vez fueron sus manos, y sus dientes eran largos y puntiagudos, parecidos a los de un caimán o un tiburón. El olor que el cadáver desprendía era horrible. Robin tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para evitar vomitar._

__−Olvia... _− apenas la nombró, su madre apareció junto a ellos y la cogió en brazos.___

____−Ten cuidado, cariño... _−le dijo su madre mientras le palmeaba el hombro._____

_____Su padre le dio una sonrisa torcida y recogió unas herramientas del suelo. Atándose un pañuelo a la boca para evitar inhalar el nauseabundo olor, se dispuso a examinar a la criatura. _____

_____Pasaron largos minutos en silencio mientras Alan estudiaba los restos. Tanto el equipo de investigación, como su madre estaban tensos, alerta. Robin no comprendía muy bien el porqué y aunque tuviera mil preguntas para hacer, prefirió callar. _____

_____Medio adormilada en los brazos de su madre, Robin comenzó a escuchar... algo. Confundida, bajó de ellos e inspeccionó nuevamente la sala con los ojos. Todo seguía estando en el mismo lugar, excepto cierto agujero en la pared que no había visto antes. Guiada por la curiosidad, decidió "investigar", por lo que se acercó al extraño hueco que había en la sólida roca._____

_____Temblorosa y con una fina capa de sudor en las manos, Robin apoyó la oreja sobre la piedra. Durante una milésima de segundo hubo silencio inquietante, hasta que logró escuchar unos susurros. En un principio creyó que podrían ser los técnicos que venían por los túneles y que gracias a la buena acústica, el sonido llegaba hasta su posición, pero rápidamente desechó esa idea. Esas voces no hablaban un lenguaje conocido y, para ser exactos, no parecían humanas..._____

_____Asustada despegó el oído y miró el hueco nuevamente. Estaba hecho trizas, como si algo hubiera salido a la fuerza de allí... Pero... ¿cuándo? Estaba segura no haber escuchado nada y podía poner las manos sobre el fuego a que ese agujero no estaba cuando llegaron. No, definitivamente eso había pasado hacía poco tiempo y..._____

_Robin se giró al escuchar los susurros pegados a su espalda. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al igual que su boca. Quiso gritar, quiso correr, pero no podía. El pánico la había dominado por completo. _

_Escuchó un grito, más bien varios. Con el cuerpo entumecido apenas pudo volver a girarse para ver como la criatura del sarcófago le cortaba el cuello a su padre. _

_Los técnicos intentaban correr despavoridos del lugar, pero no podían. La salida estaba bloqueada por unas piedras. Robin escuchó los chillidos de su madre llamándola y solo Dios sabe lo muchísimo que su alma gritaba para que la escuchara._

_Lo único que Robin pudo hacer fue observar como esos monstruos mutilaban y devoraban a sus padres y a todo el personal que había allí. A pesar de que quiso llorar, no encontraba las fuerzas para hacerlo. Se sentía abrumada, confundida, dolida y aun así no era capaz de manifestar ninguna emoción que no fuera sorpresa._

_Escuchó a la criatura de su espalda moverse junto a ella. Las nauseas y los escalofríos la embargaron hasta tal punto que sintió que iba a desmallarse, pero aun así no se había movido ni un centímetro de su posición. El extraño demonio la estudió de los pies a la cabeza antes de cogerla por la barbilla con sus largas garras. _

_Robin sintió como caía al suelo antes de que la negra oscuridad se apoderara de ella._

_[Fin del Flashback]_

−Lo siento... − sollozó Boa en el suelo.

−¿D-desde cuándo lo sabes? − logró preguntar Robin.

−Tan solo hace un par de meses... Yo también fui atacada por uno de esto bichos.

Robin sintió como las nauseas la embargaban al recordar cómo había sido la verdadera muerte de sus padres.

−Yo... lo siento tanto. − volvió a decir Boa rompiendo a llorar.

−Es igual. − Robin se levantó del suelo.

−¿Estás bien? − le preguntó Zoro cuando pasó junto a él.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

−Mejor que nunca.

Y simplemente con esas palabras se fue del callejón. A su espalda escuchó los sollozos descontrolados de Boa y las maldiciones de Zoro. Sabía que no era culpa de ninguno de los dos, pero ahora simplemente, no estaba con fuerzas para enfrentarlos. No quería derrumbarse ante nadie y mucho menos ante ellos.

Con el corazón en un puño y una gran verdad sobre la espalda, Robin se dirigió hacia el único lugar en el que realmente se sentía a salvo.

.

.

.

**[En otra parte de Nueva Orleans]**

Sanji observaba como Jessica cortaba las verduras de una manera lenta y tortuosa. ¿El por qué la había elegido antes que a Marla, que parecía desenvolverse de mejor manera en la cocina? Pues por una simple razón. Jessica era una belleza. No es que él desprestigiara a Marla, de ninguna manera, sino que simplemente esta le estaba volviendo loco.

Su larga melena color caoba estaba recogida en un moño alto, sus profundos ojos verdes brillaban con malicia y picardía. ¿Y sus labios? ¿Qué poder decir de sus labios? Plenos y jugosos que incitaban a ser mordisqueados y besados un sinfín de veces.

Sanji se encontraba apoyado sobre una de las encimeras observándola trabajar mientras fumaba un cigarro. Tenía como norma no fumar nunca en la cocina, pues lo consideraba algo poco profesional, pero cierto es que pocas veces cumplía sus propias reglas.

La estuvo contemplando durante largo rato hasta que simplemente no puedo más. Se acercó lentamente a ella por la espalda y apoyó la mano sobre la suya, la cual sujetaba el cuchillo.

Jessica se tensó al sentir su contacto, pero al poco rato se relajó. Sanji comenzó a mover el cuchillo de arriba a abajo de una manera rápida y firme.

−¿Lo ves? − le dijo Sanji en su oído. − Tienes que moverlo así... Rápido, con firmeza, sin dudar... Solo de esta manera podrás conseguir el mejor resultado...

Sanji sintió como su cuerpo radiaba un calor abrasador y supo que había entendido su _pequeña metáfora. _Con la mano izquierda le apartó el pelo y comenzó a mordisquear su cuello. Sabía que estaba preparada con solo notar como su mano se cerraba en un puño y como gimoteaba por cada lamida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces le dio la vuelta y la sentó sobre la encimera. Sus manos vagaban libres por ese cuerpo creado para el pecado. Acaricio su cintura, su espalda, sus muslos; mientras Jessica gemía sin cesar. Se acercó a ella de una manera lenta y seductora y tomó sus labios entre los dientes.

−¡SANJI! ¡COMIDA!

Sanji notó como el mundo le caía a los pies al escuchar la voz de Luffy. Jessica se apartó rápidamente y salió por la puerta trasera de la cocina.

−¡Maldito seas, Luffy! − le dijo Sanji en cuanto le vio aparecer. − Acabas de joderme una cita increíble, la tenía ahí, a puntito para...

Luffy giró la cabeza hacia un lado y le miró con sorpresa.

−¿Qué?

−Déjalo... −le contestó Sanji mientras encendía otro cigarro − un cabeza hueca como tú jamás lo comprendería.

Luffy se encogió de hombros y se sentó en uno de los taburetes.

−Bien, comida Sanji, rápido. −ordenó.

Sanji se dispuso a complacer a su _capitán _cuando escuchó la voz de Ussop a su espalda.

−Eres un desconsiderado, Luffy. − dijo Ussop − la traes aquí como si fuera un saco de patatas y ni siquiera te haces cargo de ella...

¿Traes? ¿Ella? ¿Femenino? ¿Que Luffy había hecho qué? Sanji se dio la vuelta para ver lo más maravilloso que sus ojos vieron jamás. Ante él se encontraba un joven de no más de 20 años. Pálida, flacucha... Su corta melena pelirroja caía por encima de sus hombros y sus profundos ojos castaños lo dejaron hipnotizado. Ella era increíblemente hermosa, sin lugar a dudas la mujer más bella que hubiera visto jamás.

Luffy comenzó a mover la mano frente a Sanji para que reaccionara, pues literalmente se había quedado de piedra. Se puso junto a él para ver el punto en el que su mirada se había perdido y finalmente lo vio. Estaba mirando a Nami. Una punzada de celos le impactó en el estómago y no se lo pensó dos veces antes de correr hacia ella y echársela al hombro como un saco de patatas.

−¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? − se quejó Nami mientras Luffy la sentaba sobre su regazo en el taburete.

Luffy se encogió de hombros y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

Por primera vez en minutos, Sanji fue capaz de reaccionar. Sin pensarlo ni siquiera una vez le dio una colleja a Luffy.

−¡Ah! ¡Duele! − se quejó Luffy rascándose la nuca.

−No deberías tratar así a una dama. − replicó Sanji mientras aspiraba el cigarrillo. − Siento la brutalidad de este cabeza-hueca, a veces no sabe como comportarse en público.

Nami le miró extrañada. El chico sin lugar a dudas era guapísimo y sus modales eran muy correctos y refinados. Vamos, la clase de hombre que a ella le gustaba.

−No te preocupes, ya me estoy acostumbrando por desgracia... − le dijo Nami con una sonrisa.

Sanji creyó morir en el mismo en que su suave risa llegó a sus oídos. Ella era... increíble. No había palabras para describir los sentimientos que su presencia le transmitía. ¿Tal vez se estaba enamorando? Lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea. Pero su corazón latía apresuradamente cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, cada vez que una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Se sintió incluso, en cierta manera disgusto por las confianzas que Luffy tenía con ella. Intentando ignorar el hecho de que se estaba volviendo paranóico, les sirvió la comida.

Nami se sintió aliviada cuando Luffy la dejó en el taburete contiguo y se puso a comer. Tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para darse cuenta de que el manjar que se extendía ante ella era real. Alzó la vista hacia el chico, que a su entender se llamaba Sanji y le sonrió.

−_Un chico guapo, que cocina y tiene modales... Vaya, vaya. Creo que me he enamorado. − se dijo mentalmente._

Un momento en el espacio, sus ojos se encontraron. Nami tuvo que recordarse cómo respirar, pues se había quedado totalmente embobada con la calidez y pasión que emanaban sus ojos.

−¿Es todo de tu agrado? − preguntó Sanji de manera cortés.

−Sí, está todo muy bueno. − contestó Nami.

−Y dime... −Sanji echó el humo de su cigarrillo. − ¿Qué hace una mujer como tú, con un tipo como este?

Nami suspiró.

−A estas alturas créeme que no lo sé.

−Luffy no es un mal tipo, pero me sorprende que una señorita se haya enredado con este patán −dijo Sanji señalando a Luffy, que comía como si no hubiera mañana.

−¿Enredado? ¿Te refieres a mi? ¿A él? − exclamó Nami señalándole a Luffy y luego a ella varias veces. − Oh vamos, para nada... Él solo me ha acompañado para volver a Nueva Orleans, pero solo somos amigos.

Sanji asintió con la cabeza y dejó el asunto pasar. La cena, como era costumbre en casa de Luffy, se alargó hasta altas horas de la noche. Ussop ya estaba medio dormido sobre el plato y Nami miraba aburrida como ese monstruo tragaba sin parar.

−Quiero volver a casa...−murmuró Nami mientras apoyaba los brazos en la mesa y dejaba caer la cabeza dentro.

−Si quieres te llevo. −se propuso Sanji.

De repente Luffy dejó de comer.

−Creo que por hoy mejor te quedas aquí... Mañana Ussop y yo te llevaremos. −dijo Luffy llenándose de nuevo la boca con comida.

−Está bien... −dijo Nami desganada.

Estuvieron un rato más en la cocina hasta que uno a uno se fueron retirando. Luffy corrió hacia su habitación a jugar con la consola y Ussop... bueno, él fue arrastrado por Luffy hasta la habitación. En la estancia solo quedaron Nami y Sanji a solas. A pesar de todo, el ambiente estaba cargado de una extraña sensación, que por supuesto Nami no pasó por alto.

Sanji recogía los platos y de mientras miraba a Nami de reojo.

−Estarás cansada, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu cuarto?

Nami suspiró aliviada.

−Sí, por favor... − le dijo con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Law abrió la puerta del ático y vio la luz del salón encendida.

Con una mano en la empuñadura de su katana y con la otra, tanteando el oscuro pasillo, caminó lentamente hasta el lugar del que provenía el suave tintineo. A medida que iba avanzando, la luz se hacía más intensa hasta poder distinguir la estancia con claridad. De pronto sintió algo romperse contra su cabeza. Mirando hacia abajo vio los trozos de un jarrón esparcidos por el suelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dio un golpe seco con la culata de su katana y enfrentó al asaltante.

−¿Qué cojones estás haciendo, Fred?

−¿Fred? − repitió Law.

La mujer alzó la vista y le miró con los ojos como platos.

−¿Quién cojones eres? − dijeron al unísono.

−Yo pregunté primero. − contestó la mujer.

−Y yo también. −dijo Law.

Robin miró al hombre durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

−Me llamo Robin. ¿Y tú eres...?

−Law.

−Ohm. Bien, Law. ¿Qué cojones haces en el apartamento de Fred?

Law se encogió de hombros y le extendió una mano, la cual Robin aceptó a regañadientes.

−Soy un amigo suyo y me ha dejado su piso mientras está de viaje.

Robin asintió con la cabeza y se abrazó las costillas con fuerza. El dolor era intenso, pero soportable.

Law miró la desconocida un par de segundos antes de percatarse de que en cierta forma la había herido.

−¿Estás bien? −pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella.

Robin asintió con la cabeza. El dolor cada vez se hacía más grande hasta que sus rodillas cedieron. Antes de llegar a caer, sintió como Law la sujetaba con firmeza. Alzando la vista le miró durante unos segundos.

−Gracias...

Law inclinó la cabeza, la cogió en brazos y la llevó en dirección al baño. Robin quiso preguntar como sabía dónde estaba, pero prefirió callar. Si era amigo de Fred posiblemente hubiera estado más veces en su casa e incluso podrían ser algo más...

Para la sorpresa de Robin, sus manos trabajaban rápidamente y no había sentido ningún dolor hasta que rozó la mordedura. No pudo evitar soltar una mueca la cual no pasó desapercibida para él.

−Te han mordido, ¿verdad?

Robin puso su mejor cara de sorpresa.

−¿Cómo?

−No hace falta que me mientas...

−Mierda... −masculló Robin. − ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Law se encogió de hombros.

−Llevo toda mi vida lidiando con esas bestias, puedo reconocer una mordedura con demasiada facilidad.

−¿En serio? −Robin ahora estaba realmente sorprendida. ¿Otro más metido en el ajo? Genial.

−Es algo largo de explicar, pero como veo que tienes pensado quedarte...−Law señaló a la vestimenta que llevaba, una simple camisa blanca y la ropa interior.− podría contarte algo.

Robin le dedicó una sonrisa. Ese tío era extraño, pero le caía bien, aunque para ser sincera consigo misma no entendía como todo el mundo sabía sobre la existencia de esos monstruos menos ella... Había vivido engañada tanto tiempo que ya no sabía quién era el bueno o el malo.

Para su suerte, la noche pasó de una manera divertida y fácil. Law era alguien inteligente y guapo, todo hay que admitirlo.

−_Ojalá pudiera enamorarme de alguien como él. − se dijo mentalmente._

Law miró a Robin de arriba a abajo con descaro. Debía de admitir que comprendía muy bien porqué Fred, a pesar de ser gay seguía pensando en ella. La mujer, lejos de ser alguien normal, era extremadamente bella e inteligente. Sólo hacía falta compartir 2 palabras para saber que jugaba en otra liga. Sin lugar a dudas era un buen partido.

−Y dime...−Robin le dio un sorbo al vino. − ¿Cómo es que sabes sobre estas... cosas?

−Fui entrenado desde niño. Hace 18 años un grupo de arqueólogos desterraron una antigua ruina que tenía sellados a los demonios y con ello desataron el mal.

Robin palideció al recordar que la culpa había sido de sus padres, e incluso de ella...

−¿Y has sido entrenado desde hace 18 años? − pregunto Robin.

−En realidad no... Mi familia siempre ha sido muy supersticiosa, por lo que se me ha entrenado en el arte de la lucha desde siempre. Simplemente cuando conocimos la historia supimos que eramos de las pocas personas capaces de proteger a otros, y por ello nos hicimos cargo del asunto.

−Suena divertido. −bromeó Robin.

−Lo es si te gusta luchar.

−¿Y qué tiene que ver Fred en esto? ¿También sabe sobre...?

−Fui yo quién le entrenó.

Robin enarcó una ceja.

−¿En serio?

−Así es... No tendría más de 9 años cuando vino al negocio familiar a pedir que le entrenáramos. Dijo que quería proteger a alguien, a una amiga más bien, de ciertas criaturas que querían herirla. Cuando describió el suceso supimos que eran los mismos demonios que los arqueólogos habían desterrado.

Robin volvió a palidecer. Entonces... ¿Fred la había estado protegiendo desde siempre? Esto explicaba muchas cosas... Pero... ¿cómo había sabido sobre esas criaturas? ¿Se lo habría contado ella? En cuanto volviera de viaje tedrían que hablar seriamente...

−Quería protegerme... −murmuró Robin.

−Sí.

Robin le miró con el ceño fruncido.

−¿Cómo...?

−¿Que cómo lo sé? Fred no ha parado de hablar de ti desde que le conocí... Era obvio que eras tú.

−Ese bocazas...

Law le sonrió y se levantó del sofá ante la atenta mirada de Robin.

−Es tarde, deberíamos descansar.

Robin hizo una mueca.

−Siento decirte que aquí hay solo una cama.

−Bueno... yo no tengo ganas de sexo. ¿y tú?

Robin lo pensó durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

−Si tengo, la verdad...

−¿En serio? ¿Hace cuánto que no...?

−Unos 8 años.

Law la miró con los ojos como platos.

−Bromeas, ¿verdad?

−¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

−¿De verdad me estás diciendo que llevas 8 años sin tener sexo?

−Sí, ¿por qué? − preguntó Robin.

−Oh Dios... ¿cómo es posible? Es decir, mírate... Es imposible no desearte.

Robin se encogió de hombros.

−Pues al parecer eres al único al que le gusto... − dijo en un suspiro.

−Dudo que eso sea verdad.

−No lo sé, y realmente no me importa...

Law se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

−Es imposible no desearte Robin... apenas te conozco y ya podría decir que eres la mujer de mis sueños.

−Creo que hemos bebido demasiado...

−Puede ser, pero no te miento.

Robin le sonrió y le dio suavemente en el hombro.

−¿Vamos a la cama?

−¿A f...?

−A dormir, imbécil. Ninguno de los dos queremos complicarnos la vida, ¿a que no?

Law negó con la cabeza.

−Pues venga, a la cama... −le dijo Robin mientras tiraba de él y le guiaba hacia el dormitorio.

−Eres una mujer peculiar, ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez?

−Solo unas miles de veces.

Robin se tumbó en la cama junto a Law y observó su espalda. Mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño millones de preguntas asolaron su mente.

La vida había jugado con ella, definitivamente. ¿Por qué pasaba esto? ¿Por qué a ella? Mejor dicho... ¿por qué a ellos? ¿Monstruos y demonios en el siglo XXI? ¿Acaso era posible?

La respuesta era sí... Ella había sido testigo de las atrocidades que se habían cometido. ¿Cómo dudar después de todo lo que había vivido?

Cada uno de sus amigos habían tenido una experiencia con esos demonios. La vida de todas las personas que la rodeaban estaban conectadas por algo más que simples parentescos o conocidos. Estaban ligadas por un destino en común... Aunque para ser sincera, a Robin le daba igual quién estuviera envuelta en el asunto. La pregunta que más acechaba su mente desde que _recordó_ la verdad era una distinta...

¿Por qué esas criaturas no la habían matado igual que al resto en aquella cueva?

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

_Já, já, já... Me paso escribiendo los capítulos. Gomen. No me gusta que sean tan largos porque me agobia incluso a mi al volverlos a releer, pero bueno... Espero que os guste la historia y como siempre os digo, dejadme reviews con vuestras preguntas y opiniones._

_Un saludo._


	5. Chapter 5

_Robin despertó sobresaltada en mitad de la madrugada al escuchar un ruido._

_En un principio trató de ignorarlo y se dio la vuelta para volverse a dormir cuando el ruido sonó cada vez más cercano. Algo asustada y también con cierta curiosidad, se levantó de la cama y deambuló por los oscuros pasillos de la casa de Fred. _

_A cada paso que daba, el suelo de madera crujía bajo sus pies. El ruido volvió a intensificarse, esta vez a su espalda. Temerosa, se dio la vuelta y caminó sobre sus pasos hasta el vestíbulo cuando el ruido quedó transformado en... voces. No eran voces en la habitación, ni en el pasillo, ni siquiera en un punto cercano a ella… Eran voces en su cabeza. Que le hablaban, le susurraban…_

_Robin se encogió en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza. Se tapó los oídos en un acto-reflejo con la intención de ahuyentarlas, pero fue imposible. Continuaron sonando en su mente. Algunas de una manera nítida y cercana, otras de una manera más lejana, pero aun así, las seguía oyendo en su interior. ¿Cómo es que lo hacía?_

_El sonido se fue apagando lentamente, como si alguien estuviera manejando el volumen de una radio hasta que finalmente solo escuchó susurros, y de entre todos ellos pudo distinguir solo uno. Alto y claro._

_Robin sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la columna vertebral. Ya no lo oía en su cabeza, sino a su lado. Temerosa, se dio la vuelta y le vio._

Con un grito ahogado se incorporó y miró a su alrededor.

La habitación estaba en penumbra, iluminada apenas débilmente por las luces provenientes de la calle. Ella se encontraba en la cama, en casa de Fred y Law dormía a su lado. Con un nudo en la garganta y el corazón desbocado, volvió a recostarse y le abrazó. Para su sorpresa, Law tomó su mano y se giró sobre sí mismo.

−¿Te he despertado? – preguntó Robin en un susurro.

−No. –mintió Law. −¿Qué ocurre?

Robin hizo una mueca de disgusto y enterró la cara en la almohada.

−He tenido una pesadilla…

−Puedes contármela, si quieres… −dijo Law mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

−Es una tontería...−aunque para ser sincera, necesitaba alguien con quien compartir su tormento.

−Si fuera una tontería no habrías abrazado a un desconocido en mitad de la noche.

−Y si esta situación fuera algo normal, no estaría durmiendo con un desconocido…−dijo de manera pausada, pero aun así dejando entrever lo raro que era todo.

Esta vez, Law tuvo que dar el punto a su favor. De todas maneras, sabía que algo le pasaba. No hacía falta conocer en profundidad a una persona para saber cuando el dolor les sobrepasaba.

−Está bien, si no quieres contármelo, me volveré a dormir. –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos e imitaba unos ronquidos.

−Eres un imbécil. –murmuró Robin. Suspiró débilmente y le miró directamente a los ojos cuando volvió a abrirlos. –Simplemente… he oído voces.

−Todos oímos voces alguna vez.−dijo Law en tono de broma.− Yo por ejemplo, tengo una ahora mismo que me está llamando de todo por no estar acostándome contigo en este momento.

−Definitivamente eres un imbécil. – Robin le pellizcó la mejilla y sonrió.

−Lo sé, pero he logrado hacerte reír. –dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y acariciando su mejilla. − Bien… ¿De qué eran las voces?

Robin lo pensó durante unos segundos antes de contestar

−No eran voces… eran susurros más bien, en mi cabeza… Y no son… humanos… Creo... −tragó en seco.−Creo que son los susurros de esas criaturas.

Law la miró con el ceño fruncido, esta vez realmente sorprendido por su declaración.

−¿Te refieres a los demonios?

Robin asintió con desgana.

−Desde que he descubierto la verdad, cada vez que cierro los ojos creo escucharles… No me gusta que pase eso. No me gusta sentirme así…

Law la atrajo hacia sí mismo y le acaricio la nuca con sus largos y níveos dedos. Estaban tan fríos al tacto que Robin sintió un escalofrío recorrerla de los pies a la cabeza.

−Es desconcertante, sí… Pero tiene que haber alguna explicación.

−Yo solo quiero que esta pesadilla termine…

−No lo hará, lo sabes. Una vez entras en este mundo, no puedes simplemente echar la vista hacia delante y dejar las cosas pasar… La vida es injusta, lo sé… Pero por el bien de otros, tenemos que ser nosotros quienes nos sacrifiquemos.

Robin lo meditó durante unos segundos y finalmente decidió que tenía razón. No podía simplemente dejarlo pasar sabiendo que la vida de personas inocentes estaban en peligro. Para su suerte o su desgracia, ella era consciente de lo que había allí fuera.

−Gracias… − susurró Robin antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

−Es la primera vez que una mujer me da las gracias por no acostarme con ella… −murmuró Law.

Ella le pegó suavemente en las costillas y se dio la vuelta en la cama. Sintió como Law pasaba el brazo sobre su cintura y la abrazaba con fuerza. No sabía por qué, pero ese gesto, tan cálido y tierno la envolvió por completo hasta que se quedó dormida.

.

.

Unas horas después volvió a despertar con los cálidos rayos de sol bañando su cara. Robin quiso incorporarse en la cama, pero Law la tenía bien sujeta contra sí mismo. Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el colchón y giró la cabeza para mirarle.

La noche anterior dadas las extrañas circunstancias de su encuentro, apenas se había parado a conocerle. Ahora, apenas consciente de lo que hacía, se quedó observándole. La cara de Law estaba contraída en un gesto de preocupación. Suaves ojeras malva bañaban su hermoso y pálido rostro, y su oscuro pelo, del mismo color que el de ella, caía de manera desordenada.

Para ser sincera, Law era extraordinario. No solo físicamente, sino también intelectualmente. Era la clase de hombre que tenía una respuesta para todo, incluso para aquellas cuestiones más extrañas. Cualquiera que les viera juntos, pensaría que son la misma pieza de un rompecabezas, y en cierto modo podría decirse que lo eran.

A pesar de que Law le gustase, su mente y también su cuerpo, sólo conseguían responder ante un nombre: Zoro.

Resignada por la dirección de sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos y saboreó el momento hasta que sintió una... presencia. Sin prestar la menor atención a lo que hacía, giró el rostro para ver a Fred parado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

−Oh Dios mío…−murmuró con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Robin intentó moverse nuevamente pero le fue imposible. Nerviosa y desesperada ante lo confusa que podría resultar la escena, decidió morderle el brazo a Law para que la soltara. Él lo hizo, pero no sin antes quejarse débilmente.

−Si querías algo para morder, pequeña, solo tenías que decírmelo… − Law se sentó en la cama algo desorientado. Miró a Robin y luego al tipo que estaba frente a él. − ¿Fred? ¿Ya has vuelto, colega?

Fred les miró horrorizado. Notaba como la sangre hervía en su interior. Su maestro y su mejor amiga… ¡Habían dormido juntos! Si supiera que tenía la más mínima posibilidad de ganar, se hubiera lanzado contra Law en cuanto lo vio abrazándola. Pero para su desgracia, Law era más fuerte… Lleno de coraje y rabia, respiró hondo 10 veces e intentó calmar los espasmos que hacían temblar cada miembro de su cuerpo.

−¿Por qué estáis… durmiendo juntos? – consiguió decir pero no sin que la voz delatara el nerviosismo que sentía.

−Es la única cama que tienes en casa. ¿Esperabas que ella durmiera en el sofá? –preguntó Law reprimiendo un bostezo con la mano.

−No, esperaba que TÚ durmieras en el sofá… − contestó Fred prácticamente gritando. – De todas maneras sigo sin saber qué haces aquí, Robin.

Robin se encogió de hombros y jugueteó con un mechón de pelo. Bien, la había cagado. Un poco. Tal vez un poco bastante. Pero… ¿qué tenía de malo? No es como si se hubieran acostado o algo así.

−He tenido unos días malos y simplemente me apetecía estar contigo, no sabía que todavía no habías vuelto y para ser sincera no me apetecía volver a casa.

Fred se encogió por dentro y se sentó en la cama junto a ella, ignorando la presencia de Law. Verla vulnerable siempre había sido su debilidad. No sabía explicarlo, pero cada vez que Robin lloraba o sufría, su propio corazón también lo hacía. ¿Cómo era posible? Notó como la rabia iba descendiendo hasta ser controlable. Definitivamente Robin tenía un poder extraño sobre él.

−¿Estás bien? − preguntó lleno de preocupación.

Robin inspiró hondo y le dedicó una sonrisa que le dejó sin aliento.

−Mejor que nunca. –dijo− pero tengo hambre… ¿Qué desayunamos?

Fred observó cómo Law salía de la cama con uno de sus pijamas, más bien tan solo con la parte baja, y se dirigía hacia la cocina con su típico andar insinuante.

−¿Qué quieres desayunar, pequeña? –preguntó al fondo.

No pudo pasar por alto la extraña familiaridad con la que se trataban. Un nuevo extraño sentimiento se asentó en su interior, y la rabio dio paso a los... celos

−¿Tortitas? Me muero por unas tortitas… −le contestó Robin ignorando su presencia, hasta que segundos después le miró. –Te he echado de menos, Fred.

Él no hizo más que observarla. ¿Cómo incluso haciendo las cosas que no le gustaban conseguía que la quisiera tanto?

−¿Estás segura que estás bien? – volvió a preguntar.

−La verdad es que no mucho…−dijo Robin en un suspiro. – Anoche recordé lo que realmente paso con la muerte de mis padres.

Fred hizo una mueca. Ese tema había sido tabú entre ellos. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que la vio. Apenas era una niña llorona y aun así, sus ojos demostraban una inteligencia y madurez incalculable. Le contó lo que pasó, sobre las criaturas, sobre la muerte de sus padres y sobre la oscuridad que sentía en su interior. Poco después, cuando intentó volver a hablar del asunto, ella lo había olvidado. Así fue como lo supo, por medio de su propia boca. Las noticias encubrieron el accidente. Dijeron que se trataba de un derrumbe. Un simple y triste derrumbe. Pero él en su interior lo sabía. Si no, ¿por qué había estado luchando toda su vida? Pues por un motivo más que suficiente. Para proteger al único ser que amo en su vida. Para poder borrar toda la oscuridad y tristeza que había en su mundo.

−Lo siento... −consiguió decir. −Boa y yo no queríamos que lo recordaras.

−Lo sé. Sé que solo queríais protegerme, pero aun así me hubiera gustado saberlo antes. −Robin agachó la mirada y comenzó a juguetear con la colcha de seda en sus manos.

Fred la atrajo y la abrazó con fuerza.

−Estoy aquí para lo que me necesites, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Robin asintió e intensificó su abrazo.

−Realmente a veces me pregunto qué haría sin ti…

Fred torció la cara en señal de disgusto.

−Acostarte con ese, probablemente. –dijo señalando a Law.

Robin miró a Law y luego a Fred. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Fred estaba celoso. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? A pesar de lo extraño de la situación, se sintió feliz.

−No creo…−dijo para aliviar su preocupación. − He de confesar que ahora mismo mi mente está ocupada en otra cosa.

Fred la miró desconcertado.

−¿Qué quieres decir?

−Hmmmh… Hace unos días conocí a un chico. Fue él quien me salvó de un demonio cuando me mordió.

−¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida? – Fred comenzó a palpar cada parte de su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida o hematoma.

−Estoy bien… Solo algo cansada y dolorida, pero nada grave. – respondió Robin. – Ya te digo que Zoro me salvó.

Fred enarcó una ceja.

−¿Zoro? ¿Roronoa Zoro?

−¿Le conoces? – ahora Robin era la sorprendida.

−Es… bastante famoso en este mundillo. Tiene unas dotes con la espada magníficas y sabe bien lo que hace. Además de que gracias a su temperamento, lo han calificado como a un demonio.

−Wow, no sabía que fuera tan famoso…

−Meh, es un psicópata. A diferencia del resto, él disfruta de la lucha.

Robin guardó ese dato en su cabeza para analizarlo más tarde. Sin lugar a dudas, Zoro tenía algo… peculiar. Cada célula de su cuerpo la incitaban a estar junto a él. Era como una planta carnívora, bella por fuera, pero letal por dentro. Ese era el aura que desprendía Zoro. Letal, demoniaca, misteriosa, fascinante… Él era un gran enigma a resolver, y para la suerte de Robin, los enigmas se le daban demasiado bien.

.

.

El día transcurrió de la forma más normal posible teniendo en cuenta que en su casa se habían juntado dos chiflados. Fred los observaba saquear su mini bar siendo apenas las 6 de la tarde. No es que le importara lo que hicieran, pero para ser sincero consigo mismo estaba sintiendo una enorme punzada de celos. Lo que dudaba era por quién los sentía. Si de Robin por acercarse a Law, o por Law que se acercaba a Robin... Esa incertidumbre fue creciendo cada vez más a lo largo de la velada, hasta el punto de que logró volverle loco.

La fiesta había comenzando en su casa con una buena sesión de karaoke en donde Law y Robin cantaban _Broken Strings_ de _James Morrison _y_ Nelly Furtado_. Era una canción un tanto peculiar, sobre todo porque su letra era bastante profunda y ninguno de los dos estaba lo suficientemente bebido como para ponerse a cantar sobre el desamor. Aun así, ambos lo daban todo en su pequeña actuación particular, imitando incluso los coros y los falsetes. Si tuviera una cámara a mano les grabaría y lo colgaría en Youtube. Podría incluso hacerse millonario con la de visitas que tendría.

Cuando finalmente la actuación terminó, se sentaron alrededor de la pequeña mesa de café, que actualmente estaba abarrotada de vasos de chupitos, botellas semi-vacías y pequeños platos de acompañamiento.

−Robin... −dijo Law mientras comía una rodaja de limón. − ¿Por qué no nos cuentas eso de que llevas más de ocho años sin acostarte con nadie?

Fred miró a Robin estupefacto y luego a Law. ¿Cómo conocía él ese dato? ¿Acaso habrían hablado sobre... acostarse juntos? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Para acrecentar más aun sus miedos, Robin no le regañó, sino todo lo contrario, colaboró con él por la irrespetuosa y directa pregunta. ¿Qué tan íntimos se habían vuelto en tan solo una noche?

−No estoy lo suficientemente bebida para contártelo.

−No te gusta el alcohol... − le recordó Fred intentando apaciguar toda esa locura.

Robin se encogió de hombros.

−Lo sé, pero por hoy puedo hacer alguna excepción... −dijo Robin. − Venga, Law. Ponme dos más y posiblemente te lo cuente.

Law la obedeció ante la atenta mirada de Fred. ¿Es que se estaban volviendo locos? ¿Querían matarlo de un disgusto o qué?

Robin le dio un sorbo al primer chupito e hizo cara de asco.

−Nunca entenderé como os gustan estas cosas... −dijo.

−Vamos campeona, que solo queda uno...−la animó Law sirviéndole el segundo trago.

Robin lo tomo de golpe y sintió una quemazón en su pecho. Esta era la parte mala del alcohol, el sabor y la quemazón que te provocaba. Aunque para ser sincera le encantaba la sensación de libertad que tras unos tragos obtenías. Era como flotar en una nube. Tu cuerpo se sentía liviano y ágil. Pero tu mente… tu mente estaba pesada como una roca, amenazando con desprenderse en cualquier momento.

−Hmmmh... Creo que aun no, ponme otro. −dijo súper convencida.

−Si te tomas otro posiblemente fallezcas antes de desvelar nada. − le dijo Law entre risas.

−Aburrido...−dijo en un suspiro.− Está bien. A ver... La última vez que me acosté con un tío, fue con Fred.

Fred palideció en el sofá y se la quedó mirando con ojos como platos. Al igual que él, Law la observaba hipnotizado, como si hubiera contado una verdad absoluta o hubiera desvelado el elixir de la eterna juventud.

−¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? Osea... ¿no te ha atraído ningún tío?

−Wow, demasiadas preguntas en un solo una frase. −Robin comenzó a sentirse algo mareada.− Claro que me han atraído otros tíos... Simplemente nunca he llegado a acostarme con ellos.

−¿Por qué? −pregunto Law. –Es decir, mírate... Es imposible no sentir atracción hacía ti.

Fred le dedicó una mirada envenenada a Law la cual él ignoró.

−Pues aunque sea curioso... fueron ellos quienes no quisieron, no yo...

Los dos, tanto Fred como Law, boquearon por la sorpresa.

−Imposible.

−No me lo creo...

−¡Eh! Es verdad... −se defendió Robin. − Pero bueno... Esta vez no pasará.

−¿Esta vez? −preguntó Law dubitativo.

−Robin tiene una nueva... mascota. − dijo Fred con una mueca de disgusto. Solo pensar en quién la atraía hacía que su sangre hirviera.

−¿Ah sí?−Law la miró todavía más intrigado. −¿Quién es?

−Se llama Zoro... Fred me ha dicho que lo conocéis.

−Interesante sujeto, sí... −dijo Law.−Si quieres, puedes primero acostarte conmigo para no quedar en ridículo y tal.

−Ja-ja... − se burló Robin. − Que gracioso eres...

Fred sintió como los celos se asentaban en su estomago. Bien, esto no era normal... O los separaba ahora mismo o se volvería loco. Más. No es que le gustara ver a la chica que creyó que sería la mujer de su vida y a su... bueno, al tío por el que sentía algo, juntos. ¡Y menos aun revueltos!

−Creo que es hora de llevarte a casa... − dijo Fred mientras se incorporaba del sofá.

Robin asintió y fue a recoger sus cosas. A pesar de que ella y Law lo estuvieran pasando bien, Fred no lo hacía. Creía saber el porqué, e incluso en otra ocasión le hubiera preguntado directamente, pero no era el momento.

Ella necesitaba llegar a casa. La semana había sido larga y por mucho que quisiera huir de los problemas, no podía hacerlo... Tenía que armarse de valor y enfrentar su nuevo futuro, un futuro que no parecía tener más que una única salida...

.

.

Nami observaba aburrida el conocido paisaje que la llevaría en dirección a su casa. Hacía aproximadamente una hora había comenzado su viaje de regreso junto a Luffy, que para su sorpresa lucía bastante callado. Debía de admitir que a pesar de no conocerle, ese inusual silencio se le hacía extraño.

El sol brillaba en lo alto. La atmósfera era irrespirable, pues no corría ni una pizca de brisa. Luffy observaba a Nami a través del espejo retrovisor, incapaz de apartar la mirada. Pequeñas gotitas de sudor resbalaban por su níveo cuello y se perdían en el valle de su pecho, mientras ella se abanicaba con la mano. Un sentimiento de posesión y necesidad se apoderó de él. ¿Y si no la volvía a ver? A pesar de que las circunstancias en las que se conocieron no habían sido muy normales, como diría Ussop, a él le gustaba Nami. Había en ella una familiaridad y calidez que no había sentido con nadie. Para ser sincero era algo extraño. Él jamás había se había sentido de esta manera con respecto a nadie, y aun así Nami lograba despertar sensaciones que jamás creyó tener.

Para su desgracia, el viaje se hizo demasiado corto y el final estaba demasiado cerca. Bajaron del coche en silencio y se miraron sin medir ninguna palabra.

−Bueno... − Nami busco en su mente las palabras ideales para una situación así, pero no las encontraba.− Ha sido un placer conocerte, Luffy...

Luffy no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a mirarla con esa típica expresión suya.

−Cuídate, ¿vale? − Nami se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Apenas pudo dar dos pasos cuando sintió las manos de Luffy atraerla hacia él. Sus cuerpos chocaron.

−¿Qué estás-...?− Nami no llego decir la frase cuando notó los labios impacientes de Luffy sobre los suyos.

No era un beso tierno, ni inocente... Era un beso de necesidad, desesperación. Nami apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros y le empujó con fuerza. Apenas pudo separarlo ligeramente de sus labios para ver su mirada hambrienta.

−L-Lu-...

Luffy volvió a atraerla con fuerza hacia él. Nami continuaba resistiéndose y cerrando la boca con fuerza cuando notó que su espalda impactaba contra algo duro. Probablemente la pared de su casa. Sintió como su cuerpo la aprisionaba y como sus labios se movían de una manera insistente. Las manos de Luffy vagan por sus desnudas piernas hasta cogerla en brazos y hacer que las enrollara alrededor de su cintura. Nami dio un pequeño "grito" ahogado y se sujetó con fuerza a su cuerpo, dejando caer todo su peso. Él ni se inmutó, sino que con una mano libre le acariciaba la parte al descubierto de su espalda, mientras con la otra la sujetaba con fuerza por el trasero.

La parte racional de Nami le gritaba que le apartara de un buen golpe y no volviera a verle, pero su otra parte... le suplicaba por más. Sin poder resistirlo se dejó llevar. Le abrazó con fuerza por el cuello y adentró la lengua en su boca. Nami notó unos segundos como dudaba, aunque finalmente, al igual que ella dejó que la pasión se apoderase de él.

Luffy sintió como la mano de Nami le agarraba con fuerza por el cuello y con la otra iba acariciando su pelo. Ese simple gesto bastó para encender cada parte de su cuerpo. Se aparto ligeramente de sus labios y la miró a los ojos. Su mirada le pilló desprevenido. La calidez y ternura que desprendían hizo que un nudo se asentara en su estomago. La deseaba, realmente lo hacía. Quería poder poseer cada parte de su cuerpo, cada parte de su mente e incluso su corazón.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la dirección hacia la que vagaban sus pensamientos, tuvo que detenerse. Con cuidado se separó de ella y la depositó en el suelo, aun así, no la dejó escapar de la prisión de sus brazos. Dejando atrás la rudeza, se inclinó y la beso tiernamente.

Nami se sintió cohibida por la ternura de sus gestos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había pasado de la pasión más desenfrenada, al más cálido de los gestos. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo era capaz de hacer que lo odiara y lo deseara a la vez? Sentimientos extraños y que aun así iban de la mano...

Luffy se separó de sus labios y ahuecó su rostro en las manos. Con el pulgar le acarició el pómulo antes de acercarse a besar su frente.

−¿Estás bien? − le preguntó mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Nami asintió y se abrazó a él. Su olor masculino impregnó todos sus sentidos e hicieron que una parte de su corazón se derritiera. Finalmente y a pesar de que ninguno de los querían, tuvieron que separarse.

−Puedes llamarme si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo? − alegó Luffy antes de rozar sus labios una última vez.

Nami asintió y se alejó de él con desgana. Le miró subirse al coche y desaparecer en una nube de polvo. Abrumada y confundida por todos los sucesos, decidió entrar en casa. Aunque en el mismo momento en el que cerró la puerta a su espalda, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Nojiko y su madre, Bell-mère, reían a carcajadas mientras estaban sentadas en el sofá.

−¿Qué es lo que pasa? −preguntó Nami llena de rabia. −¿Acaso nunca os han besado o qué?

Las carcajadas se intensificaron. Disgustada ante el comportamiento infantil de su madre y su hermana, se fue a su habitación y cerró de un portazo.

Algunas veces no comprendía la actitud infantil y despreocupada de ambas. Intentó calmarse contando hasta diez. Poco a poco la rabia iba remitiendo y el color rojizo de su rostro también. Unos minutos después aparecieron su madre y su hermana tras la puerta.

−¿Venís a burlaros más? −preguntó Nami abriendo los brazos en jarra.

−No. −contestó su madre ahogando la risa. −Hemos venido a curiosear. ¿Quién es ese chico?

Nami miro al techo y suplicó a Dios por una pizca más de paciencia.

−Era Luffy... −dijo después de unos minutos. −Un chico que conocí en Las Vegas.

−Curioso... −le dijo Nojiko.

−¿Y dónde están tus cosas? −preguntó su madre.

Nami fue consciente de que no llevaba nada más que lo que llevaba puesto. Tuvo que inventar una excusa rápida si no quería ser interrogada. Aunque para ser sincera, tampoco sabía muy bien cómo tapar todo lo ocurrido.

−Mierda... Se me habrán olvidado en su coche... −dijo con una sonrisa fingida, que para su desgracia hizo dudar más a ambas.

−Esto es muy extraño, Nami... − dijo Bell-mère.

−Oh, vamos madre, no te pongas a-...

Apenas pudo comenzar la frase antes de que unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de la entrada la interrumpieran. Parecía alguien realmente enojado, pues aporreaba con tanta fuerza que parecía querer echar la puerta abajo. Bell-mère se asomó a la ventana y reprimió una maldición.

−¿Qué ocurre, madre? −preguntó Nojiko preocupada.

−Nada... −dijo con los dientes apretados. − Quedaros aquí, y no salgáis.

−Pero-... −Nami intentó protestar, pero antes de poder reaccionar de alguna manera, su madre había salido de la habitación con un sonoro portazo cerrando la puerta con llave.

Asombradas, se miraron una a la otra. Desde hacía unos meses, su madre actuaba de una manera extraña. Ya no era la misma persona que creían conocer, pues en ocasiones sacaba una faceta que jamás creyeron que podía tener.

Nami estaba algo confundida, y también asustada. Los ruidos golpes cesaron y fueron sustituidos por gritos y objetos rompiéndose. Un mal presentimiento se asentó en su interior. Algo pasaba... y tenía que ser realmente grave.

−Tenemos que salir de aquí... − le dijo a Nojiko.

−¿Cómo? Nos ha encerrado... − dijo señalando a la puerta con desgana.

−Ven...

Nami la guió hasta el armario. Con todas sus fuerzas lo empujó hacia un lado dejando ver un enorme agujero en la pared. Nojiko la miró sin decir nada, pero su rostro reflejaba todas las interrogantes que no habían sido dichas. Ella la guió a través del angosto túnel. El lugar era frío, húmedo y estaba oscuro. Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que vislumbraron la luz al fondo. Cuando salieron, estaba en el exterior de la casa, a escasos metros.

Se escondieron detrás de unos helechos y observaron la estrepitosa escena. Alrededor de la casa habían tres coches negros de una apariencia... sospechosa. Al lado de cada coche habían hombres con traje y gafas de sol. Cualquier que los viera pensaría que están sacados de alguna película de Men in Black. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Nami y se temió lo peor.

La luz del sol dibujaba suaves reflejos y distorsiones en el aire. En el interior de la casa los gritos continuaban hasta que escucharon un único disparo, y se hizo el silencio.

.

.

Sanji se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos durante todo el día. Hoy iba a venir otra chica para tomar sus famosas clases de cocina, pero en cuanto la vio en el umbral de su puerta, la despachó de la casa. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Por una simple razón, su mente estaba en otra persona. Concretamente en una pelirroja de ojos marrones.

Era algo inusual en él sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien, pero... ¿cómo no hacerlo? Desde el momento en el que había puesto sus ojos sobre Nami supo que ella era alguien, especial. No había palabras para describirla.

Lo que no llegaba a comprender, y para ser sincero le rondaba por la mente más de lo normal, era la extraña relación que parecía tener con Luffy. No es que odiara a su capitán ni mucho menos, pero simplemente era imposible concebir a una chica como Nami con alguien como él. Por más que lo intentara, era imposible.

Sus frígidos e incoherentes pensamientos se disiparon cuando escuchó unos golpes sordos en la puerta trasera de la cocina. Sanji enarcó una ceja. Era inusual que alguien utilizara la salida de servicio. Dudoso e intrigado, fue a abrirla. En cuanto lo hizo, sintió que el alma le caía al suelo. Ante él se encontraban Nami y una mujer bastante parecida a ella. Ambas iban cubiertas de sangre, que afortunadamente no parecían de ellas.

−¿Qué ha pasado? −inquirió mientras las dejaba pasar.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Entraron en silencio y se sentaron en las sillas contiguas a la mesa.

−Nami... −Sanji se arrodilló junto a ella y estudió su rostro bañando en lágrimas. −¿Qué ha pasado?

Justo en ese momento, y para desconcierto de Sanji, entró Luffy en la habitación.

−Oi, Sanji...

Luffy quedó mudo al observarlos a todos reunidos en su cocina. Sus ojos se posaron en los de Nami, que lo miraba conteniendo las lágrimas y mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a ella, haciendo que Sanji tuviera que alejarse. Ahuecó su rostro en las manos y la miró detenidamente.

−¿Qué es lo que pasa?

−La... −Nami rompió a llorar. − La ha matado...

A su espalda, la otra mujer también comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

−¿Qué?

−Han matado a mi madre... −dijo Nami con apenas un hilo de voz.

Luffy sintió como su corazón se encogía. Depositó un fugaz beso sobre su frente y la abrazó en silencio. En la cocina no se oía más ruido que el sollozo de las dos mujeres y el motor de los electrodomésticos.

Algo estaba ocurriendo, algo realmente malo. Algo que sin lugar a dudas, podía cambiarlo todo.

.

.

Robin llegó a su casa poco después de las nueve. Para su sorpresa, Boa no estaba allí para recibirla. Une mezcla entre alivio y preocupación la embargó. Alivio por no tener que enfrentarla en un momento como este, pero preocupación por si había salido a...cazar. El mero hecho de pensar en esa palabra le demostraba lo real que era todo.

Suspirando, dejó la chaqueta sobre la barandilla de la escalera y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de analgésicos para calmar su dolor de cabeza. La pequeña borrachera que había pillado con Law y Fred le estaba pasando factura. Era inusual que ella bebiera, por ello toleraba el alcohol bastante poco. Y ese no era el único motivo en verdad, simplemente lo aborrecía, no comprendía porque la gente lo tomaba. Bueno sí, lo hacía... A ella también le encanta la sensación de libertad y éxtasis que provocaba, pero aun así, tener que destrozarse el hígado para ello, no era una opción.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar sacándola de sus pensamientos. Lo cogió sin prestar atención mientras revolvía el cajón de las pastillas.

−¿Diga?

−Hola, Robin.

Robin sintió como su corazón martilleaba con fuerza al escuchar su voz.

−Zoro... –murmuró apenas con un hilo de voz. −¿C-cómo tienes mi número?

−Si vives con Boa, debes de tener el mismo, ¿no? −dijo.

Robin rió ante la obviedad de la situación.

−Bien, señor listillo. ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?

Zoro enmudeció. De no haber sido por el suave sonido que hacía el teléfono, habría jurado que había colgado.

−Tengo ganas de verte. −dijo de una manera firme y decidida-

−¿De verdad...? −consiguió decir tras varios segundos.

−Sí... De hecho, estoy enfrente de tu casa.

Robin giró la cabeza y corrió las cortinas de la ventana. Al fondo del jardín trasero estaba Zoro apoyado en el tronco de un árbol sujetando el teléfono en su oído y mirándola con intensidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces, colgó el auricular en la pared y salió en su busca.

−¿Qué haces aquí? − le preguntó cuando lo tuvo cerca.

−Ya te lo dije, quería verte.

Una sonrisa enorme bañó el rostro de Robin. ¿Acaso podría ser más hermosa? Probablemente no. Zoro la observó durante unos segundos antes de percatarse de un inusual olor.

−¿Has bebido? −preguntó. Pero de se tuvo que morder la lengua por su atrevimiento.

−Sí. −contestó ella con sencillez. −Hice una pequeña fiesta con Fred y Law.

Zoro enarcó una ceja ante la mención de dos hombres. La sangre le hervía por dentro, probablemente a causa de los celos.

−Interesante... − se limitó a murmurar.

Robin le llevó dentro de la casa. Era sencilla, pero acogedora. Todo estaba excesivamente limpio, tanto que sintió vergüenza de sentarse en el sofá.

−¿Quieres tomar algo? −preguntó desde la cocina.

−La verdad es que no.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el sofá para sentarse junto a él. Zoro notó que estaba algo decaída, aunque para ser sincero, no la había conocido antes de todo esto, por lo que no sabía cómo era realmente. Aun así, su aspecto frágil y desolado le partía el alma.

−¿Estás bien?

−Supongo que sí...−dijo. −Hoy todo el mundo se empeña en preguntármelo.

−Será porque tienes una pinta horrible.

Robin le tiró un cojín y le miró ceñuda.

−Muy gracioso, sí señor.

−No pretendía serlo la verdad.

Ella se limito a poner los ojos en blanco y morderse el labio.

Estuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos sin decir nada. La escena era poco... usual, para ser sinceros. Ella le miraba de manera furtiva, solo para apartar la vista cuando sus ojos se encontraban. Y él, por su parte no es que se quedara atrás.

Zoro sintió una enorme necesidad de acercarse a ella y besarla, pero sabía que no era correcto. El simple hecho de ser desconocidos suponía ya una barrera.

−¿No tienes que ir a cazar? −preguntó.

−No...−dijo− Hoy dejé que Franky fuera solo.

La simple mención de ese pervertido hizo que el rostro de Robin se ruborizara, acto que no pasó desapercibido para Zoro. Probablemente luego tuviera que ir y partirle las piernas a ese bastardo, por si había intentado propasarse con ella.

−¿Tienes algo que hacer?

Robin le miró enarcando una ceja.

−No, ¿por?

−Quiero llevarte a un sitio...

Robin le miró dudosa. ¿Estaría de broma? Probablemente no. Apenas le conocía, pero algo en su interior le decía que él no era la clase de hombre que bromeara.

Después de una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, se montó en el coche junto a él. Algo en su expresión decía que el lugar al que fueran iba a ser algo... especial. Cerrando los ojos, Robin dejó que la suave música del coche la llenara por completo, mientras en su cabeza seguía oyendo esos susurros...

CONTINUARÁ...

_Snif. Como odio terminar un capítulo de este fic. Me dan unas ganas enormes de seguir escribiendo, más, más y más... Pero es imposible, sino, no termino nunca y vosotros os aburrís de tanto leerme._

_Espero que estéis disfrutando de la historia, ¿eh? Si tenéis cualquier duda, pregunta o simplemente por hacerme feliz no olvidéis las reviews._

_¡Un saludo!_


	6. Chapter 6

Nami observó como el agua de la ducha se teñía de rojo. Había sangre, por todos lados; en su ropa, en sus manos, en su cara… ¿Dé donde salía tanta sangre? No lo sabía… Bueno, en realidad sí, pero no quería pensar en ello. Le dolía hasta el punto en que sentía punzadas en su pecho, tan intensas que debía encogerse en el suelo para calmarse.

En su agonía, escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

−¿Nami? ¿Estás bien?

Ella no quería contestar. ¿Para qué hacerlo? No tenía sentido. Era obvio que no lo estaba, por lo que malgastar saliva para responder, era una absoluta pérdida de tiempo.

Los sonidos se intensificaron hasta el punto en el que retumbaban en su cabeza. De manera instintiva se tapó los oídos con las manos y enterró la cara en las rodillas, pero aun así no sirvió de nada. Seguía oyendo cada maldito sonido de esa habitación.

De pronto la puerta se abrió con un suave chirrido y una brisa de aire recorrió el cuarto de baño haciendo que se estremeciera. ¿No la había cerrado con llave? Probablemente no… Siendo sincera no sabía qué hacía, ni dónde estaba… Aunque tampoco le preocupaba. Realmente ya no le importaba lo que pasara con su vida.

−Nami…

La voz de Luffy le llegó de cerca, muy cerca. Tan cerca que hizo que todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizara y un extraño escalofrío la recorriera. Nami alzó la vista y le vio allí, a su lado. Tenía las manos recogidas en puños que descansaban en su costado y su expresión era de preocupación.

Luffy observó el desnudo cuerpo de Nami encogido en la bañera. A pesar de que desde que la había conocido deseaba poseerla, en momentos como este, su desnudez no le atraía de esa manera. Más bien le inspiraba lástima. Verla tan frágil y vulnerable le provocaba una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, como si esta no fuera ella en realidad. Como si la Nami que él conocía no tuviera nada que ver con esta persona. Aunque no se podía decir que la conociera, porque no lo hacía. Pero aun así, los pocos días que habían pasado juntos, ella había demostrado un carácter férreo y luchador. Características que él valoraba muchísimo en las personas.

Apagó el grifo sin apenas mirarla. Luego cogió un par de toallas de la estantería y la tapó con ellas. Se arrodilló junto a la bañera y comenzó a secarle el pelo con cuidado. Las mojadas hebras de su cabello se enrollaban unas con otras, hasta formar nudos. Nami no se movió en ningún momento, ni siquiera por vergüenza para taparse por estar desnuda frente a él. Probablemente cuando se recuperara, le pegaría o maldeciría… o Dios sabe qué, pero ahora no hacía más que mirar un punto fijo sobre las baldosas frente a ella.

Luffy suspiró y se puso en pie. La ayudó a salir de la bañera, pero ella no es que precisamente colaborase mucho. Sin perder más tiempo, la cogió por detrás de las rodillas y se la echó al hombro. Abrió la puerta del baño y salió con ella a cuestas hacia su habitación.

Por suerte, no había nadie, por lo que pudieron recorrer los vacíos y oscuros pasillos sin problemas. Una vez llegados a la habitación de Luffy, este la depositó sobre su cama y se dirigió hacia el armario en busca de ropa.

Sus camisetas probablemente le vinieran de vestido, pero al menos sería suficiente para tapar su desnudez. En cuanto a la ropa interior… bueno, tendría que quedarse sin ella. En esta casa no vivían mujeres por lo que todas las prendas que tenían eran de hombres. A lo mejor Sanji tendría unas bragas de alguno de sus fortuitos encuentros, aunque dudaba seriamente que alguna chica se olvidara algo como eso en casas ajenas.

Se acercó a ella y le quitó las toallas que envolvían su cuerpo. Intentó no mirarla mucho, porque a pesar de lo extraño de la situación, él seguía siendo un hombre. Nami le miró por primera vez y sin poder evitarlo se perdió en la intensidad de su mirada.

Ella le cogió por el cuello y lo acercó a sus labios, que se movían de manera insistente sobre los suyos. Por un momento quiso corresponderle. Dejarse caer sobre ella y hacerle el amor de una manera lenta y tortuosa, pero no era el momento.

Con una mueca se separó de ella. La ayudó a vestirse y la metió en la cama.

−¿Necesitas algo?

Ella pareció negar con la cabeza, pero no estaba muy seguro. La arropó durante unos instantes y luego la dejó a solas. Él más que nadie sabía lo que significaba perder a alguien querido. Puede que no fuera el mismo sentimiento, pero aun así lo comprendía.

Él tomaría venganza por ella. Él vengaría su dolor y su tristeza. Era una promesa, y él siempre cumplía lo que prometía.

.

.

Robin intentó centrar toda su atención en la música que sonaba. Debía de admitir que Zoro tenía unos gustos bastante peculiares a pesar de su apariencia de chico malo. ¿Una balada? Es lo último que creyó poder conocer de él. Ahora solo faltaba confesarle que le gustaban los niños y oficialmente sería el hombre perfecto.

Una parte de su cabeza estaba centrada en la letra de la canción y en su significado oculto. Mientras que otra, escuchaba con atención a los susurros que se expandían cada vez más en su cabeza. Agotada, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventanilla.

Minutos antes había visto como el coche salía de los alrededores de la ciudad y se adentraba en la zona pantanosa de Nueva Orleans, en donde los árboles eran altos y de espeso follaje, mientras que la tierra estaba seca y cenagosa.

No fue consciente de en qué momento ocurrió, pero se quedó dormida. A ella le parecieron apenas unos minutos, pero cuando Zoro la despertó y abrió los ojos vio que había pasado cerca de una hora.

−¿Estás bien? –preguntó Zoro con cautela.

Robin asintió con la cabeza y reprimió un bostezo con la mano. Cuando intentó abrir la puerta del coche, vio que Zoro ya estaba junto a ella ayudándola a bajar.

_Definitivamente sí, el hombre perfecto… −pensó Robin._

No es que a Robin le gustasen los hombres perfectos, ni mucho menos. Pero debía de admitir que ciertas atenciones y comodidades nunca venían mal.

Agradecida, le tomó de la mano y le sonrió. Él le sonrió de vuelta. El corazón de Robin martilleó con fuerza y durante unos segundos se olvidó de respirar. ¿Acaso podía este hombre ser más guapo? Posiblemente.

Zoro la tomó de la mano nuevamente y la condujo a través de los espesos árboles. En más de una ocasión tropezó con los troncos caídos y los salientes de algunas piedras, pero aun así él mantenía su agarre firme y no la dejaba caer.

Cuando llegaron prácticamente al final del bosque, Zoro paró en seco y soltó su mano.

−¿Ya hemos llegado? –pregunta Robin.

−Todavía no… −contestó Zoro con nerviosismo. – Simplemente…

Robin le mira con el ceño fruncido y podría jurar que está ruborizado.

−Tengo que taparte los ojos. –dice finalmente.

−Oh… −intentó que su cara no reflejara sorpresa, pero aun así no pudo evitarlo. – Está bien.

Robin notó las temblorosas manos de Zoro anudar una especie de pañuelo sobre sus ojos El característico olor a cuero impregnó todos sus sentidos y la hizo estremecerse. Nunca en su vida había tenido una experiencia así, y por los nerviosos movimientos de Zoro, pudo suponer que esto era tan nuevo para él, como para ella.

Caminaron durante un breve rato más, hasta que Zoro se cansó de su torpe andar y la cogió en brazos sin el menor esfuerzo. Ella tuvo que reprimir un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Por su complexión grande, ningún hombre la había cargado jamás y para ser sincera consigo mismo, adoraba lo femenina que se sentía en sus brazos. Para evitar caer, Robin enroscó las manos alrededor de su cuello y apoyó la frente contra su mejilla barbuda

Cuando llegaron, la deposito suavemente en el suelo y apoyó una mano sobre la parte baja de su espada para guiarla.

−¿Preparada? –le preguntó.

Robin asintió con la cabeza y notó como le quitaba el pañuelo.

Cuando abrió los ojos tuvo que pestañear un par de veces hasta que su visión no fuera borrosa y pudiera distinguir con claridad el paisaje que se extendía ante ella. Bajo su posición, pudo ver toda la Ciudad de Nueva Orleans, con sus cálidos y vivos colores bañados por el río. Las luces brillaban con intensidad en distintas tonalidades, otorgando un aspecto mágico al paisaje.

Robin giró la cabeza y vio a Zoro observar el lejano horizonte. Sus rasgos se hacían más marcados bajo las lejanas luces, al igual que la apariencia aterradora y demoniaca, de la cual tanta fama tenía. A pesar de todo, a ella no le infundía ningún miedo. No sabía por qué, pero en su interior algo le decía que Zoro era especial, alguien que simplemente buscaba comprensión y paz.

−Este es mi sitio especial. –le dijo pausadamente. –Vengo aquí siempre que algo me preocupa o simplemente siento que el mundo se me viene encima.

Robin le sonrió y él la miró por primera vez.

Zoro tragó saliva al contemplarla de verdad después de toda la noche. La suave brisa nocturna había provocado que el pelo se le enredara en la cara. Con cuidado, se acercó a ella rompiendo la escasa distancia que los separaba. No sabía cómo hacerlo, por dónde empezar... Quería tocarla, cada parte de su cuerpo le pedía acariciarla. Pero tenía miedo. Miedo de su rechazo, de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella...

Con las manos temblorosas, le apartó el mechón del rostro y lo escondió detrás de su oreja. Su piel estaba fría, pálida. Sus labios cortados estaban entreabiertos. Los acaricio suavemente con la yema de los dedos y por un momento creyó que ella se ruborizaba, pero no lo hacía. Permaneció inmóvil, abrasándole con una mirada suplicante.

−Tienes los labios fríos... −le susurró − Lo siento...

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se agachó y atrapó sus labios.

.

.

Sanji se encontraba en la cocina haciendo una de sus exquisitas comidas para su querida Nami y su hermana, Nojiko, cuando vio aparecer a Luffy por la puerta. Estaba serio, incluso mucho más que en los momentos críticos por los que pasaba esta casa con gran frecuencia. Como el hecho de quedarse sin comida en la despensa y tener que ir a comprar más. Momentos en los cuales Luffy se preparaba para la guerra y la supervivencia a niveles extraordinarios. El programa de _El último superviviente_, quedaba reducido a la suela de sus zapatos en comparación con Luffy.

−¿Qué tal está? −preguntó Nojiko desde la esquina de la habitación.

−Está, supongo... −dijo Luffy resignado. −¿Qué es lo que pasó exactamente?

Nojiko hizo una mueca y enterró la cabeza en las manos.

−No lo sé, sinceramente... −respondió. −Aparecieron unos señores extraños en la casa y mi madre se puso tensa. Nos encerró en la habitación, pero logramos escapar por un extraño pasadizo que tenía Nami en su cuarto... Cuando llegamos al exterior oímos unos gritos y un disparo. Ambas estuvimos en silencio hasta que les vimos marcharse y luego entramos en la casa. No pude dar ningún paso antes de ver su cuerpo tendido en el suelo con un balazo en el pecho. Salí a toda prisa de ahí, pero Nami se quedó durante unos minutos hasta que salió llena de sangre. Haciendo autostop conseguimos llegar aquí y bueno… ya sabes el resto.

Tanto Luffy como Sanji escuchaban la historia detenidamente. Aunque ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir al respecto. Sin lugar a dudas la situación era crítica. Un asesinato de este tipo y a sangre fría, solo podía estar relacionado con la mafia, aunque especular sin conocer realmente los hechos, era una tontería.

−¿Recuerdas a alguno de los tipos? −preguntó Sanji dándole una bocanada al cigarrillo

−Todos llevaban gafas y vestían de negro, por lo que me parecieron prácticamente iguales... Pero Nami tiene mejor ojo para esas cosas, así que probablemente ella sabrá algo.

Ambos asintieron y se miraron durante unos segundos.

−Quizá debería subir a hablar con ella... −dijo Sanji.

−Está en mi habitación. Súbele también algo de comida. −le dijo Luffy sin apartar la vista de Nojiko.

Sanji se preguntó el motivo por el que ella estaría en la habitación de su capitán y no pudo evitar que le recorriera una oleada de celos. Pero aun así no dijo nada. Era una persona adulta y entrar en el juego no era lo suyo. Nami se acabaría fijando en él, de una manera o de otra. O al menos eso era lo que deseaba...

Sin prestar atención a la conversación de Luffy y Nojiko, preparó una bandeja de comida, la cual llenó con un plato de sopa, una ensalada veraniega de pasas y manzana y un delicioso mousse de chocolate. Posteriormente subió en dirección al cuarto de Luffy. Toco la puerta con los nudillos suavemente para hacerse notar y entró.

La habitación estaba en penumbra, tan solo iluminada por una lámpara en la mesita de noche. Unas toallas de baño estaban esparcidas por el suelo, al igual que la colcha de la cama y varias prendas de ropa. Pudo distinguir un pequeño bulto bajo el edredón y no le cabía la menor duda de quién sería.

Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Zarandeó con suavidad el cuerpo inconsciente de Nami hasta que la vio abrir los ojos. Sanji tuvo que contener el aliento al ver lo bella que estaba, incluso ahora, con el pelo revuelto y la cara somnolienta, era la mujer más bella que hubiera visto jamás. Tuvo que tragar saliva y parpadear un par de veces para volver a la realidad. Ella le miraba confundida con el ceño fruncido. Un sentimiento de culpa le embargó al haberla despertado en un momento así, pero a pesar de todo necesitaba comer.

−Nami... Siento haberte despertado, pero te he traído la cena. −dijo Sanji señalando a la bandeja de comida.

Nami no le prestó la menor atención, sabía que debía de comer, pero no le apetecía. Lo único que deseaba era cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar en su agonía, pero incluso eso era imposible. Siempre que dejaba a su mente vagar, la imagen del cadáver de su madre aparecía ante ella.

A pesar de que deseaba con toda su alma desaparecer, sabía que no podía hacerlo. Nojiko dependía de ella, aunque técnicamente ella fuera más pequeña. Pero siempre había sido así. Siempre había sido Nami quien la protegía y la cuidaba. Y cierto es que no se lo echaba en cara, sabía que Nojiko no era tan fuerte, por eso siempre había sido ella la que velaba por la seguridad de las dos.

A pesar de que tenía el estomago cerrado y notaba la bilis subirle a la boca, decidió intentar comer algo. A duras penas se incorporó en la cama apoyándose sobre los gruesos almohadones de plumas para no perder el equilibrio. Sintió como su vista se emborronaba durante unos segundos por extraños puntitos verdes y azules hasta que finalmente pudo ver con claridad. Sanji le tendió el plato de sopa, pero apenas pudo tocarlo cuando sintió que se le escapaba de las manos. A pesar de todo, no se volcó, ya que los rápidos reflejos del cocinero lo impidieron.

−Creo que será mejor que te ayude... −dijo Sanji mientras le tendía una cucharada llena de sopa.

Nami abrió la boca sin rechistar. A pesar de no querer comer, debía de admitir que el caliente líquido entraba en ella como la seda y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se hubo terminado todo el contenido del plato y también de la bandeja.

−Me alegra de que hayas comido. −le dijo Sanji esbozando una sonrisa.

Nami le observó con curiosidad. Sanji era guapo, muy guapo. No tenía nada en común con Luffy, eran como los polos opuestos de un imán. Aun así, a ella le gustaba. No sabía por qué, pero le transmitía paz y tranquilidad, mientras que Luffy... era todo lo contrario. Sanji olía a mar, a tabaco y a jabón. Nami no sabía describirlo muy bien, pero su olor la tranquilizaba, al igual que su presencia. Cuando estuvo llena, volvió recostarse en la cama y trató de dormir, pero Sanji volvió a hablar nuevamente.

−Sé que no es momento... pero quería saber si viste al hombre que disparó a... bueno, que disparó.

Nami negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta sobre si misma hasta darle la espalda. Sanji quiso volver a hablar con ella, pero sabía que era inútil. Cuando una persona está dolida lo que menos le apetece es tener que dar explicaciones... A pesar de todo, había conseguido que comiera, su principal propósito. Con ello podía darse por satisfecho.

Tan solo había una pequeña cosa que le atormentaba...

−_Que Luffy no duerma con ella..._ −pensó.

.

.

El laboratorio estaba oscuro, frío y olía a humedad, pero para Law ese era su hogar. Adoraba el tacto del frío metal bajo sus manos, la sensación de los guantes de látex sobre su piel y el fresco olor de la bata limpia. Se ganaba la vida como cirujano, pero en sus días libres venía a investigar a este pequeño rincón apartado de la mano del mundo, al cual Fred solía enviar los cadáveres de esos monstruos.

Era su pasatiempo, ¿qué podía decir? Un pasatiempo algo asqueroso, sin lugar a dudas, pero a él no le importaba. Alguien tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio de otros, ¿no? Y como no es que precisamente abundaran científicos que conocieran la existencia de esas criaturas, todo el deber recaía sobre él.

Hacía pocas horas, Fred le había enviado el cadáver de una mujer. Se trataba de una hembra caucásica de apenas 30 y pocos años de edad. Presentaba un balazo en el pecho que probablemente le provocaría la muerte, aunque ese no era su principal fuente de estudio. Además del balazo, poseía la mitad del cuerpo destrozado por mordeduras. Los mordiscos le habían quitado la parte del torso y del brazo, dejando un reguero de vísceras y tripas esparcidas. Con tranquilidad, comenzó a quitarle los órganos vitales para depositarlos en unos cuencos de metal. Los estudiaría más tarde, ahora lo importante era ver en qué manera afectaban las mordeduras.

Para ser sincero, prefería un sujeto de pruebas vivo, pero nunca se habían topado con uno que estuviera en las primeras fases de transformación. Siempre lo pillaban transformado o a medio camino, pero nunca durante el proceso. Una pena en verdad, porque la simple investigación con un espécimen vivo podría ahorrarle muchos problemas. Aun así, no se quejaba. Poder investigar al menos esto, era de gran ayuda.

El teléfono sonó y sacó a Law de su ensimismamiento. No hacía falta para mirar quién era para contestar.

−¿Qué quieres ahora, Fred?

Fred enmudeció al otro lado de la línea, por lo que Law supuso que andaba enfurruñado.

−Quería saber si vas a venir a dormir a casa.

−Es obvio que iré... Todavía no tienen mi apartamento listo y el quedarme a dormir entre muertos no es que me llame la atención...

−Vale, vale... tampoco hacía falta ponerse tan grosero...

Law hizo una mueca. A veces odiaba el lado gay que Fred. Era un buen tipo y él lo quería como a un hermano, pero la cosa no pasaba de allí, al menos por su parte.

−Me tienes que dar el número de Robin. −dijo Law mientras miraba un tubo lleno de fluidos.

−¿Por qué? −Fred parecía enfadado.

−Es obvio, ¿no? Para quedar con ella. Es alguien... fascinante y me ha caído bien.

−No te daré el número de mi mejor amiga para que te acuestes con ella y le rompas el corazón.

Bingo, le había pillado, nuevamente. Estaba celoso, aunque no sabía si era por él o por Robin. Prefirió optar por la segunda opción, ya que era la más obvia en todo ese triángulo...

−No quiero acostarme con ella −y en cierto modo era verdad, pensó Law. −simplemente quiero conocerla mejor y ayudarla con ciertos asuntos.

−¿Qué asuntos?

−No es cosa tuyas, Fred...

−Bien, vale... Ya te lo daré al llegar a casa.

Y colgó. Law apagó el móvil para evitar que le molestara durante el resto de la noche. A veces a Fred le daban venazos raros y actuaba como un completo psicópata. A pesar de ello, lo apreciaba como a nadie. Continuó investigando el cadáver durante unos minutos más hasta que encontró algo curioso. Era un tatuaje, concretamente de la Marina y lo llevaba grabado en su muslo izquierdo.

−Qué interesante... −se limitó a decir.

.

.

Robin se despegó por fin de Zoro. Llevaban cerca de 20 minutos frente a la puerta de su casa comiéndose con la boca. ¿El motivo por el que no le invitaba a entrar? Boa.

Su mejor amiga había llegado a casa antes que ella y estaba plácidamente dormida sobre el sofá con Chopper a su lado. Una escena bastante tierna teniendo en cuenta que odiaba a los animales, aunque... odiar a su perro era pecado, sobre todo con lo precioso que era.

Zoro acarició su mejilla antes de volver a atraerla hacia él y besarla nuevamente. ¿Acaso este deseo no se iba a desvanecer? Probablemente no. Tenía tantas ganas de estar con ella, de no perder un minuto... Se sentía extraño. Era un sentimiento de calidez y necesidad que nunca había experimentado.

−¿Estás segura de que no quieres venirte a casa? −le susurró contra sus labios.

Robin asintió con la cabeza y le mordió.

−No puedo...ya he pasado demasiadas noches fuera de casa y aun no hablé con ella...

Zoro gruño e intensificó el beso hasta que ambos quedaron sin respiración. Robin acarició sus abdominales bajo la camiseta y enterró la cabeza en su cuello. A pesar de que la velada había sido corta, había disfrutado cada minuto junto a él. Zoro tenía una característica única. Era capaz de brindarle paz y deseo, todo al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo lo hacía? No lo sabía. Se apartó suavemente y le besó la punta de la nariz.

−Te veo mañana.

Zoro asintió y la dejó ir con desgana. Se quedó un rato observando la puerta de la casa en silencio. Tenía una sensación extraña en su interior. Por un lado era feliz, muy feliz... Robin era una persona única, mágica, alguien que podía hacerle volar con solo mirarle. Entendía bien por qué le gustaba y por qué la deseaba, pero... también era una persona oscura. Para ser sincero consigo mismo había algo en ella que no encajaba y si deseaba estar con ella, tenía que averiguarlo. Los secretos no eran una opción. Y eso solo significaba, que él también tendría que contarle la verdad con respecto a su pasado.

CONTINUARÁ...

_Buh! Este capítulo ha sido cortito, pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir más... ¡Maldita universidad! En fin, fuera penas. ¿Qué? ¿Tenéis muchas dudas, eh? Por fin Robin y Zoro se han besado, esa escena os juro que tenía el corazón en un puño. Considero que no necesitaban más... Dos palabritas, un escenario bonito y amor, muuuuucho amor._

_Y mi pregunta es... ¿qué oscuro secreto tendrá Zoro? ¿Quién será la mujer a la que Law investiga (aunque eso es más sencillo)? Y por último... ¿Quién ha matado a la madre de Nami? CHAN-CHAN *música rara* Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente episodio._

_Prometo actualizar pronto,¿eh? ¿Reviews para dejarme feliz y satisfecha? X3_

_¡Un saludo!_


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Hola, hola! Ya vengo con otro capítulo del fic. ¿Emocionados? Espero que sí :3_

_Antes que nada, quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado review en los anteriores capítulos. Lo siento, pero no pude responder porque mi querido FF va algo raro últimamente y para subir un capítulo me tardó incluso 2h. Increíble._

_Sé que el episodio anterior fue algo corto, lleno de preguntas y raro, extremadamente raro, peeeeeeero… es como una "introducción" para la bomba que viene a continuación. Dije que no iba a tardar en actualizarlo y no lo hice, porque sé lo muchísimo que fastidia estar esperando un capítulo y que no llegue hasta varios días o semanas después._

_Hace poco, en el Club de fans de ZoRo se hizo una "pequeña" (para mí no tan pequeña, pero bueno, lo veo normal) prohibición con respecto a subir fics, amv's o imágenes que no fueran sobre Zoro y Robin, por lo que me veo en la obligación de avisar a cualquier persona del club que lea esto:_

_Este es un fic ZoRo, sí, pero también es un fics sobre otras parejas. ¿Cuáles serán? Aun no lo sé, porque la historia se va desarrollando con lentitud. Por ello pido "disculpas" a las personas que lean cosas sobre otras parejas y no les guste._

_**-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.**_

Nami sabía que los sueños, eran eso: sueños. Su madre siempre se lo había dicho, y ella siempre la había creído. Pero entonces… ¿por qué este sueño era distinto? ¿Por qué lo veía todo tan nítido y claro? No era su mente jugando con ella, era algo más. Esto no era un sueño; era un recuerdo. Un recuerdo que había sido enterrado o modificado, quién sabe. Pero que a pesar de todo estaba ahí, atormentándola.

_Era verano, Nami lo sabía por la posición del sol y la velocidad del viento. Las hojas se movían suavemente con la brisa veraniega mientras a lo lejos se oían las voces de niños. Parecían felices, contentos y ella también lo era. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo?_

_Su mano estaba entrelazada con la de otra persona y ambos estaban tumbados sobre la mullida hierba bajo un cerezo. Los rayos de sol atravesaban el espeso follaje otorgando un extraño juego de luces sobre ella. Alargó el brazo de manera instintiva e intentó atrapar las diminutas motas de polvo que revoloteaban encima de ellos._

−_¿Por qué siempre haces eso? – preguntó el niño._

−_Supongo que porque siempre he soñado con tocar el cielo…_

_El chico no dijo nada. Se tapó la cara con el sombrero y continuó descansando. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas. No había nada más. Solo ellos, el sol, la hierba y un infinito mundo ante ellos._

_Cuando Nami volvió a abrir los ojos ya estaba anocheciendo. El frío aire nocturno le dio la bienvenida e hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Se había quedado dormida, pero era normal. Cuando estás relajado el tiempo pasa rápido, como si no hubiera nada más. Un sinfín de horas pasando y volviendo a pasar._

_Caminaron en silencio por el espeso bosque. Los árboles estaban demasiado juntos unos con otros por ello tenían que ir esquivándolos hasta llegar al sendero que los conduciría hacia el pueblo. Deambularon por la despejada calle justo en el momento en el que un olor a madera quemada y cenizas impregnó sus sentidos. Nami le miró confundida y él le intensificó su agarre._

−_Todo estará bien, no te preocupes. –le dijo con una amplia sonrisa._

_Ella asintió y continuaron caminando. En el momento en el que llegaron al poblado, se quedaron estupefactos. Todo ardía a su alrededor. El aire estaba impregnado de un olor a carne quemada, pólvora y sangre. Las fachadas de los edificios estaban consumidas por el fuego, al igual que las personas a su alrededor. Todo se derrumbaba, todo caía. Nada quedaba en pie._

−_Mis padres… −dijo Nami. – Tenemos que buscarlos…_

−_Está bien, cálmate… −dijo él. – Ven, cogeremos un atajo._

_La condujo por los estrechos y quemados callejones. A su paso Nami veía cadáveres descuartizados, niños llorando, gente corriendo, edificios y casas derrumbadas… Sin lugar a dudas todo era un caos. Él no parecía dudar, la llevaba a través del infierno como si conociera el camino. A pesar de la crítica situación se sentía protegida. Mientras él estuviera aquí nada le pasaría._

_Pocos minutos después llegaron al hotel en donde Nami, su hermana y sus padres se hospedaban. Llegó justo en el momento exacto para ver como un hombre de mediana edad le disparaba en la cabeza a su madre._

_Su cadáver se desplomó contra el suelo de madera haciendo un sonido hueco. Su padre ya estaba muerto, probablemente desde hacía poco tiempo. Y a su lado estaba su hermana, llorando desconsoladamente._

−_Nojiko…−dijo Nami con apenas un hilo de voz._

_Y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó contra ese señor. A pesar de sus intentos, no consiguió ni siquiera sorprenderle. ¿Qué podía hacer? Era una niña de tan solo 6 años. Su fuerza no podía compararse con la de un adulto. Aun así, ella pataleó y luchó todo lo que pudo hasta que la cogió por el cuello y la despegó del suelo._

_Nami notaba sus pulmones abrasados por la falta de aire. Quería respirar, pero la opresión que el hombre ejercía en su garganta era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejar que ni una pizca de aire entrara. Notaba como su mente se nublaba, sus pensamientos carecían de coherencia y como su garganta se secaba. Y después, cayó al suelo._

_A su alrededor el caos continuaba. Él se había tirado sobre el hombre y lo estaba estirando de los pelos, pero aun así, todo era inútil. Probablemente ya estaba muerta y veía lo que su espíritu le transmitía, quién sabe. Lo único que sabía es que si eso era la muerte, era demasiado dolorosa._

_Los gritos se intensificaron y el hombre cayó al suelo con un charco de sangre a su lado. Le habían herido, con una pistola, puesto que de su pierna brotaba un líquido negro como la noche._

−_Te tengo, estoy aquí….−le dijo una voz familiar que le sujetaba la cabeza._

_Nami no veía nada, poco a poco su visión se volvía más borrosa por las lágrimas. Y finalmente, se hizo la oscuridad._

Despertó bañada en sudor y lágrimas. Notaba como le faltaba la respiración por culpa de los sollozos y también como le dolía la mandíbula por apretar los dientes. Se pasó la mano por el pelo e hizo una mueca ante lo enredado que lo tenía.

A su lado estaba Luffy, durmiendo a pierna suelta totalmente ajeno a su debate interior. No pudo evitar sonreír ante su expresión calmada y feliz. En su interior sintió incluso cierta envidia. Se dio la vuelta sobre sí misma y se apoyó con el codo sobre el colchón a la vez que le observaba más de cerca. Con la otra mano le acarició la mejilla, la mandíbula y su labio inferior. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía se acercó a él y le besó.

−Gracias… −le dijo en un susurro.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a darse una ducha rápida. Cogió un par de prendas del armario y se vistió a toda prisa. Una vez se aseguró que no había nadie por los pasillos, salió de la habitación, y también de la casa.

Era tarde, probablemente quedara poco tiempo para el amanecer, pero a ella no le importaba. Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba la verdad. Se sentía asfixiada, aprisionada, y sabía que solo conociendo los hechos, iba a calmarse.

Durante el camino su mente no descansaba ni un momento. Ante las posibles respuestas que se formaba sobre su misteriosa vida, aparecía otra incógnita sin resolver. ¿Acaso su mente no dejaría de procesar información nunca? Probablemente no.

El hecho de ser adoptada no era ninguna noticia para ella. Siempre lo había sabido, al igual que Nojiko. Bell-mère no quería secretos con ellas, por lo menos en ese aspecto, por lo cual, desde el momento en el que las adoptó fue sincera y les dijo la verdad. Un acto de honradez y calidez que le hizo a Nami quererla más. Aunque revelar alguna información sobre sus verdaderos padres siempre había sido un tema tabú.

Cuando era pequeña, muchas veces había intentado hablarlo con ella. Era lo normal, ¿no? Una niña siempre quiere saber sobre sus padres. Pero ni con amenazas, ni peleas, ni siquiera con odiar a Bell-mère, había conseguido sacarle nada de información. Durante un tiempo dejó de hablarle, por el simple hecho de no saber quién era enrealidad, pero luego decidió que simplemente le daba igual. ¿Qué más da quienes fueran sus padres biológicos? La única madre que Nami había conocido fue a ella. La única persona que la cuidó cuando estuvo enferma, que la alimentó y vistió, incluso anteponiendo las necesidades de sus hijas a las suyas propias. Un padre no es aquel que te da la vida, sino aquel que está por y para ti, para siempre.

El mero hecho de pensar en su madre le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas. A pesar de todo, había estado demasiado poco con ella. Si tan solo pudiera volver atrás una vez y decirle que la quería, que era la mejor persona que le podía haber tocado como madre y que estaba orgullosa de ella… Tan solo una oportunidad más para ser la hija que ella merecía, y no la vulgar ladrona en la que se había convertido, anteponiendo su bienestar al de su familia. Tal vez si no se hubiera ido a las Vegas esos hombres no la habrían matado. Tal vez si no hubiera sido egoísta y se hubiera auto-compadecido tanto, ahora su madre seguiría con ella y ambas habrían encontrado una forma de poder pagar la universidad.

No podía llorar, ahora no. Debía mantenerse fuerte a pesar de la situación, a pesar de lo difícil que era pensar en lo que podría haber pasado si hubiera actuado de una manera distinta.

Cuando llegó a su casa aun era de noche, el camino de regreso le tomó menos tiempo de lo previsto. Tenía miedo de entrar y volver a ver su cadáver, aunque, por los rastros de sangre a la entrada, dudaba de que siguiera allí. Al entrar en la tuvo que contener las ganas de vomitar al ver el brazo separado del cuerpo. Se paró en el umbral de la puerta sollozando e intentando aliviar los espasmos de su estomago.

Sin mirar hacia el suelo, avanzó a rastras hacia la habitación de su madre. Probablemente en algún cajón habría algunos papeles sobre los trámites de adopción en los cuales aparecería el nombre de sus padres. Si conseguía dar con ellos, averiguaría si su sueño era real. Si lo era, en esas hojas tendría que salir el nombre del asesino, un asesino que probablemente también fuera el de Bell-mère. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Instinto. Algo en su interior le decía que todo estaba relacionado.

Tal vez simplemente se estaba volviendo loca, pero lo dudaba seriamente. Nunca en su vida se había dejado llevar por corazonadas o por algún pensamiento irracional, pero ahora no podía simplemente ignorarlo. La vida de Nojiko e incluso la suya propia estaba en juego.

Al cabo de pocas horas desistió de seguir buscando. En esa casa no había nada, absolutamente nada. Con tristeza, Nami recorrió por última vez el pequeño salón. No pudo evitar sentir opresión en su pecho, al igual que el sentimiento de nostalgia que la embargaba. Cogió una foto de la chimenea en la cual aparecían las tres. La saco del marco y observó el rostro de su madre por última vez antes de meterla en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Todavía asqueada giró en dirección al brazo y al charco de sangre y decidió seguir las huellas.

Era inútil buscar el rastro de un cadáver cuando posiblemente algún animal salvaje lo estuviera devorando. Aun así ella necesitaba enterrar algo. Necesitaba poder llorar su muerte; más bien necesitaba poder tener un lugar en el que llorarla.

Si hubiera sido lista y hubiera cerrado la puerta cuando se marchó, podría ahorrarse toda esta pequeña escapada nocturna al bosque. Pero en el estado que se encontraba era normal que no recordara la cantidad de animales salvajes que rondaban por el lugar.

Aun así, a pesar de la locura de sus actos y pensamientos, decidió salir a buscarla. Total, ya no le importaba correr el mismo destino, es más, incluso se sentiría aliviada. Al menos de esa manera la culpa no la azotaría con sus duros latigazos.

.

.

Robin estaba demasiado aturdida como para poder dormir. La conversación con Boa había ido bien. Consiguieron arreglar algunas diferencias e incluso estuvieron charlando un buen rato. Pero a pesar de ello seguía confundida. No era por nada ni nadie en concreto, sino por ella misma; por las voces y susurros que escuchaba en su cabeza.

Tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos porque cada vez que lo hacía extrañas imágenes aparecían tras sus párpados. Era como si no fuera ella. Como si su alma estuviera en el cuerpo de alguien más. Haciendo los mismos movimientos e incluso pensando igual.

Hubo una de las imágenes que le llamó la atención. Era una muchacha joven en medio de un bosque. El demonio la perseguía desde las sombras, pero nunca se acercaba. Tal vez porque a pesar de todo aun conservaba algo de su humanidad. O al menos eso era con lo que Robin quería consolarse. Aunque no la estaba atacando, pudo sentir su hambre. Pudo sentir las ganas de desgarrar cada miembro de su cuerpo y comer hasta saciarse. Pero había algo diferente es esta escena… la joven que huía parecía buscar algo o a alguien. A través de los ojos de la bestia pudo distinguir una señal de tráfico que le indicaba su posición. Robin no sabía por qué, pero ese monstruo parecía luchar contra sí mismo y contra su naturaleza. Y sabía con certeza que solo había una manera para poder detenerlos a ambos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la cama y se puso ropa cómoda. En un principio supuso que sería una buena idea coger el coche, pero finalmente decidió llamar a un taxi. Era tarde y no le apetecía conducir. Además de que, para ser sincera consigo misma, no tenía ni idea de qué es lo que pasaría.

Apenas media hora después el taxi la dejó justo en el tramo donde vio la señal. A su alrededor no se oía nada, ni siquiera el graznido de un animal. El aire corría sin hacer el menor murmullo, pero aun así se notaba la tensión.

Tal vez se estaba volviendo loca, tal vez lo estaba imaginando, pero lo duda. Algo pasaba y tan solo tenía que volver a cerrar los ojos para saber que la sed de sangre era real.

Una vez Robin se hubo orientado lo suficiente, comenzó a correr. El aire frío entraba en sus pulmones y le quemaba la garganta. Tuvo que pararse en varias ocasiones a descansar, pero aun así cada poco tiempo volvía a ponerse en marcha. No tenía tiempo que perder, un fallo suyo y una vida inocente caería. Más bien, una de tantas. Porque a pesar de querer salvar a todo el mundo, no podía hacerlo. Era un hecho doloroso, pero también desgraciadamente real.

Siguió corriendo hasta que un olor nauseabundo le impregnó la boca y la nariz. Era sangre, sangre fresca. Lo sabía por el hedor a óxido y azufre. Robin tuvo ganas de vomitar, pero aun así se obligó a calmarse. No podía dejarse llevar como una chiquilla asustada. Tenía que afrontar la situación a costa de sus propios miedos.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejó que su mente se uniera a la de la bestia. Vio un par de rocas apiladas en montones y detrás de ella vio a la chica. Supo que el demonio iba a atacarla en cualquier momento, por lo que solo le quedaba un intento antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Para su sorpresa, sabía con exactitud la posición de esas rocas. Las había visto apenas unos segundos antes mientras corría. Por lo que, sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr nuevamente en esa dirección. Cuando llegó tuvo que reprimir un grito de terror al encontrarse las fauces del monstruo a escasos centímetros de la parte blanda de su cuello.

Sin ni siquiera dejar que el miedo la invadiera, se abalanzó contra él. Ambos rodaron por el suelo en un revuelto de brazos y piernas. El demonio se incorporó y le enseñó los dientes como un perro rabioso. Robin tuvo que apartar la mirada para no fijarse en los trozos de carne y hueso que tenía entre los dientes.

El animal continuó corriendo a su alrededor, oliéndola, mirándola… Hasta que de pronto una mancha oscura cayó sobre él partiéndole en dos. Robin pestañeó un par de veces hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era.

−Law…−dijo apenas en un susurro.

A pesar de todo se alegraba de verle, mucho más de lo que le hubiera gustado hacerlo. Tenía una prioridad: la mujer pelirroja. Se arrastró por el suelo hasta su cuerpo inconsciente. Tenía graves heridas de garras en el brazo y Robin se preguntó si no era demasiado tarde. A través del rabillo del ojo, vio como Law se acercaba a ella y la examinaba con la mirada.

−Sigue viva, pero está débil. Tenemos que llevarla a un lugar seguro.

−¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Robin sin poder contener la curiosidad.

−Te lo explicaré luego. Vamos…−le dijo mientras cogía el inerte cuerpo de la mujer.

.

.

Law apoyó el cuerpo inconsciente de la mujer sobre la fría mesa de metal. A continuación, se puso un par de guantes de látex y todo el instrumental necesario para curarla. Aunque tuviera heridas de garras no la habían mordido, lo que significaba que no iba a transformarse. Un plus para ella, pero también para él, ya que la idea de continuar cazando gente inocente le revolvía el estomago.

A su espalda Robin inspeccionaba el lugar con la mirada sin decir nada. Supo por la expresión de su rostro que tenía un montón de preguntas. Law no quería enfrentarla, porque sabía que tendría que darle un montón de explicaciones acerca de este laboratorio clandestino y sobre lo que hacía allí. Él nunca había tenido que rendirle cuentas a nadie, pero aun así se sentía que debía hacerlo con ella. Sentía que si quería conocerla tendría primero que dejarse conocer. Un camino difícil para un lobo solitario, pero no imposible.

−Suéltalo. −le dijo Law mientras cosía la carne.

−¿Por qué estabas allí?

Law hizo una mueca y Robin observó cómo sus rasgos se ensombrecían más de lo normal. A veces le sorprendía lo fácil que Law podía leer sus pensamientos y expresiones conociéndola tan poco.

−Yo... sentí que estabas en peligro.

−¿Cómo? −Robin controló su expresión para que no mostrara nerviosismo o sorpresa.

−No lo sé. No tengo explicación para eso. −le dijo de un tono cortante que no aceptaba más discusión.

Robin asintió y se sentó en el sillón detrás del escritorio. Todavía quería preguntarle un montón de cosas, pero tendrían que esperar a que estuvieran a solas. Lo principal ahora, era averiguar quién era la mujer y qué hacía sola en el bosque.

Law se sintió aliviado al ver que Robin no insistía más. Por el momento, lo mejor era dejar las cosas tal y como estaban. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba tener que explicar cosas que no podían por el mero hecho de calmar dudas. Si tenían algo que contarse lo harían en su debido momento.

.

.

Lo primero que Nami sintió al despertar fue un enorme dolor en el brazo. En realidad, decir que le dolía era poco puesto que notaba la carne ardiéndole. La superficie bajo ella estaba fría y le enviaba suaves escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Al incorporarse se le nubló la visión y tuvo la sensación de caer al vacío cuando unos brazos firmes la sujetaron.

−Gracias, Luffy...−pero cuando miró, vio que no era Luffy.

Dejó que su rostro expresara todo lo que sentía. Miedo, ira, sorpresa y dolor. El hombre frente a ella la miraba de manera curiosa, y la mujer que estaba detrás fruncía los labios en una delgada línea casi invisible.

−¿Qué hago aquí? −preguntó con voz ronca, aunque su voz ya no le parecía la suya.

El hombre se giró hacia la mujer y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Ella sin ni siquiera mirarle se acercó a Nami colocando un brazo sobre su hombro mientras él la soltaba y volvía a la misma posición que ella había ocupado apenas unos segundos antes.

−Me llamo Robin y él es Law. −dijo con voz calmada −te encontramos en el bosque inconsciente y herida, probablemente fuiste herida por algún animal.

Nami la miró con detenimiento por primera vez y captó la chispa de la mentira en sus ojos.

−Eso no es verdad. −le dijo firmemente.

−¿Disculpa? −Robin comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pero aun así no dejó que el miedo la dominara.

−Digo que mientes. −contestó Nami con pasividad −Vi lo que hiciste, te tiraste sobre ese... monstruo. No me atacó ningún animal.

Robin tragó saliva. No sabía hasta que punto ella había visto y eso la inquietaba. No conocer las cosas la desarmaba por completo. Y ella odiaba esa sensación por encima de cualquier cosa. A su espalda notó las pisadas impacientes de Law y se preguntó qué estaría pensando.

−Esa cosa no es humana, ¿verdad? −inquirió Nami con una mirada abrasadora.

−No. −dijo Robin −No lo es.

−Entiendo... Seguramente habrá sido esa cosa la que arrastró el cadáver de mi madre...

−¿Tu madre? −Nami giró la cabeza para ver la expresión sombría de Law. −¿Qué estás diciendo?

Nami no sabía cómo decir algo tan inquietante, y menos aun a alguien extraño. Pero al fin y al cabo, ¿qué importaba ya? Ella necesitaba respuestas y ellos parecían saber algo.

−Mataron a mi madre de un balazo en el pecho ayer. Dejé el cadáver en casa, pero cuando volví para enterrarlo no estaba. Tan solo había un brazo y sangre... −notó como la voz se le quebraba y no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo. −No me puedo creer que haya desaparecido, Dios...

Law la miró durante unos instantes hasta que comprendió que hablaba en serio. Si no, ¿por qué iba a arriesgar la vida de esa manera en un bosque? No tendría sentido, por lo que decidió contarle lo que sabía.

−Encontré un cadáver en el bosque −dijo − Estaba desfigurado y le faltaba una extremidad. Por casualidad tu madre no pertenecía a la Marina, ¿no?

Nami asintió con la cabeza mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

−Me lo temía... −dijo Law mientras se dirigía hacia la cámara frigorífica.

Nami le miró con el corazón martilleándole a mil por hora. En su boca tenía un sabor extraño, el sabor de la muerte. Vio como Law sacaba un cadáver del frigorífico. Estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca. La parte racional de su cabeza le decía que no debía mirar, que ya sabía que había debajo; pero su otra parte le suplicaba hacerlo. Necesitaba ese dolor para poder pasar página, para poder sacarse de la cabeza esa obsesión y esa culpa. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Law unos segundos antes de que retirara la sábana y la viera.

.

.

A pesar de que el día había transcurrido con deliberada lentitud, la hora había llegado. Zoro se dirigía a casa de Robin bastante nervioso. Tenía ganas de verla y de estar con ella, no sabía explicar ese sentimiento que a la vez le echaba para atrás. ¿Serían dudas? Tal vez. No estaba seguro de si hacia lo correcto, pero a estas alturas ya no le importaba. ¿Qué podía decir? Robin estaba ocupando un papel demasiado importante en su vida, a pesar de conocerla bien poco.

Se secó las manos en los vaqueros y tocó el timbre de la puerta. Unos ladridos de perro le dieron la bienvenida, al igual que la cálida sonrisa de Robin al abrirle. Su primer impulso fue ir a besarla, pero tuvo que contenerse. Había visita. Al fondo en el pasillo estaba un grupo de personas reunidas en el sofá.

−¿Interrumpo algo? −inquirió Zoro.

−No, no te preocupes...−le dijo Robin mientras le tomaba de la mano. −Ha habido un contratiempo, pero ya te lo contaré luego.

Zoro tragó saliva mientras Robin le guiaba hacia el interior de la estancia. Sintió un nudo en el estomago al ver a tanta gente reunida. Tan solo reconoció a Boa, que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del fondo. A la mujer pelirroja y al hombre moreno que había junto a ella no los había visto en la vida.

−Este es Roronoa Zoro −dijo Robin. − Zoro, esto son Nami y Law.

−Encantando. −consiguió decir.

El hombre que respondía al hombre de Law se acercó y le estrechó la mano con fuerza. Pudo notar la frialdad y la humedad que desprendían sus dedos y sintió escalofríos.

−Mucho gusto −dijo Law.

−Igualmente... −le contestó Zoro con una sonrisa torcida.

−Bien...−Robin hablo nuevamente − Ya que hemos terminado con los formalismos, me llevaré a Zoro un momentito.

Al fondo escuchó las risas ahogadas de Boa y no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante lo que debía de estar pensando. Una vez fuera del alcance de sus burlas, se sintió aliviado. No le dio tiempo a formular ninguna pregunta cuando sintió los labios de Robin contra los suyos.

Cualquier pensamiento coherente y racional que pudiera haber tenido, desapareció al sentir sus suaves mordiscos en el cuello. Se tensó al instante al tocar cada una de las suaves y femeninas curvas de su cuerpo. Su mano viajó a través de su columna vertebral enviando escalofríos que para él no pasaron desapercibidos. Zoro cerró los ojos e inhaló el perfume de flores de su cabello mientras su cuerpo palpitaba de deseo. Demasiado pronto, Robin se separó.

−Ahora no podemos.

Zoro creyó morir de agonía ante sus palabras. Apretando los dientes se separó de mala gana, pero no sin antes darle un beso fugaz.

−¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? −inquirió mientras le acariciaba el pómulo con el pulgar.

−Encontré a esa chica en el bosque... había sido atacada por un demonio.

La cara de Zoro se contrajo ante la duda.

−¿Y qué hacías tú en el bosque?

−Es difícil de explicar... pero digamos que simplemente supe que debía ir.−le dijo Robin con calma. −De todas maneras lo hablaremos más tarde, ¿vale? Ahora he de llevar a Nami a su casa y asegurarme de que está bien.

−No tienes por qué preocuparte tanto por un extraño. Según mi criterio has hecho más que suficiente. −los ojos de Zoro lucían cansados algo que Robin no pudo pasar por alto.

−No te preocupes... Te veré por la noche, ¿vale? Recuerda que sé dónde vives. −Zoro interpretó eso más como una advertencia que como una broma, pero aun así lo dejó estar. No conocía lo suficiente el humor de esta mujer como para poder saber cuándo bromeaba o no. Demasiado pronto, salió de su casa y se despidió de ella. Algo en su interior le decía que la noche iba a ser larga, muy larga...

.

.

Cuando Robin cerró la puerta notó una presencia a su espalda. Cansada tal y como estaba, pegó la frente contra la blanca madera y cerró los ojos. No quería discutir con él, no ahora cuando se sentía feliz por haber visto a Zoro, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarle para obtener respuestas. Se dio la vuelta con deliberada lentitud y observó su expresión sombría durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

−¿Me vas a decir ya qué es todo esto?

−¿Qué te traes con ese tal Roronoa?

−No me respondas con otra pregunta... −le dijo Robin cortante −No tengo humor para bromas y quiero saber la verdad. ¿Qué era ese laboratorio? ¿Qué haces allí? ¿Fred lo sabe?

Law no sabía qué contestar. Bueno, saber lo sabía, el problema era que dudaba que le gustaran sus respuestas. Tan solo se conocían de un día y ya estaban discutiendo. ¿Acaso el mundo podía ser más jodido? Probablemente sí. Quiso decirle lo que pasaba, pero tenía miedo de su reacción. Y para ser sincero consigo mismo, Robin le gustaba demasiado como para hacer que le odiara. Aun así, sabía que las mentiras solo le conducirían a algo peor. Más valía ser sincero y salir mal parado, que no serlo y salir peor.

−Es mi laboratorio. Allí trabajo cuando vengo a Nueva Orleans. −dijo con voz calmada −Actualmente será mi laboratorio permanente pues que me han trasladado a esta ciudad. A tu pregunta de antes... Sí, Fred lo sabe. Es él quien me trae los cadáveres para que los investigue.

−¿Qué investigas?

−Como se comportan las personas que han sido mordidas. Por desgracia nunca hemos podido cazar un sujeto vivo, por lo que no sabemos cómo se comporta su ADN, ni si sus órganos vitales funcionan, etc. Así que... debemos de conformarnos con cadáveres putrefactos que nos ayude a comprender un poco mejor esta anomalía.

−¿Y no debería encargarse otro de este trabajo sucio? −Robin le miró seria, más seria de lo que pretendía ser, pero no podía evitarlo. La duda la corrompía y no sabía si debía de confiar en él o no. − No entiendo por qué tienes que ser tú o Fred los que hagan estos...experimentos...

−Porque nadie más quiere hacerlo.

−¿No decías que había una comunidad con todos vosotros?

−Yo nunca dije eso. −Law ya se cansada de dar explicaciones. Para ser sincero podría decirse que esta era la excusa más larga que había dado durante toda su vida. − Dije que habían personas que se dedicaban a esto, no que los conociera o hubiera alguna comunidad. Tengo entendido que por Nueva Orleans hay algunas personas que conocen la existencia de estos seres, al igual que en Nueva York, pero eso no significa que tengan conocimiento en medicina o genética para poder saber algo al respecto.

Robin se quedó procesando la información durante unos minutos. Cierto es que hasta ella le parecía extraño que hubiera gente conociendo la existencia de esos bichos, por lo que... dudar de Law cuando la había ayudado tanto, era una estupidez. Es cierto que su parte reacia se negaba a creerle, pero se debía a que tenía el juicio nublado. No sabía que pensar o qué creer, y para ser sincera tampoco quería montar un drama del asunto. Law no tenía por qué engañarla, eso era una realidad.

−Está bien... −consiguió decir. −Lo siento.

Él se encogió de hombros y le dirigió una sonrisa torcida antes de irse. Robin no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un vuelco ante la extraña situación. A pesar de que su parte racional le pertenecía a Zoro, no podía negar la atracción intelectual que sentía por Law. Atemorizada por sus propios pensamientos, decidió darse una ducha y prepararse antes de llevar a Nami a casa.

.

.

Para cuando Nami llegó a casa de Luffy este no estaba allí. Sanji la recibió en la puerta de casa con un cigarrillo en la boca y una extraña expresión. No sabía si estaba enfadado o preocupado, aun así, lucía diferente.

−¿Dónde está Luffy? −inquirió un poco nerviosa.

Sanji se encogió de hombros y continuó picando la verdura. En la estancia tan solo se oía el bullir de la olla y las caladas que Sanji le daba al pitillo. Su hermana había salido también, por lo cual solo estaban ellos dos. La situación se había vuelto algo incómoda, puesto que había huido de una casa que ni siquiera le pertenecía y la culpa la embargaba por completo. Se sintió maleducada, sobre todo porque su madre nunca hubiera permitido un comportamiento así.

El pensar en su madre le trajo de nueve ese dolor en el pecho. A pesar de todo, sabía que ahora descansaba en paz. Sabía que sus locuras y sus payasadas no iban a volver a preocuparla y mucho menos hacer que se avergonzara de ella. Por su bien y por el de la memoria de su madre, debía de cambiar. Más bien, quería hacerlo. Estaba cansada de ser la niña caprichosa y arrogante de siempre. Deseaba ser otra persona. Madura, seria, respetada... Todas las cualidades que su madre quería que poseyera y que a ella nunca le importaron.

Cansada de esperar se dirigió al cuarto de Luffy sin volver a dirigirle la palabra a Sanji. No sabía muy bien porque iba hacia allí, pero era el único lugar que en ese momento podría reconfortarla. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación la encontró llena de bolsas de compras en las cuales había zapatos y ropa para un regimiento. No pudo evitar pasar la mirada por casa una de las marcas que había comprado, que sin lugar a dudas eran carísimas.

Tuvo que reprimir un sollozo al darse cuenta de que Luffy lo había hecho por ella. Se arrodilló junto a la cama envolviendo las piernas con sus delgados brazos y le esperó en silencio.

Para cuando llegó, era poco más de la media noche. Agotada Nami se había dormido en uno de los sofás a la espera. En cuanto escuchó la manecilla de la puerta abrirse se incorporó rápidamente.

La expresión de Luffy era la misma de siempre, preocupada pero juguetona. Se acercó a ella sin medir palabras y la atrajo hacia sí mismo. Un gesto cálido y protector que la envolvió por completo. No pudo evitar enroscar los brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura y enterrar la cabeza en su pecho.

−Siento haberme ido... −le susurró contra su hombro.

Él no dijo nada, sino que por el contrario intensificó su abrazo. Estuvieron en silencio unos momentos hasta que se separaron. Por primera vez Nami se dio cuenta en los oscuros moratones que bañaban su rostro y los ensangrentados nudillos.

−Oh Dios mío, ¿qué ha pasado?

−Tuve una pelea... Pero he conseguido esto. −dijo sacando una carpeta gruesa de debajo de su camiseta.

−¿Qué es eso?

−Tu expediente y el de Nojiko. Pensé que querrías tenerlos después de... ya sabes.

Nami notó como su pecho se encogía y comenzaba a sollozar. Nunca nadie en su vida se había arriesgado tanto por ella. Nunca nadie, a excepción de su madre, había arriesgado tanto por su bienestar. No pudo evitar mirar a Luffy de otra manera. No como al niño irracional y consentido que conocía, sino al hombre maduro y sensato que era.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se puso de puntillas agarrando su cuello con una mano y le besó. Nuevamente la embargó ese sentimiento de familiaridad. Cuando se separó de él, a la luz de las lámparas y de la luna supo el porqué.

.

.

Zoro se encontraba en la cama mirando el techo cuando escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta. Un poco irritado porque estaban invadiendo su privacidad, se incorporó sobre sus codos para replicar cuando la vio entrar.

Robin lucia bella, como nunca antes. Llevaba apenas una camiseta vieja negra con el logo de Metallica y las largas piernas al descubierto. Se acerco con su andar insinuante y gateó sobre la cama como una gacela hasta su posición.

−¿Cómo has entrado aquí? −le preguntó Zoro mientras le apartaba el pelo del rostro y acariciaba su tersa mejilla.

−Tuve que sobornar a Franky −contestó −No sabes lo fácil que es hacerlo cuando eres mujer y tienes tetas.

Él sonrió y Robin notó como se derretía por dentro.

−No sé si sentirme molesto o alegre, pero aun así... −la besó en la mandíbula − Estoy feliz de verte.

Robin se subió a horcajadas sobre Zoro. Notaba su duro cuerpo bajo ella y no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. El fuego y el deseo comenzaban a invadirla como nunca antes.

Él se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar sentado a la par y apoyó la frente en la de ella. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban, al igual que sus alientos y su olor. La beso con pasión, entremezclando sus lenguas. Robin le pasó la mano por los desnudos hombros mientras él avanzaba lentamente por debajo de su camiseta, haciendo que su cuerpo cobrara vida ante cada toque.

Una parte de ella estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a ocurrir. Hacía años que no yacía con un hombre y siendo sincera consigo misma, no sabía si podría complacer a alguien como a Zoro. Un hombre de pies a cabeza. Alguien que sabía lo que quería y cuando lo quería. Él era enigmático, demoniaco, encantador... La belleza personificada. Y para su suerte, se había fijado en ella. Todavía no comprendía el porqué. Ella no tenía nada de especial, aparte de su inteligencia.

Para Robin, su mente era la única cualidad que debía ser valorada de su persona. ¿Su cuerpo? No lo consideraba muy allá. Simplemente era alguien más del montón. Pero al parecer, para él era un templo, pues ante cada caricia que le brindaba lo sentía más y más duro debajo de ella.

Zoro comenzó a besar su mandíbula lentamente mientras con las manos le quitaba la camiseta. Sus tersos pechos yacían ante él esperando a ser tocados, igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Sus pezones se erizaron con el simple roce de su dedo y él sonrió.

Le gustaba verla tan sensible y preparada para él. Acarició con la lengua el valle de sus pechos mientras Robin le agarraba la cabeza con sus delicadas manos y le apretaba más contra ella. Parecía que quisiera fundirlo contra su cuerpo hasta formar una sola masa en vez de ser dos entes separadas. Y él lo comprendía bien, porque ese mismo sentimiento lo embargaba también.

¿Qué tenía Robin que le volvía tan loco? ¿Por qué con su simple mirada lo había cautivado? No lo comprendía en realidad. Robin era una belleza única, eso no admitía discusión, pero aun así no la conocía. No sabía apenas nada de su pasado, ni de su presente y mucho menos de sus planes futuros. Lo único que conocía era un nombre, un apellido y una dirección, por el resto ella era tan misteriosa para él como él para ella. Sabía que si deseaba poder conservarla en su vida debía de entregarle más, mucho más, pero... ¿Quién sería el primero en dar el paso? ¿Sería él quien le contara su pasado o lo haría ella primero? No lo sabía y siendo sincero, no le importaba ahora mismo. Lo único que deseaba era seguir sintiendo su cálido cuerpo contra el suyo retozando de placer.

Con un ágil movimiento la tumbó contra el colchón y comenzó a dejar un reguero de besos por su cuello, su escote, sus costillas... Hasta que llegó al elástico de la ropa interior. La apartó con cuidado y la beso en la ingle. Notó como el cuerpo de Robin se arqueaba y como sus gemidos se intensificaban a medida que él iba acariciando la parte interna de su muslo.

Muy a su pesar, la puerta de abrió y apareció Franky ante ellos.

−Siento mucho interrumpiros, chicos, pero tenemos una emergencia.

Tanto Robin como Zoro se tiraron las mantas encima y le echaron una mirada envenenada a Franky.

−¿Qué es lo que ocurre? −consiguió decir Robin, no sin antes tener que aclararse la voz.

−Los demonios acaban de masacrar a media docena de personas en plena plaza pública...

CONTINUARÁ…

_Fiu. ¡Terminé! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿ Bien? jaja_

_En fin cositas, tengo que daros una pequeña mala noticia... Posiblemente tarde un poco en actualizar el siguiente capítulo puesto que andaré liada con trabajos y exámenes de la universidad en breves y he de prepararme. Sé que no mola nada sobre todo porque dejo el fic en un punto bastante interesante, peeero... haré lo que pueda para al menos subir un capítulo los fines de semana. Ya sabéis que por si se me olvida publicar la actualización en el club o cualquier otro lado, podéis seguirlo para que os lleguen las actualizaciones al mail._

_Espero que estéis disfrutando la historia tanto como yo. ¿Reviews, por favor?_

_¡Nos vemos pronto!_


	8. Chapter 8

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Con ganas de leer otro capítulo? Espero que sí x3_

_ No sé qué os parecerá a vosotros, pero yo creo que ya es hora de ir profundizando un poco más en la historia, ¿no creéis? Ya hemos introducido un poco a los personajes, sus relaciones entre sí, sus vidas pasadas (no mucho, pero si bastante) y las acciones que parecen marcar su futuro; por lo que considero que ya es el momento de meternos en la verdadera trama._

_La historia a medida que avance, va a contener lemmon, por lo cual si hay gente sensible o que no le guste leer esas cosas, saltadlo y pasad a la trama principal de la historia "_

_Si el fic os ha parecido interesante y misteriosos hasta el momento, la sorpresita que os tengo preparada para los siguientes capítulos va a ser buena. Espero que sea del agrado de todo el mundo y sobre todo, que os impresione. Ya que ese es mi principal cometido, que os sorprenda lo que viene a continuación._

_Una vez más quiero daros las gracias por las review y el enorme apoyo que me estáis brindando, sin lugar a dudas es emocionante saber que a la gente le gusta lo que escribes y que sigue ahí a pesar todo. Muchas gracias, en serio._

_Por último, quiero volver a remarcar la advertencia sobre las parejas: _

_Hace poco, en el Club de fans de ZoRo se hizo una "pequeña" (para mí no tan pequeña, pero bueno, lo veo normal) prohibición con respecto a subir fics, amv's o imágenes que no fueran sobre Zoro y Robin, por lo que me veo en la obligación de avisar a cualquier persona del club que lea esto:_

_Este es un fic ZoRo, sí, pero también es un fics sobre otras parejas. ¿Cuáles serán? Aun no lo sé, porque la historia se va desarrollando con lentitud. Por ello pido "disculpas" a las personas que lean cosas sobre otras parejas y no les guste._

_Y ahora sí, que sí. Os dejo con la historia. Disfrutad cositas. ¡Un beso enorme!_

__**-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.**__

* * *

"_Recuérdame cuando me haya ido lejos,  
muy lejos, al país del silencio."_

**CHRISTINA ROSSETTI**

Es curioso como la vida puede cambiar en tan solo un instante, con tan solo unas palabras. Somos nosotros mismos quienes nos condenamos con nuestras palabras y acciones. Y hacemos que el mundo que una vez creíamos existir, desaparezca para siempre.

Para Zoro la noche había transcurrido de una manera bastante confusa. En apenas un momento pasó de tocar el cielo con sus manos a estar en el mismísimo infierno. No comprendía muy bien como en apenas una fracción de segundo todo su mundo estaba cayendo. Todo él lo hacía.

El día amaneció con parsimonia; gris y frío. Robin dormía atravesando su pecho. A pesar de tenerla tan cerca, la sentía lejos, muy lejos. No sabría explicar la sensación, pero simplemente lo sentía. Robin había cambiado; más bien algo en ella había cambiado. Era como si la persona que conocía antes hubiera dejado de existir. Ya no sonreía y siempre tenía esa expresión vacía. Parecía distante, fría y era así como se sentía, toda ella.

Zoro notó como se removía sobre él apunto de despertarse, pero realmente dudaba de que hubiera estado durmiendo. Últimamente comer y dormir se habían convertido en cosas ajenas a ella. No lo comprendía en verdad. ¿Qué es lo que ocurría? De la noche a la mañana había cambiado, desde aquella noche del accidente en la plaza ella era distinta.

Ya había pasado un mes desde todo aquello y su relación con Robin lejos de avanzar, había retrocedido. Es cierto que solía pasar las noches con él, pero la cosa quedaba en simples abrazos o algún que otro beso. Era su novio, tenía todo el derecho de besarla si quería hacerlo, pero no se atrevía. Las veces en las cuales simplemente se había dejado llevar, ella le apartaba suavemente y se acomodaba sobre él dejando el asunto pasar. Era como si Robin ya no le perteneciera, aunque realmente dudaba de si alguna vez lo había hecho.

La observó incorporarse somnolienta. Profundas ojeras surcaban sus enormes ojos azules, mientras que su piel lucía más pálida y translúcida que nunca.

−Buenos días. – dijo Robin con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

Zoro no le contestó, se limitó a incorporarse también y mirarla más de cerca. Lucía como siempre, quitando unas cuantas obviedades, como la pérdida de peso o las ojeras, Robin seguía siendo Robin, pero la diferencia es que en realidad no lo era.

Suspirando salió de la cama y fue dejando caer su ropa hasta la ducha. Le daba igual que le viera desnudo, total, sabía que ella no sentía ningún deseo por él. Ya lo había demostrado todas las veces en las cuales él le insinuó que quería hacer el amor y ella simplemente se limitaba a abrazarle.

Esto era de locos. Parecía como si se estuviera burlando de él. ¿Por qué no la echaba de su casa? ¿Para qué necesitaba un simple adorno que ni siquiera hablaba cuando se le preguntaba algo? Fácil, por el mero hecho de que Zoro estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

No sabía cuando pasó, ni siquiera en qué situación, pero así es como se sentía. Se sentía irremediablemente enamorado de Robin. Lo adoraba todo de ella. Su sonrisa, su voz, su piel, su pelo, sus ojos, su inteligencia, su sarcasmo… Adoraba cada una de las partes que la formaban y por eso le daba rabia.

Se sentía inútil frente a ella por no poder brindarle confianza para que le contara lo que pasaba. Eran pareja, ¿no? Las parejas están para ayudarse, no para huir. Pero Robin no confiaba en él y eso era lo peor de todo. No el que estuviera mal, que podía comprenderlo; sino la poca confianza que le tenía.

Zoro dejó que el agua caliente de la ducha le calmara los tensos y entumecidos músculos. Apoyó la frente contra los azules y dejó su mente en blanco. No quería pensar más, le dolía la cabeza. Tan solo quería un momento de paz o por lo menos una muestra de amor por parte de Robin, pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Aunque en su interior todavía tenía la pequeña esperanza de que todo cambiara.

Salió de la ducha y se puso el albornoz. La habitación estaba vacía cosa que no le sorprendió lo más mínimo. Estaba acostumbrado a que Robin vagara por la casa libremente y sin avisarle. Tampoco le molestaba, pero en cierta manera le hacía sentir extraño que ella no le avisara ni siquiera de cuando se iba.

.

.

.

Desde el desafortunado asesinato de su madre, Nami se había mudado a vivir a casa de Luffy de manera indefinida. Le habían proporcionado su propio cuarto, al igual que a Nojiko, pero cierto es que ella prefería dormir con Luffy la mayoría de veces.

A pesar de todo, todavía no habían hablado respecto a su relación. Nami no comprendía si eran pareja o si eran simples amigos con derecho, pero lo cierto es que se trataban como algo más; siempre. Un hecho que a Sanji en cierta manera le molestaba y que a ella la hacía sentir algo mal. No lo comprendía muy bien, pero tampoco quería indagar en los pensamientos del cocinero por temor a lo que fuera a encontrarse.

Para ser exactos, Nami tampoco sabía que sentía exactamente por Luffy. Era una mezcla extraña entre deseo y bienestar. Había algo en su interior que cada vez que estaba cerca de Luffy le hacía rememorar los días de verano bajo el cerezo. Su roce, sus caricias y la suavidad de su mano le hacían recordar a _él._

El día había amanecido gris y oscuro. Gruesas nubes negras adornaban el cielo de Nueva Orleans haciendo eco de la tormenta que se avecinaba. Nami adoraba los días de lluvia, la hacían sentir bien a diferencia de otras personas. Realmente no comprendía porqué algo tan puro hacia sentir a la gente triste y melancólica; pero lejos de hacerla sentir mal, la lluvia para Nami era un gran regalo. Observó a través de los grandes ventanales de la habitación, como las nubes se arremolinaban unas con otras en un punto y como los truenos invadían la paz.

Nami sintió como unos brazos la envolvían. Inspiró el aroma masculino de Luffy y perdió el norte. Su calidez y confort la hacían sentir única, especial. Sus brazos eran sinónimo de paz, tranquilidad, protección. A su lado jamás tenía miedo y en cierta manera se sentía fuerte. Notaba como sus dedos viajaban veloces a través de su camiseta, mientras que sus labios rozaban la parte alta de su oreja.

Ella contuvo la respiración ante lo que estaba por venir. Cierto es que a pesar de tratarse como amantes, a día de hoy todavía no lo habían hecho. No por falta de ganas ni mucho menos, sino por las malditas interrupciones. Nami deseaba estar con él, más que nada en el mundo. Pero cierto es que también tenía miedo. Para ser sincera, nunca había yacido con ningún hombre y a pesar de conocer la parte teórica del sexo, la parte práctica quedaba muy atrás.

La mano derecha de Luffy le rozó el pezón y ella no pudo evitar sisear de placer. Cada vez que la tocaba, aunque fuera de manera suave, Nami sentía el fluir del deseo en su interior. Los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban y le enviaban descargas eléctricas desde los pies hasta el cuero cabelludo. Se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y le miró a los ojos. Unos ojos profundos y negros. Eran tan oscuros que a veces le resultaba difícil distinguir el iris de la pupila, pero a pesar de todo a ella le resultaban atractivos. Más bien todo él era atractivo.

Nami siempre había deseado estar con el hombre perfecto. Alguien alto, guapo y con dinero; que fuera capaz de mantenerla y no darle preocupaciones. Pero Luffy estaba lejos de ser ese hombre perfecto. Aun así, lo era para ella. Algo en su interior le decía que él le pertenecía, igual que ella a él. No hacía falta que lo hablaran, ni si quiera que lo pensaran; con que ambos lo sintieran era más que suficiente. Y por las acciones de Luffy pudo jurar que él también lo sentía así.

Alargó su mano hasta tocar la parte trasera de su cuello y lo acercó a sus labios. Se sentían cálidos, plenos. Hechos especialmente para ella. Lo besó de una manera pausada y tierna, pero poco a poco sintió como el fuego la consumía y no pudo resistirse más. Girando con él lo atrapó contra el ventanal. Nami comenzó a acariciar sus omóplatos y la parte baja de su espalda mientras con los labios le abría la boca y adentraba la lengua. En estos momentos estaba perdiendo el control, lo sabía; pero le daba absolutamente igual.

Su voluntad ya no le pertenecía, había sido engullida por el deseo, por la necesidad de tenerle. Enroscó los brazos al rededor de su cuello mientras Luffy la cogía en brazos y la llevaba en dirección a la cama. No sabía si realmente estaba preparada para esto, si era lo correcto; pero sabía que era lo que deseaba. Y por una vez en su vida quiso hacerle más caso al corazón que a la cabeza.

Él la depositó suavemente contra la cama y apoyó los codos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Le acaricio el pelo y la frente con un gesto tierno hasta tal punto que la conmovió en todo su interior. La miró a los ojos durante unos segundos antes de volver a besarla, pero esta vez con mayor insistencia, con mayor pasión. Nami se dejó hacer, ¿qué importaba ya? El último pensamiento coherente que pasó por su cabeza fue: ¿Me he lavado los dientes?

Luffy observó a Nami durante unos instantes. Lucía bella, como nunca antes. Sus labios sonrosados estaban entreabiertos, pidiendo más y él estaba más que dispuesto a dárselo. Se incorporó hasta quedar sobre sus rodillas y la ayudó a sentarse también sin parar de besarla. Acarició la parte baja de la espalda con la yema de los dedos provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Sonrió en su boca mientras le mordía el labio inferior. Cogiendo el borde se su camiseta se la quitó dejándola tan solo con la ropa interior.

Su piel era blanca y tersa con matices sonrosados por algunas partes. Luffy sintió hambre, pero no especialmente de comida. Nami lucía avergonzada, puesto que apartaba la mirada y no se atrevía a enfrentarle. Un acto que le pareció un poco ofensivo, ya que él deseaba verla. Quería que le mirara mientras hicieran el amor; quería recordar este momento, por siempre.

Le apartó las manos con cuidado evitando que se tapara y acarició con la yema de los dedos su clavícula. Posteriormente sustituyó su mano por la boca. Trazó un sendero de besos desde la parte alta de su pecho hasta el cuello, provocando que Nami jadeara y le apretara más contra él. Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja mientras con una de las manos acariciaba su pecho. Nami se agarraba a sus omóplatos con fuerza y siseaba en su oído provocándole escalofríos al sentir su cálido aliento.

La volvió a recostar sobre el colchón y acaricio su bajo vientre a la vez que la besaba. Con calma, le quitó los pantalones cortos y la ropa interior dejándola completamente desnuda. No es la primera vez que Luffy la veía tan expuesta ante él, pero a diferencia de la última vez ahora sí era consciente de que ella le deseaba tanto como él a ella. De pronto se puso nervioso. Sintió como el rubor cubría sus mejillas y cómo las manos le sudaban.

Se las secó en el dorso de su pantalón y se dio cuenta de que él todavía no estaba desnudo. Nami continuaba tumbada con los ojos cerrados. Si actuaba, tenía que hacerlo ya. Inspiró hondo tres veces y se quitó la ropa. Ahora estaban a la par. Luffy notó como fresco aire de la estancia le daba de lleno en la piel desnuda. Su erección era más que visible, y en cuanto Nami abrió los ojos y le vio tan duro y preparado para ella, abrió los ojos como platos. Un acto que no pasó desapercibido para Luffy. Ella miraba su miembro como si fuera un juguete e incluso pudo jurar que se mordía los labios para aguantar la risa.

Intentando evitar las burlas, Luffy pasó a la acción. Se tumbó sobre ella y cogió un pezón con la boca. Nami siseó de placer mientras enterraba las manos en su pelo. Con la mano derecha, Luffy fue acariciando su estomago hasta posarse en el hueso de la cadera, desde allí fue bajando aun más hasta acariciar la parte trasera de su rodilla. Cuando vio que el pezón que estaba succionando se había puesto duro como las ciruelas, cambio al otro, volviendo a repetir todo el proceso. Él chupada y succionaba hasta el punto en el que Nami jadeaba sin cesar. Poco a poco fue bajando por su estomago mientras estiraba de un pezón. Lamió la parte baja de su vientre y con el codo le abrió las piernas.

Acarició su sexo con la punta de la nariz y la tomó con la boca. Nami jadeó de manera más audible mientras estiraba _suavemente _de su pelo. Metió la lengua y la movió en círculos. Luego la fue sacando y metiendo hasta el punto de que ella ya gritaba. Con la mano que tenía en la rodilla, fue acariciando la cara interna de su muslo a medida que iba avanzando hacia su entrada. Se apartó ligeramente para meter el dedo índice y provocar un espasmo en su cuerpo. Continuó lamiendo y chupando el clítoris a la vez que le brindaba placer con los dedos. Notaba como el cuerpo de Nami cada vez se calentaba más y como un extraño sabor emergía de su cuerpo.

Nami sintió la oleada de placer azotarla con la llegada de su primer orgasmo. Todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizó a la vez que sentía fuertes convulsiones en su interior. Sin poder evitarlo más, lo dejó escapar a la vez que gimió con tanta fuerza que acabó convertido en un grito. Luffy se incorporó mientras se lamía los labios. Ella sintió vergüenza por un acto tan intimo y mientras su mente intentaba procesar lo que ocurría, él se tumbo encima y la besó. Tenía un sabor agridulce y supo que estaba compartiendo su experiencia con ella. Lejos de parecerle un acto asqueroso, le encantó.

Notó como el miembro de Luffy presionaba su entrada y no pudo evitar abrir las piernas para dejarle acceso. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras él entraba poco a poco en ella. Sintió un dolor punzante en su bajo vientre y supo que su virginidad había sido quebrada. Nami contuvo el aliento hasta que le sintió al fondo. Él se había quedado quieto. Se apoyó en el codo y la obligó a mirarle.

−¿Estás bien? −preguntó mientras rozaba sus labios delicadamente.

Nami asintió, aunque no estaba del todo segura. El deseo estaba mezclado con el dolor y lejos de ser agradable, era extraño.

−¿P-puedo... moverme?

−No lo sé...

Luffy sonrió y volvió a besarla, esta vez con más insistencia. Poco a poco comenzó a moverse. El placer le abrumaba, le excitaba hasta el punto de querer ir más rápido, pero sabía que no podía. Por ello fue poco a poco, embistiéndola con sumo cuidado y sobre todo, mirándola a los ojos en todo momento. Los ojos de Nami mostraban amor, deseo, respeto. Supo que esto lejos de ser un acto primitivo y salvaje, era una demostración de amor. Aceleró el movimiento de caderas mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Los ojos de ella se habían llenado de lágrimas, las cuales limpió a besos. Luffy notaba su orgasmo cerca y por la forma en que apretaba las piernas alrededor de su cadera, supo que ella también. La penetró un par de veces más hasta que sintió que las paredes de su vagina se contraían y llegaba a su clímax. Unos embistes más y se unió a ella.

Se desplomó contra su cuerpo enterrando la cabeza en su cuello y besando cada rincón de su piel. Nami estaba eufórica, nunca imaginó que el sexo sería algo tan grato y placentero. Acarició el pelo sudado de Luffy mientras buscaba una sábana para taparlos a ambos. Él ni siquiera se movió. Se aferró a su cuerpo como con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de soltarla.

−¿L-Luffy...?− él no contestó y Nami realmente empezaba a preocuparse. −Oi, ¿estás bien?

Luffy no sabía como contestar, no sabía qué hacer. La sensación era tan plena en su interior que ni la comida más exquisita del mundo conseguiría hacerle la competencia. Pero ese no era el problema, claro que no... El problema era lo que esto había desatado. Todas las emociones que alguna vez había reprimido vinieron a él. Cada una de sus preocupaciones, miedos, temores, amor... Supo que estaba enamorado de Nami. Desde el mismo momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron en el Casino, desde el mismo momento en el que había inhalado su olor a cítricos, desde el mismo momento en el que había llorando junto a él... Ya no podía remediarlo, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Esos ojos sabios que le daban la bienvenida cada vez que se posaban en él. Esos ojos llenos de ternura y amor cada vez que le miraban. ¿Sería ella consciente de que también sentía lo mismo? Probablemente no, pero él lo sabía y eso le bastaba. Por ahora.

−Nami... −ella le miró preocupada − ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

.

.

.

Robin se encontraba en su despacho corrigiendo unos trabajos de final de curso. Aunque para ser sincera, no prestaba la menor atención a lo que estaba haciendo. A lo largo de toda su vida había adorado su trabajo. La arqueología y la enseñanza eran todo lo que siempre quiso, pero ahora todo ese sueño se le hacía tan lejano...

Se sentía oprimida, prisionera. Era como si la Robin que una vez fue hubiera dejado de existir en tan poco tiempo y eso la atemorizaba.

Las voces lejos de desaparecer se habían intensificado, aunque siempre sobresalía una por encima de todas. Quería callarlas, quería que la dejaran en paz, pero nunca lo conseguía. Los susurros seguían ahí, junto a ella. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía lo que hacían. Veía a las víctimas pidiendo auxilio, veía cada miembro descuartizado e incluso sentía el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Era asqueroso hasta el punto que no quería ver comida a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario para sobrevivir.

El dolor en el pecho se volvió más intenso. Quería salvarlos a todos, quería salvar el mundo, pero era imposible. No tenía ningún superpoder que pudiera utilizar y ni siquiera sabía pelear. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Ponerse en medio del a víctima y del demonio? Ella también quería vivir... y aunque fuera un acto egoísta prefería su vida antes que la de otros. Era un hecho cruel, pero real. Todos deseamos vivir aunque tengamos que dejar morir a otros para lograrlo. Aun así, aunque quisiera ser egoísta no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más vacía a medida que conocía la cantidad de personas que morían.

Sintió una presencia a su espalda y se giró en la silla para verle. Él estaba ahí, como siempre que sentía ese vacío, como siempre que dudaba de que fuera humana al pensar así.

−Law... −dijo en un susurro. −¿Qué haces aquí?

Él la miró con una sonrisa torcida. Robin a veces se preguntaba como era capaz de vivir sabiendo que cientos de vidas eran tomadas por esos demonios y no sentir... nada. Ni siquiera sufrimiento por las familias o por las víctimas. Law era la frialdad en su máxima expresión, de eso estaba más que segura. ¿Lo que realmente pensaba? Era todo un enigma para ella.

−Sentía que estabas mal y quería saber qué te pasaba. −contestó mientras examinaba la estantería de libros.

−¿Otra vez con lo mismo? −preguntó entrecerrando los ojos −Sigo sin saber cómo puedes sentir eso.

Él se encogió de hombros y sacó un libro de la estantería.

−¿Safari en Boston? −dijo arqueando las cejas. Robin le puso una mueca. − Vale, vale... No sé. Supongo que estamos conectados.

−¿Qué quieres decir?

−Quiero decir que posiblemente al haber sido atacada por un demonio soy capaz de sentirte.

−Eso es ilógico, significaría que podrías sentir a todas las personas de la ciudad a las que hayas salvado o que hayan sobrevivido a un ataque.

−No precisamente... −dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras ojeaba el libro −Piensa que también depende de las personas. Tú has sido atacada en dos ocasiones por esos demonios y has sobrevivido y yo te conocí y cree un vínculo contigo, lo que significa que al ser alguien cercano a ti soy más capaz de sentirte que a cualquier otra persona con la que no tengo relación.

−Esto ya tiene algo más de sentido... − le dijo Robin pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. − ¿Eso significa que yo también puedo sentirte a ti? ¿O a cualquier otra persona?

−No lo sé. Dímelo tú. −inquirió Law acercándose a su silla y apoyando las manos en el reposabrazos − ¿Eres capaz de sentirme?

Robin giró la silla e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio. En cierta manera no pudo evitar sonreír cuando le vio incorporarse y dedicarle una mirada sombría.

−No, no soy capaz de sentirte. A la única a quién creo que siento es a Nami.

−¿Nami? ¿La chica pelirroja?

−Sí... pero solo a veces, creo. No sé si esos miedos son de ella o de otra persona, pero sí que noto cierta familiaridad en ese sentimiento. No me pasa lo mismo con las otras... voces. Con el sonido de los demonios en mi cabeza es como si fuera una espectadora de los hechos. Con Nami es como si sintiera lo que ella siente.

−Entonces supongo que estáis conectadas de alguna manera.

−¿Y no se puede quitar... eso?

−Supongo. Pero tú tienes el sentido de la empatía más desarrollado que el resto, sino, no serías capaz de sentir a los demonios.

−Ojalá no los sintiera... A veces deseo que se vayan de mi cabeza... −dijo Robin cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo. Pudo sentir la respiración de Law cerca de ella y cuando giró la cara para mirarle estaba a apenas a 10 centímetros de ella.

−¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? − inquirió Law mientras masajeaba la sien de Robin.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y dejo que sus frescos dedos la calmaran. No sabía cómo Law podía tener este poder sobre ella. Era increíble la forma en la que la hacía sentir, la forma en la que su voz la calmaba... Amaba a Zoro, más que a nada en el mundo. Incluso daría la vida por él. Aunque quisiera vivir, moriría por Zoro, eso lo tenía más que claro... Pero no podía negar que Law la hacía sentir, distinta. Con él toda su alma estaba al desnudo, al descubierto. Era como si no tuvieran secretos, como si fuera completamente transparente y libre ante él.

Con cuidando, apartó sus manos y las conservó sobre su regazo mientras le miraba a los ojos. Esos ojos grises que escondían mucho más de lo que ella era capaz de ver.

−Me preocupa Zoro... −dijo con un suspiro. −Tengo miedo de contarle sobre las voces.

Law se apartó de ella y se sentó en una de las butacas frente al escritorio. Volvía a ser ese hombre enigmático que ella había conocido.

−¿Y por qué no se lo has contado? Creo que has tenido tiempo suficiente...

−Me da miedo, ya te lo he dicho... No quiero que piense que estoy loca o algo por el estilo.

Law le sonrió con malicia.

−Sin tan enamorados estáis no creo que haga algo así. Él es tu pareja, ¿no? Tiene que ayudarte a soportar esta carga no hacerte sentir culpable. Piénsalo. −dijo. Y sin previo aviso, se marchó del lugar dejándola sola.

Robin sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía. Law tenía razón. Si Zoro la amaba tanto como parecía que lo hacía, aceptaría esta pequeña anomalía de ella, ¿no? Ella sabía que él aceptaría cualquier cosa por ella. Había algo en su interior que le decía que realmente comprendería esto. Y no había nada que Robin deseara más que convertirse en uno con Zoro. Quería compartir todo: su vida, sus pensamientos e incluso los más oscuros secretos de su corazón.

.

.

.

Zoro llegó a casa poco después de la media noche. Estaba exhausto por la sesión de cacería. Pensó que por la lluvia los demonios decidirían "tomar un descanso", pero ni siquiera en un día de locos como hoy habían cesado los ataques. A medida que pasaban los meses el número de ellos aumentaba de una manera alarmante. Sabía que era algo irremediable, porque a pesar de que hubiera gente que como él salían a cazar, la ciudad seguía estando desprotegida y era imposible evitar que la población atacada acabara transformada.

La casa estaba completamente vacía y a oscuras. Sobre estas horas Robin solía estar en el salón leyendo algún libro o charlando con Franky en la sala de vídeojuegos, pero hoy no había ningún rastro de los dos. Por un lado pensó que era lo mejor, así tendría tiempo para pensar y aclarar sus ideas, pero pronto sintió su ausencia. A pesar de que fuera como una sombra, siempre agazapada y en su mundo, para él era grato tenerla allí. Le gustaba sentirla y saber que de alguna manera estaban juntos, que todo iba "bien". Y muy a su pesar, ya la estaba echando de menos.

Escuchó un ruido en la cocina y decidió ir a investigar. A estas horas nadie rondaba en esa parte de la casa y un mal presentimiento le erizó los vellos del cuerpo pensando que alguien podría haber herido a Robin. Decidió ir por la otra puerta, la que daba acceso a la galería para de esa manera pillarlo desprevenido. En silencio y estando atento a sus pasos, Zoro puso la mano sobre una de las katanas dispuesto a atacar. Cuando entro en la cocina vio que la puerta de la nevera estaba abierta. De un solo golpe derribó a la persona que estaba hurgando.

−Off. ¡Mierda! ¡Duele!

Zoro se quedó petrificado al escuchar su voz.

−¿Luffy?

El aludido se incorporó del suelo mirándole con la cabeza ladeaba y con un trozo de tortilla en la boca. Zoro no podía creer que estuviera vivo.

Hacía poco más de dos meses, Luffy se había ido en busca de otra de sus aventuras. A pesar de que Zoro quisiera acompañarle tenía trabajo que hacer manejando el casino y la amenaza de los demonios se había intensificado, por lo que debió de quedarse en la ciudad, mientras sus amigos se iban de borracheras, de peleas y de putas.

Siempre había pensando que Luffy moriría joven. Con apenas 19 años se metía en enormes líos y sino fuera por la influencia de su abuelo al pertenecer a la Marina, tal vez estaría entre rejas desde el mismo momento en el que puso un pie en los Estados Unidos. Era un hombre impulsivo e irresponsable, pero también tenía un corazón de oro y sabía cuándo ayudar a los demás. Para Zoro, Luffy era más que un amigo, era un hermano y a pesar de no haber mostrado mucho interés en su persona durante los últimos meses, cierto es que había extrañado estar junto a él.

−¿Qué te trae por aquí? −preguntó mientras encendía las luces de la cocina y se dirigía a la nevera en busca de algo para beber y comer.

Luffy tomó asiento en un silla y continuó masticando la tortilla.

−Quería verte. −dijo simplemente. −Como no viniste a Las Vegas con nosotros me pareció que habías abandonado la tripulación.

Zoro puso los ojos en blanco. Luffy tenía la manía de hablar de sus amigos como si fueran miembros de una tripulación. Era un juego un tanto infantil dado la edad que todos tenían, pero que aun así ellos le seguían la tontería. ¿Por qué no? No hacía daño a nadie. Bueno, a veces sí, pero dado que él era el único consciente de ello procuraba mantener la calma y llevarles por el buen camino, cosa que pocas veces hacía efecto.

Había conocido a Luffy hacia más de un año y desde entonces eran amigos. Le conoció gracias a Brook mientras este perseguía al demonio que le mordió. Juntos se metieron en "este pequeño pasatiempo", es decir, cazar demonios cuando no tenían nada que hacer y ya que Luffy no tenía nunca nada que hacer aparte de _jugar_, como él lo llamaba, pues se había convertido en uno de sus oficios casi permanentes. Aunque cierto es que a veces se pasaba por el forro el ir a patrullar como había hecho durante este último mes.

Durante el viaje a Las Vegas le dejaron solo. Tanto Franky como Brook y Ussop le acompañaron. ¡Incluso ese cocinero de pacotilla! Aunque era obvio que fuera también. La ciudad de la diversión era el lugar perfecto para acechar a jóvenes y acostarse con ellas, no podía echarle en cara que Sanji les acompañara, de ninguna de manera.

No quería admitirlo porque eso heriría su orgullo de hombre, pero les había echado de menos. A todos ellos. A pesar de que viera a Franky casi diariamente al igual que a Brook, extrañaba los momentos de diversión y peleas que pasaban todos juntos. Sabía que no era culpa de ellos el haberse separado un poco, sino suya... Estuvo demasiado obsesionado con _ella_ y ahora que Robin había llegado a su vida, tenía otra preocupación más.

Tomó asiento junto a Luffy y le sirvió una botella de sake con unos embutidos.

−Sabes... −comenzó a decir Luffy. − He conocido a una chica.

Zoro se atragantó con el sake. Esa confesión no se la esperaba, de ninguna manera. ¿Luffy interesado en chicas? ¿Luffy interesado en algo más que no fuera comida y locuras? Increíble. Aunque él sabía que en algún momento su mentalidad iba a cambiar, probablemente cuando conociera a la chica ideal. Y al parecer el momento había llegado.

−¿Quién es?

−Se llama Nami. La conocí en Las Vegas.

−¿No vive un poco lejos?

−Oh no, es de Nueva Orleans. La secuestré.

Zoro tuvo que evitar romper a carcajadas. Había escuchado todo tipo de aventuras. Quemar casas, robar bancos, caminar desnudo por la calle, molerse a palos... ¿Pero secuestrar a alguien? Esto era nuevo, sin duda.

−¿Y qué pasa con ella? −inquirió Zoro dándole un buen trago a su sake nuevamente.

−Me he acostado con ella y le he pedido que nos casemos.

Ahora sí que realmente estaba sorprendido.

−¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Que no? ¿Por eso has venido a asaltar mi nevera? ¿Estás deprimido? Oi... Yo no sé consolar a un hombre, así que no cuentes conmigo...

Luffy le hizo una mueca y continuó comiendo.

−No me dijo nada, se limitó a salir corriendo.

−¿Y no fuiste tras ella? −le gritó Zoro. −¿Qué clase de hombre eres?

−¡Oi! Tenía que limpiar las sábanas que estaban llenas de sangre... No quería que nadie viera eso y me supuse que necesitaba pensarlo...

En cierto modo Luffy tenía razón. Una declaración de amor en tan poco tiempo era algo que necesitabas meditar. El matrimonio no es un juego. Supone atar tu vida a la de otra persona y si lo haces por hacer... ninguno de los dos serán felices. Comprendía muy bien porqué Luffy le dejó "espacio" a Nami. Quería que ella decidiera si valía la pena o no estar con él. Aunque... siendo sincero consigo mismo, le pareció también bastante raro que él le propusiera semejante cosa a alguien. Desde que le conocía nunca le vio cerca de una chica, y a pesar de que ellas se le pegaban como moscas a la miel, él siempre las rechazaba. Realmente Nami debía de ser alguien especial como para que Luffy quisiera _madurar_...

−Pues solo te queda esperar a que vuelva... −dijo −¿No estás preocupado?

−Un poco... En cierto modo tengo miedo de que me diga que no.

−Ya lo sabremos en su momento...

Y así fue como Zoro descubrió todo sobre Nami. Apenas media hora después podía saber hasta su color preferido y la comida que le gustaba. Luffy no paraba de hablar, aunque no era de extrañar, siempre había sido muy charlatan para las cosas que le importaban. Y por la manera en la que hablaba de Nami supo que ella era importante.

−Franky me ha dicho que tú también has conocido a alguien −dijo Luffy antes de tirarse un eructo.

−Ese bastardo... −Zoro apretó los dientes para evitar proferir más insultos. −Sí... Se llama Robin.

−¿Robin? Nami tiene una amiga que se llama así. Dijo que la salvó de un demonio hace un tiempo.

−¿Qué? No creo que sea la misma Robin. ¿Qué más te dijo de ella?

Luffy se rascó la cabeza dubitativo.

−Que era profesora en la Universidad y tenía un precioso Golden Retriever como mascota. Creo que se llamaba Choppa.

−Chopper...−corrió Zoro. −Sí, es ella...

Zoro lo meditó durante unos minutos. Si Nami había estado envuelta en un accidente con el demonio, entonces Robin también... Por lo que la chica que vio en la casa de ella era la misma novia de Luffy. ¡Qué pequeño era el mundo!

−Has... ¿Has sabido algo de _ella_? −preguntó Luffy mirándo a Zoro de reojo.

−No... Ha llamado con número oculto. Estoy seguro de que era ella, pero no le contesté.

Luffy se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y continuar comiendo. Sabía cuándo Zoro necesitaba espacio para sus pensamientos y cuándo necesitaba hablar sobre ello. Y desgraciadamente este era el momento de dejarle solo. No le gustaba verle deprimido u obsesionado con algo, pero cierto es que esos problemas es mejor resolverlos por uno mismo antes que esperar ayuda de nadie. Él tan solo esperaba que Zoro no sufriera más y fuera capaz de ser feliz con Robin, aunque algo en su interior le decía era imposible...

.

.

.

Law se encontraba en su laboratorio cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Durante una fracción de segundo pensó que sería Robin, pero pronto todas sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo en el mismo momento en el que Nami cruzó el umbral.

−¿Qué te trae por aquí, pelirroja?

Nami hizo una mueca ante el apodo con el que él solía llamarla. Cierto es que después del "accidente" sobre los demonios y esas bestias que habían descuartizado a su madre, se había hecho muy amiga de Robin y por consiguiente también de Law. Cuando se lo contó a Luffy él no paró de reírse. Dijo que el mundo era demasiado pequeño y que al final era cierto que de alguna manera todos estaban conectados. Y lo cierto, es que así era... Lejos de la realidad, Luffy solía patrullar en busca de esos demonios por el placer de luchar con ellos. Y todavía aun peor... Resultaba que Zoro, el novio de Robin era el mejor amigo de Luffy. ¿Casualidades de la vida? Que va...

−Vengo a pedirte un favor... −dijo mirando al suelo. Tenía miedo de enfrentarle, pues Law no era la clase de hombre que ayudaba a nadie si no tenía algo que ofrecer. Aun así, quiso arriesgarse...

−¿Y qué necesita la señorita pelirroja? −preguntó con sarcasmo.

A veces Nami se preguntaba qué es lo que Robin veía en él. Era obvio que estaba enamorada de Zoro, pero a ella no la engañaba. Sabía que de alguna manera tenía sentimientos por Law. No comprendía si de amistado o como algo más, pero sí sabía que sentía algo... único.

−Necesito que me investigues a alguien.

Law enarcó una ceja y la miró con parsimonia.

−¿Necesitas investigar al cabeza hueca de tu novio?

−¿Cómo lo sabes?

−Era obvio... Yo también lo investigaría, por si la estupidez es hereditaria. −dijo fríamente.

Nami puso los ojos en blanco. A pesar de que Law hablara así de de Luffy sabía que en cierto modo le tenía una estima y se llevaban bien.

−¿Puedes?

−¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

−Porque no le diré a Zoro que te gusta su novia y así evitarás arreglarte la cara.

Law frunció los labios hasta dejarlos en una fina línea. Cierto es que sentía algo por Robin y la idea de que Zoro lo supiera no le agradaba. No por él, que le daba igual lo que pensara, sino por Robin. Sabía que ella estaba enamorada y que algo como esto podría estropear las cosas. No quería que ella le odiara. Podía soportar cualquiera de las torturas más feroces antes que aguantar que ella le separa de su vida. Nami era un poco zorra, pero sabía que también tenía sus propios intereses. A regañadientes decidió aceptar.

−Está bien. Pero si encuentras alguna anomalía en él, no será mi culpa y luego no podrás reclamarme nada.

Nami sonrió y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

−Eres le mejor −le dijo con una sonrisa y comenzó a marcharse. −Ah, una cosa más.

Law puso los ojos en blanco y la miro poco convencido.

−¿Qué?

−Deberías decirle a Robin lo que sientes. Sé que ama a Zoro, pero... creo que le haría bien.

Y dicho esto, se marchó. Law se quedó pensando en las palabras de Nami durante un momento. Es cierto que podría hacerle bien saber que la quiere, pero es cierto que también podría romper la amistad... Y lejos de perderla prefirió callar.

.

.

.

Los invitados estaban abajo en su pequeña fiesta particular. Zoro era el anfitrión y una vez más su casa se convirtió en un gallinero en el que todos sus amigos, incluidos los nuevos integrantes como Boa, Law, Fred, Nami y Nojiko comían y bailaban alegremente. Habían pasado pocos días desde la visita de Luffy y como era de esperar decidió organizar una enorme fiesta parar reunirlos a todos.

Por un lado le alegraba la idea de tenerlos reunidos. Era bueno saber que su _familia _iba creciendo, pues ello significaba más ayuda contra los demonios y menos víctimas inocentes. Pero por otro lado también se notaba cierta tensión... Sobre todo entre Law, Fred y Robin. El extraño triángulo que formaban dejó desconcertado a Zoro cuando ella les presentó.

Robin se encontraba en la terraza observando la ciudad. Lucía bellísima, como siempre. Llevaba un vestido largo de tirantes con tulipanes dibujados. Sabía que aunque no llevara nada puesto seguiría igual de bella, ya lo había comprobado.

Se acercó a ella lentamente y rodeó su cintura. Robin apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y apretó el agarre contra sus manos.

−¿Qué haces aquí sola?

−Allí dentro hay demasiado ruido... No me dijiste que Luffy era tan fiestero −dijo con una sonrisa.

−Sí, se le suele ir de las manos cuando organizamos veladas de este estilo.

−Son todos muy amables... Me gustan. Sobre todo Brook.

−Ellos son mi familia y también la tuya... Es curioso como nuestros destinos estaban cruzados de una manera u otra, ¿no lo crees?

Robin asintió y se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Levantó la mano para acariciar la mejilla barbuda de Zoro.

−Hay algo que quiero decirte... −dijo Robin − Sé que tenía que habertelo dicho antes, pero no sabía como... Y cierto es que tenía miedo de saber como reaccionarías.

Zoro se tensó al escucharla. Tenía miedo de su confesión. ¿No le amaba? ¿Quería a otro? ¿Le había engañado?

Ella suspiró y apoyó la frente en la de él.

−He estado oyendo... voces...

−¿Voces?

Robin asintió y le miró a los ojos.

−Son las voces de... los demonios.

−¿Qué?

−No me mires así, no estoy loca... −dijo frunciendo los labios −Los oigo Zoro, en mi cabeza... Cuando cierro los ojos les veo descuartizar a gente, les veo matar a niños... ¿Sabes cómo me siento? ¿Sabes lo que siento? Ser yo es imposible ahora mismo... Y sé que tú lo sientes. Sé que te has dado cuenta y me duele. Me duele no poder parar esto. Me duele no poder estar contigo como alguien normal...

Zoro la atrajo hacia si mismo y la abrazó. Cierto es que todo esto era de locos. Él mejor que nadie lo sabía, pero la creía. Hacía tres años nadie le diría que los demonios existían y aun así aquí estaban. Atemorizando a la población y matando sin piedad. Si Robin oía voces tenía que ser cierto. Ella no tenía ninguna razón para mentirle.

−Tranquila...−le dijo en su oído. − Yo estoy aquí, ¿vale? Sabes que te protegeré... Pase lo que pase.

−¿No piensas que estoy loca...?

−Bueno... puede que un poco... −Robin le dio un puñetazo en el brazo − Pero aun así te quiero.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y le miró desconcertada.

−¿Qué?

−He dicho que estás loca.

−No, no... Eso último... Repítelo.

Zoro tragó saliva y miró hacia el suelo. Nunca en su vida le había dicho a nadie que la quería y aun así con ella lo hizo.

−Te quiero, Nico Robin. Desde el momento en el que te conocía te quise. Supe que eras alguien especial y no me equivoqué.

Robin le dio un beso fugaz.

−Yo a ti también.

Zoro sintió como su corazón se llenaba de dicha. Se sentía liberado, nuevo. Era como si todo el mes que habían pasado hubiera desaparecido. Podrían empezar de cero, podrían volver a estar juntos como una pareja pues eso era lo que más deseaba. Tenerla junto a él para siempre...

Escuchó jaleo al fondo y abandonó los labios de Robin, aun así no se separó de ella, la mantuvo a su lado cogiéndola por la cintura. Vio como aparecía una figura femenina al fondo.

−¡Zoro! No he podido detenerla... −dijo Luffy.

Detrás de Luffy apareció ella y Zoro tuvo que sujetarse a Robin para no caer.

−Kuina...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_¡JÁ! ¡JÁ! ¿Qué tal? ¿Impactados? ¿Mal? ¿Bien? ¡DECIDME ALGO!_

_Bien, ya se desvelan cositas... Fijo que os preguntabais si Luffy tenía alguna relación con Zoro y así es. Ya se conocían de tiempo antes, pero como soy tan cabrona quería ir desvelando las cosas poco a poco y al final me quedó un churro la explicación "_

_En fin. ¿Qué os ha parecido la entra en escena de Kuina? Dolorosa, creo yo... _

_Tengo vacaciones unos días y a pesar de que tenga que estudiar aprovecharé para escribir en los ratos libres. Sé que los capítulos cada vez son más largos pero supongo que mejor, ¿no?_

_Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho y dejadme review._

_¡Un saludo!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Uff. ¿Qué tal bonitos/as? ¿Todo bien? Espero que sí.  
Ha sido un largo tiempo sin leernos, pero la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo para nada más que estudiar, trabajar y estudiar… A medida que vaya pasando el mes de mayo/junio estaré todavía más ausente porque comienzan mis exámenes finales y si no quiero una buena bronca por casa, deberé estudiar muchísimo… ¡Así que no desesperéis! Que en cuanto tenga ratos libres o alguna pequeña fiesta escribiré aunque sea un capítulo o un OS. ¿Os parece bien? :3_

_Quiero daros las gracias a todos por estar ahí dejándome reviews, siguiendo y poniendo el fic en favoritos y apoyándome en mi ausencia, de verdad que gracias, sois los mejores._

_La verdad es que este capítulo será algo cortito (cortito en el sentido de que estamos acostumbrados a 6000 palabras por episodio), pero aun así necesario para ir desvelando cosas para de esa manera no estar volviéndonos locos. Que por lo menos a mi cada vez que me dejan con dudas en algún fic, quiero morirme. Eso o amenazar de muerte al autor jaja_

_También quería darle la bienvenida a mi cosita bonita, Lunanoe, que por fin se ha puesto al día con el fic *aplausos* De verdad que tenéis que pasaros por su perfil, puesto que tiene fics que son geniales. Mi favorito es el de "La Tormenta", leedlo, valdrá la pena sin lugar a dudas._

_Por último y como siempre, quería avisar sobre las parejas._

_Hace poco, en el Club de fans de ZoRo se hizo una "pequeña" (para mí no tan pequeña, pero bueno, lo veo normal) prohibición con respecto a subir fics, amv's o imágenes que no fueran sobre Zoro y Robin, por lo que me veo en la obligación de avisar a cualquier persona del club que lea esto:_

_Este es un fic ZoRo, sí, pero también es un fics sobre otras parejas. ¿Cuáles serán? Aun no lo sé, porque la historia se va desarrollando con lentitud. Por ello pido "disculpas" a las personas que lean cosas sobre otras parejas y no les guste._

_Y ahora sí, que sí. Os dejo con la historia. Disfrutad cositas. ¡Un beso enorme!_

_**-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.-**_

* * *

**_[Siempre ha sido más difícil unir que separar]_**

Robin alzó la vista y miró a Zoro. Él no dijo nada, pero sus ojos lo decían todo. Se notaba aturdida y desorientada. La cabeza le daba vueltas y en su interior sentía el eco de la desesperación. Era verdad, todo lo que ella había sentido. Sabía que Zoro la quería, lo sintió desde la primera vez que trató de besarla en el callejón. Pero también sintió que su corazón estaba dividido.

En realidad no le culpaba, no podía.

Miró a Kuina de arriba abajo y supo porqué Zoro se había enamorado de ella. Esa mujer era la perfección personificada. Su cabello negro le llegaba a la altura de los hombros; su piel era perfecta, translúcida; sus ojos eran grandes y tenían un color chocolate; su cuerpo a pesar de ser menudo era fuerte y fibroso, puro músculo. Kuina desprendía fuerza, valentía, seguridad... Características que a ella le faltaban.

Algo avergonzada, apartó la mirada y soltó la mano de Zoro. Ella no podía competir contra esa mujer, era imposible. Las diferencias entre ambas eran abismales. ¿A quién elegiría? ¿A una simple mujer occidental cuyo pasado era traumático y la atormentaba hasta día de hoy? ¿O a la mujer con la que creció y vivió prácticamente toda su vida? La respuesta era obvia y lejos de querer hacerse más daño prefirió no intervenir.

Robin tenía suficiente intentando pelear contra los demonios de su pasado para ahora también pelear con los demonios de otra persona. Por mucho que amara a Zoro ella no podía hacerle elegir, no cuando la respuesta era tan obvia. Al menos para ella.

Zoro sintió como la mano de Robin le abandonaba. Toda la fuerza y la valentía que una vez creyó tener lo dejaron, al igual que su cálido roce. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió indefenso, débil. ¿Cómo poder enfrentar esto? ¿Cómo poder mirarla después de algo así? No sabía qué pensar, no sabía cómo actuar, y mucho menos sabía qué sentir.

El pasado que tanto quiso volver a tener estaba frente a él. ¿Cuántos años había deseado volver a verla? ¿Cuánto tiempo luchó por recuperarla? Y justo cuando su corazón ya la había olvidado vuelve a aparecer. Era injusto, muy injusto. Él no podía ganar una batalla en la que la mente le decía una cosa y su corazón otra.

Buscó las palabras en su mente para expresar lo que sentía, pero no halló ninguna. Vio como Kuina se acercaba a él y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

−Me alegro de volver a verte, Zoro.

−¿Qué haces aquí? –consiguió decir, pero no sin antes notar su voz quebrada.

−Ohm. Padre me ha enviado a ayudarte con… los demonios. Dijo que me vendría bien conocer mundo y enfrentarme a peligros reales si quiero heredar el dojo. Pero no te preocupes, no pienso interferir en tu vida. –le contestó con una sonrisa para luego acercarse a Robin y extenderle la mano. –Tú debes de ser su novia, ¿no? Hola, soy Kuina, encantada.

Robin miró la mano extendida de Kuina durante unos segundos antes de aceptarla. Su agarre era fuerte, seguro. Pudo distinguir algo más que cierta cortesía por su parte.

−Yo soy Robin. –contestó secamente para luego soltarla a toda prisa.

−Buenooo… que tenso está todo. –dijo Kuina. − ¿Por qué no vamos abajo y me presentas al resto, Luffy? Parece que la pareja tiene algo que hablar.

Luffy asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de mármol seguida por Kuina quién no paraba de sonreír.

En la terraza volvieron a quedar los dos solos. La tensión era más que palpable. Cada vez que Zoro intentaba acercarse a ella, notaba como ponía varios pasos de distancia entre ellos.

A Zoro no le gustaba nada esto. ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer Kuina? ¿Por qué justo en el momento en el que las cosas parecían ir a mejor? ¿Era una broma del destino? ¿O simplemente su estupidez pasándole factura? En cierto modo se lo merecía. Si le hubiera contado sobre Kuina antes, tal vez Robin no estaría así de enfadada…

−¿No vas a decirme nada? –preguntó Zoro.

Ella le miró por primera vez desde que les dejaron a solas. Pudo distinguir odio y rencor en su mirada, pero también tristeza.

−¿Qué quieres que diga? ¡Oh! ¡Vaya! ¿Tu ex? ¡Qué alegría! Oh, pues jo es muy guapa. ¿Dormirá también con nosotros? –dijo con sarcasmo.

−No hace falta usar ese tono…

−Cierto es que no… pero así es como me siento. ¿Qué reacción esperabas que tuviera, Zoro? Si me lo hubieras contado antes, pues mira, sí… No importaría, al fin y al cabo ella estaría en Japón y tú aquí, conmigo. Pero ahora ella está aquí y tú también… Y yo creo que sobro… −la tristeza la estaba embargando. No quería llorar, no delante de él, pero es cierto que no podía con el dolor que sentía.

−¿Por qué dices que sobras? No es así… Que ella esté aquí no significa nada.

−¿Ah no? –su mirada estaba bañada en lágrimas y Zoro tuvo que contenerse para no ir corriendo junto a ella y abrazarla. −¿De verdad me vas a decir que volver a verla no te ha hecho sentir nada?

Él realmente no sabía que contestar, porque siendo sincero consigo mismo no sabía ni siquiera lo que realmente pensaba o sentía sobre todo esto.

−No sé lo que siento, Robin. Una parte de mi ha sentido añoranza y nostalgia al verla, pero otra parte solo pensaba en ti y en lo que supondría…

−Con eso solo me estás diciendo que no sabes lo que sientes…

−¡Claro que sé lo que siento! –se justificó Zoro. –Sé que te quiero y sé que su vuelta no tiene porqué estropear nada entre nosotros. Ya lo has visto, ha dicho que no piensa intervenir.

−Eres tan ingenuo…−dijo suspirando. –Se nota que no conoces a las mujeres…

Zoro la miró con el ceño fruncido y pudo distinguir una sonrisa en su rostro. Con cierto temor a que le rechazara se acercó a ella y acaricio su mandíbula con la yema de los dedos. Vio como cerraba los ojos y sujetaba su mano. Con algo más de valor rodeó su cintura con el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí mismo.

−Te quiero, Robin… Y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso.

Robin abrió los ojos y alzó la vista. Sabía que él no tenía la culpa. Es cierto que tenía que haberle sido sincero desde un primer momento, pero ella tampoco lo había sido con respecto a su _pequeño _secreto. Si quería que esto funcionara se tenían que terminar los secretos, y para ser sincera consigo misma no había cosa que más deseara que estar con él.

−Se acabaron los secretos, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Robin seriamente

Zoro asintió y bajo en dirección hacia sus labios. La besó tierna y pausadamente. No más secretos, no más mentiras… A pesar de que tuviera una guerra de sentimientos en su interior sabía lo que quería. Quería a Robin ahora y siempre, por encima de cualquier cosa. Incluso por encima de su propia vida.

.

.

.

−¿Sabes? Creo que necesitas una buena sesión de sexo para que se te quite ese humor de perros.

Robin gruñó ante las palabras de Nami mientras se sentaba en un taburete frente a la barra, a la espera de que Violet les sirviera las cervezas.

−No necesito nada…−masculló Robin mientras inspeccionaba el bar.

No había vuelto a Infierno desde la primera vez que vio a Zoro. El lugar parecía el mismo que hacía apenas dos meses, pero aun así a ella se le antojó un lugar completamente distinto. Sin Zoro, el lugar había perdido su magia.

−Lo que tú digas. –le dijo Nami dándole un sorbito a la cerveza que Violet había dejado sobre la mesa para luego volver a echarla dentro del bote. –Agg. ¡Qué amarga está!

Robin tomó la botella por el cuello y le dio un pequeño trago. La cerveza estaba como siempre, ni más agria ni más acuosa. Inspeccionó la mueca de asco de Nami durante unos segundos antes de caer en la cuenta.

−No puede ser…

Nami la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta amarillenta.

−¡Estás embarazada!

−¿¡Qué!? –le preguntó una nerviosa y avergonzada Nami.

Robin le dio suavemente con el dorso de la mano en el brazo.

−¡Vamos! ¡Ni se te ocurra mentirme!

−N-no te miento…−Nami miró a Robin de reojo y vio que no iba a dejar el tema estar. Resignada, apartó el botellín de cerveza de su lado y le pidió un té helado a Violet. –Está bien… CREO, que estoy embarazada.

−Crees, ya… ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –le preguntó Robin mientras inspeccionaba la pista de baile. Un extraño sentimiento la estaba embargando de nuevo, y por raro que fuera, no trataba de demonios.

−Desde hace unos días… −dijo Nami en un suspiro. −Tengo un pequeño retraso.

−Bueno… ¿Y quién es el padre? –Robin observó como su amiga le echaba una mirada envenenada, que lejos de parecer amenazadora la hizo reír. –Vale, vale. Fufu. ¿Y él lo sabe?

−¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo pretendes que se lo diga? Todavía ni siquiera le contesté a su propuesta de matrimonio…

Robin apoyó la mano sobre la rodilla huesuda de Nami y la acaricio suavemente.

−Vamos cariño, tienes que decirle algo… Sé que es duro, pero… ¿Acaso no le quieres? Además, si estás embarazada es lo mejor… Piensa que un bebé necesita a sus padres.

−Lo sé… Pero estoy aterrada.

Robin se levantó de su taburete y acercó la cabeza de Nami a su pecho, abrazándola con cuidado. Lo cierto es que Nami era todavía muy joven para casarse o para tener hijos, y en cierto modo entendía el terror que sentía. Pero por otra parte, le tenía cierta envidia. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que Zoro tuviera un gesto romántico o detallista hacia ella. Aunque tampoco es que fuera su culpa, al menos no en su totalidad. El comportamiento que ella había tenido con él durante el último mes estaba lejos de ser como el de una pareja.

No, Zoro no tenía la culpa. La tenía ella. Y si hubiera sido sincera desde un primer momento, tal vez las cosas entre ellos hubieran ido a mejor. A pesar de todo, la llegada de Kuina era algo que no se podía olvidar fácilmente. Aunque hubieran hecho las paces, en su interior Robin se sentía desesperada.

Notó como Nami se removía en sus brazos y la liberó de su agarre.

−Tengo que ir al baño. –dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Robin asintió y la dejó ir. Se sentó de nuevo en el taburete cuando sintió una presencia a su espalda. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la pista, en donde las parejas bailaban abrazadas unas a otras al son de _Without you_ de _Hinder._

Algunas personas la miraron como si fuera un bicho raro por entrar a la pista sola mientras sonaba una canción tan tranquila. Pero realmente a ella le daba igual. Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo tres veces. Apenas unos segundos después sintió como unas manos la envolvían por la cintura y la acercaban a un cuerpo duro y musculoso.

Robin abrió los ojos y le miró.

_Cause lately all I do is fight_  
_And every time it cuts me deeper_  
_Cause something's changed_

−¿Qué haces aquí? −preguntó Robin.

−Por primera vez desde que te conozco, no tengo respuesta para esa pregunta. −le dijo Law.

Robin le sonrió y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cuello. Sintió calidez y confort entre sus brazos, como si estuvieran hechos a medida para ella. Law comenzó a balancearse suavemente son de la música arrastrándola con él. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero a la vez se decían todo. Ella apoyó la sien contra su hombro e inspiró su aroma a sándalo y jabón. La mano de Law acariciaba la parte baja de su espalda enviándole todo tipo de sensaciones mientras la letra de la canción quedaba grabada en su cabeza.

En su oído, Law le tarareaba con una profunda y rasgada voz que la hizo estremecerse de los pies a la cabeza. Poco a poco su voz se fue apagando, igual que la canción. Robin se apartó ligeramente para poder mirarle. Su rostro era sombrío, oscuro; como nunca antes.

−Me vuelvo a Nueva York. −dijo Law.

−¿Qué? −el corazón de Robin comenzó a martillear como nunca antes. Un nudo se asentó en su garganta y tragó saliva para intentar aliviar la sensación. No funcionó.−¿Por qué?

−Debo volver. Me necesitan por allí, aunque no lo parezca −le contestó con una media sonrisa, aunque Robin sabía que era falsa.

−¿Volverás?

Law la atrajo hacia si mismo y la abrazó con fuerza.

−No. No voy a volver.

No va a volver... repitió Robin mentalmente mientras comenzaba a sentir un enorme vacío en su pecho.

Pasaron nuevamente unos minutos en silencio. Poco a poco la pista se fue vaciando, al igual que el local, pero ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Law la apartó suavemente y la miró a los ojos.

−Prométeme que te cuidarás, ¿vale? Y sobre todo... Prométeme que hablarás con alguien cuando la culpa y el dolor te supere. −ella bajó la mirada intentando aguantar las lágrimas −Prométemelo.

−Lo prometo... −Robin sintió su voz quebrada, ahogada.

Law la cogió suavemente por la barbilla obligandola a mirarle.

−C-cierra los ojos... −le dijo.

Robin le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero al final obedeció. Cerró los ojos lentamente. Sintió su aliento cerca de sus labios. Olía a menta y a limón. Olía a medicina y a frío. Olía a Law. Su corazón martilleaba con tanta fuerza que por un momento pensó que se le saldría del pecho. Su agradable olor se hizo cada vez más cercano. Robin pudo sentirlo a menos de 5 centímetros de su boca... Pero de pronto, ya no sentía nada.

Ni su aliento, ni roce, ni su calor.

Abrió los ojos confundida para encontrarse sola. Law no estaba, se había ido de la misma manera que había llegado. Por un momento no supo que hacer. Se sentía desorientada, aturdida, pero de pronto fue consciente. Él no iba a volver. Jamás.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un gemido de protesta. El vació en su pecho se hizo más intenso. Sin poder sostenerse más en pie, dejó que sus rodillas cayeran al suelo. Y por primera vez en su vida, su alma lloró.

.

.

.

Zoro sintió la suavidad de sus manos acariciarle el pecho. Todavía con los ojos cerrados alargó un brazo y la estiró sobre él. El aroma a cerezas impregnó sus sentidos, al igual que su cálido aliento que poco después dio paso a sus labios. Pero en cuanto Zoro la probó, abrió los ojos asustado.

De un rudo empujón apartó a Kuina de encima y se tapó con la sábana.

−¿Qué cojones estás haciendo? −preguntó con un gruñido.

Kuina le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras se sentaba en posición de loto sobre la cama.

−Oh cariño, solo quería jugar.

−No estoy de humor para jugar, así que hazme el favor y sal de mi habitación. −le dijo Zoro señalando la puerta con la mano.

−Que aburrido te has vuelto con la edad... −Kuina hizo un puchero y comenzó a gatear hacia él. −Antes tu eras más divertido... Recuerdo cuando me metía en tu cama y no dudabas en tomarme.

−Eran otros tiempos.

−Tiempos en los cuales no tenías a esa zorra.

Zoro sintió los brazos de Kuina envolverle por detrás. Su aliento pegado a su oído que le hizo estremecerse, al igual que en los viejos tiempos.

−¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez? Fue tan bonito...Lo hicimos entre los pétalos del cerezo. Allí me juraste que me amabas y que siempre lo harías. ¿No eras un hombre que cumplía sus promesas, Zoro? −dijo Kuina mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

Zoro se apartó rápidamente, dejado atrás la sábana que le tapaba. Quedó una vez más expuesto y desnudo ante ella. No solo físicamente, sino también anímicamente. Kuina le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y se tumbó boca abajo en la cama. Ese era el poder que ella tenía sobre él. Era capaz de desarmarlo por completo, simplemente recordándole el pasado y haciéndole sentir vulnerable.

−Sal de aquí, por favor... −repitió Zoro con la mayor paciencia del mundo.

−Obligame. −le retó Kuina mientras se acariciaba el muslo con movimientos insinuantes.

Zoro desvió la mirada hacia la puerta del baño. Escuchó el crujido de la cama y los delicados pasos que daba sobre el suelo de madera. Apenas unos segundos después la tenía a su lado nuevamente. Acariciando su espalda con los dedos, enviándole descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. La imagen de Robin cruzó por su mente y nuevamente le hizo apartarse.

−Te lo digo enserio, Kuina... Lárgate de aquí. −Zoro la cogió con rudeza por el brazo y la arrastró hacia la puerta.

De un manotazo, Kuina se deshizo de su agarre y mediante una llave lo tiró al suelo sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

−Oh cariño...Esas cosas no funcionan conmigo, no señor... −le dijo mientras le lamía la comisura de los labios. −Ahora sé buen chico y compláceme.

Zoro giró con ella todavía sobre él y la inmovilizó contra el suelo. Kuina rió traviesamente.

−Si quieres complacerte, hazlo tú sola. Yo me largo.

Y sin esperar una contestación, se levantó del suelo y se cerró la puerta dejándola atrás.

La confusión anidó en su mente, como siempre que estaba ella cerca. Caminó desnudo por los oscuros pasillos de la casa hasta la habitación de las consolas, en donde Franky jugaba al God of War.

−¿Noche salvaje de sexo? −preguntó sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

−No. −contestó Zoro con rudeza. −Si quieres a una perra en celo, arriba tienes a una.

Franky soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

−No te ofendas. Kuina es atractiva, pero no me pone ni la mitad de lo que lo hace Robin.

Zoro cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza. Odiaba cuando alguien mencionaba a Robin, fuera de la manera que fuera. Ella le pertenecía, a él y a nadie más. Ninguno de esos patanes podría ponerle la mano encima, no mientras él viviera.

El mero hecho de pensar en ella hizo que le doliera el pecho. La echaba de menos, más que a nada. Desde que Kuina se había asentado en su casa apenas se habían visto dos o tres veces, y nunca a solas.

Zoro extrañaba su besos, el cálido tacto de sus manos, su alegría, su sarcasmo... Quiso llamarla. Cada célula de su cuerpo le pedía a gritos hablar con ella, pero sabía que por ahora no podía. Las cosas estaban demasiado tirantes entre ellos como para empeorarlo todo.

Tenía que dejar pasa el tiempo, aunque el tiempo le hiciera sentir que a cada vez la perdía más. No, no podía dejar que todo terminara así. Necesitaba verla, y necesitaba hacerlo ahora.

−Voy a cogerte algo de ropa. −le dijo a Franky mientras se encaminaba hacia el cuarto de su amigo.

Una vez vestido, cogió el coche y condujo en dirección a la casa de Robin. La guerra que su mente y su corazón habían tenido, por fin había terminado. Solo necesitaba esa pequeña prueba para saber que ya no amaba a Kuina. Que todos los recuerdos y el pasado había quedado completamente borrado y sustituido por Robin.

Por primera vez en su vida se hizo una promesa. Una promesa que cumpliría sin importar qué.

Robin sería la única mujer a la que amaría en su vida. Solo ella y nadie más.

* * *

_TT_TT Me está costando muchísimo crear momentos entre Zoro y Robin... Y sinceramente no sé porqué. Amo esa pareja, más que ninguna otra... Pero no encuentro la "inspiración" para hacer nada entre ellos dos. Uff, mal, mal, mal... _

_En fin, sé que el capítulo ha sido corto, pero entre que mi inspiración es basura y entre que mi tiempo es limitado, no puedo sacar nada bueno... _

_Como siempre os digo, espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura. ¡No olvidéis las reviews! Un saludo enorme y nos vemos pronto :3_


	10. Chapter 10

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Todo bien? Espero que sí._

_Hoy vengo de nuevo con otro capítulo. Este será un tanto peculiar, puesto que decidí hacer un salto temporal en la historia. No os daré muchos detalles porque quiero que lo descubráis por vosotros mismos. Así que nos vemos abajo._

_¡Un saludo!_

ATENCIÓN: _Este es un fic ZoRo, sí, pero también es un fics sobre otras parejas. ¿Cuáles serán? Aun no lo sé, porque la historia se va desarrollando con lentitud. Por ello pido "disculpas" a las personas que lean cosas sobre otras parejas y no les guste._

_**-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.-**_

* * *

De: Nico Robin

Fecha: sábado, 31 de mayo, 13:18

Para: Nami Sanders

Asunto: Welcome Home

Nami:

Saludos desde Atenas, Grecia. Hacía 18 años que no volvía a este lugar, y siendo sincera, nada más bajar del avión me ha dado un escalofrío enorme.  
El vuelo fue agradable. Dieciséis horas dan para leerme dos libros y preparar todo el trabajo que me espera. Realmente fue todo un honor que después de la cagada de conferencia que hice en Nueva York, me hayan dado una beca de estudios. No es sobre la Atlántida, algo que yo quería, pero no me quejo. Es agradable saber que alguien confía en tus capacidades arqueológicas después de semejante chasco.  
Sé que todo esto fue demasiado repentino y que apenas pude hablarlo con nadie, pero creo que es lo mejor. Ya sabes, el alejarme un poco del caos que era mi vida. Seguramente estés pensando que acepté el trabajo para alejarme de Zoro, pero sabes que no es del todo correcto. Probablemente no pueda convencerte de lo contrario, ambas sabemos lo obstinada que puedes llegar a ser a veces.  
De todas maneras, fuera penas. Llegué hace dos días, pero entre que me instalé en la nueva casa y conocí el lugar, no he tenido tiempo de escribirte. Sé que te dije que te iba a avisar nada más llegar, pero la verdad es que tampoco tenía nada para contarte. Ya sabes que cuando estoy sola durante algo de tiempo me vuelvo un poco cavernícola.

Espero que estés bien. Te llamaré pronto.

Te quiero. Robin.

* * *

De: Nami Sanders

Fecha: sábado, 31 de mayo, 20:57

Para: Nico Robin

Asunto: Te odio.

Robin:

Me tenías preocupada. Ya pensaba que había estallado el avión o algo así. Estuve dándole la brasa a Luffy para que me trajera el periódico todos los días, por si acaso. En fin, me alegra que estés bien. Te echo de menos, las cosas sin ti son extrañas sobre todo cuando no tienes a nadie con quién hablar. Por aquí todo está lo más normal posible (dentro de lo que se puede viviendo con estos locos)… Nojiko se irá dentro de una semana, se vuelve a Francia a retomar los estudios. La verdad es que la muerte de mamá la ha afectado más que a nadie y me siento bastante culpable. Entiendo que quiera marcharse y comenzar de nuevo, no la culpo, yo también lo haría si no estuviera… ya sabes, tan LIGADA a Luffy. Que por cierto, es un cielo… Fue él quien le pagó la universidad y la estancia a mi hermana. ¿Se puede ser más adorable? Posiblemente, pero aun así él también se luce.  
Tienes que enviarme fotos de la casa y de la ciudad, nunca he salido de y la verdad es que viajar a Europa me tienta demasiado. Posiblemente cuando deje de engordar como una vaca lo haga. Y tú, mi querida amiga, vendrás conmigo.  
Mantente en contacto por favor, aunque sea con una llamada al día.

Cuídate muchísimo. Te quiero. Nami.

* * *

De: Nico Robin.

Fecha: miércoles, 4 de junio, 11:19

Para: Nami Sanders

Asunto: ¡He ligado!

Nami:

Esto es extraño. Ayer estaba volviendo de la universidad cuando un tipo cualquiera me paró en mitad de la calle y me ofreció una rosa. Era muy apuesto la verdad, me apunto su número de teléfono y me dijo que le llamara. ¿Tú te lo crees? Ligo más en países extranjeros que en mi propia ciudad, increíble. Posiblemente cuando me aburra le llame, ya sabes, la soledad es mala.  
Estoy de trabajo hasta arriba… Apenas tengo tiempo para tomarme un café. Al aceptar la beca nunca creí que esto fuera así. Aunque no me quejo. Me encanta mi trabajo y me encanta tener la mente ocupada. Evita que piense, algo bueno para mí, ¿no crees?  
Hay algo que me tiene realmente sorprendida. Las voces prácticamente han desaparecido, es como si este lugar tuviera un campo de fuerza que las mantiene alejadas de mí. Algo increíble…¡Por fin puedo dormir! No recordaba lo que era cerrar los ojos y no ver nada… Las pesadillas no me abandonan, eso sí, pero es lo que toca, no se puede tener todo en esta vida, ¿no?  
Mañana iré al punto de la excavación, donde murieron mis padres. Espero que me dejen pasar, sino, ya sabes que me las arregle para hacerlo.  
Por cierto, ¿qué tal el bebé? ¿Aun sigues con las nauseas y los mareos?

Un beso pequeña. Robin.

* * *

De: Nami Sanders

Fecha: jueves, 12 de junio, 07:32

Para: Nico Robin

Asunto: Fiesta de compromiso

Robin:

Siento contestarte tan tarde, pero la verdad es que he tenido una semana de locos. Luffy me preparó una fiesta de compromiso. ¿Te lo crees? Tuve que decirle que sí. ¡Cómo iba a negarme! Fue perfecto, en serio. La comida, el vestido que me regaló, el anillo. Dios…¡Tengo un anillo! Te enviaré una foto, es GIGANTE. Se nota que está forrado el cabrón. Aun así, eso no es lo que me importa, sino que haya querido estar conmigo por encima de todas las mujeres de este mundo. Tuve que contarle lo del bebé. Después de terapia intensiva de sexo, claro está. La verdad es que no sé qué decirte sobre cómo se lo tomó… Ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado y me miró la tripa diciendo: ¿De ahí puede salir un niño? Tuve que pegarle. No me puedo creer que mi futuro marido y padre de mis hijos sea tan… estúpido, pero no me quejo. Le quiero. Nunca creí que lo diría, pero no sé qué haría sin Luffy. Ya no es solo por el bebé o por el compromiso, sino por todo… Como regalo de compromiso Law me envió su expediente y adjuntados el de Nojiko y el mío. Descubrí cosas que por un lado me hicieron bien y que por otro… bueno, me dejaron bastante tocada, pero ya te contaré la próxima ocasión que tenga.

¿Qué es eso de que has ligado? ¿Con quién? ¿Era guapo? ¿Le has llamado? ¡CUÉNTAMELO TODO! Aunque… ambas sabemos que no harás ni caso a ningún patán que se te acerque. Por mucho que intentes negarle tu mente y tu corazón ya tiene un dueño. Un dueño que por cierto se ha vuelto más agrio que los pepinillos en vinagre caducados.  
Me alegro de que las voces hayan remitido, eso es buena señal. Espero que descubras lo que buscas y puedas volver pronto.

Te quiero. Nami.

* * *

De: Nico Robin

Fecha: viernes, 20 de junio, 05:03

Para: Nami Sanders

Asunto: Mierda

Nami:

Me alegro sobre la fiesta de compromiso. Para ser sincera Luffy me llamó para preguntar algunas cositas, así que le tuve que guiar un poco. El pobre se esfuerza por hacerte feliz.  
¿Qué fue lo que descubriste en los expedientes? Me tienes intrigada. Y sobre Law… ¿Te ha dicho algo?  
Zoro siempre ha sido huraño, es un hecho. A veces me parece increíble que para la edad que tiene sea tan serio. ¿Le va todo bien? Es decir, ¿cómo lleva nuestra ruptura?

Lo cierto es que los vigilantes no me dejaron pasar. Me pidieron un permiso del gobierno y mil cosas más. ¿Tú te lo crees? Probablemente tenga que hablar con la embajada para conseguir algo y tal vez tarde meses, lo que supondrá quedarme más tiempo por aquí. La verdad es que no me quejo, me gusta el lugar y me siento bastante nueva.  
Hace unos días pasé delante de unas clases de lucha. Taekwondo se llamaba. Me apunté sin dudarlo. Quiero aprender a defenderme. Me siento bastante inútil, sobre todo en lo relacionado con los demonios.

Oh! Tengo un regalo para ti. Es un libro de nombres griegos para el bebé. Te lo envío en cuanto pueda. Ya me avisarás si te gusta alguno.

¡Te quiero! Robin.

* * *

De: Nami Sanders

Fecha: domingo, 29 de junio, 14:10

Para: Nico Robin.

Asunto: Alerta. Peligro

Robin:

¡¿Qué!? ¿Quedarte más tiempo? ¡Pero si llevas un mes fuera! Y a mi han parecido años. Te echo de menos, no te quedes más tiempo anda… Sea lo que sea lo descubriremos juntas, pero no me abandones ahora. ¡Estoy como una vaca! La barriga se me empieza a redondear y los pies se me han hinchado muchísimo. Todas las noches le pido un masaje a Sanji con gel de frutas frío para relajarme, sino, no puedo ni conciliar el sueño. De verdad, te recomiendo que no tengas hijos. ¡Nunca!  
¿A qué viene preguntar por Law? Sé que sois amigos y me supuse que ya habríais hablado o algo. ¿Todo va bien entre vosotros?  
Si a lo que te refieres es a que si Zoro se ha ido con otra. No, no lo ha hecho. Kuina no para de revolotear como una mosca detrás de la mierda. Me saca de quicio esa tipa… Si estuviera en condiciones y no temiera rodar por el suelo a la mínima, le daría una buena lección a esa lagarta. La verdad es que Zoro está algo tocado… No se ha tomado muy bien el que lo hayáis dejado. Todavía no entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Pero no voy a juzgarte, tus motivos tendrías.  
Con respecto a lo que descubrí en los expedientes… ¿Recuerdas que siempre te dije que sentía una extraña familiaridad con Luffy? ¿Cómo si le hubiera conocido antes? Pues no me equivocaba… Él nació en el mismo pueblo en el que mis padres fueron asesinados. Él es la persona con la que compartí los mejores meses de mi niñez. En cierto modo me alegro de que Luffy y ese chico sean la misma persona. Sé que solo fue un amor infantil, pero a mí me marcó mucho… Y el hecho de que sean un solo ser, es lo mejor que pudo pasarme. La parte mala es que… Arlong asesinó a mis padres por "celos". Descubrí que durante la universidad, mi madre, es decir, mi madre biológica y él estuvieron liados y fruto de esa relación nació Nojiko. El motivo por el cual asesinó a todo un pueblo fue simplemente porque mi madre no quería que mi hermana viviera con un criminal. Tiene su lógica, es decir, el porqué la separó de él. Y bueno… el motivo por el que mató a Bell-mère fue básicamente que protegía a Nojiko de él. Bell-mère y Garp(el abuelo de Luffy) fueron los enviados por el Gobierno de la Marina para lidiar con la guerra de terroristas que había en Angola durante esa época y por eso ella se hizo cargo de nosotras. Es todo demasiado trágico y asqueroso… Y juro que mataré a Arlong por todo el daño que le hizo a mi familia. Eso sí, en cuanto pueda andar dos pasos sin sacar la lengua.  
Recibí tu libro de nombres. ¡Es enorme! Y está genial. Me encanta el de Urian. ¿Qué te parece? Y si es niña, quiero llamarla como mi madre… La biológica quiero decir. Nora. ¿No es bonito?  
Espero verte pronto querida. ¡Cuidate!

Nami.

* * *

De: Nico Robin

Fecha: domingo, 3 de agosto, 04:15

Para: Nami Sanders

Asunto: Perdona.

Nami:

Sé que hace más casi un mes que no hablamos ni un segundo, pero la verdad es que no he tenido ganas… Me siento algo extraña últimamente. No sabría explicarte la sensación, pero simplemente parece que no sea yo la que vive mi vida, sino que soy una mera espectadora. ¿Me estaré volviendo loca? Probablemente.  
Me gusta el nombre de Urian, me parece precioso y el de Nora igual. Si tu madre estuviera viva, fijo que saltaría de la dicha. Me alegro muchísimo que todo te vaya bien. Por ahora no volveré a Nueva Orleans. Creo que… me quedaré a vivir aquí. Es lo mejor.

Te quiero. Robin.

* * *

De: Nami Sanders

Fecha: domingo, 3 de agosto, 12:45

Para: Nico Robin

Asunto: Coge el teléfono ya.

Robin:

Llevo más de 3 horas llamándote, desde que leí el mensaje. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Coge el teléfono ya, maldita sea. Me tienes preocupada.

Nami.

* * *

De: Nami Sanders

Fecha: viernes, 15 de agosto, 09:32

Para: Nico Robin

Asunto: Preocupada

Robin:

Hace más de dos semanas que no me coges el teléfono, no me respondes a los mail… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Estoy preocupada… Como no des señales de vida, aunque sea por aquí, cojo un vuelo hacia Grecia y te traigo de los pelos a Nueva Orleans si hace falta.

* * *

De: Nico Robin

Fecha: jueves, 22 de agosto, 05:57

Para: Nami Sanders

Asunto: Lo siento.

Nami:

Siento mi repentina huida… Simplemente no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie. Llevo desde hace casi dos meses encerrada en la cueva donde se produjo el accidente. El Gobierno dijo que fue un derrumbamiento y que por eso todo el equipo científico murió. Si fue así, ¿por qué coño el sepulcro y todo el templo sigue tal y como ese día? Creo que saben algo e intentan encubrirlo… Investigué escrituras antiguas datas incluso mucho antes de la primera civilización asentada aquí, pero no encontré nada. Creo que esto no es nada que pertenezca a nuestro mundo. Creo que es algo más… ¿Una plaga? ¿El castigo de un Dios? Lo desconozco. Pero créeme, descubriré que fue lo que mato a mis padres y el porque yo sigo viva, aunque me cueste la vida.

¿Sabes? Sé que es extraño, pero el único lugar en el que las voces remiten son allí, justo en donde murieron. Al lado del sarcófago me siento… ¿viva? No sé explicarte, es como si una fuerza sobrenatural me llamara a estar allí, como si fuera mi lugar. ¿Me estaré volviendo loca? Yo creo que sí.

No tengo mucho más que contarte, espero que los próximos mensajes que recibas sean en breves. Cuídate muchísimo y al bebé también.

Robin

* * *

De: Nami Sanders

Fecha: sábado, 15 de noviembre, 13:54

Para: Nico Robin

Asunto: Te echo de menos

Robin:

Parece que tenemos los mails un poco abandonados. ¿Hace cuanto que no hablamos por aquí? ¿Tres meses? Apenas te has limitado a llamar una vez a la semana para avisarme de que estás bien y nada más. Me tienes preocupada y te echo de menos.  
Cada día me siento más gorda. El bebé es enorme y mi barriga parece que vaya a explotar. Luffy suele acostarse conmigo y contarle historias sobre piratas al niño. Y sí, las ecografías han confirmado que es niño. ¿No es increíble? Siempre quise una niña, pero tendrá que ser la próxima vez, en otra vida. ¡Porque juro que nunca más volveré a tener hijos! Ussop se va a casar. Nos lo anuncio ayer mismo durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Zoro. Se llama Kaya, es una antigua amiga suya de México. La verdad es que la chica es preciosa y muy dulce. Espero que le haga muy feliz y sobre todo, le quite ese carácter tan infantil que comparte con Luffy, porque sino la casa se va a pique. Sanji también tiene una novia formal. ¿No te parece increíble? Siempre fue un mujeriego, e incluso durante un tiempo antes de saber lo mío con Luffy coqueteaba constantemente conmigo (a la vez que con otras), pero mira, parece que Violet le hizo cambiar un poco. Un pequeño pasado para la humanidad, quién lo diría. Franky y Zoro siguen en las suyas. ¡Todo el rato de caza! A la cual como es obvio a veces prohíbo que vaya Luffy. No quiero que mi hijo pierda a su padre antes de nacer. Y por si lo preguntas, Zoro está bien. Sigue con ese humor de mierda, pero al menos no anda tan cabizbajo como cuando te fuiste. Creo que poco a poco lo ha ido superando, e incluso puede que haya salido con alguna chica. Cosa que dudo mucho porque nadie conseguirá hacerte sombra, ni siquiera la tipeja esa. De verdad. ¿Cómo pudo querer a alguien tan repelente? Puede que sea buena en la lucha y en todo lo que quieras… ¡Pero es una prepotente de mierda! Te lo juro, si no tuviera este barril por barriga le daría una paliza. Tú apostarías por mí, ¿no?  
Sabes, he decidido que Law sea el médico que esté presente en mi parto. No me fío de nadie más. Así que le pediré que vuelva de Nueva York para asistirme. Fred anda algo desaparecido. Fui a visitarle el otro día y no estaba en casa y tampoco contesta al teléfono. Sé lo importante que es para ti, así que por eso mantuve un ojo sobre él. Deberías llamarle. Entiendo que no quieras hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Boa, pero al menos hazle saber que sigues bien porque creo que tu marcha le ha afectado más que a nadie.

Cuídate mucho y llámame pronto. Te quiero. Nami.

* * *

Para: Nico Robin

Fecha: lunes, 5 de enero, 18:19

De: Nami Sanders

Asunto: Vuelve a casa

NICO ROBIN:

VUELVE A CASA YA. Han pasado 8 meses desde que te has ido. ¿En qué estás pensando? Has ignorado mis mails. No has aparecido para las fiestas de Navidad y solo te has dignado a llamarme para felicitarme por el Año Nuevo. Law se niega a ser mi médico. Luffy está ocupado con la caza de demonios que cada vez está más descontrolada…¡Y yo me siento muy sola! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Te has ido y el mundo se ha ido a pique contigo. Dígnate a aparecer. Quiero que estés cuando nazca mi niño. Quiero que estés para celebrar tu cumpleaños. Te extraño muchísimo y todo está de los más raro. Te lo juro… Como no vuelvas dentro de una semana iré a buscarte, aunque mi hijo nazca en un autobús colectivo de turistas iré a por ti.

LLÁMAME.

Nami

* * *

_Lo dicho... Un poco peculiar, ¿no? Este capítulo ha sido más bien para introducir la nueva fase de la historia. Los nueve meses tenían que correr de una manera rápida porque sino aquí nos quedamos en la historia durante muuucho tiempo. Así que bien, vayamos por fases para aclarnos de lo que ha pasado:_

_1-Robin se fue a Atenas mediante una beca de investigación._

_2-Dejó a Zoro, como es obvio._

_3-Nami se ha comprometido con Luffy y él sabe que está embarazada._

_4-Nami descubrió el nombre del asesino de sus dos padres, que son la misma persona. Y que también resulta ser el padre de Nojiko. _

_5-Luffy y Nami se conocieron en Angola, África, cuando los padres de Nami y Nojiko fueron a realizar una investigación Antropológica. Arlong los siguió y destruyó todo un pueblo (en el cual vivía Luffy y su abuelo, además de Bell-mère). Bell-mère dejó la Marina y se volvió a Nueva Orleans para criar a las niñas lejos de la marina y de todo el accidente ocurrido. Arlong perseguía a Bell-mère para asesinarla por haberle separado de su hija._

_6-Noijiko no sabe, ni sabrá nada sobre su verdadero padre._

_7-Robin descubre el sepulcro donde fueron asesinados sus padres._

_8-Nami tendra al bebé en breve, está de ocho meses._

_9-Esto es una puta mierda xD_

_Bien, más o menos esto es un breve resumen de lo más importante para que nos aclaremos. No tardaré en subir el siguiente capítulo porque sino os quedaré con cara de: ¿Ya está? ¿Un capítulo para unos simples mails? Síp, así es._

_Ahora, prepararos para la verdadera historia._

_PD: Yo juré y perjuré que no volvería a escribir, pero es que me he dado cuenta de que si no lo hago, me pongo de mal humor. Así que aunque no me guste lo que haga o como queda, al menos me limitaré a terminar la historia cuyo final ya tengo escrito._

_PD1: Espero que disfrutéis mucho con la lectura y no penséis en asesinarme._

_PD2: Un saludo a todos y recordad las reviews._

_Alex~~_


	11. Chapter 11

_ATENCIÓN:__Este es un fic ZoRo, sí, pero también es un fics sobre otras parejas. ¿Cuáles serán? Aun no lo sé, porque la historia se va desarrollando con lentitud. Por ello pido "disculpas" a las personas que lean cosas sobre otras parejas y no les guste._

**_-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.-_**

* * *

Para cuando Robin llegó a Nueva Orleans, una de las mayores tormentas que habían asolado el estado de Louisiana, le dio la bienvenida. Ya desde el avión, pudo sentir la gravedad de la situación mediante las continuas turbulencias y ataques de relámpagos que amenazaban con tirar la nave abajo en cualquier momento. Para su suerte aterrizó sana y salva, aunque no sin antes tener que atravesar algún que otro contratiempo, que la hizo pensar que de alguna manera no llegaría de una sola pieza.

A pesar de que todavía no eran ni las cinco de la tarde, el cielo estaba más oscuro que el carbón. Las nubes se arremolinaban unas con otras estallando en decenas de rayos y truenos. Si Robin no conociera la tendencia a las lluvias torrenciales y los tifones que solían asolar a su ciudad, juraría que esta era la manera que tenía el mundo para darle la bienvenida al _Infierno._

Mientras atravesaba los abarrotados pasillos del aeropuerto, le sorprendió las enormes colas que se formaban en las taquillas y puertas de embarque. Estudió el panel de información que había sobre su cabeza y tuvo que contener el aliento al darse cuenta que en la sección de llegadas, apenas había tres aviones (incluyendo el suyo), mientras que, en la sección de salidas la palabra "Llena", con un chillón tono rojo, no paraba de repetirse.

A su alrededor, observó como decenas e incluso centenares de familias acampaban en las salas de espera en tiendas de campaña a la espera de poder conseguir un vuelo hacia cualquier destino posible. Los niños corrían de un lugar a otro jugando al _pilla-pilla_ o a la _gallinita ciega_, mientras que los adultos se juntaban frente a las escasas pertenencias que llevaban con una expresión de horror en sus rostros.

Cuando salió del establecimiento, se sorprendió ante lo vacío y grande que era el parking al no albergar apenas un coche en él. A duras penas consiguió localizar a _un buen samaritano _que fuera a llevarla hacia la ciudad. Viendo el panorama, supo que tendría que pagarle una buena fortuna. Aunque, por primera vez en su vida, el dinero no le importó lo más mínimo. Durante su estancia en Grecia, con todas las investigaciones y trabajos que le mandaron, consiguió una pequeña fortuna, con la cual podría vivir perfectamente unos cinco o seis años sin trabajar.

Una vez a salvo de la fuerte tormenta, le indicó el destino al taxista y apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo con intención de calmar las migrañas que la asolaban. Para su suerte, las voces y lo susurros no habían vuelto, al menos todavía no. Un plus para el enorme caos que estaba siendo su _vuelta a casa._

Al llegar al hospital, el enorme cartel que solía adornar la entrada estaba roto. Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo al leer la palabra "No Mercy" (No misericordia) con luces tan fluorescentes que le hacían daño a la vista. Sacó de la parte trasera del coche la maleta y mediante sus dotes de mujer, consiguió que el taxista le rebajara la tarifa hasta la mitad. No es que no pudiera pagarlo, pero la verdad es que el viaje no había sido nada agradable y podía sentir el olor a rancio y humedad todavía impregnado en su cavidad nasal.

No, definitivamente no iba a pagar por un viaje que probablemente hubiera sido más agradable hacerlo a pie.

El olor a antibióticos y lejía le dio la bienvenida. Se asombró enormemente al ver como, por lo menos en esa ala del hospital, los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos. A duras penas pudo interceptar a una enfermera, que caminaba arrastrando los pies y olía a naftalina, para preguntarle sobre la sección de maternidad. La aludida la miró con sorpresa y mediante unas mediocres indicaciones le explicó cómo llegar.

Mientras Robin subía por el ascensor hasta la planta número 13, repasó mentalmente la mejor reacción que debería tener para reencontrarse con sus amigos después de 9 meses de separación. ¿Debería llorar? ¿Debería reír? ¿Debería disculparse? No lo sabía, pero mientras observaba el panel de números, supo que en breves podría averiguarlo.

Cuando las puertas metálicas se abrieron, contuvo la respiración al verlos a todos sentados en las sillas plegables que habían improvisado como sala de espera. Una a una la mirada de sus amigos se posaron sobre ella.

Robin sintió como las manos comenzaban a temblarle y se mordió el labio para evitar correr como si el mismísimo diablo la persiguiera. Vio como Franky de cuatro grandes zancadas se posaba frente a ella y la levantaba por la cintura en un abrazo.

−¡Has vuelto, pequeña! –le dijo con voz grave en su oído.

Separada cerca de un metro del suelo, pudo distinguir como se levantaban de sus improvisadas sillas y se reunían en torno a ella.

−¡Robin! –chilló Boa una vez Franky volvió a depositarla en el suelo.

−¡Robin-chwaaaaan! –Sanji desprendía felicidad y alegría por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

A su lado, apareció Ussop con una joven cogida de la mano y le dio un suave apretón en el hombro.

−Nos alegramos de que hayas vuelto. –dijo Ussop arrastrando un poco su todavía acento mexicano.

−¿Dónde está Nami? –preguntó Robin con un nudo en la garganta.

−Está en su habitación. –dijo Sanji señalando la puerta metálica. –Somos demasiados como para poder entrar todos ahí. Y en el estado en el que está es mejor no agobiarla demasiado.

Robin asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta que Sanji había señalado. Durante el trayecto pudo distinguir a Kuina sentada sobre una de las sillas, con las piernas cruzadas y una mueca de desprecio en su rostro. Sin que le afectara lo más mínimo su comportamiento, cruzó el umbral.

La habitación tenía un tono menta sobre las paredes mientras que los escasos muebles que la adornaban eran de un color blanco roto. Nami yacía sobre la cama, más delgada que nunca y con un enorme bulto que las sábanas apenas podían cubrir. A su lado estaba Luffy, jugando con una jeringuilla sin aguja y un vaso con agua, mojando a Zoro que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación perfectamente camuflado con la pared.

Robin tuvo que contener el aliento al volver a verle. Sabía que nueve meses daban para mucho, pero nunca imaginó que para tanto. El Zoro que ella había conocido ya no existía, no quedaba ningún vestigio de niñez en su rostro. Llevaba las tres katanas atadas en su cinto a la vista sobre el abrigo verde que dejaba al descubierto una buena porción de su marcado pecho, en el cual se encontraba la enorme cicatriz que tan bien conocía.

Nada más poner un pie en la habitación, tanto Luffy como Nami le dedicaron una enorme sonrisa de bienvenida, mientras que Zoro simplemente se limitó a verle con esa mirada sombría. Una mirada que la hizo sentir desnuda y desprotegida.

Poniéndose la máscara inexpresiva en la que tantos meses había trabajado, se dirigió hacia la cama y tomó la mano de su amiga. Tenía las manos sorprendentemente frías, como si hubiera estado sujetando una bolsa de hielo.

−Has vuelto… −le dijo Nami apenas con un hilo de voz. –Les dije que volverías.

Robin tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no echarse a llorar. Para no tirarse sobre ella y disculparse. Suplicarle perdón y prometerle que nunca más la abandonaría. Ahora que estaba más cerca de ella, pudo ver todas las vías a las que estaba conectada.

−¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –le preguntó a Nami acariciando su sudorosa frente.

−El bebé es un poco grande y me tiene bastante cansada… −dijo simplemente.

−¿Dónde está Law? ¿Y los médicos? ¿Te han dicho algo?

−Law no ha podido venir. –contestó Luffy por ella. –Y los médicos están en urgencias, atendiendo a los heridos.

−¿Heridos?

Nami asintió con la cabeza.

−Ya te dije por los mails que la actividad demoniaca se había intensificado… −dijo. –Están descontrolados. Se han reproducido rápidamente y no hemos podido contenerles…

−No es nuestra culpa. –Zoro habló por primera vez desde que Robin llegó. –Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido, pero no tenemos poder sobre esas bestias, ya lo sabes.

−Hai, hai… −Nami se incorporó a duras penas. Robin cogió unos almohadones y se los puso detrás de la espalda. –Me alegro de que Nojiko esté en Francia. Me dijo que volvería para el nacimiento del bebé, pero gracias a Dios pude convencerla de que no. Mientras más lejos esté de todo esto, mejor.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio. Robin estudiaba a Zoro desde la distancia, apartando la mirada rápidamente cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban. Realmente había cambiado, para bien, claro está. Podría decirse que incluso le gustaba más. De todas maneras no quería profundizar en sus sentimientos ahora mismo. Sabía que cuanto más lo pensara, más daño le haría, y en estos momentos su única prioridad era Nami.

Varios minutos después Luffy sentenció que tenía hambre. Serían poco más de las siete de la tarde, pero para su _capitán, _cualquier momento era bueno para comer, cenar e incluso desayunar. Salió de la habitación disparado, con Zoro tras sus talones, dándole de esta manera la oportunidad de estar a solas con su amiga.

−¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Nami mientras daba suaves golpes en el colchón haciendo hincapié a que se sentara a su lado.

−Sí, bastante bien. –dijo Robin con simpleza.

−Te noto preocupada. ¿Qué ocurre?

Robin se mordió el labio durante unos segundos pensando su respuesta. No quería mentirle, sabía que engañar a Nami a estas alturas era imposible. Todavía le sorprendía lo muchísimo que se habían llegado a conocer en tan poco tiempo.

−He visto que la ciudad está bastante extraña… La gente huye de aquí y la actividad demoniaca se intensifica… Y yo solo puedo pensar que todo es mi culpa.

−No es tu culpa. –Nami comenzó a acariciar su mano.−Simplemente son cosas que pasan… Hace diez meses nadie me diría que estaría embarazada, comprometida y buscando al asesino de mis padres. Y aquí estoy… En un hospital rodeado de demonios a la espera de que mi hijo nazca.

Robin dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa ante las macabras bromas que su amiga realizaba. La verdad es que le sorprendía enormemente lo poco que unos habían cambiado y lo mucho que otros lo habían hecho.

−Ven, acuéstate un rato. –le dijo Nami bajando un poco la camilla con el mando. –He de decir que tienes una pinta increíble, pero aun así yo noto que estás cansada.

−Gracias… −Robin se acurrucó contra su huesudo hombro. Inspiró el aroma a cítricos mezclado con suero y supo que estaba en casa. Dejó que su mente vagara durante unos minutos más antes de quedarse dormida.

.

.

Robin despertó al escuchar un grito ahogado. Algo desorientada y mareada, se incorporó en la cama para ver a Nami agarrarse con fuerza su hinchado vientre. Notó el colchón húmedo bajo ella y no le cupo la menor duda de que había roto aguas. Miró a su amiga con los ojos desorbitados y sintió como las nauseas la embargaban.

¡Estaba en trabajo de parto!

Apenas unos segundos después, Luffy estaba a su lado sosteniendo a Nami por la espalda mientras la incorporaba sobre la cama. En la puerta vio como todos sus amigos se habían reunido alarmados por los chillidos. Zoro se puso en medio para taparles la vista y cerró la puerta sin medir palabra.

−¿Qué es? –preguntó Luffy mientras Nami apretada las uñas contra la palma de su mano.

−Uff, uff… Ya viene… −dijo entre gritos. –Por favor, por favor… Ayuda a mi bebé…

Robin la miró horrorizada.

−¿Qué?

−Por favor, Robin… −de nuevo un grito. –Ayuda a mi bebé, no dejes que muera…

−P-pero… hay médicos y están las enfermeras… Yo no puedo hacer nada…

Y en ese momento lo supo. Durante ese breve segundo en el que Nami la miró con ojos suplicante supo que tenía que ayudarla. No había ningún médico, ninguna enfermera, nadie que pudiera salvarles, solo ella. El mundo estaba poniendo sobre su espalda un peso que no quería cargar. Pero no podía perderla. Y no lo haría. Se volvía loca con sólo pensar que no volvería a verla de nuevo.

La Fortuna era una puta cruel, y ese día se estaba riendo de ella a carcajadas.

Sintió sobre su hombro la pesada mano de Zoro. Ligeramente se dio la vuelta y le miró a los ojos. Su rostro era oscuro y sombrío, pero aun así pudo sentir mediante la calidez de su mano el coraje y el valor que le infundía. Se volvió para mirar a Luffy, que al igual que Nami tenía una mueca suplicante en el rostro.

Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos e inspiró hondo cinco veces. Con energía nueva y renovada, se dispuso a dar órdenes.

−Necesito agua caliente, muchas toallas y sábanas limpias, una aguja esterilizada, hilo, tijeras, morfina y vino.

−¿Vino? –preguntaron Luffy y Zoro al mismo tiempo.

Robin se encogió de hombros.

−Necesito algo que me de fuerzas para lo que voy a hacer… −dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Mientras Nami continuaba gritando a pleno pulmón. Robin se encargó de ponerla cómoda. Le subió la camilla con el mando hasta ponerla erguida. Puso en su espalda unos almohadones para que hicieran presión y comenzó a enseñarle las técnicas de respiración.

Apenas unos minutos después aparecieron Zoro y Luffy con todo el material que había pedido. Lo colocó sobre la mesita de noche bien esparcido para poder tenerlo todo a mano y situó el mueble a su lado enfrente de la cama. Una vez tuvo las manos limpias, pidió a Zoro y a Luffy que sujetaran los pies de Nami en alto, para de esa manera tener mejor acceso a su útero. Ambos la miraron horrorizados, pero una mirada cargada de veneno, bastó para que la obedecieran sin rechistar.

Tenía el útero poco dilatado, apenas 6 centímetros, por lo cual tuvo que seguir practicando las respiraciones mientras poco a poco se iba ensanchando más. De pronto la puerta se abrió con un sonoro ruido y apareció Fred mojado de los pies a la cabeza.

Robin tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correr a abrazarle. Se limitó a sonreírle y vio como él le sonreía de vuelta. Para su suerte, Fred tenía conocimientos médicos. Pasar tanto tiempo con Law era bueno, en su justa medida claro está.

Una vez estuvo limpio y esterilizado, pasó a ayudarla. Se puso junto a ella y le beso la mejilla. Robin sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. ¡Este era el Fred que ella extrañaba! Evitando cualquier distracción, continuó inspeccionando a Nami mientras esta profería gritos e insultos de todo tipo.

−Está por los 9cm. –le dijo Fred en su oído.

Robin asintió. Le quedaba nada, apenas un centímetro y podría comenzar a empujar. Vio como la sangre comenzaba a teñir la cama de un color púrpura y reprimió las ganas de vomitar. Nunca se había llevado muy bien con las heridas, pero por su amiga estaba dispuesta a pasar por esto y mucho más.

−¡10 cm! –dijo. –Nami, escúchame, ¿vale? Quiero que hagas los ejercicios de respiraciones que te enseñé y cuando diga tres empujes con todas tus fuerzas. ¿Lo has entendido?

Hubo un grito como respuesta.

−Quiero que me digas si lo has entendido.

−Sí, maldita sea. ¡SÍ! –de nuevo un grito.

Robin se situó entre sus piernas y comenzó a contar mentalmente hasta diez. Intentaba mantener la mente ocupada para no prestar atención a la sangre que salía de su útero, por lo que comenzó a tararear una canción para sus adentros.

−¡Tres!

Nami comenzó a gritar con más fuerza a la vez que empujaba y hacía presión. La cabecita del bebé apenas comenzaba asomarse y Robin tuvo que contener las lágrimas.

−Lo estás haciendo muy bien, cariño… Venga, otro más… Uno… dos… ¡TRES!

Nami volvió a empujar con fuerza, poco a poco iba apareciendo más parte del cráneo mientras se veía la piel rosácea del bebé. Las lágrimas bañan su rostro mientras continuaba respirando entrecortadamente. De pronto un relámpago fuerte produjo un apagón.

Nami chilló horrorizada y Robin sintió como todas sus fuerzas la abandonaban. Lo que le faltaba… Sin médicos, sin enfermeras y encima con un apagón.

−Se ha ido la luz.−dijo Fred.

−Es demasiado obvio. –contestó Zoro con un gruñido.

−¡No veo nada! ¿Por qué no se encienden las luces de emergencia? No puedo asistirla así. ¡Joder! –bramó Robin a punto de perder los nervios.

−Tranquila… He estado en este hospital miles de veces. Sé dónde está el generador de emergencia, podré enchufarlo. –dijo Fred con voz calmada.

−¿Estás seguro? El bebé viene ya y no sé si yo…

−Sshhh… −Robin sintió el aliento de Fred en su oído. –Todo irá bien, podrás hacerlo. Confío en ti y ella todavía más. Volveré pronto, tú mantén las manos preparadas por si acaso, ¿vale?

Ella asintió. Sentía como las gotitas de sudor resbalaban por su sien. Su corazón latía alocadamente, amenazando con salirse del pecho en cualquier momento. La luz continuaba sin volver y la desesperación comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia.

Varios minutos después, que a Robin le parecieron los más largos de su vida. El generador de emergencia se encendió y con la escasa luz pudo ver el útero de Nami. El bebé tenía la cabeza fuera, prácticamente ya estaba.

−Venga cariño…. Uno más. ¿Vale? Uno… Dos… ¡TRES!

Nami gritó y empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Robin vio como el bebé salía precipitadamente en dirección a sus brazos y lo cogió con cuidado.

−¡Tijeras!

Alguien, probablemente Zoro, puso unas tijeras en sus manos, mientras ella cortaba el cordón umbilical. El bebé permanecía inmóvil, sin proferir ningún sonido. Algo asustada, lo puso boca-abajo y comenzó a darle suaves palmadas sobre la espalda. Al cuarto golpe, el niño comenzó a llorar con unos pulmones de acero.

Envolviéndole en con una gruesa toalla azul, rompió el camisón de Nami dejando al descubierto su desnudo pecho y lo puso sobre ella. Piel con piel. El bebé instintivamente dejó de llorar, mientras que el llanto traspasaba a la madre. Robin tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no romper a llorar también.

Vio como Zoro apartaba la mirada algo avergonzado al ver la desnudez de Nami. Sus ojos se encontraron en el espacio y pudo distinguir una simple frase: _Bien hecho._

Llena de sangre hasta los codos y con las ropas manchadas, se acercó a la madre, quién mecía el niño con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

−Te dije que podías hacerlo…

−Estaba aterrada… Creí que os iba a perder a los dos y…

−Sssh… −Nami apoyó la mano sobre su mejilla sudada. –Todo ha salido bien. Estamos bien, ¿no? ¿Verdad que sí, pequeño Urian?

−Al final le pusiste ese nombre…

−¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Tenía que ponerlo en honor a su tía Robin… −dijo Nami mientras acariciaba la cabecita peluda de Urian. –Sabes, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Robin enarcó una ceja mientras veía como Luffy sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo y se lo entregaba.

−Mira la hora.

−Las 23:45pm.

−¿Y la fecha?

Robin se quedó mirando la pantalla durante unos segundos.

−6 de febrero… −dijo alzando la vista hacia ella. –Creí que era día 5…

−Recuerda el cambio horario. Urian nació el mismo día que tú.

Ella se quedó perpleja mirando al pequeño bebé que Nami sostenía sobre su pecho. Un bebé que ella había ayudado a nacer y que desde el momento en que vio, ya había ganado su corazón. Por primera vez en su vida sintió que no estaba hecha para el mal, como siempre había pensando. Podía hacer el bien, podía ayudar a la gente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a escocer detrás de sus párpados.

Se acercó y le dio un beso en las pequeñas manitas de Urian. El bebé se movió en el regazo de su madre.

−Gracias… −le susurró a Nami mientras apretada la frente contra la de ella.−Bien chicos, todo el mundo fuera. Tengo que coser y limpiar a la madre.

Robin vio como Zoro se alejaba a grandes zancadas, mientras Luffy hacia un puchero con intención de quedarse. Sin hacer ruido se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a Nami y comenzó a hacerle muecas al bebé.

Ella se puso manos a la obra. Con las toallas comenzó a limpiarla, mientras le sacaba el saco amniótico y otros restos del embarazado. Una vez vacía, esterilizó la aguja nuevamente y se puso a coserla. Gracias a la acción de la anestesia, Nami no sentía nada, pero ella era consciente de todo. De cada puntada, de cada momento… Y supo que había sido un honor haberla asistido en algo tan importante como era tener un bebé.

Una vez terminó, dejó a los padres a solas. Probablemente tenían mucho para hablar. La llegada de un bebé era un acto importante y par alguien como Nami, seguramente mucho más.

Afuera la aguardaban todos sus amigos. Uno a uno la vitorearon y la halagaron. Robin se excusó para ir al lavabo y de esa manera poder alejarse del bullicio. Tenía sangre hasta los codos y para ser sincera consigo misma, necesitaba un momento a solas.

Cuando llegó al baño, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y apoyó la frente contra las frías baldosas. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras todo el dolor, la rabia y la felicidad salían de su interior.

Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y se incorporó rápidamente con la cara manchada de sangre. Vio a Kuina en el umbral de la puerta y tuvo que reprimir una arcada de nervios. Con cuidado se puso en pie y se dirigió al lavaba a limpiarse bajo la atenta mirada de ella.

−Veo que has vuelto. –dijo Kuina con indiferencia.

−Has visto bien. – el agua comenzaba a teñirse de rojo mientras los restos del embarazo de Nami corrían por el desagüe.

−¿Por qué has vuelto?

−Este es mi hogar y esta es mi familia. Tenía que volver junto a ellos.

−Ya veo…

Robin cerró el grifo y sacó un par de papeles de la máquina para secarse las manos. Cuando se dirigió a la puerta, Kuina la cogió por el codo reteniéndola.

−Zoro y yo estamos intentando volver a estar juntos. Hazme un favor y aléjate de nosotros.

Ella no dijo nada. Se dignó a deshacerse de su agarre y continuar avanzando cuando Kuina volvió a cogerla.

−Escúchame atentamente… Nico Robin. No quiero que te acerques a él más de lo estrictamente necesario. ¿Me has entendido?

Robin se dio la vuelta y la miró a los ojos. Estaban cargados de veneno, odio y otra característica que no supo identificar. Probablemente celos.

−Tú no eres quién para darme órdenes, pequeña.

Vio como Kuina fruncía los labios con fuerza y apretaba su agarre en el codo.

−Te juro que te mataré si te vuelves a acercar a él. ¿Me oyes? Tu tiempo pasó. Ahora él me pertenece. Esto no es una amenaza, es una advertencia, tómalo como tal.

Cansada de jueguecitos, Robin se soltó de su agarre y la cogió por el cuello. La apoyó con un golpe sobre la pared mientras la levantaba unos centímetros del suelo. Kuina pataleaba e intentaba desprenderse de su mano, cosa que no le sirvió para nada.

−Escúchame bien, _querida. _Yo no pienso hacer nada de lo tú me ordenes. Por mucho que me amenaces. ¿Lo has _entendido_? Ahora, hazme un favor y desaparece de mi vista si no quieres que la que te mate sea yo. ¿Quedó claro?

Kuina asintió con la cabeza y Robin la soltó para salir corriendo del baño. Notaba como su corazón latía apresuradamente. Pocas veces se había dejado llevar por sus nervios y esta era una de esas ocasiones. Impresionaba por la nueva fuerza que tenía, se sintió alguien poderoso, alguien inquebrantable.

Satisfecha, fue a reunirse con sus amigos a la improvisada sala de espera.

−¿Dónde está Fred? –preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

Ninguno de ellos contestó.

Un mal presentimiento hizo acto de presencia. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia las escaleras en busca de su amigo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Bueno. ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? La verdad es que yo he llorado un poquito. Ha sido bastante emotivo para mi escribir un momento como este, sobre todo al tener que meterme tanto en el papel de lo que sentiría y pensaría Robin sobre algo así. E incluso Nami, el dolor de una madre, la desesperación… Buff, increíble._

_Como dije en la publicación de Facebook, con este capítulo me despido de vosotros hasta nuevo aviso. Mis exámenes comienzan la semana que viene (más o menos) y yo debo de estudiar muchísimo. Prometo que en cuanto todo este mal momento termine, me pondré nuevamente a escribir y publicar cosas._

_Quiero daros las gracias por el apoyo y de verdad espero que sigáis aquí cuando vuelva.  
Espero vuestras reviews con preguntas y dudas, las cuales contestaré con la menor brevedad posible. _

_Un enorme abrazo para todos. ¡Nos vemos pronto!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Capítulo nuevo, sisi. Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho y nos leemos más abajo :P_

_**ATENCIÓN**: __Este es un fic ZoRo, sí, pero también es un fics sobre otras parejas. ¿Cuáles serán? Aun no lo sé, porque la historia se va desarrollando con lentitud. Por ello pido "disculpas" a las personas que lean cosas sobre otras parejas y no les guste._

**_-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.-_**

* * *

El olor a polvo, rancio y humedad impregnaba su cavidad nasal y se incrustaba en su piel, haciéndole sentir el cuerpo y las manos sucias. Bajo sus pies, los trozos de cristales rotos y yeso crujían a cada paso haciéndola resbalarse levemente mientras Nami intentaba abrirse camino entre los escombros. Sillas arrancadas del suelo y tiradas de cualquier forma, cuadros hechos añicos y muebles destrozados impedían que pudiera llegar a su destino: la azotea.

La visión del hospital en este estado era horrible. Nunca jamás creyó que un lugar tan pulcro pudiera verse tan abandonado y deteriorado en tan poco tiempo. Nami procuró apartar la vista de las manchas de sangre que adornaban las baldosas de las paredes y centrarse en no caer de bruces mientras corría. Pero la verdad es que era imposible hacerlo. Huellas de manos ensangrentadas y trozos de carne humana habían sustituido al blanco impoluto del lugar otorgándole el aspecto de un grotesco matadero.

A cada paso que daba, Nami sentía como la sangre brotaba de su interior y resbalaba por sus muslos recorriéndole el largo de las piernas. En sus brazos, Urian lloraba desconsoladamente pidiendo ser calmado, pero por desgracia ella no podía parar para reconfortarle. El sonido de su llanto, mezclado con el crujir de sus pisadas y los gruñidos de los demonios a su espalda, hacía que la sangre de su cuerpo se helara. Una fina capa de sudor se había asentado sobre su espalda enviándole terribles escalofríos por todo cuerpo y haciendo que sus rodillas temblaran de miedo.

El dolor de su útero se intensificaba a medida que aceleraba la velocidad. No podía detenerse. Por mucho que su cuerpo gritara por un momento de descanso, no podía hacerlo. Si quería salvar su vida y la de su hijo, no le quedaba más que continuar corriendo. Aunque ello supusiera poner al límite sus fuerzas.

Nami notó como el aire que entraba por sus vías respiratorias le quemaba los pulmones hasta el punto en que su boca le sabía a sangre. Su visión se vio nublada por el destello de las luces que se encendían y apagaban cada segundo, y el dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo no la ayudaba a agudizar sus sentidos lo más mínimo.

Básicamente podría decir que fue avanzando casi a ciegas. Tanteando el terreno con una mano y sujetando en la otra con firmeza contra su pecho al bebé. Tan solo le suplicaba a Dios que no la acorralaran. Prefería suicidarse y matar al niño antes que dejarse devorar por esas bestias. Era duro pensar en la muerte de tu hijo apenas una hora después de que hubiera nacido, pero era imposible no hacerlo en una situación como esa. No cuando tenía a unos sedientos hijos de puta detrás de su espalda pidiendo a gritos un trozo de su pequeño.

.

.

.

_[1 HORA ANTES]_

Robin corría apresuradamente por las escaleras en dirección al sótano, en donde según había leído por los carteles informativos que estaban pegados a la pared, se encontraba el generador eléctrico. Un mal presentimiento la había embargado desde el mismo momento en el que supo que Fred todavía no había regresado.

Demasiado tarde, casi como siempre, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba ningún arma encima. Debido al viaje, tuvo que guardarlas todas en su maleta, la cual se encontraba en el piso de maternidad, en la habitación de Nami.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, decidió parar en el rellano de un piso cualquiera para dirigirse a la sección de Emergencias en donde probablemente encontraría una vitrina con un hacha. No es que fuera una experta utilizando un arma como esa, pero bastaría por el momento. Al menos podría tener la oportunidad de defenderse en el caso de que pasara algo, aunque en su interior, rezaba para que todo fuera bien.

Abrió la puerta metálica con cuidado y asomó la cabeza en el piso de Radiología. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, pulcramente ordenados y con el nauseabundo olor a medicamentos y lejía impregnado en el aire. Robin atravesó el metro y medio que la separaba de la vitrina en completo silencio y pegada a la pared como una lapa, procurando que ni siquiera se escuchara el sonido de sus pasos.

Apenas unas horas antes, Luffy la había avisado sobre la posibilidad de que hubiera demonios dentro del edificio, cosa que requería el triple de cuidado y más aun teniendo en cuenta que Nami y el bebé se encontraban apenas unas plantas por encima.

Asomó la cabeza nuevamente por el pasillo que conectaba el piso con otras secciones del hospital para asegurarse de que estaba completamente sola. Una vez sus dudas fueron calmadas, profirió a darle una fuerte patada al vidrio de la vitrina haciendo que los cristales cayeran en miles de trocitos esparcidos por el suelo.

Cogió la pesada hacha con las dos manos y la apretó contra su pecho, con temor a que cayera al suelo. Sin mirar atrás, avanzó nuevamente hacia la puerta para comenzar a correr escaleras abajo.

Apenas unos minutos después se hallaba frente a la gigante verja metálica que separaba los generadores del hospital. Cada hueco que adornaba la valla tenía un cartel distinto con diferentes dibujos exponiendo los peligros de la radiactividad, el alto voltaje y la necesidad de usar el material de seguridad adecuadamente.

No se sorprendió lo más mínimo al encontrarse la puerta abierta, pues Fred debía de haber entrado para ponerlo nuevamente en marcha. Aunque lo que sí la hizo estremecer fue la enorme cantidad de sangre que había esparcida por el suelo de la entrada.

Robin inspiró hondo hasta diez veces para poder calmarse. No quería pensar lo peor, pues la simple idea de que algo le pasara a Fred la hacía enloquecer. Sin dejar que su mente se temiera lo peor, avanzó por el angosto túnel.

El pasillo era largo, oscuro y estrecho. No se oía nada más que el eco de sus pisadas y el goteo del agua sobre el cemento. Un escalofrío la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza al ir encontrándose trozos de carne humana y sangre esparcida en el suelo a lo largo del camino. Robin caminó con el corazón en un puño temiéndose lo peor…

Cuando llegó al generador encontró un cuerpo descuartizado. La cabeza había sido separada del torso y los brazos y piernas estaban esparcidos por todas partes, al igual que los órganos vitales. Robin se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y comenzó a llorar.

Sabía que algo le había pasado, lo sabía desde el mimo momento en el que Fred desapareció. No pudo evitar sentir una enorme oleada de culpabilidad. Tal vez si ella no hubiera regresado, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Tal vez si se hubiera quedado en Grecia, su amigo estaría vivo… Aunque también el bebé y Nami podrían estar muertos si ella no los hubiera ayudado.

Robin tenía un enorme debate en su interior. Estaba atormentada por la culpa y la pena, pero por otro lado también sentía felicidad por el nacimiento de Urian… Tan centrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente, hasta demasiado tarde, que un demonio se acercaba por la espalda.

Cuando quiso coger el hacha que había dejado a su lado, el monstruo le pegó con el dorso de la mano y la mandó volar contra la pared, en donde se estrelló con un golpe sordo. Robin sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca y el dolor estremecedor de sus costillas quebrándose. Quiso ponerse en pie, pero no fue capaz.

Le zumbaban los oídos por el golpe, tenía probablemente una costilla fracturada y sentía nauseas por el cadáver y el olor a cloaca que embriagaba el aire. El demonio se acercaba a ella chapoteando sobre la sangre fresca del cuerpo muerto y con un rugido ensordecedor que hizo eco en el angosto túnel.

La cogió por el cuello y la levantó el vilo hasta apoyarla contra la pared con otro golpe. Robin forcejeó para liberarse de su agarre, pero no podía. Pataleo un par de veces propinándole fuertes golpes en el vientre, pero apenas fue capaz de moverle un centímetro. El demonio parecía cabreado, pues abrió la boca para proferir de nuevo un gruñido.

Su final estaba cerca, no había nada que pudiera hacer. La oscuridad comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Robin notaba sus pulmones abrasados por la falta de aire y cómo iba perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco. De lo último que fue consciente fue del demonio abalanzándose contra su cuello mientras la imagen de Zoro se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

.

.

.

Zoro observó la tierna escena desde la esquina de la habitación.

Luffy jugaba con Urian haciéndole muecas y otro tipo de gracias, mientras el bebé sollozaba asustado en sus brazos. Tal vez eso de ser padre le venía demasiado grande, aunque para ser sincero, verle tan emocionado con algo que no fuera la comida era realmente conmovedor.

Nami estaba tumbada con un brazo sobre los ojos. Debía de estar agotada después de dar a luz y sobre todo, dolorida a más no poder.

Zoro nunca había presenciado un parto, pero sin lugar a dudas, después de haber asistido a este supo que era algo… mágico y aterrador. A partes iguales. Como hombre no podía concebir que un ser humano saliera de otro ser, pero aun así aquí estaba. Un diminuto y pequeño Luffy.

No sabía si el resto también lo pensaba, pero lo cierto es que Urian era la viva imagen de Luffy. Su pequeña cabecita apenas contenía una fina capa de pelo negro. Tenía los ojos color ámbar, como los gatos, iguales a los de Nami. Y su piel sonrosada brillaba bajo el foco de las luces. Él era perfecto.

Nunca jamás pensó que pudieran gustarle los bebés, pero lo cierto es que Urian le había conquistado. Al igual que su padre tenía un aura especial. Te incitaba a estar a su lado, a protegerle y quererle. Perfectamente se podía ver en unos años enseñándole a luchar con la espada, como haría cualquier tío. Porque a pesar de no ser familia de sangre con Luffy, ellos eran como hermanos. No hacía falta decirlo, no hacía falta un papel que lo afirmara. Ellos lo sabían en sus corazones y con eso bastaba.

De ahí el motivo a que no quisiera separarse de él ahora. Sabía lo cabeza hueca que podía llegar a ser su _capitán _cuando quería_. _Porque Luffy a pesar de ser un hombre fuerte y decidido, era también impulsivo. Lo que significaba que en cualquier momento saldría pitando de esa habitación a pelear.

Porque lo cierto es que no le habían dicho toda la verdad a Robin acerca de los demonios. Ellos estaban allí, merodeando como si fueran los dueños de todo el hospital.

Habían llegado hacía cinco días. Nami tenía contracciones y el bebé parecía querer llegar ya, pero no lo hizo. Los médicos la ingresaron en observación, para estar preparados en cuanto estuviera en trabajo de parto, pero no lo hizo hasta varios días más tarde.

Todo había ocurrido muy deprisa. Una enfermera había sido contagiada. Uno a uno los miembros del hospital fueron transformándose en seres demoniacos sedientos de sangre y carne. Entre él y los chicos habían conseguido despejar el área de maternidad y la planta principal junto a la de urgencias, pero el resto de pisos estaban completamente infectados.

Los habían contenido, pero no podían matarles a todos. Eran demasiados. Si alguno de ellos resultaba herido o era asesinado, la vida de Nami estaría en peligro y por consiguiente la del bebé también. Por ese motivo no habían huido, pues no podían correr el riesgo de que se pusiera de parto en medio de la calle con miles de demonios a su alrededor. A pesar de que estaban dentro de su nido, por ahora era más seguro tenerla ahí, al menos hasta que recuperara fuerzas.

Luffy estaba eufórico, cómo no. Tantos bichos juntos eran un gozo para él y estaba más que ansioso para ir a patearles el trasero. Pero Zoro sabía que no podía dejarle ir, no cuando ya no estaba solo en el mundo. Nami y Urian dependían de él, de su protección. Y Zoro supo que su _capitán_ lo entendió en el mismo momento en el que vio al pequeño bebé en sus brazos.

Zoro estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención. Era una sensación, algo pequeño, diminuto… Era miedo. Él nunca sentía miedo. Lo que significaba que este no era su sentimiento.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas y comenzó a seguir a su instinto.

.

.

.

Nami sentía como poco a poco el efecto de la anestesia remitía. No quería quejarse ni alarmar a Luffy, pero sentía un enorme desgarro en su útero hasta el punto que la hacía querer ponerse a gritar de dolor.

Urian por fin se había dormido en los brazos de su padre cansando de sus muecas y burlas. Realmente aún no podía creerse que hubiera sido madre. Se sentía dichosa, feliz… pero también bastante alarmada, pues la actividad demoniaca se había intensificado a lo largo de esa tarde.

Puede que ni Zoro ni Luffy le hubieran dicho algo, pero ella lo sentía. Podía saber que algo pasaba, algo muy grave… No hacía falta ser un experto para darse cuenta.

Intentó dormir un rato, pero la ansiedad era superior al cansancio que tenía.

Nami abrió los ojos levemente para ver a Luffy sentado en el borde de la cama con el bebé todavía en sus brazos.

−Puedes dejarlo en la cuna si quieres…

Luffy negó con la cabeza.

−Me gusta tenerle en brazos. –dijo Luffy mientras le acariciaba la punta de la nariz a Urian. –Es muy suave y blandito. Además, huele a ti. Me encanta.

Nami no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante sus palabras. Lo cierto es que Luffy no era nada romántico… pero cuando le salían cosas como esas, conseguía que su corazón latiera como el de una adolescente enamorada. ¿Y qué era sino eso precisamente? Una chiquilla que estaba profundamente enamorada de él.

Nami se echó hacia un lado a pesar de lo doloroso que le resultaba moverse, dejando un hueco en la cama y le hizo señas para que la acompañara. Luffy se tumbó junto a ella y puso a Urian en medio. El bebé comenzó a sollozar nada más sentir que los brazos de su padre lo abandonaban. Instintivamente comenzó a buscar el pecho de Nami, la cual le complació.

−Creo que sentiré celos si va a hacer eso a menudo… −dijo Luffy mientras inflaba los mofletes fingiendo su enfado.

−Bueno… alguien tendrá que hacerlo, que tú apenas me tocas…

Luffy puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó para rozar los fríos labios de Nami. A pesar de estar desecha por el parto, seguía siendo la mujer más preciosa que hubiera visto jamás.

−¿Te he dicho que te quiero?−le preguntó Luffy mientras le rozaba el pómulo con la nariz.

−Hoy no…−dijo Nami dejando escapar un suspiro.

Luffy le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar y la miró a los ojos de una manera intensa y abrasadora.

−Te quiero, Nami. Más que a nada ni a nadie en el mundo.

El bebé comenzó a sollozar suavemente.

−Y a ti también, pequeño. –dijo Luffy mientras se agachaba a olear su peluda cabecita.

Nami les sonrió y cerró los ojos durante unos breves segundos. Apenas un momento antes de que el caos y el pánico se desataran por completo…

CONTINUARÁ….

* * *

_*Suspira* Sé que los capítulos cada vez son más cortos, pero si quiero que tengáis lectura para al menos esta semana, pues deben de ser así... Tiempo para más, no tengo. __Los trabajos son una mierda, los exámenes son un asco y yo me volveré loca. Así que si muero, le dejaré mi legado y el final del fic a otra persona. Probablemente a Sílvia jiji_

_Así que... sed buenos y no desesperéis hasta la próxima actualización. Disfrutad mucho de la lectura y no olvidéis las reviews._

_¡Un saludo!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**ATENCIÓN:**_ _Este es un fic ZoRo, sí, pero también es un fics sobre otras parejas. ¿Cuáles serán? Aun no lo sé, porque la historia se va desarrollando con lentitud. Por ello pido "disculpas" a las personas que lean cosas sobre otras parejas y no les guste._

_**-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.-**_

* * *

Zoro caminó por los vacíos e impolutos pasillos del hospital. No había ni un alma humana por los alrededores. Nada, absolutamente nada.

El aire olía a lejía y antibióticos entremezclado con algo más. Algo que era imposible que pasara desapercibido para él. El olor de la _sangre_.

Zoro era capaz de oler la sangre a pesar de que estuviera a una gran distancia. Era una pequeña cualidad que había adquirido desde pequeño, pues la gran mayoría de las personas no eran capaces de olerla, bueno, más bien nadie que Zoro conociera. Pero él sí.

Él era capaz de olerla y rastrearla. Siempre que le preguntaban a qué olía la sangre no tenía que pensárselo dos veces antes de contestar, pues la respuesta era muy clara. La sangre olía a miedo.

En el reino animal la capacidad del olfato es muy importante. Te permite rastrear a tus presas a través de su olor, pero sobre todo, te permite oler y seguir el miedo.

Los animales se rigen por unas leyes naturales muy simples, aunque también muy atroces. El poder es el del más fuerte. Y el más fuerte es el cazador, no el cazado.

Y eso es lo que era él. Un depredador. Un cazador. Un _animal_.

Zoro continuó rastreando _el miedo _mientras se dejaba llevar por sus sentidos.

Cada vez era más cercano, podía sentirlo en su cavidad nasal. Podía sentir el olor a óxido, acero y sal impregnando cada uno de sus sentidos.

Al doblar la esquina de ese inmaculado hospital, lo vio. Más bien, _la _vio.

Se trataba de una joven adolescente. Probablemente no tendría más de catorce o quince años. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la puerta.

Zoro reconoció esa puerta. A pesar de tener un sentido pésimo de la orientación reconocería esa maldita puerta aunque cualquiera que hubiera en este hospital fuera completamente igual a esta.

La cosa es que esta no era una puerta corriente. Era _la _puerta. La única que con tan solo abrirse sería capaz de desatar el infierno en el hospital. Aunque para ser exactos, no solo en el hospital… sino en toda la ciudad.

La cadena que la mantenía cerrada estaba en las manos de la joven, la cual no paraba de juguetear con ella entre sus níveos dedos.

Su camisón estaba lleno de sangre. Zoro podía ver como aquel viscoso líquido salía de su cuello a borbotones, aunque ella parecía no darse cuenta. Estaba como hipnotizada, absorta en su danza particular.

¿Qué es lo que la habría llevado a entrar allí? ¿Qué es lo que la habría llevado a abrir la puerta?

Desconocía la respuesta.

Iba avanzando a paso lento, pero decidido. La joven por primera vez desde que él apareció, abandonó la vista de la cadena y le miró directamente a los ojos. Zoro paró en seco al darse cuenta de que estaban inyectados en sangre, lo que significaba una sola cosa.

La habían infectado.

Nunca antes había matado a un humano, por lo menos no cuando estaban apenas comenzando la fase de transformación y mucho menos a una mujer.

El mero hecho de pensar en tener que asesinar a una niña le revolvía el estomago.

Zoro sabía que tenía que matarla pero la verdad es que no encontraba las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo. No encontraba la manera de matar a una niña que probablemente tuviera padres, hermanos… Una familia que la quisiera y que echarían en falta su ausencia.

Estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos pues la claridad y sutileza de su voz le sorprendió.

−¿Por qué te lo estás pensando tanto?

Zoro la miró con el ceño fruncido.

−¿Qué?

−Lo de matarme... ¿Por qué te lo estás pensando tanto? Es algo simple, puedes hacerlo sin remordimientos y sin culpa. Estoy infectada, ¿no? Es lo que se hace con los infectados.

−¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con eso? – preguntó Zoro dubitativo. −¿Estás de acuerdo con que debo matarme?

La joven se quedo mirando el suelo durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

−Supongo. La gente muere diariamente. En accidentes de tráfico, asesinatos, enfermedades…

−Eso no contesta a mi pregunta.

La chica alzó la vista y clavó sus inyectados ojos rojos en él.

−No, no me parece justo que me mates. No quiero morir… −dijo con simpleza−.¿Sabes? Mi sueño era ser escritora. Estaba trabajando muy duro para lograrlo, hasta que todo sucedió… Una mañana de camino al instituto, perdí el autobús al quedarme dormida. Ninguno de mis padres pudo llevarme, por lo que fui andando. No era un trayecto muy largo, pero si algo peligroso, pues tenía que atravesar un barrio marginal. Nunca antes había pasado nada, nunca se habían cometido asesinatos, ni ningún acto criminal aparte del hurto. Pero ahí estaba él. Allí estaba ese desgraciado que acabó con mi vida. Me raptó, me violó y pasó con un coche por encima de mi cuerpo. ¿Sabes que se siente cuando te atropellan? Es algo rápido para el conductor, pero para ti cada segundo equivale a años… Notas como todo tu cuerpo se rompe en pedazos. Como cada órgano y vaso sanguíneo se destruye… ¿Y tu columna? Já… Solo escuchas el sonido que te avisa de tu fin. Ese sonido se ha repetido todos los días a todas horas en mi cabeza desde hace cuatro meses.

Zorro no pudo evitar mirarla con horror.

−Probablemente te estás preguntando cómo es que puedo caminar si quedé en estado vegetativo… Pero la respuesta es muy sencilla. Él lo hizo.

−¿Él?

La chica asintió y se puso en pie dejando caer la cadena a su lado con un sonido sordo.

−Sí… _él._ –una sonrisa siniestra bañó su rostro−. Escuché su voz en mi cabeza. Tan clara y tan nítida como si fuera un pensamiento mío. Me hizo una promesa… Él no me dejaría morir si yo se la entregaba.

−¿Entregarla? ¿De qué estás hablando? –Zoro comenzó a ponerse tenso y apoyó una de las manos sobre sus katanas.

−Vamos, Zoro… Sabes de quién te hablo.

Zoro apretó la mano contra la espada con fuerza. Esa chica conocía su nombre

−Tráemela y le dejaré vivir. Al bebé, digo… Tan tierno, tan jugoso… ¿Sabes lo que significa comerse a un recién nacido? ¡Ah! Debe de ser lo mejor. Quiero estrenar mi nueva vida por lo grande… ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que con ese pequeño?

−No vas a ponerle un dedo encima al niño… −dijo mientras apoyaba la katana contra su cuello.

−Entonces tráeme a esa puta, Zoro… Tráeme a Nico Robin.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Zoro clavó la kantana en su cuello. La chica abrió la boca mostrando los dientes manchados de sangre y un hilo de ese espeso líquido cayéndole por la comisura de los labios.

Cuando quiso rematarla con otro golpe. Ella desapareció de su vista.

Apenas en una fracción de segundo, en tan solo un pestañeo. Ya no estaba allí. Ni siquiera la sangre con la que el suelo se estaba manchando.

Eso no estaba bien. Las personas no desaparecen así porque sí y menos de una manera como esa.

Recogió la cadena del suelo y se paró a cerrar la puerta cuando vio que no había nadie. A través de la ventanilla observó los cadáveres deshechos, los trozos de muebles y cuadros esparcidos por el suelo… Pero ni rastro de los demonios.

Alguien los había dejado salir mucho antes de que él llegara.

A su espalda, Zoro volvió a sentir una presencia. Sintió el suave roce de su toque y su voz susurrándole al oído.

−Ya vienen, Zoro… ¡CORRE!

.

.

.

Miedo… Eso era lo que Robin sentía. Un absoluto y profundo miedo.

Su vida pasaba ante sus ojos. Cada segundo, cada momento, cada caricia, cada beso…

Ella no quería morir. Apenas tenía veintisiete años. ¿Por qué tenía que morir? Aún le quedaban muchos momentos por vivir. Quería casarse, tener sus propios hijos, escribir una novela sobre sus investigaciones, navegar por el mar…

Con sus últimas fuerzas le propinó otra patada al demonio lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él apartara sus fauces de su cara y pudiera volver a pensar con claridad. El monstruo dejó escapar un rugido tan fuerte que resonó nuevamente por todos los pasillos del túnel e hizo que el vello de su cuerpo se erizara.

Robin abrió los ojos como platos al verle de nuevo los restos de carne y vísceras en su boca. Realmente era asqueroso.

El monstruo se disponía a intentar morderla nuevamente cuando su cabeza fue separada de los hombros con un corte limpio. A su espalda estaba Fred. Con esa enorme sonrisa bañando su rostro y esos ojos almendrados que Robin tanto amaba.

En su interior sintió un revoltijo de emociones. Alivio, pena, gratitud, tristeza… ¡Fred estaba vivo!

−Siento haber tardado tanto…−le dijo mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse−. Problemas técnicos.

Robin se tiró a su cuello y le abrazó con fuerza.

−Estás vivo… Dios, Dios, Dios… Creía que te había perdido…

Fred la separó ligeramente para mirarla a los ojos.

−¿De verdad crees que se me puede matar tan fácilmente? –preguntó con cara de falsa ofensa.

−No… supongo que no. –dijo Robin mordiéndose el labio. − ¿Dónde estabas? Tenía un mal presentimiento y…

−Sssh, sssh, sssh… −Fred cogió su cara entre las manos y la beso suavemente en los labios−. Ya estoy aquí, pequeña… Ya estoy aquí…

Robin se quedó de piedra. Nunca jamás Fred la había besado, por lo menos no desde el instituto y mucho menos por voluntad propia. Ese gesto que unos meses atrás le hubiera parecido el paraíso en la tierra, ahora mismo le parecía inquietante y… raro. Muy raro.

Fred la soltó y apoyó un brazo sobre sus hombros mientras la guiaba hacia fuera del túnel. Robin miró hacia atrás buscando su hacha, pero había desaparecido, igual que el cuerpo descuartizado y el demonio.

¿Qué cojones estaba pasando?

Caminaron en silencio hasta las escaleras, las cuales comenzaron a subir con demasiada lentitud.

−¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó inquieta al ver que se habían pasado el área de maternidad.

−Hacia la azotea, tengo algo que mostrarte.

−¿Y qué hay en la azotea? Aparte de la pista para el helicóptero y ese extraño cartel.

−Ya lo verás. No seas impaciente, pequeña.

De nuevo esa palabra. ¿Cuándo la había llamado él pequeña? Nunca, o por lo menos casi nunca… Esto cada vez se le antojaba más extraño. Demasiado para su gusto.

Cuando llegaron a la azotea la tormenta les dio la bienvenida. A su paso estaba todo inundado por una fina capa de agua mientras que las gotas de lluvia caían furiosas contra el cemento.

Robin se resguardó en el porche, el cual estaba lleno de mesas con bandejas y cajas, además de unos formularios totalmente empapados y una radio antigua.

−¿Ves esto, Robin?

Robin enarcó una ceja y siguió la dirección de su mirada.

−¿El qué? –preguntó al no ser consciente de lo que ocurría.

−Siempre has sido bastante ingenua… −dijo Fred volviéndose hacia ella en el mismo momento en el que un rayo centelleó en el horizonte−. Siempre has creído tener una respuesta para todo, pero esta vez no…

−¿De qué estás hablando? –Robin apretó con fuerza los brazos contra su pecho.

−Ay, mi pequeña Robin… Mi dulce, ingenua e inocente Robin… ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? Porque yo así lo quise… Te me has escapado taaantas veces que ya he perdido la cuenta. Pero esta vez no… −Fred saco su espada manchada de sangre y la miró con una sonrisa diabólica dibujada en sus labios−. Ya no te vas a escapar. Hoy morirás. Como tenías que haberlo hecho hace 18 años. _Él _no está de acuerdo, pero me da igual. Pienso tomar tu vida ahora mismo, aunque eso suponga perder también la mía.

De nuevo volvió a caer un rayo bañando el cielo con un precioso tono dorado.

El pánico hizo acto de presencia. Robin quiso gritar, luchar, patalear, escupirle, pegarle… pero no fue capaz. No pudo mover su cuerpo ni un centímetro de su posición. Estaba anclada al suelo, asimilando lo que su amigo le decía.

Porque ese… ese no era su amigo. Fred nunca le diría algo así. Jamás. Puede que discutieran, tuviera visiones distintas de la vida. ¿Pero desearse la muerte? Nunca… Algo le había pasado y ya era demasiado tarde para descubrirlo.

Nami tenía razón en sus cartas. Este no era él. Este no era Fred…

La espada de Fred fue bajando rápidamente hasta rozar su cuello. Robin notó como la sangre salía a través del fino corte.

−JAJAJA… ¡No puede matarte! –dijo Fred dándole la espalda−. Oh Dios mío. Realmente a pesar de que una parte de su alma te odie profundamente. ¡No puede acabar contigo! Que ser más patético… Se resiste a que acabe contigo.

−No hables así de Fred… Tú no le conoces… −dijo Robin al borde de las lágrimas.

−¿Perdona? ¿Qué no le conozco? –de nuevo una carcajada−. Claro que lo hago… Le conozco más que nadie. ¡Incluso más que tú! Porque yo no soy nadie más que Fred… La cara oscura de Fred. Aquel que te odia. Aquel que desea verte muerta… Has arruinado mi vida desde el mismo momento en el que pisaste Nueva Orleans. Has jodido mi puta existencia… ¿Sabes por qué Law se volvió a Nueva York? ¡Para no verte! Porque estar cerca de ti le dolía… ¡Qué patético! ¿Cómo alguien puede enamorarse de ti? ¿Eh? No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo…

Fred se dejó caer al suelo mientras se cogía con fuerza la cabeza y comenzaba a darse cabezazos contra el duro cemento mojado.

−No, no, no… Sal de mi cabeza… ¡AHORA! Vuelve, estúpido débil. Vuelve a tu cárcel.

Las lágrimas anegaban el rostro de Robin. No podía ver a una de las personas más amaba en este mundo sufrir de esa manera. ¡Y más aún por algo que no conocía! El mero hecho de pensar que le estaba perdiendo hacía que su corazón se engiera de dolor.

Intentó acercarse a él, pero Fred al sentirla cerca se puso nuevamente en pie empuñando su espada.

−Perdona… Ese chico… ¡Ay! –dijo dejando escapar un suspiro−. A pesar de todo aun te quiere. ¿No es bonito? Lástima que aun así tenga que ver tu muerte, porque te mataré… Créeme que lo haré.

Robin comenzó a alejarse lentamente. Notaba como salía del porche y la gélida lluvia comenzaba a calarla hasta los huesos.

−_Él _dijo que no quería que te matase… que con llevarte junto a él bastaría. Pero…¿sabes? Estoy harto de que el mundo gire en torno a ti… ¡HARTO, HARTO, HARTO!

Asustada, dio otro paso hacia atrás cuando comenzó a notar el borde del edificio. Sin querer hacerlo, miró hacia abajo y divisó el fondo. Un solo paso más y todo habría terminado. Robin tenía tan solo dos opciones. Morir a manos de su mejor amigo, o morir estrellada contra el suelo. Pero ahí estaba la cuestión.

¿Sería Robin capaz de saltar?

.

.

.

Nami sintió con las fuerzas le fallaban. Ya no podía continuar corriendo más. El dolor en su útero era tan intenso que provocaba que las rodillas se le doblaran de forma involuntaria.

A pesar del enorme esfuerzo que le estaba suponiendo, ella continuó corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

Por el bebé. Todo era por Urian.

Llegó a una puerta metálica y con la mano libre intentó forzar la cerrada, aunque para su desgracia estaba cerrada. El pánico comenzó a invadirla al darse cuenta de que este era su fin.

Ya no había ninguna posibilidad.

Estaba atrapada en un callejón sin salida y volver sobre sus pasos resultaba imposible. Los demonios seguían su rastro. Ya podía oír sus gruñidos acercándose hasta ella. Estaban cerca, muy cerca.

Nami apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y miró a Urian el cual continuaba llorando desconsoladamente.

−Lo siento… −le dijo besando su peluda cabecita−. Lo siento, lo siento lo siento… De verdad. No quería que tu vida fuera así, no quería esto para ti… Realmente lo siento…Pase lo que pase siempre te voy a querer y siempre te he querido. Siempre…

Urian dejo de sollozar el tiempo suficiente para abrir los ojos y mirarla. Nami estalló en lágrimas al ver que tenía sus ojos. Ese color de oro líquido. Lo abrazó con fuerza una última vez mientras cerraba los ojos esperando su muerte.

En una fracción de segundo, cambió todo.

La pared de su lado explotó en miles de pedazos dejado aparecer ante ella a Zoro. Nami le miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y mil preguntas en su rostro.

Zoro inspeccionó con la mirada a madre e hijo para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien. Una vez sus dudas fueron disipadas, les dio la espalda y se enfrentó a los demonios que amenazaban con matar a su familia.

Uno a uno fue cortándolos. Brazos, piernas, cabezas, torsos… Eran muchos. Por lo menos una decena, pero a él no le importó. Los mataría. Los mataría a todos y cada uno de ellos sin importar qué.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo. Algunos oponían cierta resistencia, pero finalmente también era derrotados. Esos malditos no eran rivales para un animal como Zoro.

Limpiando sus katanas las guardo en su cinto y se dirigió hacia Nami justo en el momento preciso en el que ella caía al suelo desmallada.

Zoro la cogió a tiempo. A través de la débil luz fue consciente de cómo su camisón se adhería sus muslos manchados de sangre. Estaba herida, gravemente herida.

Zoro cogió el ligero cuerpo de Nami en brazos, pasando una mano por debajo de sus rodillas y sujetando con firmeza la otra en su espalda. A pesar de estar inconsciente todavía sujetaba a Urian con fuerza contra su pecho.

Le sorprendió lo que una madre era capaz de aguantar por un hijo. El sacrificio tan enorme que debía de suponer arriesgar la vida por alguien a quién amas. Alguien sangre de tu sangre. Carne de tu carne… Un hijo lo era todo. Y por primera vez en su vida, Zoro se preguntó qué se sentiría al ser padre.

Desechando ese pensamiento de su mente, los apretó contra su pecho y fue en dirección a la azotea. El helicóptero de Luffy aun seguiría allí. Dejaría a Nami y al bebé refugiados en su interior mientras iba en busca de sus amigos.

Pero sobre todo, iba en busca de _ella._

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Bueno… ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? Espero que sí._

_Ya sabéis chicos. Espero vuestras opiniones y preguntas en las review. Disfrutad mucho._

_¡Nos vemos pronto!_


	14. Chapter 14

**_ATENCIÓN:_** _Este es un fic ZoRo, sí, pero también es un fics sobre otras parejas. ¿Cuáles serán? Aun no lo sé, porque la historia se va desarrollando con lentitud. Por ello pido "disculpas" a las personas que lean cosas sobre otras parejas y no les guste._

**_-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.-_**

* * *

_**La cara oscura del universo.**_

La muerte no tiene un principio, no tiene un fin. Está siempre al acecho, esperando pacientemente a su presa. No busques a la muerte, ella te encontrará ti, estés donde estés.

Robin notó como los dedos fríos de Fred le envolvían el cuello y la dejaban suspendida sobre el precipicio. Si caía desde esa altura su cuerpo se rompería en miles de pedazos y no quedaría absolutamente nada de ella.

Por primera vez en su vida, no le temió a la muerte. Si ese era su destino, que así fuera.

Empezaron a zumbarle los oídos conforme se iba quedando sin aire. Intentó respirar pero fue inútil. Sus forcejeos fueron disminuyendo a medida que la oscuridad la engullía.

Y cuando creyó que era el fin y que todo había terminado, la devolvieron a la realidad.

Robin cayó con fuerza contra el pavimento. El golpe la atontó durante unos instantes antes de ser consciente de lo que pasaba.

Fred yacía en el suelo con una mueca de asco mientras se aferraba el ensangrentado brazo. A escasos metros de él estaba Luffy con una de las katanas de Zoro amenazándole. Si Robin observaba más allá, podía ver la ancha espalda de Zoro correr hacia el helicóptero.

Luffy iba a golpear a Fred una vez más pero Robin lo detuvo con las escasas fuerzas que tenía.

−Por favor, no… −le dijo Robin con el rostro mojado, y no precisamente por la lluvia.

A pesar de que la furia y la ira le estaban volviendo loco, Luffy decidió escucharla. Bajó el arma y lo guardó en su cinto mientras ayudaba a Robin a incorporarse del suelo. Notaba su cuerpo frío y entumecido, probablemente hubiera estado bajo la lluvia más tiempo de lo que él creía.

Con la ayuda de Luffy, Robin llegó a las puertas del helicóptero. La calidez y protección que le ofrecía la cabina fue un alivio para ella dentro de todo ese caos. En uno de los asientos, que estaba medio inclinado, pudo ver a Nami inconsciente sujetando a Urian contra su pecho.

Robin miró a Luffy y a Zoro temiéndose lo peor, pero el alivio y la tranquilidad que sus rostros le mostraban que estaba bien.

−¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Robin mientras cogía al bebé en brazos el cual no paraba de sollozar.

Zoro se sentó al lado de Nami y recostó su cuerpo sobre él para proporcionarle una mayor comodidad, mientras que Luffy se dirigía hacia los comandos del trasto con intención de pilotarlo.

−Nos han atacado. –le dijo Luffy a través de los auriculares que recién acababa de ponerse.

−¿Cuándo?¿Por qué?

Luffy permaneció callado mirando un punto fijo en el horizonte mientras ponía el marcha el pesado aparato.

−Porque nos estaban esperando. –en esta ocasión fue Zoro el que habló.

Robin observó como éste le sostenía la mano con dulzura a Nami mientras la miraba con un ademán protector en su regazo.

−Los demonios en este hospital desde que llegamos. –dijo Zoro−. Debido al estado de Nami no pudimos sacarla de aquí sin ponerla en riesgo a ella y al bebé y por ello mantuvimos vigiladas algunas plantas del edificio. Pensábamos irnos en cuanto el bebé naciera y pudiéramos evacuar a los enfermos, pero… alguien abrió la puerta que los mantenía encerrados.

−¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo así…? –preguntó Robin con angustia mientras mecía a Urian con intención de consolarlo sin mucho resultado

−Creo que sabes quién ha sido. –contestó Luffy.

Robin le miró desde su asiento confundida.

−Ha sido Fred.−dijo Zoro −. Llevamos observándole desde hace tiempo ya que su comportamiento ha sido… inusual.

−¿Qué quieres decir?

−No conozco todos los detalles ya que fue Nami la que le vigilaba para ti… pero han pasado sucesos demasiado extraños en tu ausencia. –dijo Luffy.

El helicóptero comenzó a ascender con brusquedad y Robin sintió un desgarro en el estómago al ver que Fred había desaparecido de la azotea en apenas un breve lapso de tiempo. A medida que iban tomando altura el aire y la lluvia golpeaban con furia a la pesada máquina haciendo que fuera imposible permanecer estable en su interior.

Con el brazo libre, Robin consiguió aferrarse a una de las correas que sobresalían del respaldo mientras que con la otra sujetaba a Urian contra su pecho y le susurraba palabras de consuelo al oído.

Enfrente de ella, Zoro había conseguido una postura ideal para que ni Nami ni él se movieran ni un milímetro del lugar. A Robin le sorprendió la enorme familiaridad y cercanía que tenían esos dos. Juraría que antes de irse no se llevaban del todo bien y que probablemente apenas se tragaban… Y en cambio ahora, aquí estaban. Juntos en las malas y en las buenas. Era bastante curioso ver como la vida daba tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo.

−¿Sabes conducir este trasto?−le preguntó Robin a Luffy al tiempo que intentaba mantenerse en equilibrio y sacar de su mente lo ocurrido con Fred.

Luffy le dedicó su sonrisa predilecta antes de contestar.

−No tengo la menor idea.

.

.

.

Sanji corría con todas sus fuerzas a través de las mojadas calles de Nueva Orleans.

Sentía los pies fríos y húmedos a causa de la fuerte tormenta, y a pesar de que avanzar a ese paso tan acelerado hacia que le dolieran, no paró en ningún momento.

Tenía el corazón dividido entre sus amigos y Violet.

Sanji se sentía dolido por haber dejado a sus amigos en el hospital bajo la merced de aquellos demonios pero lo cierto es, que si los demonios se estaban expandiendo cosa que era lo más probable, no solo las personas del hospital corrían grave peligro, sino toda la ciudad.

Se encontraba a pocas cuadras del bar y a medida que se iba acercando aceleraba la velocidad hasta el punto en el que sentía sus pies colapsar. Cuando llegó a la puerta, el cigarrillo que sostenía entre sus labios cayó al suelo.

Infierno, el bar que pertenecía a la familia de Violet, su novia, estaba totalmente en ruinas. La segunda planta había cedido y se había derrumbado. La pregunta era… ¿por qué? Los demonios atacaban a las personas, no a los edificios. ¿Por qué estaba en ruinas entonces?

A través de los escombros, Sanji intentó hacerse hueco para poder entrar por la puerta. Una vez logró pasar, arrugó la nariz al oler la humedad y el moho en el interior del local. A sus pies distinguió varios cadáveres. Algunos estaban descuartizados y otros simplemente habían sido aplastados por el techo y las paredes derrumbadas.

−¿Violet? –llamó Sanji con el corazón encogido.

No hubo respuesta.

Tuvo la idea de ir hacia el segundo piso, que era la residencia permanente de su familia, con la intención de encontrarles, pero desechó cualquier pensamiento referente a ese tema al caer en la cuenta de que se había derrumbado. Sanji continuó caminando sobre los escombros en busca de Violet cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de un lugar cercano a la puerta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue corriendo hacia el lugar en busca de sobrevivientes. Con cuidado comenzó a quitar los objetos más pesados como era el caso de algunos trozos de madera procedentes de la viga y muebles provenientes del piso superior. A medida que más excavaba la cantidad de sangre y restos humanos se hacía más inmensa.

Sanji contuvo la respiración al encontrar un cuerpo de mujer totalmente aplastado bajo las vigas. Apenas se podía reconocer debido al fuerte impacto. A su izquierda, comenzó a escuchar unos quejidos, probablemente de algún otro superviviente.

Con las manos desnudas comenzó a desenterrar todo lo que había a su paso. Los cortes que se había hecho con los cristales y los escombros comenzaban a escocerle y las uñas de sus manos se iban partiendo a medida que introducía sus dedos en la tierra. Minutos después logró dar con la fuente de los quejidos.

Sanji tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas al ver a la persona que había bajo los escombros.

Violet.

Con una repentina carga de adrenalina y los ojos escociéndole al tener que evitar llorar, comenzó a desenterrar el torso de su novia. Cuando intentó sacar su cuerpo se dio cuenta de que la viga principal que había mantenido el techo sobre sus cabezas, estaba desplomada sobre sus piernas y la mitad de su cadera.

Violet pareció reaccionar ante sus tirones pues no paraba de sollozar amargamente. A Sanji se le estaba partiendo el corazón al verla así. Tan frágil y vulnerable, tan delicada y marchita. Con cuidado limpió la sangre, el barro y las lágrimas de sus ya blancas mejillas mientras ella trataba de abrir los ojos.

−Violet… −susurró en su oído mientras la aludida miraba a su alrededor con los ojos desorbitados.

−Rebecca…Sanji… −dijo entre gritos.

−Sssh, ssh… Estoy aquí…−Sanji colocó en horizontal su cuerpo contra sus piernas a medida que trataba de limpiar el polvo de su boca y su nariz.

−Sanji…

Sanji apoyó la frente contra la de Violet tratando de controlar los espasmos de dolor. No podía perderla, a ella no… No después de todo lo que le había enseñado, de todo un mundo de posibilidades y sueños que le había mostrado. Incapaz de soportarlo más rompió a llorar.

A duras penas, Violet consiguió levantar la mano hasta depositarla sobre la nuca de Sanji. Sentía la calidez de su cuerpo y a pesar de saber su trágico final estaba feliz por saber que nadie más que él la acompañaría en ese último momento.

Él reaccionó al sentir la frialdad de su mano. Con cuidado la cogió entre las suyas y depositó suaves besos en todos los dedos, los nudillos, en la palma mientras le decía una y otra vez lo hermosa que era y lo feliz que le hacía. A duras penas, Violet sonreía y protestaba.

La mano de Violet fue perdiendo fuerza puesto ya no podía mantenerla el alto. Sanji entrelazó los dedos y la mantuvo apretada en su corazón en donde por siempre habría un hueco para ella.

−¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos? –preguntó Violet con apenas un hilo de voz.

Sanji no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo.

−Sí, lo recuerdo. Estabas tan hermosa como ahora.

−Mentiroso… −Violet tosió y su boca se llenó de sangre tiñéndole los labios de color carmín. –Viniste con Zoro al local… Recuerdo que no parabais de pelear por todo, incluso por la marca de sake que debía de pedir…

−Ese estúpido marimo siempre tiene que contradecirme en todo…

−Sí, y a pesar de que siempre te contradiga le quieres, ya lo sabes…

Sanji comenzó a temblar al darse cuenta de que cada vez le costaba más trabajo respirar y que su piel, que alguna vez fue de un tono tostado, estaba adquiriendo un aspecto blanquecino.

−Eres tan hermosa… −le susurró Sanji al oído mientras le acariciaba los húmedos mechones de cabello. –Nunca he visto a nadie como tú.

−Si mal no recuerdo… eso es lo que le dijiste a todas las mujeres que se cruzaron esa noche en tu camino. –Sanji se sonrojó violetamente y Violet apenas alzó la comisura de sus labios para pronunciar una sonrisa. –Aun así… siempre supe que me querías… A pesar de conocer tu faceta de mujeriego y todo lo malo de ti, nunca jamás he dudo de lo que sentías. Y créeme que jamás lo haré… Quiero que seas feliz, Sanji. Conmigo o sin mí la vida continúa. Más bien tú debes continuar. Así que… Prométeme que lo harás. Prométeme que a pesar de todo, lograrás seguir y recuperar al hombre del cual me enamoré.

Sanji apoyó la frente nuevamente contra la de ella.

−Te lo prometo… −le dijo apenas en un susurro.

Violet comenzó a sollozar a medida que notaba cómo las fuerzas la abandonaban. Sanji sin saber muy bien qué hacer, la apretó contra sí mismo mientras pronunciaba las palabras que nunca jamás creyó poder decirle a ninguna mujer.

−Te quiero, Violet…

Y exhalando un último suspiro, cualquier indicio de vida abandonó su cuerpo. Sanji sin poder creerlo apoyó la mejilla contra su frente mientras lloraba sin consuelo alguno.

A fuera, la lluvia se intensificó y comenzó a caer con mayor violencia mientras que una peligrosa plaga se extendía a través de todos los rincones de la ciudad.

.

.

.

A pesar de la violenta lluvia y la temeraria manera de conducir de Luffy (el cual no tenía ni idea de pilotar un helicóptero), consiguieron llegar sanos y salvos a la mansión. Las columnas jónicas se alzaban majestuosas a cada lado del jardín otorgándole el aspecto de una villa romana.

Robin bajó del helicóptero con rapidez resguardando a Urian de la lluvia con su propia chaqueta. Una vez estuvo protegida en el cobertizo esperó a que bajaran Zoro y Luffy.

El interior de la casa era incluso mucho más deslumbrante que el jardín. Luffy les guío a través de los impolutos pasillos hasta la habitación. Robin tuvo que contenerse de expresar cualquier emoción que delatara lo impresionada que estaba. Tan solo la habitación de la pareja correspondía a la planta baja de su casa. ¡Era incluso más lujosa que la de Zoro!

Con la ayuda de Luffy, bañó al bebé y lo alimentó con leche sintética. Una vez estuvo limpio, seco y seguro en los brazos de su padre procedió a examinar las heridas de Nami.

La pobre tenía las plantas de los pies cortadas y varios hematomas más a lo largo de su cuerpo, aunque lo que más le preocupaba era la pérdida de sangre que había sufrido tras correr por los pasillos del hospital apenas unas horas después del parto. Con cuidado limpió cada una de sus heridas y la bañó con trapos húmedos y jabón. Cuando estuvo asegurada de que se encontraba estable y su vida no corría ningún riesgo se fue de la habitación dejándolos a solas.

Quedaban apenas unos minutos para el amanecer. La lluvia había parado y el aire olía a hierba mojada y tierra. A Robin le encantaba esa sensación de libertad que la lluvia dejaba en el mundo, pero hoy precisamente no. Con el cuerpo adolorido y los músculos destrozados después de la ducha, se encaminó a dar un paseo por la villa.

Se paró junto a una fuente de mármol que tenía varios peces de colores. A Robin le sorprendió que Luffy no se los hubiera comido, ya que para él todo era comestible. Se sentó en el borde y metió la mano en el agua. Estaba fría como el hielo y hacia que sus cortadas manos escocieran, pero aun así no la quitó. A su espalda, escuchó el crujir de las ramas mientras alguien avanzaba entre los arbustos. Al darse la vuelta vio a Zoro haciéndose paso entre la maleza que al verla inclinó la cabeza hacia ella a modo de saludo.

−Nami ha despertado.

Zoro la miró a los ojos con tanta intensidad que los vellos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta. Asintió con la cabeza y se levantó para ir a ver a su amiga. Pasando a su lado él la cogió por el codo y la retuvo.

Robin alzó la vista hacia sus ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron.

−No te he dado las gracias…

−¿Por qué?

−Por haber salvado a Nami y al bebé.

Robin le sonrió e hizo ademán de alejarse cuando Zoro la sujeto con más fuerza. Ella bajó la mirada hacia la mano que la agarraba y luego volvió a posar la mirada en él. Zoro la soltó rápidamente avergonzado y carraspeó. Ella se quedo parada en el lugar y alzó la vista hacia el cielo.

Al fondo en el horizonte se podía distinguir los rayos de sol abriéndose paso. Las escasas estrellas que coronaban el cielo brillaban con intensidad, diciéndole adiós a la noche y dándole paso al día. Robin las observó durante unos breves segundos.

−¿No te parece increíble?

Zoro alzó la vista hacia el cielo estrellado y lo contempló junto a ella.

−Es bonito en cierta manera.

−No me refería a eso… −dijo Robin sin ni siquiera mirarle. –Me refiero al mundo… Es tan grande y tan pequeño a la vez… Nos creemos los reyes del universo, pero en realidad no somos ni la milésima parte de lo que hay ahí fuera.

Zoro se encogió de hombros.

−Nadie sobrevive para siempre… Y aun así aquí estoy, sobreviviendo a cosas que a otras personas probablemente matarían… Y lo peor de todo es que en vez de alegrarme por ello como haría alguien normal, sufro. –Robin apartó la vista el cielo y la posó sobre él.− ¿Sabes en qué pensé cuando iba a morir?

Él la miró con intensidad pero sin llegar a contestar.

−Pensé en ti… −dijo ella con apenas un hilo de voz.

Zoro la abrazó con fuerza contra él temiendo que pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento, igual que aquella vez. Hundió la cabeza en su cuello y aspiró su aroma a cerezas hasta que quedó aturdido. A su vez Robin echó los brazos a su alrededor y lo apretó con fuerza.

Cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se apartó con brusquedad y se encaminó hacia la casa. No llegó muy lejos puesto que Zoro la retuvo nuevamente. De un manotazo lo apartó.

−¿Por qué siempre te empeñas en huir de mi? –preguntó Zoro.

−Yo no huyo de ti. –Robin ni siquiera le miró al contestar.

−Sí que lo haces… Desde que nos conocemos te empeñas en alejarte de mí. Siempre has estado tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos… Eres tan inalcanzable…

−Eso no es cierto.

−¿Ah no? Huiste a Europa en cuanto se te presentó la oportunidad y ahora cuando por fin puedo tocarte después de tantos meses te vuelves a alejarte. ¿Eso no es estar lejos?

−No tengo por qué escucharte… −dijo ella con intención de marcharse.

Zoro se acercó a ella de dos grandes zancadas. Metió las manos en su pelo haciendo que alzara la cabeza y la besó.

La besó de una manera ruda, sin miramientos, sin compasión. Con ese beso la hizo sentir todos esos meses de angustia, todo el dolor de su partida, todo el amor… Adentró la lengua en su boca y la apretó más contra él. Robin le cogió con fuerza por la nuca mientras dejaba reposar todo su peso contra su cuerpo. Zoro la levantó en vilo y la apoyó contra la columna. Con una mano seguía aferrando su pelo y tirando de él hacia atrás para darle acceso a su cuello mientras que con la otra la sujetaba con firmeza por los glúteos.

En su boca sintió el sabor de la sangre, fruto de la mordida que ella le había dado. Nunca jamás disfrutó de ese sabor tanto como en ese momento. Sintió como Robin acariciaba su espalda por debajo del pesado abrigo cosa que le enviaba una oleada de descargas eléctricas. Lamió su cuello dejando algunas marcas a su paso mientras ella suspiraba.

A lo lejos escucharon el sonido de las verjas al abrirse. Robin se bajó de él con un ágil movimiento mientras salía corriendo dentro de la casa. Zoro la vio alejarse con la respiración entrecortada y agudizó la vista hacia los recién llegados.

La sonrisa torcida y enigmática de Kuina le dio la bienvenida.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Hacía taaaaaanto que no subía un capítulo. Puff, que mal, que mal. En fin. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo la verdad es que he lloriqueado un poquito con la muerte de Violet "_

_En fin cositas, muchas gracias por la espera en mi ausencia. Espero vuestras opiniones y cotilleos respecto al capítulo. _

_¡Nos vemos!_


	15. Chapter 15

_**ATENCIÓN:**__ Este es un fic ZoRo, sí, pero también es un fics sobre otras parejas. ¿Cuáles serán? Aun no lo sé, porque la historia se va desarrollando con lentitud. Por ello pido "disculpas" a las personas que lean cosas sobre otras parejas y no les guste._

_**-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.-**_

Después de la tempestad, siempre viene la calma… o en su defecto: el ojo el huracán.

Zoro observó como uno a uno los recién llegados bajaban del coche. Kuina se acercó a él y le beso suavemente en la mejilla.

−Ya habéis llegado. ¿Se encuentra Nami bien?

Él asintió con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. Vio como Hancock y Brook se adentraban en la casa dejándoles a solas. Algo que la verdad, no le apetecía lo más mínimo en estos momentos.

−¿Dónde está Sanji? –preguntó al darse cuenta de que no lo había visto llegar con ellos.

Kuina apartó la mirada de él y frunció los labios en una delgada línea.

−Bajó del coche en medio de la ciudad, a unas cuantas manzanas de Infierno…

−¿Y le dejasteis ir solo? –Zoro notaba como la furia comenzaba a invadirle.

No era usual en él enfadarse por algo relacionado con el cocinero, pero lo cierto es que la ciudad era un caos en este momento y dejarle solo en la ciudad con los demonios descontrolados no era una buena opción. No es que dudara de su capacidad de combate (cosa que sin duda no lo hacía), pero la cosa ahora no se trataba de destreza o fuerza, sino de sensatez. No era sensato estar solo en una ciudad prácticamente invadida.

Zoro se apartó de la columna y se dirigió hacia el garaje. Kuina le seguía a unos pasos de distancia, pero sin atreverse a acercarse del todo a él. Cogió las llaves de la moto del cajón y se dirigió hacia el trasto con intención de marcharse cuando Kuina le cogió por el brazo.

−¿Qué estás haciendo?

−¿No es obvio? Iré a buscarle.−dijo Zoro liberándose de su agarre solamente para que ella lo volviera a coger con mayor intensidad.

−¿Estás loco? No pienso dejar que vayas tú solo.

−Kuina…

−¡No! Iré contigo, lo quieras o no.

Zoro se acercó a ella cogiéndola por los hombros y la miró a la cara con tanta intensidad que Kuina notó como los vellos de su cuerpo se ponían en punta. Algo asustada por su frialdad y fiereza, dejó caer los brazos a su costado y cerró las manos en un puño.

Él la miró a los ojos durante unos segundos. Si miraba más allá de todo lo que había pasado y de todo el daño que se habían hecho mutuamente, aun podía reconocer a la chiquilla huesuda de la cual se enamoró. Pero eso había sido mucho tiempo atrás, cuando el dolor de la lucha, el honor y el deber eran cosas desconocidas para ellos.

−Quiero que te quedes aquí y protejas a Nami en caso de que algo ocurra…

−Está Luffy y también el resto para hacerlo. –dijo Kuina apenas con un hilo de voz.

−Lo sé, pero… Eres la única en la que confío para que lo hagas y, creo que ya sabes el por qué.

Ella le miró a los ojos con intensidad y angustia durante un instante, finalmente, demasiado resignada para contradecirle, asintió con la cabeza a la vez que notaba como una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla. De un manotazo se liberó de su agarre y dio varios pasos hacia atrás poniendo distancia entre ellos.

−Ve, antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte ir.

Zoro le sonrió y en apenas una fracción de segundo se subió a la moto, la puso en marcha y se encaminó hacia la ciudad sin mirar atrás. A su espalda, podía sentir la miraba abrasadora de Kuina, pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Por un lado se sentía culpable al haberle encargado algo tan importante y doloroso, pero por otro lado no podía permitir que nadie le hiciera daño a Nami y al bebé. No volvería a cometer los errores del pasado. No volvería a dejarse llevar por la inmadurez y el ansia. Esta vez lucharía y protegería a todas aquellas personas a las que amaba. Esta vez… él los salvaría a todos.

.

.

.

Nami despertó con un dolor intenso en su bajo vientre.

Al principio no sabía si realmente estaba despierta o no, puesto que abría los ojos, pero no llegaba a ver nada, tan solo oscuridad. Oía algún que otro sonido, aunque todos ellos se le antojaban demasiado lejanos y extraños. De vez en cuando perdía la conciencia solo para volver a despertar algunos minutos después.

Durante esos breves lapsos de tiempo soñaba con su madre. No con su madre biológica, sino con Bell-mère. ¡Cuánto la echaba de menos! Hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que pudiera ver a su hijo.

Urian.

El mero hecho de pensar en Urian la devolvía a la realidad.

Una vez más volvió a despertar, para por fin, permanecer consciente. En un principio pensó que seguía en el hospital, puesto que el olor a medicamentos y lejía impregnaba el aire, pero pronto desechó esa idea, al comprobar que las paredes que la envolvían no eran de color menta, sino de un tono arena cálido y que las sábanas, lejos de ser rasposas y ásperas, eran suaves y cálidas.

Estaba en casa.

Intentó incorporarse nuevamente, pero sintió como unas manos cálidas y suaves se lo impedían. Al voltear la cabeza para mirar se dio cuenta de que Luffy estaba sentado en la cama junto a ella.

−¿Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó él mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse en la cama y ponía gruesos almohadones bajo su espalda y cuello.

Nami hizo una mueca de dolor ante cada pequeño movimiento que daba.

−Viva, supongo… ¿Qué ha pasado?

Luffy se tumbó junto a ella pasando un brazo por encima de los almohadones y le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos.

−Alguien dejó salir a los demonios.

−Que oportunos… −dijo Nami con un suspiro−. ¿Dónde está Urian?

−Está con Robin. Se lo llevó para que pudieras descansar. ¿Quieres que lo traiga?

Ella asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente. Pensó que Luffy se levantaría e iría a buscar al bebé, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó junto a ella mirándola con intensidad. Nami sintió que sus mejillas ardían por la vergüenza. Fijo que tendría una pinta espantosa y aun así, él la miraba como si fuera lo más bonito que pudiera existir.

Luffy continuó acariciando su mejilla con suavidad antes de apoyar la frente contra la de ella. Aspiró su aroma a cítricos mezclado con medicamentos, era tan tentadora. Incluso después de haber dado a luz y haber pasado por semejante infierno, conseguía despertar en él sentimientos que nunca creyó. Nami había sido un regalo enviado por los Dioses, estaba seguro. Si no fuera así, ¿por qué una mujer como ella querría estar con alguien como él? No lo comprendía y, probablemente, nunca lo haría.

Rozó sus labios con suavidad y se levantó para ir en busca de Robin.

Nami le observó marcharse con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Incluso después de todo lo que había pasado y de la confianza mutua que había entre ellos, Luffy conseguía que cada caricia, cada beso y cada palabra fuera como una primera vez.

Pasaron apenas un par de minutos (que para ella fueron eternos) antes de que apareciera Robin con Urian por la puerta. Nami esperaba que Luffy los acompañara, pero su amiga vino sola.

−¿Y Luffy? –preguntó un poco angustiada.

−Está preparándote algo de comer. Sabes que ahora tienes que comer incluso mejor que durante el embarazo, ya que si no lo haces él también pasará hambre.

Nami asintió con la cabeza mientras estiraba los brazos para recibir a su hijo. El bebé llevaba un pijama de color azul que contrastaba con el color rosado de su piel. Estaba envuelto en una pequeña mantita blanca y por primera vez pudo tomarse el lujo de observarlo a su antojo.

Urian era lo más precioso que hubiera visto jamás. Sus ojos almendrados y del color del oro líquido permanecían abiertos y mirando todo a su alrededor con infinita curiosidad. Su pequeña boquita de piñón se movía al son de sus balbuceos y sus manitas estaban cerradas en puños que movía enérgicamente.

Robin se sentó junto a ella y la miró. Nami era demasiado joven para ser madre, pero aun así lo había aceptado sin rechistar. Tuvo la opción de abortar y de librarse de la pesada carga de un hijo, pero a pesar de todo, tomó la responsabilidad y lucho en cada momento para poder traerlo sano y salvo a este mundo.

Realmente la admiraba. Pocas mujeres tenían la fuerza y valentía de Nami. El coraje y las agallas de enfrentar todo lo que le viniera encima e incluso salir victoriosa. Eso demostraba qué tipo de mujer era y en la gran persona en la que se iba a convertir.

Urian comenzó a sollozar en busca del pecho de su madre y esta le complació. Cada movimiento le dolía una barbaridad, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. Mientras el bebé se enganchaba a su pecho, Nami apoyó la cabeza en los almohadones y cerró los ojos. En la habitación solo se oía el eco de sus respiraciones y el sonido de sus corazones.

Todavía con los ojos cerrados, alargó la mano para coger la de Robin, la cual le respondió casi al acto. Se sentía bien al tenerla cerca. A pesar de que se hubieran conocido desde hacía tan poco tiempo, Robin se había transformado en una hermana para ella, sin la cual estaría perdida. No solo había salvado su vida en dos ocasiones, sino también la de su hijo. No hacía falta nada más para ver la dedicación y devoción que les prestaba. Y eso para ella, era el mejor regalo de la amistad.

−Te he echado de menos. –dijo Nami con apenas un hilo de voz luchando por no quedarse dormida de nuevo.

−Yo a ti también… Fue extraño no escuchar tus quejidos y broncas durante tanto tiempo.

Nami le dio un apretón mostrando algo de ofensa, pero Robin bien sabía que no le había molestado el comentario lo más mínimo.

−¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?

Robin suspiro y se tocó la frente con la otra mano intentando de alguna manera, aclarar el caos de que reinaba en su mente.

−No lo sé… Supongo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí durante un tiempo. –dijo Robin −. Al menos hasta que limpiemos la ciudad y podamos regresar todo a la normalidad.

−Va a ser un trabajo duro… Más aun teniendo en cuenta de que apenas somos nueve o diez personas para toda una ciudad.

−Lo sé, pero supongo que es nuestro deber… Nadie pidió que se desatara esta plaga.

−Supongo…−Nami notó cómo comenzaba a quedarse dormida, probablemente fruto de la medicación y los calmantes. Antes de que la oscuridad la volviera a engullir, logró articular una última frase −. Robin...

Robin alzó la cabeza y la miró con curiosidad.

−_Él_ te está esperando.

.

.

.

Pocos minutos después de que Nami se durmiera, Robin salió de la habitación. En el pasillo se encontró con Luffy, que estaba apoyando contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y tenía un semblante serio en el rostro. Pocas veces había visto esa mirada enfurecida y rabiosa, y la verdad es, que cuando abandonaba la faceta infantil y despreocupada, Luffy se convertía en un hombre temible.

−Tenemos que hablar… −dijo con voz seria y ronca.

Robin se apoyó a su lado en la pared con un suspiro y comenzó a juguetear nerviosa con las manos.

−Al parecer vamos a tener que quedarnos todos aquí durante un tiempo… Y para ello necesitaremos provisiones. Comida, armas, medicamentos, coches, combustible… No sé cuánto tiempo tardaremos en despejar la ciudad e incluso si volverán a invadirla, pero considero que debemos hacer algo. –Luffy se incorporó y la miró todavía serio. – Nami y Urian son mi prioridad ahora mismo, igual que tú, Zoro y todos mis nakamas. Vamos a tener que protegernos las espaldas y ponernos manos a la obra cuanto antes.

−Sí, mi c_apitán_. –le dijo Robin con una sonrisa al utilizar el apodo que tanto le gustaba a su amigo.

−Antes de nada… tenemos que ver qué haremos con Fred. Conoce esta casa, al igual que al resto de nosotros… No sé qué ha pasado para que esté así, pero es peligroso y no quiero verlo merodeando cerca de esta casa, ni de ti.

−Luffy…

−Robin… Eres una hermana para Nami y también para mí. Nos preocupamos por ti y no queremos que sufras. Sé que es tu amigo y le quieres, pero… si se atreve a hacerte daño de nuevo, a ti o a cualquiera de mis amigos, le mataré. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se despegó de la pared.

−No tendrás que pagar por mis errores, Luffy… Porque llegado el momento, yo seré la única que vaya a matarle.

.

.

.

El día había amanecido nublado y frío, algo muy característico en el mes de febrero en una ciudad como Nueva Orleans. Zoro conducía apresuradamente a través de las desiertas y destrozadas calles. A su alrededor, no había prácticamente nada más que escombros y cadáveres.

La tormenta de anoche había derrumbado varios edificios, creado desprendimientos de tierra en las carreteras y ahogado a la poca población que quedaba en la ciudad. A su paso, podía ver lo que sería un perfecto día después un apocalipsis. Aunque esto, lejos de ser el final, era tan solo un principio, y él lo sabía.

A pesar de la mala fama que tenía su orientación, logró llegar en menos tiempo de lo esperado a Infierno. El edificio que antaño había sido uno de los más famosos bares de Nueva Orleans, se encontraba totalmente destruido, al igual que algunos bloques y naves de los alrededores.

Vio que la puerta estaba medio abierta y no le cabía la menor duda de qué encontraría al atravesarla. Zoro bajó de la moto y la aparcó en un lugar cercano, para poder tenerla a mano en caso de que tuviera que huir. Caminó midiendo sus pasos y con una mano en la empuñadura de su katana atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

El interior olía a moho y tierra mojada. Sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la penumbra del lugar, pero cuando lograron hacerlo y pudo divisar el caos y la devastación que el bar había sufrido, no pudo evitar sentir angustia. Miró a su alrededor sin poder distinguir prácticamente nada de lo que una vez fue un lugar habitual de reuniones entre sus nakamas y él.

−¿A qué has venido?

Zoro giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, el lugar del cual provenía la voz. Sus ojos no vieron nada más que escombros y tierra, pero si agudizaba un poco la vista podía ver una mancha azul. Se acercó hasta allí, y a medida que lo iba haciendo, el color se iba transformando en una camisa, y esa camisa se iba transformando en Sanji.

Le vio sentado sobre unas vigas, sosteniendo el cigarro en una mano y con la otra, sujetar una mano inerte y azulada. No hacía falta ser adivino para saber de quién era esa mano. Una oleada de dolor y culpa le embargó por completo. Al final, no había podido protegerlos a todos.

−¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Sanji tomó una calada del cigarro antes de expulsar el aire con deliberada lentitud y parsimonia.

−Sé lo mismo que tú, Zoro. Absolutamente nada.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Zoro al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Sanji. Eso era malo, muy malo… Nunca jamás se llamaban por sus nombres, pero ahí estaba. Esa única palabra que le mostraba lo grave y aterrador de la situación.

−Tenemos que irnos a casa. Este lugar se va a derrumbar y podemos quedar sepultados nosotros también.

Sanji alzó la vista y le miró. Zoro vio que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Probablemente hubiera estado llorando durante toda la noche. Verle de esta manera, tan desarmado y dolorido, hizo que su estomago se contrajera. Odiaba ver a sus amigos sufrir y más aun por cosas, que por desgracia, no tenía ningún remedio.

Resignado al no ver ningún indicio, ni ganas de moverse por parte de Sanji, se sentó junto a él de brazos cruzados. A este paso la noche les caería encima, y con ella los demonios también.

.

.

.

Poco después del medio día, Robin y Hancock estaban de camino hacia su casa, a la cual iban en busca de ropa, armas, provisiones y por supuesto, de Chopper. El pobre perro llevaba solo cerca de dos días y dadas las circunstancias, no podía dejarle más tiempo ahí.

A duras penas, y no sin haber discutido durante un buen rato, Robin convenció a Boa de que tenían que ir a Infierno para asegurarse de que Violet y su familia estaban a salvo. Si el bar estaba en las mismas condiciones que el resto de casas y edificios de la ciudad, su amiga y mesera favorita corría grave peligro.

Una vez se hubieron aprovisionado de todo lo necesario y hubieron metido a Chopper en el coche, se pusieron en marcha hacia el recinto. Robin hizo una mueca de horror al encontrarse la ciudad inundada y destruida. Los cadáveres flotaban en los charcos más profundos y algunos edificios se desprendían al menor soplo de viento.

Para su sorpresa, Infierno no estaba en mejor estado que el resto de la ciudad. Boa y Robin intercambiaron una mirada preocupada ante semejante catástrofe.

−Ni lo sueñes, no pienso entrar ahí.−dijo Hancock alzando las manos en alto.

−Vamos, Boa. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que no hay heridos.

−¿De verdad piensas que alguien puede haber sobrevivido a semejante derrumbamiento? No seas ilusa, Robin… Además, no sabemos si realmente no hay nadie. Podría estar plagado de demonios. Y lo siento mucho, pero no quiero que me muerdan el culo.

Robin puso los ojos en blanco y salió del coche cerrando la puerta de un sonoro portazo. A su espalda pudo oír como Boa salía también soltando una gran cantidad de blasfemias y maldiciones. Haciendo caso omiso, saco del cinto la fina hoja de una espada y se encaminó hacia la puerta medio abierta. Una vez en el interior, arrugó la nariz ante el olor a humedad y sangre.

−¿Robin?

Ella volteó hacia la izquierda y vio a Zoro incorporarse del suelo y mirarla con intensidad. A su lado observó a un demacrado y derrotado Sanji, que ni siquiera había alzado la cabeza ante su llegada.

−¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó ella.

−Eso mismo querría saber yo. –le dijo Zoro mientras se acercaba a ella.

−Vinimos a ver si Violet y el resto estaban bien y… −la miraba que Zoro le dio la hizo comprender que debía de cerrar la boca.

Le miró intensamente. No hacía falta hablar para saber lo que había pasado y para que Zoro le comunicara el mensaje.

Violet estaba muerta, al igual que todos los miembros del bar y su familia.

Robin sintió como se le humedecían los ojos. De un manotazo, se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse. Al final, todo el mundo moría. Por un motivo u otro siempre lo hacían y no importaba lo mucho que ella se alejara y luchara contra el destino, pues este siempre volvía para llevarse a las personas que significaban algo para ella.

−Tenemos que sacarle de aquí… −le dijo a Zoro apenas en un susurro.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia Sanji nuevamente. Este seguía aferrado a la mano de Violet mientras murmuraba algo incomprensible para ellos. Sin hacer el menor ruido, Zoro sacó la katana del cinto y le dio con la culta en la nuca. El cuerpo inconsciente de Sanji cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

Zoro se lo echó al hombro y lo sacó hacia el frío de la calle.

Había comenzado a llover nuevamente. Hacock observó como una mancha verde y otra negra se acercaban a ella. A través del parabrisas pudo distinguir el cuerpo de Sanji sobre el hombro de Zoro y se temió lo peor. Salió del coche apresuradamente con una mueca de horror en el rostro.

−Está bien… −la tranquilizó Robin.

−Violet y …

Robin negó la cabeza y apartó la mirada. Hancock se tapó la boca con las manos y les miró con una expresión desencajada. De mientras, Zoro abrió la parte trasera del coche y tumbó a Sanji sobre los asientos. En la parte del copiloto, Chopper comenzó a ladrar sonoramente.

−Llévale a casa. –dijo Zoro cerrando la puerta con cuidado. –Asegúrate de que Luffy no le permita salir.

Hancock asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia el coche cuando se dio cuenta de que Robin no la seguía. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla y la vio todavía plantada en el mismo lugar sin haberse movido ni siquiera un milímetro.

−Robin…

−Voy a quedarme aquí. –dijo ella con seriedad.

−Pero…

−Tengo algo que hacer. –Hancock negaba con la cabeza enérgicamente. −Por favor…

Boa la miró durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. Robin podía ser terca como una mula, de eso no le cabía duda. Inspiró hondo un par de veces y con todo el dolor de su alma, se metió en el coche y se alejó del lugar.

Robin se quedó mirando al coche hasta que desapareció en el horizonte. A su espalda podía sentir la presencia de Zoro. Sigilosa, cautelosa. Se dio la vuelta y le miró.

−Necesito que me ayudes…

.

.

.

Zoro condujo en silencio bajo la lluvia, que ahora caía sin parar sobre ellos. Robin yacía apretada contra su espalda. Notaba a través de la chaqueta, el calor de su cuerpo, el suave roce de su aliento en el cuello y su pecho que subía y bajaba contra él. Tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas por no detener la moto, darse la cuenta en el asiento y besarla.

Robin escuchó la respiración entrecortada de Zoro y sus inusuales maldiciones cada vez que se perdían o encontraban una calle bloqueada. Se pasó prácticamente todo el camino farfullando y blasfemando. Afortunadamente era capaz de ignorar los quejidos que las personas hacían a su alrededor.

Había anochecido para cuando llegaron a la casa de Fred. Por fortuna, el edificio seguía en pie e intacto. La estructura metálica se alzaba ante ellos como un gigante de hierro. Dejaron la moto en el portal del edificio y subieron por las infinitas escaleras hasta el ático.

En uno de los rellanos, vieron a un demonio. Robin apenas tuvo tiempo para pestañear antes de que el monstruo cayera al suelo en un sonido sordo. La cabeza estaba separada del cuerpo con un perfecto y limpio corte. Se giró y vio a Zoro limpiar la hoja de su katana antes de guardarla en su cinto, pasar junto a ella y comenzar a ascender nuevamente.

Cuando llegaron forzaron la puerta para abrirla. Toda esperanza de encontrar a su amigo allí fue desechada en cuanto vio que el apartamento había estado deshabitado desde hacía varias semanas. Robin pasó los dedos por la mesita de la entrada. Una gruesa capa de polvo se asentó sobre su mano indicándole lo que ya había sospechado. Fred no iba a volver.

Con deliberada lentitud se dio la vuelta para mirar a Zoro, que se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

−¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Él se encogió de hombros y pasó dentro de la casa dejando que la puerta se cerrara a su espalda.

−¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

Robin le miró durante unos segundos. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, sus pies se habían puesto en marcha hacia Zoro. Cuando le tuvo a escasos centímetros de ella, dejó que su cuerpo se estrellara contra el de él y lo besó.

Zoro suspiró al sentir los fríos labios de Robin contra los suyos. A pesar de que la ropa de ambos estaba mojada por la lluvia, pudo sentir la calidez de su cuerpo a través de todas esas capas de ropa. La empujó con cuidado contra la pared y se apoyó sobre ella profundizando el beso.

Con timidez, cogió el cierre de su chaqueta y se lo bajo lentamente hasta quitársela por completo. Robin tembló al sentir el aire frío impactar contra su piel. Todos los vellos de su cuerpo se pusieron en punta, aunque la sensación duró poco, puesto que el enfebrecido cuerpo de Zoro volvió a posarse contra el de ella aportándole todo lo que necesitaba.

Robin sintió escalofríos cuando su mano se deslizó abajo, sobre su columna vertebral en dirección hacia su cadera. Cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo le empujó y se alejó de su contacto.

Zoro la miró con el rostro desencajado. Por la apariencia confundida de su cara, supo que no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

−¿Por qué? –inquirió él.

Robin se agachó a coger su chaqueta y se tapó con ella a la vez que se alejaba del pasillo en dirección al salón. Los grandes ventanales mostraban una panorámica de toda la ciudad extendiéndose infinitamente de un lado a otro y perdiéndose en el horizonte. La luna brillaba intensamente en el cielo a la vez que algunas nubes pasaban sobre ella y oscurecían su luz.

Ella alzó la mirada hacia la luna, a su espalda pudo sentir la presencia de Zoro. No la tocaba, pero aun así el calor de su cuerpo hacia que su cuerpo cobrara vida. Se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Su cabeza palpitaba sin cesar mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por mantenerse coherente y razonable.

Zoro avanzó un paso hacia ella y acarició su mejilla con la yema de los dedos. Robin cerró los ojos y saboreó el áspero roce de su mano. El deseo se enroscó a través de sus venas, excitándola. Juraba que podía sentir su caricia en cada célula de su cuerpo. Abatida y sin poder luchar más contra sus sentimientos se dejó llevar.

Él se acercó a su mejilla, la cual beso con lentitud, saboreando cada parte de su piel. Su boca se movió peligrosamente cerca de la de ella. Robin se giró y capturó sus labios nuevamente. El sabor a sangre y acero impregnó sus sentidos haciéndola hervir de excitación.

Zoro la abrazó con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de despegarse de ella y eso le llegó hasta lo más profundo de su corazón. Por mucho que intentara alejarle, Robin le amaba más que a nada en el mundo y para su desgracia, ya no podía negarlo más.

(N/A* Apartir de aquí poneros la canción de Gabriel- Lamb x3)

Se alejó un poco para poder desabrochar el cordón de su pesado abrigo. Zoro la miraba con pasión y Robin juró que podía sentir como su mirada traspasaba cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo. El abrigo cayó a sus pies dejando al descubierto el tonificado y musculoso cuerpo del cazador.

Ella alzó los brazos al notar como Zoro agarraba el extremo de su camiseta y se la quitaba a la vez que la tiraba hacia al suelo. La apoyó contra los ventanales y comenzó a besarla nuevamente, esta vez con mayor suavidad. Su lengua viajaba por su mandíbula, por el lóbulo de su oreja y por su cuello. Zoro apartó el tirante del sujetador y beso su blanquecino hombro, a la vez que con la otra mano lo desabrochaba por detrás.

Robin siseó al sentir el frío aire penetrar en sus pechos desnudos. Zoro recorrió la distancia de su cuello a su boca con un lametón provocando que su cuerpo hirviera de placer. Volvió a besarla, esta vez con mayor intensidad mientras desabrochaba el botón de su pantalón. Abandonó sus labios para besar la base de su cuello y descender por su clavícula y el valle de sus pechos. En su camino, atrapó un sonrosado pezón el cual succionó hasta que lo sintió como una cereza dura bajo su lengua.

Con deliberada lentitud abandonó su pecho y la beso en las costillas, de mientras se arrodilló frente a ella y le bajó los pantalones. Se apartó tan solo una fracción de segundo suficiente para quitarle los jeans, los calcetines y los zapatos. Cogió un pie en la mano y lo beso, desde la base hasta la rodilla. Con el codo, abrió sus piernas y pasó a lamer la cara interna de sus muslos. Robin gemía sin cesar mientras le acariciaba el pelo y lo urgía a seguir.

Zoro llegó por fin a la parte que más anhelaba. Alzó la vista hacia ella y la sorprendió mirándole. Con la ropa interior todavía puesta, acercó la boca a su abertura y hundió la lengua en ella. Robin le estiró del pelo a medida que cerraba las piernas de forma instintiva. Él la saboreó a través de la tela hasta que cansado de no poder sentirla en su totalidad, cogió el borde de la braguita y la rompió. La fina tela de encaje se deslizó por sus piernas en dirección al suelo.

Lamió la cúspide de su feminidad mientras iba subiendo en dirección a sus labios. Robin le miró a los ojos antes de empujarlo hacia el sofá. Sin intención de dejar que se sentara le desabrochó el cordón de sus pantalones y los dejó caer. De un puntapié, Zoro mandó bien lejos los zapatos y la cogió de la cintura para acercarla a él. No quería ningún espacio entre sus cuerpos. No quería sentirla lejos. Nunca más.

Ahueco con una mano su rostro y la beso con intensidad. Cayó sobre el sofá con Robin sobre él. Con un enérgico movimiento la aprisionó contra el mueble y apoyó su peso encima. Era tan exquisito sentir cada parte de su cuerpo pegada al suyo. Volvió a besarla con lentitud, mientras que con la mano acariciaba su rodilla e iba ascendiendo hacia su interior.

Introdujo los dedos lentamente al tiempo que le mordía el labio inferior y sentía sus gemidos en su boca. La acarició con delicadeza y con ternura, lubricando el sexo con sus fluidos. Poco a poco incrementó el ritmó hasta sentir que ella abría las piernas voluntariamente para poder sentirle más profundamente. Zoro notó como tras un tiempo brindándole placer, las paredes de su vagina se contraían y un líquido cálido le bañaba la mano.

Extrajo los dedos y los pasó por su cadera, su tripa, sus pechos, su hombro y su boca. Ya se encargaría de lamer y probar su sabor más tarde. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y tiró de ella hasta tenerla cerca. Zoro apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo y Robin se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Acarició su barbuda mejilla mientras mordisqueaba su cuello. Él la cogió por el trasero y la levantó un poco para apoyar su masculinidad en la base de su sexo.

La miró a los ojos mientras poco a poco la iba dejando caer sobre él. Robin cerró los ojos y gimió. Con la mano libre, Zoro la cogió por la nuca y beso la base de su cuello. Era tan increíble sentirse en su interior. Cuando llegó hasta el fondo, ella abrió los ojos y le miró. Con deliberada lentitud comenzó a moverse en su interior mientras sentía como sus rodillas se cerraba en torno a su cadera y lo apretaba con fuerza.

Ella se puso derecha y comenzó a llevar el ritmo, de una manera suave, lenta y seductora. Zoro fue acariciando sus piernas, sus nalgas, su espalda… Con la lengua lamió el valle de sus pechos hasta llegar a su costado. En él estaba la cicatriz que él le había dejado la noche que la salvó. Una cicatriz que llevaría para toda la vida. Cerró los ojos y la besó con cuidado y amor. Estaba fría al tacto, inerte. Robin se sorprendió ante la ternura de sus gestos y bajo la cabeza para apoyar la frente contra la de él.

Se miraron intensamente a los ojos mientras ella danzaba al son de las embestidas. Poco a poco la velocidad fue aumentando hasta el punto en el que las paredes vaginales de Robin se cerraron en torno a su miembro. Llegaron al clímax los dos a la vez. Ella notó el cálido líquido brotar en su interior mientras estallaba en un sinfín de sensaciones.

Se dejó caer contra su hombro y apoyó la cabeza sobre su sien. Zoro miraba al techo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Con suavidad besó su hombro y su mejilla. Robin se incorporó un poco, pero sin llegar a separar sus cuerpos. Él acarició su mejilla con suavidad.

−Te quiero, Robin.

CONTINUARÁ…

_DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS. He muerto. Lo juro que he muerto con esta escena. Ha sido increíble, brutal… Me ha encantado escribirla y creo que lo hice bien, ¿no? ¿NO? El tan ansiado y esperado momento de este fic. *Aplausos*_

_Espero que os haya gustado y no dudéis en dejarme vuestras opiniones jiji_

_Oh! Quería agradeceros a todos vuestras reviews y los ánimos que me dais para continuar la historia. Y también a todas aquellas personas que, a pesar de que no comenten sé que siguen el fic._

_Me gustaría proponeros un juego, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Quiero que comentéis vuestras teorías con respecto a lo que pasó con Fred. Si consideráis una traición lo que hizo, si pensáis que hay algo más. Que me digáis que pasó tan grave entre Zoro y Kuina como para que ahora se odien y cosas así jaja_

_En fin, este finde habrá otro capítulo, aunque sinceramente dudo que pueda superar a este. _

_Una vez más gracias a todos y espero vuestras reviews._

_¡Un beso cositas!_


	16. Chapter 16

**_ATENCIÓN:_** _Este es un fic ZoRo, sí, pero también es un fics sobre otras parejas. ¿Cuáles serán? Aun no lo sé, porque la historia se va desarrollando con lentitud. Por ello pido "disculpas" a las personas que lean cosas sobre otras parejas y no les guste._

**_-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.-_**

* * *

Robin supo que Zoro se había quedado dormido en el momento en el que sus dedos dejaron de trazar extraños dibujos sobre su espalda. En ese momento su mano descansaba sobre su costado, apretándola con una fuerza férrea contra él. Debía de admitir que estar envuelta entre sus brazos era reconfortante. Conseguía que todos los miedos se disiparan y la hicieran sentir… protegida. Un sentimiento del cual no tenía constancia, pues nunca había sentido protegcción de ninguna de las maneras. Aunque tuviera a gente a su alrededor que la cuidara, nunca había experimentado la sensación de que alguien, aun sin decirlo con palabras, diera la vida por ti.

Era agradable en cierto modo, pero a la vez aterrador.

Procurando no pensar demasiado en el asunto, cerró los ojos con la intención de dormir. Entre la calidez de sus brazos, el sueño la envolvió en apenas unos minutos.

.

.

.

Poco después de la media noche, Nami había despertado con un enorme dolor de pezones. Urian, al igual que su padre, era un tragón insaciable y había estado amamantando desde la madrugada.

Adolorida, decidió darse un respiro y dejar al bebé durmiendo en la cama envuelto en mantas de pelo y almohadones. Por suerte, la habitación estaba completamente equipada con todo lo que un bebé necesitaba, por lo que fácilmente pudo encontrar un sistema de vigilancia infantil. Puso uno de los aparatos sobre la mesita apuntando a Urian y se metió el otro en la bata de seda. Todavía notaba como le dolían las piernas tras la larga carrera de la pasada noche, pero aun así, dar un par de vueltas y fortalecer los músculos le vendría bien para recuperarse pronto.

Sanji había llegado esa misma tarde, lo supo por el enorme jaleo que habían hecho en la planta baja de la casa. Nami había decidido (en cuanto pudiera tenerse en pie) ir a verle. Su habitación quedaba apenas a 5 puertas, una distancia realmente corta considerando lo grande que era la mansión.

Caminó lentamente apoyándose en la pared para no caer. A cada paso que daba las piernas le dolían intensamente por culpa de los cortes que tenía en las plantas de los pies. Cuando finalmente llegó al final del pasillo, encontró la puerta entreabierta. Toco con los nudillos anunciando su presencia, pero nadie respondió, por lo que sin más preámbulos decidió pasar.

La habitación estaba en penumbra, apenas iluminada por unos cuantos brotes de luz de la luna que se adentraban a través de las tupidas cortinas. Sanji permanecía sentado sobre uno de los sillones con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza metida entre sus manos. A pesar de que supiera que estaba ahí, ni siquiera se inmuto al escucharla entrar. Continuó en esa frígida posición sin realizar el más mínimo movimiento.

Nami sintió como los nervios se asentaban en su estómago ante la tensión. Rompió la escasa distancia que había entre ellos y le tocó el hombro con suavidad. La camisa de Sanji estaba húmeda y fría, pudo sentir la gelidez de su piel bajo la ropa, enviándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. El cuerpo de Sanji tembló ante su contacto. Abandonó la prisión de sus manos y alzó la cabeza hacia ella. Sus almendrados ojos azules se posaron en los suyos durante un breve lapso de tiempo.

Apenas una fracción de segundo después, Sanji la abrazó con fuerza por la cintura apoyando la cabeza sobre su vientre. Nami perdió el equilibrio y cayeron los dos al suelo arrodillados. Él continuaba abrazándola sollozando mientras ella enterraba las manos en su pelo y le susurraba palabras de consuelo al oído. Tal vez no podía borrar todo su dolor, ni siquiera hacer que fuera más llevadero, pero al menos sabría que ella estaba ahí para él. Ahora y siempre.

.

.

.

El viento aullaba con fuerza y se estrellaba contra los ventanales en un repiqueteo sin fin. Robin despertó con el sonido de una ventana al abrirse y cerrarse repetidamente, aunque ese no era el único motivo por el cual estaba levantada.

Era algo más, sin duda. Algo que ella no podía controlar por mucho que lo intentara. Aquellos susurros que creía haber dejado de oír tanto tiempo atrás, habían vuelto. Para ser más exactos no eran susurros, más bien solo una voz que la llamaba. Quería que ella fuera, quería que la ayudara. Sintió esa angustia y esa ansiedad en su pecho con tanta intensidad que tuvo que armarse de fuerza y valor para no romper a llorar. Su cuerpo sufría espasmos que nunca antes había tenido y el dolor hizo acto de presencia.

No era un dolor familiar, ni de alguien que ella conociera… sino de otra persona. Una persona totalmente desconocida para ella que estaba sufriendo. Con los ojos muy abiertos fijo la vista en el techo. Las imágenes comenzaron a proyectarse en su mente como si fuera ella la que viviera ese momento. Sintió unas ásperas manos cogerla por el cuello a la vez que le arrancaban la ropa y la violaban repetidamente.

Sin poder soportarlo más, se incorporó en el sofá y se sujetó el torso con fuerza. La dureza de las imágenes había llegado hasta lo más hondo de su alma. Una vez los espasmos que asolaban su cuerpo se calmaron, se giró y miró a Zoro todavía dormido. Una oleada de culpa la embargó en el mismo momento en el que su mente decidió que iba a hacer. Era algo que no quería, pero sí debía.

Muy a su pesar iba a abandonarlo otra vez.

Se levantó del sofá y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Buscó su ropa interior por toda la estancia hasta que la encontró cerca los ventanales completamente rota. Algo avergonzada, cogió la fina tela de encaje y la tiró a la basura. Una vez vestida completamente, se acercó nuevamente al sofá en donde Zoro continuaba dormido, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Robin se arrodilló junto a él con intención de besarle, pero se contuvo a escasos de centímetros. Si lo hacía, probablemente no pudiera dejarle atrás.

Se irguió con rapidez evitando la tención, apenas unos segundos después abandonó la casa y corrió a través de las inclinadas escaleras. Una vez en el exterior, el aire gélido le dio la bienvenida. Era una perfecta noche para que las fuerzas del mal hicieran su aparición, sin lugar a dudas.

Robin caminó por las desiertas calles de Nueva Orleans bajo la luz de la luna. El viento continuaba aullando con fuerza mientras arrastraba todo lo que había a su paso. El ambiente olía a lluvia, mar y fango. Ella reconoció el porqué. No era una apasionada de la climatología, pero lo cierto es que le parecía un tema interesante y en muchas ocasiones había leído libros sobre los climas y desastres naturales por simple placer. Por ello, ahora, era capaz de saber con exactitud lo que esa noche le iba a deparar.

El viento se alzó con mayor intensidad, a la vez que los objetos volaban hacia el infinito cielo. Esto era el llamado "ojo del huracán". Cuanto más tiempo durara la calma, peor iba a ser la catástrofe. La gran tormenta de anoche no era más que la advertencia de lo que realmente sucedería en apenas unas horas.

Armándose de valor y evitando pensar en su macabro final, corrió hacia la dirección en la que sus sentidos la guiaban. Lo ideal hubiera sido robar algún coche, pero con la cantidad de edificios derrumbados y calles destrozadas, llegar a su destino se le hubiera antojado casi imposible.

Mientras corría, su mente no paraba de vislumbrar las imágenes de la mujer una y otra vez. Podía sentir en su cuello, en su cuerpo y en su intimidad el roce de esas manos mientras la violaba. En su boca saboreó el sabor del semen y la sangre, producto de las palizas y la violación. Asqueada tal y como estaba, decidió poner su mente en blanca y continuar corriendo.

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué iba en busca de alguien que no conocía? ¿Por qué se arriesgaba en salvar a otros cuando ella era la primera que debía ser salvada?

Eran preguntas para las cuales no tenía respuesta… Simplemente sabía que debía hacerlo. Su instinto le indicaba que era su deber y por ello iba a luchar por proteger a otros aunque le costara la vida.

.

.

.

Cuando Luffy entró en la habitación, encontró a Urian envuelto entre mantas y bien protegido por almohadones. Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente con la boquita de piñón abierta en una pequeña O, ajeno a todo el ajetreo de su alrededor. Aunque fuera extraño, see tomó unos momentos para observarle detenidamente. A pesar de que era su hijo, sangre de su sangre, se le antojaba muy extraño el título de… padre.

El motivo, tal vez, era que nunca había conocido al suyo. Siempre había vivido con su abuelo y Dadan, la sirvienta que le crió. Ellos eran los padres de Luffy, puede que no los biológicos, pero sí aquellos que le amaron y protegieron desde que tuvo memoria.

Ver a Urian, tan desprotegido e indefenso, hacía que todas las células de su cuerpo ansiaran cuidarle. Eran familia, y la familia pasara lo que pasara lo era todo. Para bien o para mal sus destinos estaban ligados.

Se sorprendió de la profundidad que tomaban sus pensamientos. Cierto es que su personalidad no se caracterizaba por ser seria o coherente. Siempre había sido un niño, incluso ahora todavía lo era. Se consideraba como tal y no iba a cambiarlo. La vida había hecho de él la persona que era y para bien o para mal él era así.

Luffy se arrodilló junto a la cama y apoyó la cabeza en los almohadones. Con un dedo acarició la suave y mullida mejilla de Urian, quién hizo pucheros, signo de su molestia y comenzando a sollozar. Él se incorporó en la cama y puso almohadas detrás de su espalda para poder apoyarse mejor. Con el mayor cuidado del mundo, le cogió en brazos y le acurrucó contra su pecho.

Era extraño, tener en la palma de tu mano la vida de un ser tan puro e inocente. Por primera vez en su vida fue consciente de la enorme responsabilidad que caía sobre sus hombros, del enorme deber que tenía con ese pequeño ser. Se juró a si mismo que jamás permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño. Pasara lo que pasara, él lo protegería incluso a costa de su propia vida.

.

.

.

La sensación de opresión en su pecho había desaparecido justo en el momento en el que llegó a un callejón sin salida. Robin llevaba cerca de una hora corriendo sin tener la menor idea de dónde estaba o a donde iba. Y el que esa sensación se disipara en medio de la nada era lo peor que le podía pasar.

Agotada y sintiéndose una estúpida por perseguir fantasmas, se sentó sobre la tapa del contenedor de la basura y enterró la cara entre sus manos. Su corazón martilleaba con fuerza, tanto por desesperación como por la carrera que había hecho a lo largo de la noche.

A su espalda, escuchó el sonido de unos cubiertos y unas botellas. Esperanzada de haber encontrado a algún ciudadano que no hubiera huido o muerto, se adentró en el raido edificio. El interior olía a humedad y rancio. A lo lejos del estrecho pasillo pudo distinguir una pequeña luz tintineante. Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a travesar los escombros, arrastrando trozos de techo y madera podrida bajo sus pies. Asomó la cabeza a través de la fina rejilla y encontró a una mujer sentada a la mesa con dos niñas pequeñas abrazadas a su costado. Robin entró por la puerta cautelosa bajo la atenta mirada de estas.

−Hola… ¿Estáis todos bien? –le preguntó a las tres.

La mujer la miró con los ojos desorbitados, llena de nerviosismo y ansia.

−Tienes que irte. –le dijo de manera arrogante.

−¿Qué? –preguntó Robin incrédula.

−Márchate, ahora mismo.

Robin no podía creerlo. ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? Había venido a rescatarlas, no era ponerse así… De pronto, cayó en la cuenta de por qué la mujer le decía eso. A su derecha, escondido entre las sombras había un hombre extraño. Con una siniestra sonrisa, le impactó una botella de vidrio en la cabeza y la oscuridad se apoderó de ella.

.

.

.

Cuando despertó sintió las muñecas adoloridas. Abrió los ojos y vio que las tenía atadas con unas cadenas a una de las vigas del techo. Intentó quitárselas, pero era imposible. Las esposas estaban clavadas en su carne haciendo que la sangre brotara sin cesar. Se notaba cansada, aturdida. El cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera recibido una paliza y las piernas las sentía en carne viva bajo los vaqueros. Asustada, se puso de pie evitando volver a dejar su peso muerto. Si continuaba así podría romperse las muñecas y de esa manera le sería imposible defenderse.

Quiso gritar o alzar la voz, pero notó la garganta seca y rasposa. Poco a poco fue consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, la habían secuestrado. La habitación en la que estaba era oscura y apenas tenía una sucia y raída bombilla que colgaba del techo. Sintió como la sangre además de brotar de sus muñecas, también lo hacía de su cabeza, probablemente por el impacto de la botella.

Adolorida, comenzó a dar voces e insultos, algo poco inusual en ella, aunque debido a la situación no podía continuar calmada durante más tiempo. Al poco rato apareció la mujer con una bandeja en la que llevaba unos cuchillos, gasas y vodka. Lo dejó sobre una de las sillas que había al fondo del a estancia sin tan siquiera mirarla.

−¿Por qué? –preguntó Robin a la mujer antes de que se marchara.

Ella ni siquiera se dio la vuelta, pero por la forma en la que sus hombros se movían pudo saber que estaba llorando.

−Es… necesario.−le dijo con simpleza.

−Por favor, suéltame… No haré nada, solo quería ayudaros, por favor… −suplicó Robin.

−No puedo hacerlo… −le dijo mientras se encaminaba nuevamente hacia la puerta −. O tú o mis hijas… No hay más. – Y dicho eso, se marchó dando un portazo.

Robin echó la cabeza hacia atrás y contuvo las lágrimas. No lloraba por ella o por la situación. Lloraba por la mujer, por el dolor que había en su interior y por todas las penurias y calamidades que había pasado…

.

.

.

El tiempo transcurría lento, no supo cuánto estuvo colgada del techo antes de que la puerta se abriera nuevamente. Creía que volvería la mujer, pero se equivocó… En vez de ello entró un hombre que mediría cerca de un metro noventa. Era alto y musculoso, bien formado. Tenía un mono de trabajo lleno de grasa y el pelo enmarañado y sucio.

La miró con lujuria, deseo. Robin pudo sentir su asquerosa mirada en cada célula de su cuerpo. La desnudaba, la hacía sentir débil, inferior… Apartó la mirada para contener las nauseas justo en el momento en el que el hombre le cruzó la cara de un bofetón.

Sintió el sabor dulzón de la sangre en su boca y como resbala por la comisura de sus labios. Él la cogió por la mandíbula y puso su cara a escasos centímetros de la de ella.

−Oh, mírame muñeca… Porque este será el último hombre que veas antes de morir. –dijo.

Robin le miró desafiante, aunque por dentro se sintiera adolorida y quebrada, le miró con la mayor arrogancia posible. Satisfecho por su conducta, el hombre se separó de ella y fue a por uno de los cuchillos. Lo empapó en vodka y comenzó a hacerlo girar en la palma de su mano. A continuación se acercó a ella y apretó la fina hoja de metal contra su costilla, cortando la tela y la piel.

Ella quiso gritar por el dolor, pero no iba a darle el gusto. Se quedo lo más inmóvil que pudo y respiró profundamente intentando disipar el dolor. El hombre terminó de cortar la camiseta dejando al descubierto la mitad de su pecho y costado y lamió la herida. Su lengua le provocó asco y repugnancia… Quiso, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, propinarle una patada, aunque sabía que eso empeoraría las cosas.

Él continuó cortando su ropa hasta dejarla casi desnuda. Los vaqueros habían quedado reducidos a apenas un short que tapaba su parte íntima y la camiseta estaba totalmente destrozada en el suelo. Con furia, la cogió por las piernas y la obligó a cerrarlas alrededor de su cintura. Sintió en su bajo vientre la erección del hombre y supo que no le quedaba más tiempo… Era ahora o nunca.

−Vas a gritar como nunca has gritado, nena… −le dijo en su oído mientras le daba suaves embestidas a través de la tela.

Robin giró la cara y le miró a los ojos. Sintió su aliento a rancio y alcohol impactar de lleno contra su piel y tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no vomitar.

−Si de verdad quieres saber lo que es una mujer… Suéltame. –le dijo Robin a la vez que apretaba con mayor fuerza las piernas contra su cintura y se movía arriba y abajo excitándole.

El hombre comenzó a endurecerse con mayor intensidad bajo ella. Vio en sus ojos como se lo estaba replanteando. Si quería ganar, tenía que ir a más.

Se acercó a sus labios y le mordió el inferior. Él dejo escapar un gruñido antes de besarla con intensidad y pasión. Apretó la mano con fuerza contra su pecho y lo estiro provocando que ella dejara escapar un grito en su boca.

−Está bien… −le dijo apartándose −. Pero si intentas hacer algo, juro que te mato sin miramientos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza juguetona. Él no le quitó las esposas, simplemente las soltó de la viga y cogió las cadenas entre sus manos. Se acercó a ella y le beso el cuello. Asqueada, Robin se echo hacia la pared. Él creyendo que era una provocación se puso contra ella.

No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo escaparse ante esta situación. Robin tenía la mente llena de miles de finales para un momento así, hasta que, para su desgracia, dio con el más indicado. Mientras él descendía besando su cuello y su hombro, ella le pasó las manos hacia su espalda. Las cadenas se le engancharon al cuello y él reaccionó.

Antes de que fuera tarde, Robin giró sobre si misma haciendo mayor fuerza en su cuello. Se dio la vuelta y se puso sobre la espalda el hombre y comenzó a apretar los brazos con fuerza. Notaba cono las cadenas se incrustaban en sus huesos y como todo su cuerpo se manchaba. El hombre ejercía fuerza intentando liberarse, pero era imposible. Finalmente cayó arrodillado en el suelo.

Robin apoyó la rodilla contra su omoplato y comenzó a ejercer mayor fuerza. Sintió en cada célula de su cuerpo el momento exacto en el que el cuello del hombre se rompía. Aun así, no fue suficiente. Ella continuó estrangulándole hasta que su piel y sus venas se rompieron bañándola completamente en sangre.

La cabeza abandonó el cuerpo y comenzó a rodar por el suelo hasta una esquina. Robin le miró sin compasión y se relamió la sangre de los labios. Soltó las cadenas que impactaron con fuerza contra el suelo.

−Esto, es por Louise, Anna y Eva… −le dijo a la cabeza antes de, con todas sus fuerzas, propinarle un fuerte pisotón haciendo que los ojos y el cerebro mancharan la pared.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Jé. JÉ… JÉ… No diré más xD Siento la demora en subir el capítulo._

_Como siempre os digo… muchas gracias por leer y espero vuestras reviews._

_¡Un saludo!_


	17. Chapter 17

Zoro llegó a casa poco después del amanecer. El sol se filtraba tímidamente entre las nubes lo suficiente como para no dejar que el día estuviera envuelto en la más absoluta oscuridad. No se sorprendió lo más mínimo al entrar ver todas las luces encendidas y a todos sus amigos reunidos en la cocina. Atravesó el pasillo y pasó de largo la estancia para, de esa manera, evitar preguntas a las que, sinceramente, no sabía cómo contestar.

Estaba a punto de subir por la escalera en dirección a su habitación, cuando se encontró a Nami tumbada en el sofá con Urian en sus brazos y una suave manta de pelo sobre ambos. Ella fue consciente de su presencia, pues nada más oírle, alzó sus ojos del color topacio hacia él y le sonrió.

−Has vuelto. –le dijo Nami alargando la mano hacia él.

Zoro la cogió entre las suyas y la sintió pequeña y frágil. Soltándola con cuidado, dio la vuelta al sofá, alzó sus piernas y se sentó en el hueco que había dejado para luego volver a apoyarlas encima de él. Con la manta volvió a taparle los congelados pies, a la vez que con las manos intentaba calentárselos.

−Gracias. –dijo ella mientras cambiaba de posición a Urian y le daba el otro pecho. Zoro avergonzado apartó la vista−. Me has visto las suficientes veces desnuda como para que no te tenga que avergonzar algo como esto.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a continuar moviendo las manos enérgicamente para infundirle calor a sus, ya tibios, pies. Nami se tapó un poco para evitarle una situación incómoda y le hizo una pequeña mueca de burla.

−¿Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó Zoro. Nami soltó un suspiro como si aquello hubiera sido el ápice perfecto para comenzar a quejarse.

−Estoy bien. Algo adolorida, pero ya me repondré. –dijo ella−. Aquí el que en realidad me preocupa eres tú… ¿Cómo estás con que…Robin haya vuelto?

Zoro se encogió de hombros queriendo pasar del tema, pero gracias a la mirada desafiante de Nami supo que no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Esa mujer era sin duda una bruja.

−Sigue empeñada en alejarse de mí. –dijo con simpleza.

−Ya veo... –Nami alzó la vista y le miró−. Sabes que te quiere a pesar de todo. No importa las veces que se vaya, eso no lo va a cambiar. Simplemente… considero que necesita enfrentarse a sus propios demonios sola.

−No recuerdo el momento en el que te volviste tan sabia.

Nami le sacó la lengua fingiendo sentirse ofendida.

−He sido madre a los 20, ser madura no es una opción, sino un deber…

−Si pudieras dar marcha atrás sobre todo esto y sobre nosotros, ¿lo harías?

Ella se quedó mirándole a los ojos. Zoro era una de las personas más frías e inexpresivas que conocía. Nunca podías saber qué es lo que realmente pensaba… ¡Y muchos menos sentía! En un principio su relación era la del perro y el gato. Ella no soportaba esa faceta vaga e indiferente y él no soportaba que ella le mandara… Pero, después de todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos, Nami se había dado cuenta de que tenía un gran poder sobre él. Zoro jamás se comportaría con nadie de la misma manera que lo estaba haciendo con ella, lo sabía de primera mano… Y aun así aquí estaba, ayudándola en las buenas y en las malas, como un verdadero amigo.

−No, no lo haría. –Nami sintió como la tristeza la embargaba−. Eso significaría no haberte conocido nunca, no haber estado con Luffy, haber tenido a Urian, Robin… A pesar de que esta situación sea de locos y de que nuestra vida corra peligro, prefiero vivir lo más feliz que pueda cada minuto de mí, ya corta, vida antes que el haber podido morir sin haberos tenido a ninguno de todos vosotros… Sé que las cosas que me han traído hasta aquí no han sido buenas y es cierto que las cambiaría… pero… Ahora, vosotros sois mi familia. Lo único que tengo y tendré. Así que no. No daría marcha atrás. Nunca.

Ninguno de los dos dijo más. Se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato. Nami apoyó la cabeza contra el cojín y cerraba los ojos. El cansancio la tenía al borde del colapso. No importaba cuantas horas durmiera o reposara, siempre se sentía débil. Era muy frustrante.

−No dejaré que mueras. –dijo Zoro rompiendo el silencio. Nami alzó la cabeza del cojín y abrió los ojos para mirarle con intriga−. Antes dijiste que ibas a vivir feliz tu corta vida… Y te equivocas. Tu vida no será corta, no lo permitiré. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por mantenerte a salvo, tanto a ti, como a Luffy y al bebé. Haría lo mismo por cualquiera de esos estúpidos…. Porque tienes razón. Somos una familia y debemos ayudarnos. En las buenas y en las malas, a pesar de algunas veces quisiera mataros a todos… No sé qué haría si no estuvierais.

Nami quiso abrir la boca para decir algo cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal al abrirse. En un momento pensó que sería Luffy queriendo salir a jugar o hacer alguna trastada como siempre hasta que vio a Robin parada en el marco del salón. Tuvo que reprimir un alarido de sorpresa al encontrarla completamente cubierta de sangre y heridas. Su cuerpo se encontraba apenas cubierto por un short y los jirones de una camisa que caían sobre sus costados mostrando casi todo su torso desnudo.

−Robin…−susurró Nami con el corazón encogido.

Robin se sujeto en el marco en el marco de la puerta para no caer. Les dedico una mirada vacía, aterradora hasta el punto en el que Nami sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. A su espalda vio a tres personas, todas ellas mujeres.

−Esta es Louise. –dijo Robin presentando a la mujer más adulta−. Estas son Anna y Eva, sus hijas…

De la puerta de la cocina comenzaron a salir más personas. Luffy se quedó mirando con semblante serio a las recién llegadas y le dedicó una mirada llena de preocupación a Robin, aunque no le dijo nada.

−Ussop – llamo Luffy. Su amigo apareció a su lado en apenas un segundo−. Dales de comer y búscales una habitación acogedora.

Ussop asintió con la cabeza y pasó a llevar a las mujeres a la cocina. Kaya les seguía con el rostro lleno de preocupación y tristeza observando con criterio las heridas de cada una de ellas. En la estancia tan solo quedaron Luffy, Nami, Zoro y Robin. Esta última permanecía mirando al suelo.

−¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó Luffy a Robin mientras observaba sus heridas.

Robin se incorporó y comenzó a subir las escaleras dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre a su paso.

−No ha ocurrido absolutamente nada… −dijo con simpleza.

.

.

.

Zoro entró en la habitación de Robin sin anunciarse. A estas alturas, ¿qué importaba ya? La estancia permanecía en la penumbra gracias las tupidas cortinas. La encontró sentada en uno de los sofás mirando hacia la nada vestida con tan solo una bata. Se acercó y se sentó en la mesita de roble frente a ella. Al verle, sus ojos que antes habían estado inexpresivos y vacíos, volvieron en sí.

−Zoro…

Él alargó la mano y le acarició la herida de su pómulo. A pesar de que fuera pequeña, iba a dejarle cicatriz. Robin entrecerró los ojos y suspiró.

−¿No vas a preguntarme qué ha pasado? –dijo ella.

−No. –Zoro bajó la mano hacia su mejilla−. No necesito saber qué ha pasado.

Robin tragó saliva y posó su mano derecha sobre la de Zoro, que todavía descansaba sobre su rostro. Su simple contacto hacía que todo su cuerpo despertaba. Él la miró a los ojos con tanta intensidad que sintió como todos los vellos de su nuca se le pusieron de punta.

−Hoy…−Robin apartó la mirada avergonzada−. He matado a alguien.

Ella volvió a mirarle para conocer su reacción, pero al igual que siempre, no expresaba ningún sentimiento.

−No me importa.

−Lo he disfrutado, Zoro…

−Me da igual.

−Pero…

−Robin… −Zoro acunó su rostro entre las manos−. No me importa. Eso no te convierte en una peor persona… Me da igual lo que hayas hecho y lo que vayas a hacer.

−¿De qué estás hablando? Claro que importa… ¡He asesinado a alguien! ¿Cómo va a dar igual?

−Simplemente… dando igual. –Zoro acarició su mejilla con el pulgar−. No me importan tus pecados, no me importa lo que eres o en lo que te vayas a transformar… Quiero estar contigo. Eso implica en las buenas y en las malas, ¿no? Incluso si la persona de la que me enamoré deja de existir, seguiré queriendo estar a tu lado.

−¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?

−No seas dramática… Este mundo está lleno de cosas que no pueden ser catalogadas como buenas o malas. Has cometido un error, bien… Yo cometeré otro. ¿Eso hará que te alejes de mí o me apartes de tu vida simplemente porque hice algo "mal"?

−No.

−Entonces no importa. –Zoro se inclinó y la beso suavemente.

Robin gimió al sentir sus labios. ¿Cómo lo conseguía? ¿Cómo lo hacía para conseguir alejar todo el dolor y la culpa con su simple presencia?

Aunque no le gustara admitirlo… él tenía razón. Se había dejado dominar por los sentimientos. Había dejado que toda la crueldad de este mundo recayera sobre sus hombros… No. No podía seguir así, no podía hundirse en la miseria de otros.

El mundo estaba cambiando. Ya no estaba regido por la igualdad y los derechos humanos, sino por la supervivencia del más fuerte. Así de sencillo. Si uno no era fuerte para luchar, no merecía vivir.

Y ella quería vivir, aunque por ello tuviera que sacar al monstruo que dormía en su interior.

.

.

.

Todos los habitantes de la casa despertaron con un temblor fuerte de la tierra. A su alrededor, los muebles, cuadros, espejos… todo se volvía añicos en apenas unos segundos.

Uno a uno, los habitantes de la casa salieron precipitadamente antes de que la sólida construcción del siglo XVIII cayera en pedazos.

−¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Ussop asustado.

Nadie fue capaz de decir nada, no hacía falta ya que unos aviones de guerra sobrevolaron sobre sus cabezas y comenzaron a tirar pequeños objetos negros.

Robin se quedó mirando a los tubos metálicos que caían del cielo en todas las direcciones antes de que el bosque cercano a la casa estallara en miles de pedazos consumido por el fuego. Instintivamente todos se agacharon para protegerse, pero por suerte el impacto no llegó hasta ellos. El temblor de la tierra se hizo más pronunciado.

−Están lanzando bombas… −dijo Zoro leyendo los pensamientos de Robin.

−¿Qué? –preguntó Franky incorporándose del suelo.

−Están… intentando terminar con algo. –contestó Robin.

Sin dejar que nadie le contestara, se subió ágilmente sobre el muro de piedra que envolvía la antigua villa. A su alrededor no había más que caos y destrucción. Al fondo del valle, a orillas del río Mississippi, vio la ciudad de Nueva Orleans envuelta en llamas. Incluso estando a una distancia considerable podía escuchar los gritos y lamentos de esas criaturas que estaban siendo consumidas por el fuego.

−Tenemos que irnos de aquí… −le dijo a sus compañeros que lucían completamente horrorizados−.

A su espalda, Zoro vio como las llamas adquirían mayor fuerza a la vez que los aviones continuaban sobrevolando el cielo nocturno.

−Y debemos hacerlo antes de que el próximo objetivo de esa bomba seamos nosotros. –sentenció Franky levantándose las gafas de sol.

CONTINUARÁ…

_Oh Dios. ¿Qué me pasa? Estoy dramática y rara. No me gusta cómo ha tomado forma la relación de Zoro y de Robin… bueno, más bien no me gusta la personalidad dramática y extraña que le había puesto a Robin y ya no sé cómo cambiársela._

_En fin, dadme opiniones sobre cómo puede ir la cosa porque me estoy atascando al ver que no va todo como yo quiero… Y claro, me frustro y no quiero escribir más y…doadadbj. *Suspira*_


	18. Chapter 18

_**-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.**_

Llevaban dos días de camino antes de que uno de los coches exhalara su último aliento. Tras el bombardeo a la ciudad de Nueva Orleans y los pueblos vecinos, apenas habían tenido tiempo de recoger algunas pertenencias y tirarse de cabeza hacia la carretera para poder salvar sus vidas.

Por culpa de las prisas, el petate estaba compuesto por lo básico. Comida, armas y una o dos mudas de ropa. Nada más. Todas las herramientas de trabajo, recuerdos y vidas que alguna vez hubieran llevado, había sido consumido por el fuego. Igual que el pasado.

La pregunta que más atormentaba a cada uno de ellos era: ¿Por qué?

El Gobierno no había dado ningún aviso. Había actuado por su cuenta, ejerciendo todo el poder que poseía con un simple y directo golpe. Aparecieron de madrugada, con cientos de aviones que bombardearon la ciudad hasta dejarla reducida a cenizas. Toda una vida de recuerdos había quedado sepultada bajo fuego y agua.

No solamente los recuerdos habían sido enterrados, sino también la vida de cientos, e incluso miles de personas. Durante la huida, Robin había escuchado los gritos desgarrados de las víctimas. Había sentido el olor de la carne quemada, la sangre y la putrefacción. Con ese bombardeo no solo habían destruido una ciudad o a los demonios, sino también la vida de gente inocente. Gente ajena al mundo de la oscuridad y el horror que sembraba los corazones de cada uno de ellos.

Viajaban por las autovías y carreteras interestatales. Al principio habían buscando refugio en algunos pueblos, pero todos ellos estaban vacíos. Nada, no había absolutamente nada. Ni cadáveres, ni muestras de destrucción, tal solo vacío. Al parecer, las personas habían huido, dejándolo todo atrás, igual que ellos.

Desde ese momento evitaron las ciudades y pueblos hasta que no fuera realmente necesario. Paraban pocas veces, tan solo para conseguir comida, gasolina y volver nuevamente a la carretera. Era devastador observar como el mundo que una vez habían conocido ya no existía.

Cuando el coche había dejado de funcionar, pararon en una gasolina en busca de herramientas, más armas y comida. Se equiparon de todo lo necesario para sobrevivir. Farolillos de gas, mapas de carretera, parrillas, carbón, bengalas… No sabían que había ahí fuera, pero era mejor estar precavido.

Poco después del atardecer llegaron a otro pueblo abandonado. Los coches yacían en largas hileras en la salida, abandonados por sus dueños. Los edificios estaban vacíos, al igual que los escaparates y las tiendas de almacenaje. Decidieron pasar la noche en el colegio, en donde probablemente habría un generador con el que pudieran obtener luz y agua.

Agotados tal y como estaban por el viaje, necesitaban urgentemente un descanso para poder continuar con su trayecto hacia Chicago. Luffy lo había comentado antes de partir. Su destino se encontraba prácticamente en la otra punta del país.

¿Llegarían a salvo? Esa era la gran incógnita que les atormentaba.

.

.

Gracias a los grandes conocimientos mecánicos de Franky habían conseguido poner el generador en marcha, lo que significaba electricidad, calefacción y agua corriente durante un par de horas. Felices, por su nuevo logro, se acomodaron en una de las aulas cercanas al cuarto de baño para tenerlo más a mano en caso de emergencia. Del gimnasio del colegio habían conseguido colchonetas de deporte y de la enfermería unas cuantas mantas para resguardarse del frío, además de algunas botellas de agua y analgésicos en caso de que alguno estuviera enfermo.

Tras una inspección a los baños asegurándose de que no hubiera nada, ni nadie, las mujeres fueron a limpiarse la suciedad y el sudor tras casi tres días de viaje. Nami deseó acompañarlas, pero no quería dejar a Urian. Luffy estaba haciendo guardia junto al resto de hombres, por lo que no podía pedirle que se encargara de su hijo durante unos minutos.

Resignada, dejó que ellas se bañaran primero, luego los hombres mientras las chicas hacían guardia y posteriormente iría ella, cuando pudiera dejar a su hijo con Robin, la única de la que se fiaba para mantenerle a salvo.

Una vez estuvo tranquila, cogió una de las toallas y la pastilla de jabón que habían dejado para ella y se dirigió al baño. El cuarto estaba lleno de vapor y olía a limpio. Ansiosa por quitarse la mugre de encima, se desvistió y enchufó el grifo dejando que el barbullo del agua inundara sus oídos. Algo cansada debido al esfuerzo de los últimos días, arrastró un banco de madera hacia las duchas y lo puso junto al cálido chorro.

El agua caliente le relajó los músculos y le proporcionó la tranquilidad que tanto deseaba. Inconscientemente, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre las rodillas, las cuales había alzado sobre la banqueta. A su espalda, sintió la presencia de alguien y el olor inconfundible de sándalo y limón. El olor de Luffy.

−¿No te habías bañado ya? –le preguntó Nami.

−Quería esperarte a ti. –dijo él con simpleza.

Nami observó como Luffy cogía la pastilla de jabón que estaba a su lado y comenzaba a enjuagarle la espalda. Sus callosas manos le rozaban la piel y hacían que se abrasara por dentro. ¿Cuánto hacia que no habían estado a solas? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que él la había tocado con esa intensidad? Sintió como sus dedos jugueteaban en su costado, acercándose cada vez más hacia sus pechos.

Impaciente, ella le cogió por las muñecas y las dirigió hacia el lugar en el que deseaba ser tocada. Cuando sintió la lengua de Luffy juguetear con el lóbulo de su oreja creyó morir de placer.

−L-Luffy…−dijo apenas con un hilo de voz.

Las manos de Luffy jugueteaban con sus pezones e iban bajando cada vez más sobre su vientre. La acarició entre las piernas tiernamente, como si supiera que todavía le dolía. No se adentró en su interior, pero sí jugó intensamente con ella, brindándole placer por encima de los pliegues y acariciándola allá por donde ella quería. Nami jadeaba del placer y le sujetaba la mano con fuerza evitando de esa manera que la dejara a medias.

−¿Más? –susurró Luffy en su oído.

−Por favor…−suplicó ella.

Él no perdió tiempo. Continuó jugueteando con sus pechos y su intimidad hasta que Nami estalló en una oleada de placer. Exhausta e intentando recuperar el aliento, se dejó caer de espaldas contra el pecho de Luffy.

−Gracias…−murmuró avergonzada.

−Un placer. –dijo él con ironía.

Nami alzó la cabeza y le vio esbozar su sonrisa predilecta. Única y exclusivamente para ella.

−Tú no….−dijo ella al ser consciente de que no había jugado con él.

−No importa. −contestó−. Estoy bien.

Nami tuvo la intención de protestar, pero Luffy la cogió por la barbilla y la besó con intensidad, haciendo que perdiera el sentido de sus pensamientos.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Ninguno quería decir nada. No había por qué. El agua corría en un fino chorro que los bañaba a ambos. Luffy abrazó con mayor intensidad el cuerpo desnudo de Nami y ella lo apretó más hacia su cuerpo. Piel con piel. Carne con carne. No eran personas de palabras, por lo que no hacía falta decir nada en una situación como esta. Ambos sabían lo que pasaba, el peligro que corrían y lo que debían de enfrentar. Por ello, en ese silencioso momento, con sus simples actos y muestras de amor se prometían no separarse jamás.

−Mañana deberemos irnos. –dijo Luffy.

−Lo sé… ¿A dónde vamos?

−Hacia Chicago. –contestó él−. Mi abuelo tiene la sede central de la Marina allí. Si conseguimos llegar obtendremos protección y no tendremos que preocuparnos de nada.

−Crees…−Nami tragó en seco−. ¿Crees que llegaremos a salvo?

−Lo haremos. –dijo él con firmeza−. Nada ni nadie te hará daño. Ni a ti, ni a nuestro hijo.

−Lo sé. –Nami se alzó y le miró a los ojos con intensidad−. Confío en ti.

Luffy se inclinó y la beso suavemente.

−Descansa. Mañana tenemos un largo viaje…

.

.

Zoro entró sigilosamente en el aula en donde estaba Robin con Urian. Ella se encontraba frente a la ventana, mirando el cielo estrellado a través del hueco de las persianas. Todavía ajena a su presencia, se acercó por la espalda y le pasó una mano por la cintura. Ella dio un suave brinco, aparentemente sorprendida por su llegada.

−Zoro. –dijo con voz suave y melosa.

Zoro le apartó el pelo con una mano y le dio suaves besos en el cuello ante los cuales ella soltó un leve suspiro. Evitando mayores tentaciones las cuales no podrían satisfacerse ahora, se limitó a darle un beso en su tersa mejilla antes de apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Observó como Urian dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, ajeno a todo el caos y destrucción que el mundo sufría.

−¿No es precioso? –preguntó Robin orgullosa−. ¿A quién crees que se parece más?

−A Nami, por supuesto. –bramó Zoro en una carcajada−. Es imposible que parezca a ese idiota de Luffy siendo tan guapo.

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos antes de soltar una carcajada. Urian comenzó a protestar y Robin le hizo señas con el dedo para que guardara silencio. Aun así, no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento.

−Te queda bien. –le dijo Zoro en un susurro evitando despertar al bebé.

Robin sonrió nuevamente con más fuerza de la necesaria y el recién nacido se movió en sus brazos.

−¿Estás insinuando algo, kenshin-san? –le preguntó con voz seductora−. ¿Acaso quieres tener ya unos propios?

Robin sintió como sus manos se tensaban alrededor de su cintura. Quiso reír nuevamente, pero eso solo provocaría una pequeña humillación a su hombría. Le gustaba hacerle sufrir, pero ahora no era el momento.

−No te preocupes. –dijo antes de que él pudiera reaccionar−. No quiero tener ninguno. Al menos por ahora.

−No me preocupa eso… −le contestó apenas con hilo de voz.

Ella se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y le miró a los ojos con intensidad. Zoro tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y parecía más nervioso de lo normal. Robin frunció los labios en una delgada línea intentando ocultar la risa.

−Quiero decir que… −comenzó a decir Zoro poniéndose cada vez más rojo−. Que algún día p-podríamos… tener alguno.

Ya está. Estaba dicho. Ahora tenía que cargar con el rechazo y la vergüenza hasta el fin de sus días. Miró a Robin apenado y ella estalló en una suave carcajada.

−Lo siento…−dijo ella dulcemente−. Simplemente no sabía que tuviera esos… deseos.

−Y no los tengo... –contestó él con brusquedad. Observó cómo Robin enarcaba una ceja confundida y prosiguió a corregirse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde−. No tengo esos deseos con nadie que no seas tú.

Robin sintió como se ruborizaba ante su extraña declaración. El corazón le latía con fuerza contra el pecho a la vez que las emociones la abrumaban.

−Si algún día tengo hijos, quiero que sea contigo…−dijo Zoro un poco más decidido que antes−. No sé qué nos deparará el futuro, ni siquiera si estaremos vivos… Pero sé que quiero pasarlo junto a ti.

Se acercó a ella y le puso una mano debajo del mentón obligándole a mirarle. Robin le estudió con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Él borró con la yema de los dedos la única que consiguió liberarse y que corría por su mejilla.

−La pregunta es… −Zoro inspiró profundamente y dejó escapar el aire con lentitud−. Si tú quieres… lo mismo.

−Eso significa que…

−Sí. –dijo Zoro cortándola−. Eso significa que quiero todo de ti… Nada es para siempre, ambos lo sabemos. No tenemos ninguna certeza de lo que pasará mañana… Por eso… por eso quiero amarte lo que pueda mientras vivo… Yo… Tú…¿Querrías ca-…?

Robin se acercó rápidamente y le besó suavemente para hacerle callar.

−Sí. –contestó contra sus labios−. Sí quiero…

.

.

Unas horas después de su encuentro con Zoro y su nueva "promesa", Robin despertó sobresaltada al sentir como una mano le tapaba la boca. Tuvo la intención de gritar, pero en cuanto sintió los susurros de Franky a su espalda se calmó. Se dio la vuelta en su catre con la intención de encararle, pero él se puso un dedo sobre los labios e hizo señas de que le siguiera. Algo insegura por la sospechosa actitud de su amigo, se levantó en silencio y fue pasando a través de los cuerpos inconscientes de sus nakamas hasta la salida del gimnasio.

− ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –le preguntó a Franky cuando estuvieron a solas en el pasillo.

−Necesito que veas algo. –le dijo−. Sígueme.

Robin le miró dubitativa durante unos segundos antes de seguirle a la sala de Informática del colegio. Cuando entró en la habitación miró las largas hileras de pupitres cada uno con un ordenador, las paredes cubiertas de dibujos, folletos y cuadros. El aire olía a rancio, como si el lugar hubiera estado cerrado durante años, en lugar de tan solo unos días.

Observó con Franky se sentaba en uno de los PC's en los que había enganchado otros ordenadores, varias pantallas y una impresora. Su amigo comenzó a teclear rápidamente en un cuadradito de color negro antes de que ante ella aparecieran unas letras de color verde con varios dígitos y configuraciones que no comprendía. Se sentó en una silla contigua a la de él y esperó hasta que, con presionar un solo botón, apareció una imagen pixelada ante ella. Apenas se podía distinguir a la persona, pero no hacía falta ser un experto para comprender por qué Franky le había enseñado esto a ella y no a otro.

−Ese es…

−Sí.

−Dios mío. –dijo Robin llevándose una mano a la boca−. ¿Dónde?

Franky hizo una mueca de disgusto y comenzó a teclear nuevamente. En un recuadro aparte, aparecieron unos números indicando las coordenadas de la localización, la hora, la calle y la ciudad. Robin no perdió la paciencia, esperó a que su amigo configurara lo necesario para poder darle una respuesta.

−Está en Nueva York. –le dijo Franky.

Robin dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y de alivio. Por lo menos eso significaba que no había muerto en Nueva Orleans y había conseguido ponerse a salvo antes de que los misiles masacraran la ciudad.

−Franky…

−¿Sí, nena?

−¿Puedes hacer la imagen más pequeña?

−No hay problema.

Con un par de click y varios toqueteos más, la imagen se empequeñeció hasta mostrar a dos hombres más junto a Fred. Robin abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de quién era uno de los acompañantes de su amigo.

−No puede ser.

−¿Algo va mal?

−Mira, por Dios…−Robin le hizo señas en la pantalla hacia un hombre moreno, pero Franky parecía no comprender a que se refería−. Ese es Law. –dijo finalmente.

−¿Law? ¿El cirujano?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

−¿Qué está haciendo allí?

−No lo sé… −dijo Robin con un tono sombrío−. Supongo que tendremos que descubrirlo. ¿No crees?

−Eso significa que…

−Así es, significa que antes de llegar a Chicago haremos una breve parada en Nueva York.

CONTINUARÁ…

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo?¿Bien? Espero que sí. He intentado poner escenas más románticas y tiernas, para que así el fic no sea todo drama, sangre, drama, sangre, sexo, drama, sangre, sexo…  
Quería agradecer a las nuevas personas que comenzaron a seguir el fic y me están dejando las reviews. En serio, me animáis un montón. Es agradable levantarse un día y leer todas esas críticas positivas hacia la historia. Gracias, de verdad. Por supuesto, no me olvido de la gente que sigue la historia desde sus inicios y que me ha guiado y animado a lo largo de todos los capítulos con sus mensajes de apoyo o hipótesis sobre el giro que tomará la trama. Sois un amor, chicos/as.  
Ojalá estéis disfrutando de la historia. Esperaré vuestras reviews con ansias.  
Cuidaros mucho._

_Alex_


	19. Chapter 19

_**-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.**_

La primera vez que vieron a un humano en casi dos semanas de trayecto, fue a 500km de Nueva York. Se encontraban en el estado de New Jersey, en algún pueblo abandonado de la mano de Dios, pero que para su sorpresa tenía algunos sobrevivientes.

La que se topó con ellos fue Nami en una de las tantas paradas que debían hacer para liberar la vejiga y recoger provisiones. La pobre se dio un susto de muerte cuando, en su intención de hacer sus necesidades, vio un par de ojos mirarla fijamente desde los arbustos. Con los pantalones a medio poner, corrió hacia los brazos de Luffy balbuceando incoherencias e hipando de miedo.

Tras conseguir que se calmara (un hecho bastante difícil conociendo lo histérica que podía ponerse en ocasiones), pudieron averiguar lo que había pasado y, armados hasta los dientes, fueron en la dirección que ella había marcado. Minutos después Sanji y Zoro habían aparecido con una adolescente de apenas trece años echada al hombro.

La joven era preciosa, miraras por donde la miraras. Tenía la piel morena, ojos grandes y saltones y una perfecta cabellera rizada que caía en tirabuzones de color azabache.

−Hemos traído un regalo. –dijo Zoro dejando a la niña en el suelo junto a las mujeres.

−¿Pretendes que nos la comamos? –preguntó Robin con la ceja enarcada y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Zoro se encogió de hombros y le sonrió de vuelta.

−Tiene poca carne. −dijo−. Para quedarnos satisfechos necesitaríamos unas tres o cuatro como ella. Mínimo.

−¿He oído carne? –Luffy apareció de la nada con Urian atado a su pecho en un portabebés y con cara de haber escuchado la mejor de las noticias−. ¿Dónde está? Sanjii. ¿Y la meshi? ¿Es esta? ¿Me la puedo comer?

Nami, todavía con los nervios en punta y más histérica de lo normal, se levantó del pequeño círculo que habían hecho junto a la fogata y le plantó un capón haciendo que la cabeza de Luffy rebotara de un lado a otro.

−No te vas a comer a la niña, idiota.

Él hizo un pequeño puchero y la abrazó por la cintura manteniéndola junto a su costado para luego plantarle un beso rápido en los labios. Nami, incapaz de resistirse, se calmó medianamente.

Kaya, que en ese momento era la única racional del grupo, se acercó a la asustada niña y le puso una manta sobre los hombros para poder protegerla del frío. La joven, todavía demasiado asustada para hablar, la miró con escepticismo y gratitud.

−¿Estás bien, pequeña? ¿Tienes alguna herida? –preguntó Kaya dulcemente.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se tapó más con la manta ocultando su cuerpo de la vista de todos. Kaya la miró con preocupación y exhaló un suspiro cansado.

−Probablemente solo necesite comer algo. No veo que esté enferma ni nada. –dijo con simpleza.

−Bien, eso significa que es trabajo para mí. –anunció Sanji dándole una calada al cigarrillo.

A pesar de que todavía no era la hora del almuerzo, decidieron comer y recuperar fuerzas. Todos y cada uno de ellos tenían los músculos y tendones agarrotados por el coche. Viajar horas y horas al día en una misma postura les fatigaba hasta el extremo, probablemente incluso mucho más que habiendo realizado el camino a pie.

−¿Podéis llevarme a casa…? –dijo la niña en mitad de la comida.

Cada uno de ellos enmudeció al escuchar su voz por primera vez en toda la mañana. Robin dejó su plato a un lado y la miró directamente a los ojos, intentando averiguar sus pensamientos, algo que pareció intimidar a la chiquilla pues esta agachó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza. ¿O sería miedo?

−¿Dónde están tus padres? –preguntó Nami−. ¿Tienes a alguien con quién volver?

La niña asintió enérgicamente.

−Mi familia está en pueblo. Yo salí a recoger algo de comida por los alrededores cuando escuché el sonido de unos coches… −tragó saliva en seco y les miró a cada uno de ellos antes de continuar−. Ilusionada por no ser los únicos sobrevivientes, decidí acercarme más hasta que la pelirroja me vio.

−¿Eso significa que hay más gente? –Zoro la miró con curiosidad−. ¿Cuántos más sois? ¿Vais armados?

−N-no lo sé…

−¿Cómo no vas a saberlo? ¿Acaso no has visto si tus padres llevan armas? –insistió.

−T-te digo que no lo sé…

−Basta, estúpido marimo. –dijo Sanji−. La estás asustando.

Mientras Zoro y Sanji se ponían manos la obra, es decir, a discutir sin cesar durante un par de minutos. Robin se acercó a la joven y le acarició el pelo. Era áspero al tacto, pero cuanto más dejabas la mano sobre él, mayor calidez y confort desprendía.

−¿Puedes llevarnos hasta tus padres? –dijo con dulzura−. Solo queremos obtener respuestas. Luego, nos marcharemos. Prometido.

−Aun no sabemos ni su nombre, ¿y pretendes que nos lleve con su familia? –la voz de Ussop temblaba ligeramente y dejaba un tono de histeria solamente comparable al de Nami−. Oh Dios, creo que estoy teniendo la enfermedad de no-puedo-ir-a-buscar-a-su-familia-a-un-pueblo-desconocido.

Luffy soltó una carcajada y se acercó a su asustadizo amigo.

−Vamos, Ussop. ¿Qué crees que va a pasarnos? –le dijo al tiempo que le daba un par de palmadas en el hombro.

Ussop lo miró con recelo y fue a buscar consuelo en Kaya, quién le abrió los brazos como a un niño indefenso y le acunó la cabeza contra el pecho.

−M-me llamo Maya. –dijo la niña−. Por favor… quiero volver a casa, dejadme ir.

−Lo haremos. –contestó Robin exhalando un suspiro y luego irguiéndose para poder mirar a sus compañeros−. Creo que algunos de nosotros deberíamos quedarnos aquí y el resto deberíamos ir con ella. En caso de que sea seguro alguien volverá a por el resto. ¿Qué os parece?

Tras meditarlo durante unos instantes, al final decidieron seguir el plan de Robin. Dentro de la locura que suponía dejar al grupo de dividido sin saber qué es lo que podría pasar, era la mejor opción que tenían para llevar a Maya junto a su familia y también el conseguir algo de información. Los elegidos para la "MS", también conocida como Misión Suicida por Ussop, fueron Zoro, Robin, Franky y Kuina. El resto se encargaría de quedarse junto a los coches en caso de que tuvieran de huir rápidamente o cualquier situación similar.

.

.

Gracias a las indicaciones de Maya, las cuales de repente eran demasiado precisas e impacientes, llegaron a las calles del pueblo. La vía principal estaba completamente repleta de coches. Algunos de ellos boca-abajo calcinados probablemente por alguna explosión producto de la pérdida de gasolina, otros simplemente tenían las puertas abiertas de par en par como si los ocupantes hubieran salido corriendo olvidando todas las pertenencias.

Maya caminó ágilmente a través de los coches y se adentró en un edificio de ladrillos rojos. Los condujo por la ventana, pues las puertas estaban selladas por tablas de madera, chapas de metal y otros objetos pesados impidiendo de esa manera poder ser utilizadas. Una vez en el interior, la penumbra les impedía ver nada, aunque sí oír. Escucharon el sonido de unos pasos al igual que el de unas armas cargándose.

Zoro apoyó la mano en la empuñadura de sus katanas, Robin se sujetó el cuchillo que llevaba atado por dentro de la bota, Kuina se llevó la mano a la katana que llevaba colgando a la espalda y Franky simplemente deshizo el seguro de su escopeta, preparado para atacar.

−¿Qué es todo esto, Maya? –preguntó un hombre con una voz profunda y grave.

−Padre… son supervivientes, como nosotros. Querían conocerte y…

−¡Silencio! Mary, llévate a la niña a la parte de atrás.

En la penumbra se escuchó el sonido de unos pasos, varias puertas abriéndose y cerrándose y después, silencio. Pasaron unos instantes más antes de que Robin sintiera una pesada respiración en su oído, como si pudiera verla en la oscuridad. Con el corazón martilleándole apresuradamente en el pecho, sujetó con firmeza la empuñadura de su daga hasta sentir dolor en los nudillos.

Pasaron cerca unos minutos más antes de que el hombre volviera a hablar:

−No habéis herido a la niña… ¿Por qué?

Ninguno de ellos fue capaz de contestar. Robin, quien creía poder hacer algo con la situación dio un paso hacia delante. De pronto sintió el frío metal de una pistola en su nuca y puso fin a cualquier indicio de moverse. Instintivamente levantó las manos en alto para dejar clara la posición de que no quería luchar.

−La encontramos cerca de las afueras del pueblo. –dijo Robin con la voz ronca. Aclarándose la garganta volvió a hablar−. Le dimos de comer y la trajimos de vuelta con sus padres. Sentimos haber causado molestias… Nosotros solo… queremos saber qué pasa.

Como si la explicación les hubiera convencido, una pequeña bombilla amarillenta se encendió en el techo dejándolos ciegos por unos segundos. Robin se tapó los ojos con la mano y los masajeo suavemente intentando recuperar la vista. Cuando fue capaz de hacerlo, vio ante ella a cinco hombres armados con cuchillos, armas y granadas colgando del cinto. Todos ellos llevaban unas gafas de visión nocturna reposando sobre sus cráneos. Iban vestidos como civiles, pero probablemente alguno de ellos perteneciera al ejército.

−Mi nombre es Glen. –dijo el hombre que había hablado antes extendiendo la mano hacia Robin−. Gracias por traer a mi hija de vuelta.

Robin le estudio de arriba abajo mientras cada uno de las personas se iba presentando y dándole la mano a sus compañeros. El tipo no se parecía para nada a Maya. Él tenía la piel blanca, pelo rubio y profundos ojos azules, mientras que su hija… bueno, su hija era todo lo contrario a él. A sabiendas de que algo pasaba, se guardó ese dato para analizarlo más tarde.

−¿Estáis solos? –preguntó Glen.

−Sí. –mintió Robin−. Solo estamos nosotros.

−Ya veo…−Glen se paseó por la pequeña estancia dando fuertes pasos sobre el suelo de madera−. ¿Y qué es esa información que queréis conseguir? Supongo que ese es el precio por haber salvado a mi hija, ¿no es así?

−Lo es. –Robin le imitó y comenzó a dar vueltas con las manos en la espalda−. Lo cierto es que queremos saber… qué sucede. Hemos hecho un largo viaje y en nuestro trayecto… no hemos visto a ningún humano. ¿Sabes por qué?

−Probablemente hayan sido evacuados por el gobierno. –contestó Glen con simpleza.

−¿Tan rápido y a tantas millones de personas? –dijo Zoro con incredulidad.

Glen se encogió de hombros y apoyó la espalda sobre el marco de la puerta.

−Entiendo… −Robin le dirigió una mirada significativa a Zoro el cual fue dando ligeros pasos hacia atrás, hacia la salida−. En ese caso, si no tenéis ninguna respuesta clara para nosotros… Me temo que nos marcharemos. Sentimos la interrupción.

Robin les dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia Zoro cuando sintió la punta de un cuchillo sobre la carne blanda de su cuello. Tanto Franky como Kuina tenían la mandíbula desencajada y los dientes apretados fruto del enfado.

−¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –preguntó Zoro apunto de desenvainar sus katanas.

−No hago nada, simplemente… No podéis irnos. Lo siento.

−¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Estás loco? –bramó Kuina llena de rabia−. Lo sabía, joder. Era una puta trampa…

−Cállate, Kuina. No es momento para esto. –espetó Zoro aparentemente tranquilo, aunque todos sabían que por dentro hervía en cólera. −¿Qué queréis? No hemos hecho nada malo.

−Oh, ya lo sabemos… pero seréis una buena mano de obra para nuestros propósitos. –dijo Glen con una sonrisa al tiempo que apretaba con mayor fuerza el cuchillo contra el cuello de Robin. – James, Dale. Dirigíos a las afueras del pueblo y peinad la zona en caso de que no estuvieran solos. Llevaos más hombres, solo por si acaso. Patrick, Troy… vosotros quitadles las armas y ponedles unas esposas.

Cada uno de los hombres inclinó la cabeza hacia Glen y se pusieron manos a la obra mientras él apretaba con mayor fuerza el cuerpo de Robin contra su pecho. Ante los ojos de Zoro, le acarició el vientre por debajo de la chaqueta con una sonrisa complacida.

.

.

Lo primero que hicieron después de encadenarlos y quitarle las armas, fue separarlos. A Franky y a Zoro se los llevaron por el corredor contiguo mientras que a Kuina y a Robin las subieron a la planta superior y las encerraron en una habitación sin ventanas en la más completa oscuridad.

Robin no sabía cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que la puerta volviera a abrirse y la luz proveniente de un candil las iluminara. Ante ellas apareció Glen nuevamente acompañado de otros dos hombres. Lucían más siniestros incluso que antes ya que la sonrisa de autosuficiente no desaparecía del rostro de ninguno de ellos. Sin prestarles apenas atención, las cogieron sin miramientos y las arrastraron por los pasillos hasta dejarlas en un despacho.

La puerta se volvió a cerrar a sus espaldas y quedaron solas en la estancia que apenas era un par de metros más grande que la anterior. Robin paseó la vista por los cuadros que adornaban las paredes, los papeles amontonados en el escritorio de madera y las sillas de caoba. Si la situación no fuera tan crítica, le hubiera gustado estudiar el lugar con detenimiento sin lugar a dudas. Nuevamente, con un chirrido desgarrador, la puerta se abrió sacándola de sus pensamientos.

−Menudas dos preciosidades tengo por aquí. –dijo chocando las manos y sonriendo−. ¿Con quién debería comenzar? ¿Con la morena de pechos grandes? ¿O con la del coño estrecho?

Kuina puso los ojos como platos ante el insulto y le escupió en los pies.

−Atrévete a tocarme y te corto las manos. –dijo llena de furia.

Glen sonrió victorioso.

−Vaya, pequeña y peleona… Empezaré contigo entonces.

De dos simples zancadas, Glen recorrió la estancia y se puso frente a Kuina. Ella apenas tenía el metro sesenta y cinco, por lo que la enorme altura del hombro que probablemente estaría rozando el metro noventa era intimidatoria. Se veía pequeña como una niña y en cierto modo así lo era. De un empujón, tiró a Robin sobre la silla de madera.

−Si te veo moverte, te juro que te mato. ¿Me has comprendido?

Robin asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarle. Glen, demasiado impaciente para amenazarla más, comenzó a tirar los papeles, archivadores y carpetas que había encima del escritorio. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y miró a Kuina con lujuria. Ella, a sabiendas de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, se había ido hacia la esquina de la habitación con los ojos como platos.

−Oh, pequeña… Vas a disfrutar muchísimo, lo prometo.

Sin más miramientos, la cogió por la cintura y la estampó contra su pecho. Ella se retorcía, pataleaba e incluso le habría pegado si tuviera las manos desatadas. Sin poder hacer más debido a que estaba casi completamente inmovilizada, Glen la tiró boca-abajo contra el escritorio y comenzó a desatarle los pantalones. Se los bajó hasta las rodillas junto a las bragas y le miró el trasero. Bajo él, Kuina comenzó a llorar. Robin nunca la había visto llorar. Ella era una guerra. Cruel, fría y despiadada… pero aun así. Aun así ahora estaba indefensa a merced de un violador. Sintió pena por ella. A pesar de ser enemigas y rivales, se sintió mal por lo que iba a sucederle. Ninguna mujer se merecía pasar por algo así. Nunca.

Sin ser demasiado consciente de lo que hacía, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia Glen. Él la miró desconcertado, pero ella fue más rápida. Antes de que pudiera reprocharle nada le estampó un beso húmedo. Él al principio quiso deshacerse de su contacto, pero Robin le metió la lengua en su boca y lo estampó contra la pared.

−¿R-robin?

−Cállate, Kuina… −espetó Robin a escasos centímetros de sus labios−. Glen y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, ¿no es así?

Él la miró a los ojos hipnotizado antes de contestar.

−¡Guardias! –al segundo aparecieron unos hombres, los mismos que las habían traído y cogieron a Kuina del escritorio.

−¿Qué estáis haciendo? –chillo Kuina desesperada−. ¡Robin! Por favor, no. Robin no lo hagas… No me dejes…. POR FAVOR…

Sus súplicas quedaron mudas con las puertas cerrándose tras ellos. Glen complacido volvió a dirigirle una mirada a Robin. Ella recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y paró justo en el bulto que sobresalía de sus pantalones. Podía notar como la miraba con deseo y lujuria. Él cambio de posiciones y la estampó contra la pared con un golpe. Se apegó a ella y fue directa a besarla.

−Desátame… −le dijo Robin antes de que sus labios se tocaran.

−¿Qué?

−Por favor… No podré jugar si estamos así. –dijo seductoramente mordiéndose el labio.

Glen sonrió. Al parecer estaba tan excitado que no pensaba con claridad. De su cinto, sacó una navaja y le dio la vuelta a Robin para cortar sus ligaduras. Una vez sintió las manos libres, su mente comenzó a funcionar con mayor rapidez. Él volvió a darle la vuelta y la besó con pasión. Robin se dejó hacer mientras con el rabillo del ojo observaba la habitación en busca de algún arma para poder ser utilizada. Finalmente dio con lo que andaba buscando. Sin apartarle apenas, le empujó contra el sillón que había ocupado ella minutos antes y le puso una rodilla entre las piernas. Glen la acarició excitado. Aprovechando su distracción, Robin cogió el cuadro que reposaba encima de la pared y se lo estampó en la cabeza.

Él gimió de dolor y la empujó. Los cristales se esparcieron por el suelo. Ella se agachó y cogió un trozo de madera en una mano y un cristal en otro. El afilado objeto le cortó la palma de la mano y la sangre comenzó a brotar a borbotones, igual que el dolor. Sin esperar más, le clavó el cristal en el ojo. Glen comenzó a gritar y agitaba las manos con intención de sacárselo pero ella se lo había incrustado con fuerza. Usando el palo de madera, lo empujó contra su pecho, a la altura del corazón, aunque esta vez apenas había conseguido atravesarle la carne. El hombre continuó gimoteando de dolor, por lo que ella aprovechó para sacarle el arma del cinto y recoger la navaja. En su intento de huir, él la cogió por el pelo. Un grito de dolor salió de su garganta.

_No… no volveré a ser atrapada. Nunca…_

De un tirón, se zafó de su agarre dejándole con un buen trozo de su pelo en la mano. Los guardias habían sido alertados por los gritos de su señor, por lo que ahora se encontraban aporreando la puerta. Robin apoyó la espalda en la pared y esperó a que la tiraran, demasiado impacientes como para buscar una llave. Lo hicieron, tal y como ella había predicho. Se adentraron en la estancia como dos animales furiosos, por la espalda, Robin le cortó el cuello a uno y le disparó a otro. Los cadáveres cayeron al suelo con un sonoro ruido.

Sin mirar atrás. Robin se dirigió hacia el final del pasillo justo en dirección contraria a las escaleras. Si pensaban perseguirla, los lugares de acceso fácil serían los primeros por los cuales irían. Con la mano ensangrentada y con un dolor punzante en las sienes, corrió hacia la última habitación, la cual posiblemente diera acceso a la escalera de emergencia. No se equivocó. Ahí estaba la escalera roja. Escuchó gritos y pasos en el pasillo, por lo que supuso que estaban cerca. No perdió más tiempo, con el codo rompió el cristal y salió por la diminuta ventana. La puerta a su espalda se abrió con un estruendo. Los guardias la persiguieron hasta la azotea. No había salida. Robin creyó que estaría conectado al edificio contiguo mediante algún túnel o algo parecido, pero no era así.

−¡Pon las manos en alto! –gritó uno de ellos.

Robin se dio la vuelta y les sonrió de manera siniestra antes de lanzarse al vacío.

.

.

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado? No lo sabía. Zoro miró las paredes de piedra durante un sinfín de tiempo. Habían caído en una trampa, que obvio. Todos se olían que algo como esto iba a pasar, pero nunca creyeron que una niña indefensa pudiera llevarlos a la guarida de los lobos.

Franky, a su lado, parloteaba sobre lo mucho que necesitaba una hembra. Si no estuviera tan jodidamente preocupado por Robin, y para qué mentir, también por Kuina, le habría reído las gracias. Pero por desgracia, estaba demasiado cabreado.

El tiempo pasó. Tal vez fueran horas, tal vez solo minutos, pero la puerta se abrió. Los guardias tiraron un bulto de carne el cual cayó al suelo con un sonoro golpe hueco. Zoro se alzó rápidamente, temeroso de que fuera Robin, pero el cuerpo era demasiado menudo.

−Kuina… −murmuró angustiado, pero ella no reaccionó.

A través de los mechones húmedos que ser adherían a su frente, pudo ver que tenía la cara llena de moratones y los labios partidos. La ropa que llevaba estaba hecha trizas, sobre todo los pantalones. Pudo adivinar que no solo la habían pegado.

Zoro sintió como la furia le llenaba. La visión se le nubló y la sangre le hervía.

−Esos bastardos…−dijo Franky.

−Esos bastardos van a saber lo que significa estar en el infierno… −dictaminó Zoro.

.

.

Estaba anocheciendo y el grupo que había ido al pueblo junto a Maya todavía no habían vuelto. Nami estaba demasiada angustiada para comer, por lo que dejó a Brook, Sanji, Boa y Luffy cenando junto al fuego, mientras ella cambiaba y revisaba al bebé. Kaya, igual que de angustiada que ella, le hizo compañía.

En el maletero del coche habían improvisado una cama en donde pudiera descansar, darle el pecho y encargarse de los cuidados básicos que un bebé con apenas un mes necesitaba. Ambas, a pesar de estar nerviosas, procuraban centrarse en Urian para así olvidar un poco lo crítica que era la situación. Ussop, el cual hasta hacía poco estaba intentando arreglar uno de los coches, se había unido a ellas.

Los tres estaban en el coche en el momento que los disparos comenzaron. La primera bala le rozó el pómulo a Nami, el cual comenzó a sangrar. Con la segunda, no tuvo tanta suerte, le dio de lleno en la espalda haciendo que el aire se le escapara del cuerpo. Ussop se puso encima del bebé con intención de protegerle de las balas, mientras Kaya se movía arrastrándose hacia el asiento del conductor.

A fuera, Sanji luchaba con los recién llegados. Eran hombres vestidos con ropa de civil, pero aun así portando armas militares. Luffy, demasiado furioso impartía puñetazos y patadas a diestro y siniestro, aunque de un culetazo en la nuca le derribaron. Boa, la cual llevaba la espada el alto estaba consiguiendo más ventaja contra sus ejecutores, pero el disparo rápido de un dardo, la hizo caer al suelo. Al igual que al resto.

Kaya observaba la escena petrificada. No quería huir, no podía dejar a sus amigos ahí tirados, pero al parecer no tenían intención de matarles, por ahora al menos… Lo que significaba que les necesitaban vivos. Procurando no perder la paciencia, puso el coche en marcha y salió disparada del lugar al tiempo en el que un balazo le atravesó el brazo. A pesar de que el dolor era horrible y apenas podía continuar manteniéndolo en alto para conducir, no paró ni redujo la velocidad. Continuó conduciendo hasta que perdió de vista a sus captores y por consiguiente, también a sus amigos.

.

.

Dolor.

Lo único que Robin fue capaz de sentir era dolor. El dolor de la primera bala impactando en su pecho, el dolor de la caída, el dolor de la segunda bala en su pierna.

Gracias a Dios los hombres eran demasiado inexpertos para saber cuando habían matado a alguien y cuando no, por lo que, en el momento en el que la dieron por muerta, ella salió del cubo de basura el cual había amortiguado su caída. Se arrastró por el callejón, siempre en las sombras evitando ser vista.

La pierna le dolía como el infierno, la bala la había atravesado limpiamente, por lo que cortando la manga de su chaqueta pudo hacer un torniquete para detener la hemorragia. Su pecho no tenía la misma suerte. La bala se había alojado en la clavícula, haciendo que le fuera casi imposible mover el cuello. Había perdido mucha sangre, demasiada. Una persona normal habría muerto, pero ella seguía viva. Gracias al cielo.

Pegada a la pared, como si fuera parte de ella, esperó a que anocheciera. Pasaron horas, tal vez, no lo sabía con certeza hasta que la última gota de luz dio paso a la oscuridad. Cuando tuvo intención de salir de su escondite, los faros de un coche alumbraron el callejón. Demasiada asustada para moverse, esperó a que volvieran a por ella, pero no lo hicieron.

El coche dio la vuelta y paró frente al edificio de ladrillos rojos. De él salieron un par de hombres armados y comenzaron a bajar cuerpos inconscientes. Agudizando la vista Robin vio que eran sus amigos. Horrorizada, tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para no gritar presa del pánico. Inspiró hondo cinco veces, recuperando de esa manera una parte de su control mental. Una vez más relajada, prosiguió a contar a cuantos de sus amigos tenía.

Cuatro.

Lo que significaba que tres habían podido sobrevivir. Algo más calmada, esperó a que la calle quedara vacía. Pasaron los minutos y los hombres no parecían querer irse de allí. Se habían reunido en las escaleras y estaban fumando cigarrillos. Poco a poco fueron yéndose, probablemente a dormir, ya que por la posición que ocupaba la luna Robin dedujo que sería poco más de la media noche.

Demasiado mareada como para caminar por su cuenta se tambaleó en las sombras. Las heridas le ardían, la pierna le pesaba a cada movimiento, igual que la cabeza. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y por supuesto, tenía los pulmones calcinados por la de gritos que había tenido que reprimir a causa del dolor.

Algunas horas después consiguió salir del pueblo. Demasiado cansada y exhausta para centrarse en lo que hacía, caminó por en medio de la carretera hacia el lugar en donde había dejado a sus amigos con la esperanza de encontrarles. No llegó demasiado lejos, pues un mareo a causa de la fatiga, la pérdida de sangre y el hambre la hizo caer al suelo.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí? No lo sabía, simplemente podía sentir como la vida abandonada su cuerpo lentamente. Cuando la oscuridad comenzó a engullirla, lista para llevársela junto a la muerte, los faros de un coche la alumbraron.

Con los ojos entrecerrados y demasiado cansada para moverse, simplemente vio un par de pies que salían del asiento del piloto y se arrastraban hacia ella con un andar simple, pero preciso.

_**-**_Vaya, veo que los dioses me han dejado un regalo.

CONTINUARÁ…

_Soy mala, muy mala, lo sé. No sé qué más decir sobre este capítulo, pero a mi me ha encantado escribirlo. Es justo lo que necesitada tras todos los momentos románticos del anterior. Gore, drama, sexo y más gore :3_

_Como siempre, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Espero vuestras reviews._

_¡Un saludo!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.**_

Dolor. Rabia. Ira. Dolor. Rabia. Ira.

Los sentimientos de Zoro estaban entre la más profunda ira hasta el mayor dolor que un hombre podía soportar. No por él ni por sus heridas (que tampoco es que fueran leves), sino por las que estaban sufriendo sus amigos. Cada uno de ellos había sido llevado a una sala de tortura en donde los gritos, el olor de la sangre y la putrefacción impregnaban cada rincón.

Horas después de haber sido encerrado en la diminuta celda habían traído al resto de sus compañeros. Bueno, a todos no, a los únicos que habían podido capturar. Aliviado, vio que ni Nami ni el bebé se encontraban entre ellos, algo bueno entre tanta miseria. Supuso. Al menos eso era con lo que él quería consolarse, porque el no haberlos encerrado junto a ellos podía también significar que estaban más muertos que vivos. El mero hecho de pensar en la muerte de Nami o siquiera en la del bebé hizo que su corazón dejara de latirle en el pecho y la bilis se le subiera a la garganta.

Si su angustia era tan grande, siendo tan solo amigos. ¿Cómo se encontraría Luffy? Por la simple expresión de shock y devastación, podía suponer que esos mismos pensamientos pasaban por su mente. Sabía que Luffy confiaba en la fuerza y la destreza de su mujer, todos lo hacía pues al fin y al cabo era Nami, una mujer que estaba lejos de entrar en la categoría de normal. Pero aun así… Aun así una emboscada tan premeditada y sin miramientos en la cual habían sido cogidos casi todos (y no es que precisamente fueran débiles, ni mucho menos, él sabía que su grupo podían bien ser considerados como monstruos debido a su fuerza) dejaba clara la posición de que si no habían traído a nadie más era porque estaban muertos.

Incapaz de pensar más en la muerte de sus amigos, paseó la mirada por la oscura celda. Todos y cada uno de ellos habían sido brutalmente torturados. ¿El motivo? Ninguno en particular. Pura y simple diversión. Al parecer, ese grupo de sádicos encontraba placer en verles sangrar como cerdos y en violar a sus mujeres.

_Violar…_

Esa palabra se repitió en su mente una y otra vez. Las habían violado, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba. Un grupo de hombres con la testosterona por las nubes, no podía haberse quedado quieto simplemente contemplando a unas mujeres tan bellas como las que tenía en su grupo. A pesar de que para Zoro solo hubiera una única mujer capaz de ocupar su mente, debía de admitir que cada una de ellas era perfecta a su manera. Sin poder evitarlo, dirigió la mirada hacia Boa quien se encontraba mirando al techo con una expresión de frustración e ira. No había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que la apresaron y la metieron en la celda. Ni siquiera había llorado cuando aquellos hombres probablemente la tomaran… Una enorme muestra de valentía y poder. Algo que sin lugar a dudas admiraba en las mujeres. Más bien, admiraba en ella.

A través de su espeso cabello negro, pudo ver las marcas de dientes que le cubrían los pechos, al igual que los brazos llenos de arañazos y las piernas en carne viva llena de marcas y hematomas. Sintió lástima. Una mujer nunca debía de ser tratada así. El mero hecho de pensar en lo que le habían hecho a Kuina o incluso a Boa hizo que la sangre de su cuerpo hirviera en cólera. Estaba así por dos amigas, importantes, pero amigas aun así. Si habían tocado a Robin… ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar?

_Ah, sí… Los iba a matar a todos. Sin ninguna piedad_, decidió.

Controlando un ataque de ira, observó a Kuina que estaba ovillada en el suelo. ¿Estaría dormida? No, no lo hacía. Por el movimiento de su espalda dedujo que estaba llorando. Por primera vez en muchos años, Zoro tuvo miedo. Hacía muchísimo que no experimentaba una sensación así. No sentía miedo por él, ni por ninguna otra persona que no fuera ella. ¿El motivo? Sabía lo que esto podía suponer para su cordura mental. Sabía, que si en verdad esos hombres la habían violado, Kuina iba a…enloquecer.

Caminando lo mejor que pudo a causa de los grilletes que tenía atados en las piernas y en las manos, fue junto a ella. Haciendo lo posible por no herirla más de lo que estaba, la arrastró junto a él y la hizo apoyar la cabeza en su pecho. Kuina no se deshizo de su agarre, ni siquiera maldijo, cosa que en otras ocasiones estaba seguro que haría. Simplemente se dejó consolar, sollozando con mayor fuerza en algunas ocasiones y encontrando paz en otras.

Una vez se hubo calmado alzó la mirada llena de lágrimas hacia él.

−¿Te han…? –le preguntó sin poder detenerse. Sabía que no era algo que debiera preguntar en un momento así, pero no pudo evitarlo. El mero hecho de pensar que alguien había estado con ella…

−No…−consiguió decir Kuina con apenas un hilo de voz. Zoro sintió como todo el aire y la presión se escapa de su cuerpo. Gracias a los Dioses. No sabía cómo reaccionar en caso de que hubiera sido así. De alguna manera, a pesar de que todo indicaba que la habían violado, tenía la pequeña esperanza de que no fuera así−. Ellos… simplemente miraron y tocaron, pero no penetraron.

Él la abrazó con mayor intensidad y apoyó la frente en la de ella cerrando los ojos. El dolor que debía de estar pasando. La angustia, la desesperación, la impotencia…Si no estuviera encadenado, esos hijos puta le habrían dicho adiós a su vida antes de lo que canta un gallo. Pero por desgracia los tenían prisioneros, desarmados y encima heridos.

_Bastados._

−No permitiré que te vuelvan a hacer daño. –dijo con la voz áspera y grave a causa de la furia−. Te lo prometo. Saldremos de aquí… Y juro que tomaré sus vidas.

Kuina comenzó a llorar con mayor insistencia en sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho intentando contener las lágrimas. Él sabía cuánto le dolía esto, él sabía lo que la hacía recordar y rememorar… No solo a ella, sino también a él. Un pasado oscuro, en el que la crueldad y la muerte habían hecho acto de presencia.

Los iba a matar a todos, sí. Podrían suplicarle y pedirle clemencia, pero él no la tendría. Por supuesto que no… En cuanto consiguiera liberarse iba a correr sangre. La suya incluida.

.

.

Negro. Rojo. Blanco…

De la más infinita oscuridad pasó a ver la luz.

_¿El cielo? ¿Estoy en el cielo?_

Robin intentó moverse, pero sus músculos no respondían y un dolor agudo le quitó el aliento.

No, se había equivocado. El cielo no podía ser tan doloroso.

Intentó abrir los ojos, la luz blanca y brillante la cegó haciendo que sus ojos lagrimearan a causa del dolor. Rápidamente volvió a cerrarlos y esperó. No sabía qué esperaba, pero simplemente lo hizo. Sintió unas manos trabajar sobre sus heridas.

Primero la de la pierna, el lugar en donde había atravesado la bala. Le habían cortado los pantalones con unas tijeras, Robin lo supo por el sonido que hacía la tela al rasgarse. Luego la habían desinfectado, quitado los restos de bala que habían quedado adheridos a la piel y posteriormente la cosieron. Habían aplicado una pomada cicatrizante y vendas, muchas vendas.

Después siguieron con su clavícula. Esta parte le dolió como el infierno. Quiso gritar, pero el sonido no salió de su boca. Hurgaron en la herida de bala con unas pinzas hasta dar con ella. De un tirón rápido y bastante doloroso consiguieron sacarla. Robin sintió como la sangre salía a borbotones mojándole la piel e impregnando el aire con un olor a óxido que le revolvió el estomago. Una vez sacada, repitieron el mismo proceso que con la pierna. Curando y vendando.

La mano fue la última herida de la que se encargaron. La cogieron con cuidado, incluso podía decir que con amor. Le sacaron los cristales rotos que se habían incrustado en la palma de la mano y los dedos. Luego la cosieron y vendaron nuevamente.

Oficialmente, estaba lista. Había sido curada y salvada de la muerte. Había una pregunta que no paraba de repetirse en su cabeza. ¿Quién era su salvador? Cuando la había encontrado en la carretera, no podía verle a causa de la oscuridad y su propia agonía. Ahora, no podía hacerlo porque el foco de luz le nublaba la vista. Fuera quien fuera se había asegurado de que no le reconociera.

Intentó levantarse nuevamente, esta vez sus músculos parecieron reaccionar aunque no sin enviarle numerosas descargas de dolor a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Con los ojos entrecerrados, consiguió incorporarse en la camilla, la cual estaba recubierta de sábanas manchadas de sangre. Con la mirada inspeccionó la estancia.

_¿Un hospital? ¿Cómo había llegado a un hospital?_

A pesar de que paseó la mirada por cada oscuro rincón de la pequeña sala, no vio a nadie.

_Imposible._

Quien fuera la persona que la había curado, había desaparecido en apenas un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Demasiado aturdida y cansada a causa de las heridas, se volvió a recostar. En apenas unas horas había pasado de estar en el infierno a encontrarse en una especie de cielo. No sabía quién era su salvador, desconocía el lugar en el que se encontraba e incluso podía estar a merced del enemigo, pero de alguna manera se sentía a salvo.

La culpa, al igual que la vergüenza y el dolor hicieron acto de presencia, una vez más. Había abandonado a sus amigos, había abandonado a Zoro para salvarse. ¿Podía ser más egoísta? No es que lo hubiera hecho a propósito. No. Lo hizo porque era la única manera de volver a por ellos. Desarmados y heridos poco podían hacer contra un grupo que les superaba en número. En cambio, si lograba escapar, podía encontrar al grupo que se había quedado en el campamento improvisado y podrían rescatarles.

El hecho estaba en que, antes de llegar junto a sus amigos, había caído. Ahora ella se encontraba a salvo en quién sabe qué lugar, mientras el resto podrían estar siendo torturados, e incluso muertos…

No, no iba a pensar en la muerte. Confiaba en sus nakamas, sabía que eran fuertes y que de ninguna manera iba a darse por vencidos… Se salvarían, y ella ayudaría a que así fuera. Pero lo primero, era lo primero. Debía de recuperar algo de fuerzas, encontrar a su salvador para darle las gracias en que fuera bueno o matarlo en caso de que no fuera así y armarse. Sí, debía de armarse hasta los dientes. Ya no solo dagas y pequeñas armas fáciles de esconder en la ropa, sino también pistolas y espadas.

Le costara lo que le costara, iba a salvar a sus amigos.

.

.

El corazón de Ussop martilleaba con fuerza en su pecho, amenazando con salírsele en cualquier momento de la noche.

Cuando el tiroteo había comenzado se quedó en shock. No supo como reaccionar o qué hacer. La primera bala que les llegué, impactó en la espalda de Nami, haciendo que cayera como un peso muerto a su lado. Decenas más fueron a parar al coche, pero por suerte ninguna de ellas le dio. La primera reacción que tuvo después de ser a su amiga, fue tumbarse en el suelo y proteger al bebé.

El tiroteo había cesado, al menos durante unos minutos cuando volvió a comenzar. ¿El motivo? Kaya había puesto el coche en marcha y se daba a la fuga. Esa debía de haber sido su reacción, el ponerse frente al volante y tratar de sacar a las mujeres y al niño del campo de batalla. Pero no lo hizo. El miedo le había consumido y su primer instinto fue el de sobrevivir.

Se sentía miserable, cobarde, inútil. Había antepuesto su vida a la de sus amigos. No lo había hecho de manera consciente, de eso estaba seguro. El miedo le había dominado y lo único en lo que su mente fue capaz de pensar en ese momento fue en salir con vida.

Vivir primero, luchar después.

Cuando las balas se detuvieron y el coche estuvo lo suficientemente alejado de la carretera. Se permitió enderezarse y mirar a su alrededor. El cuerpo de Nami yacía de costado, con la cara en una mueca de dolor y el olor a azufre penetrando en el aire. Urian, que estaba debajo suya no paraba de llorar desconsoladamente. A pesar de que el bienestar de Nami y el bebé le preocupada, dirigió prácticamente su total atención a la mujer que tenía frente al volante.

A través del espejo retrovisor observó su mano llega de sangre, el tono pálido de su piel y las gotas de sudor que empapaban su camisa y cuerpo. Aun estando herida ella continuaba conduciendo, evitando las carreteras principales y adentrándose en otras secundarias sin asfaltar.

−Kaya…

−Ni una palabra, Ussop… − ella le miró a través del espejo con una expresión indescifrable−. Coge unas gasas y apriétalas con fuerza sobre la espalda de Nami.

Él obedeció sin rechistar. Bajo la apariencia cariñosa y frágil de Kaya, se escondía una mujer fuerte, mandona e indomable que solo él había podido conocer. Realmente le aterraba esa faceta suya, ya que por un lado parecía la reencarnación de los ángeles, mientras que por otra podía ser el mayor de los demonios que había pisado la tierra.

Se sentía culpable por su falta de iniciativa y cobardía. Si no estuviera Kaya junto a él, probablemente no sabría que haber hecho con Nami, no sabría cómo hacer callar a Urian y ni siquiera probablemente estaría con vida.

Era débil, demasiado débil.

Sus amigos eran fuertes, decididos. Siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudarse unos a otros, a sacrificar sus vidas si fuera necesario. Eran guerreros creados para luchar, para mostrar bondad y generosidad… Pero él. ¿Qué era él? No se parecía en nada a ellos. No le gustaba luchar, no le gustaba estar envuelto en peligro. Era un cobarde y siempre se escondía bajo la protección de sus nakamas.

Pero eso iba a cambiar. Aunque no fuera su culpa, habían herido a Nami, podrían haber herido incluso al bebé. Y lo peor de todo, le habían hecho daño a Kaya.

Ella era su vida, su amor. La amaba por encima de cualquier cosa. Y el mero hecho de pensar que estaba dañada por su falta de iniciativa y su cobardía, hacía que la sangre del cuerpo le hirviera en furia. Esto iba a cambiar, sí. Él no iba a permitir que nadie volviera a herir a su mujer y tampoco a sus amigos. Iba a luchar contra quien fuera que se atreviera a enfrentarles.

_Lo juro._

De pronto, el coche dio un fuerte frenazo haciéndole impactar contra los asientos delanteros. Los lloros del bebé continuaban envolviendo todo, al igual que los quejidos de Nami. A través de la ventanilla medio bajada vio que les habían atrapado.

Varios coches negros estaban ante ellos. Les tenían rodeados, con sus armas y pistolas apuntando.

_Estamos muertos…_

.

.

El consultorio olía a desinfectante. Estaba iluminado con luz fluorescente y se oía la típica música clásica de los hospitales. Para Law, este era el único lugar al que podía llamar hogar. No este siniestro y destartalado edificio en sí, sino a la medicina. No podía vivir sin la ciencia. Era un hecho más que claro de que había nacido para condenar a las leyes de la naturaleza con la más simple y verdad absoluta.

Su pasión comenzó desde muy pequeño. ¿Qué edad tendría? No lo recordaba, pero sabía que menos de los cinco años fijo. De lo que sí se acordaba fue del día en el que su mundo cambió por completo. De los pies a la cabeza.

Era verano y sus padres le habían llevado al lago a pescar. A él no le gustaba pescar, le parecía aburrido estar sentado horas y horas delante de una caña a la espera de que algún pez picara. Por lo que, sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta, fue a explorar. Oh, cómo le encanta explorar… Cogiendo un palo de madera paseó por la orilla del lago imaginando que combatía contra dragones y demonios. En su interior incluso deseo que fueran reales, ¿quién le hubiera dicho que años después sus deseos se harían realidad?

De cualquier manera, mientras paseaba encontró una rana muerta sobre unas rocas. La pobre tenía la cabeza aplastada y estaba cubierta de moscas. Su curiosidad fue mayor que el asco, por lo que con el palo que había cogido antes, comenzó a abrirla desde el cuello hasta el culo. Vio sus intestinos, sus órganos vitales y la piel escamosa brillar bajo el reluciente sol del verano. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió pleno y dichoso. Había vivido poco tiempo como para sentir lo que era realmente la felicidad, pero en el momento en el que había contemplado el interior de la rana, supo que su curiosidad iba a ir más allá. Así fue como poco a poco diseccionó otros animales que encontraba muertos. Nunca los mataba, no era tan cruel o al menos eso se decía a sí mismo.

Cuando finalmente fue adulto, dejó abandonó la tradición familiar de estudiar derecho y se dedicó a la medicina. Pasando los años se transformó en un respetado cirujano de Nueva York, que, en su tiempo libre, practicaba la caza de demonios. Curioso, ¿no?

Dobló la esquina del pasillo y aspiró nuevamente el olor a limpio. Ante él se extendía una puerta que deseaba cruzar, aunque no sin cierto temor. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella al verle? ¿Lo apuñalaría, lo abrazaría? Una sonrisa torcida cubrió su rostro. Probablemente se estuviera viendo como psicópata siniestro.

Sin anunciar su llegada, abrió la puerta y miró adentro. Robin todavía yacía sobre la cama sin indicios de haberse movido. Entró en la estancia en silencio y la observó desde lejos. El olor del desinfectante mezclado con el de las flores de un cerezo era una combinación mucho más placentera y excitante de lo que jamás hubiera creído.

Se acercó a ella con cuidado y pasó la mano por su delicado pómulo. Justo en el momento en que su piel hizo contacto con la de ella, Robin abrió los ojos. Su mirada se posó sobre la suya y tuvo que recordarse de cómo respirar.

−Law… −dijo ella en un susurro. Y solo Dios sabe lo bien que se oía su nombre en sus labios.

Vio como trataba de incorporarse y la ayudó, apoyando una mano en la parte baja de su espalda. Robin tenía el pelo enredado y revuelto, la piel pálida por la pérdida de sangre y grandes cicatrices que llevaría por el resto de su vida. Había esperando que le insultara por haberla abandonado tanto tiempo atrás, pero ella no hizo nada, simplemente se le quedó mirando con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

−¿Qué haces aquí?

−Salvarte. ¿No es obvio?

No, al parecer no lo era.

−¿Cómo? Creí que estabas en Nueva York y… −ella comenzó a toser y escupir sangre. Law cogió la sábana que la cubría y se la puso en la boca para que lo echara todo. Debido a las heridas internas que tenía, era algo normal que esto pudiera suceder. A pesar de todo, su vida no corría riesgo. Al menos por ahora.

−No te esfuerces, aún estás débil.

−Lo sé… −de pronto, su cuerpo se tensó bajo su agarre−. Dios, tengo que ir a por mis amigos…

−Tus amigos están bien, Robin.

Ella le miró desconcertada. Sus labios manchados de sangre formaron una pequeña o de asombro.

−¿Cómo? Es decir… Estaban capturados, sí… Yo les abandoné para buscar al resto, pero no pude llegar y… y…

−No tienes que preocuparte… Encontramos al grupo de Ussop herido en la carretera. Después de que nos contara lo que pasó, les trajimos aquí y les curamos. Actualmente se encuentran descansando…

Robin asintió con la cabeza algo más tranquila.

−Nos contó que habían sido atacados y que solo ellos tres pudieron escapar. –continuó diciendo.

−¿Ellos tres? –preguntó Robin cortándole.

−Sí, tan solo Nami, Ussop y Kaya sobrevivieron. Bueno y el bebé.

−¿Qué estás hablando…?

−Me suponía que no lo sabías… −Law le quitó la sábana y la tiró a un cubo cercano. Luego con delicadeza pasó un brazo bajo sus piernas y la levantó en vilo sin que ella lo esperara. La escuchó quejarse debido al dolor y una parte de él se sintió condenadamente culpable. Finalmente, con cuidado, la colocó sobre el sillón reclinable−. Tus amigos se vieron envueltos en un tiroteo después de que os secuestraran al otro grupo que fuisteis con la niña. Ellos tres consiguieron escapar, pero el resto también fue capturado y encarcelado junto a los otros.

−¿Cómo es que tú sabes eso?

Él ignoró su pregunta y siguió hablando.

−Cuando estábamos viniendo hacia aquí les encontramos en la carretera y los trajimos con nosotros. Varios minutos después ter encontramos a ti herida e hicimos lo mismo. Cuando estuvieron a salvo y sanados, nos contaron lo sucedido y mandé a mis hombres a salvar al resto.

La mirada de Robin era de total y profundo desconcierto. Se había quedado paralizada mirándole con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta por el asombro. Tras unos minutos de silencio en los que él había cambiado las sábanas de la cama, ella volvió a hablar.

−¿No temes por la seguridad de tus hombres? –preguntó mirándose las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo−. Fueron capaces de desarmarnos y encerrarnos a nosotros, ¿por qué no iba a pasar lo mismo con vosotros?

Él la miró y no pudo evitar sonreírle. Se acercó junto a ella y le susurró al oído:

−Porque nosotros, Robin… No somos unos simples humanos.

CONTINUARÁ…

_Jé. Mañana más, que estoy preparando el siguiente capítulo y comenzaré a soltar algunas bombas para ver como reaccionáis jaja_

_Muchas gracias por leerme y como siempre, espero vuestras reviews._

_¡Un saludo!_


	21. Chapter 21

"_No somos unos simples humanos."_

Aquellas palabras se repitieron en la mente de Robin una y otra vez en los siguientes minutos. ¿Qué habría querido decir? Quiso preguntarle, pero su cercanía, la frialdad de su tacto y el cosquilleo de su voz en el oído la estaban dejando fuera de combate. Giro el rostro suavemente para mirarle a los ojos, unos ojos grises, cristalinos, casi sin vida. Algo incómoda por la escasa distancia entre ellos, devolvió la mirada hacia las manos que descansaban en su regazo. Law pareció advertir su confusión, porque apenas unos segundos después se apartó. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

−¿Qué quieres decir con que… no sois unos simples humanos? –consiguió decir después de tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Law la miró con cierta diversión y también cautela. La comisura de sus labios se elevó ligeramente dejándola ver una pequeña sonrisa. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y miró a las luces fluorescentes que colgaban del techo.

−Han pasado muchas cosas desde que volví a Nueva York. –se limitó a decir.

−Eso no responde a mi pregunta. –le urgió Robin casi sin paciencia−. ¿Qué es lo que ha… pasado?

Él se mordió el labio inferior mientras estudiaba detenidamente las palabras adecuadas para soltarle la bomba. A Robin no le hacía falta estar en su cabeza para saber qué estaba pensando. A pesar de los escasos meses que habían pasado juntos, habían llegado a conocerse a un nivel superior. Ella siempre había sido reacia a mantener contacto con las personas. No es que las odiara o huyera de ellas, pero simplemente a veces sentía que nadie podía comprender lo que realmente sentía o pensaba.

Con Law no había sucedido eso.

Le impresionó gratamente el darse cuenta de que con él podía ser ella misma. Podía hablarle de sus miedos, sus pensamientos e incluso sus más profundos y oscuros secretos. Nunca lo había hecho con nadie, ni siquiera con Zoro. ¿Cuántas veces su relación peligraba por la poca sinceridad que tenían entre ellos? Sabía que podía confiar en él, sabía que la quería… Pero simplemente no le salía hacerlo. Una parte de ella tenía miedo de que, en cuanto Zoro descubriera cómo era en realidad, quisiera huir de su lado. Si él realmente la abandonara, no se lo echaría en cara. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

Mientras ella se adentraba en sus propios pensamientos, Law permanecía completamente callado en los suyos. En cierto modo se parecían. Cada vez que le miraba, podía sentir que él también escondía algo oscuro en su interior. Algo malo…

Tras un suspiro cansado, pero también resignado. Law dirigió la mirada hacia ella nuevamente. Las pupilas se dilataron engulléndole el gris de su iris.

−Mis investigaciones por fin dieron sus frutos. –le dijo con voz pausada, aunque detrás de toda esa apariencia de tranquilidad e indiferencia, sabía que estaba nerviosos por conocer su reacción−. De alguna manera, mis hombres se toparon con un infectado en la primera fase. La mujer había sido mordida apenas unas horas antes de que la encontraran medio muerta en un callejón. Era tarde para detener su transformación, pero no para estudiar el comportamiento de las células y poder conocer mejor cómo funcionaba el proceso.

Robin no dijo nada mientras él hablaba. Su mirada no se despegó de la de Law en ningún momento. Estudiando sus expresiones, la forma en que sus labios se movían, el nerviosismo en su voz.

−La tuvimos bajo observación durante tres días. Estudiando su comportamiento, realizando análisis de sangre y otras pruebas… Finalmente, pude dar con una célula, que era distinta a cualquiera que hubiera visto. Pude separarla del resto de tejidos y analizarla individualmente. La mujer finalmente debía de morir. Tuve misericordia, si es lo que te estás preguntando. No la decapité, ni la torturé… Simplemente le inyecté una sustancia que la fue matando. –por fin Law se atrevió a desviar la mirada de ella.

−Sé que no le hiciste daño…−dijo ella apenas en un susurro−. ¿Qué averiguaste sobre esa célula?

Él dio un nuevo suspiro cansado y cerró la boca en una delgada línea que mostraba frustración. ¿O tal vez sería preocupación?

−No es una célula en sí… Es _algo. _−dijo−. No sé explicártelo sin meterme de lleno en la ciencia. Y aunque seas condenadamente lista sé que no podrías seguirme el paso porque, incluso sabiendo el proceso, yo tampoco entiendo lo que ocurre.

_Así que la consideraba condenadamente lista…_

−Simplemente esa anomalía genética hice que mutara, por decirlo de alguna manera. En vez de transformar a sus víctimas en demonios o animales, como quieras llamar a esos seres, hice que aceptaran el virus en su cuerpo.

−Eso quiere decir que…

−Sí. Eso quiere decir que a partir de ese virus hice uno menos letal y se lo inyecté a mis hombres. –Law la miró con la cabeza alta. Lleno de orgullo. Por su expresión supo que se sentía como Dios al haber logrado hacer algo tan… ¿increíble? Robin no sabía cómo nombrar a un hecho tan importante−. Por supuesto eso no les transforma ni los vuelve autoinmunes a las mordeduras de los demonios. Al igual que siempre, si son mordidos y no actúan rápido, se transformarán. Lo que hace el virus en si es darles agilidad, fuerza, regeneración… Son capaces de curar sus heridas en menos tiempo que un humano corriente. Sienten dolor, sangran e incluso son capaces de perder su cuerpo. La única diferencia es que sanan antes. Unas heridas como las tuyas Robin, tardarán días en sanar lo suficiente para no sentir dolor e incluso semanas para regenerarse completamente… Las suyas tardarán apenas unas horas.

Robin le miró sin dejar que las emociones se reflejaran en su rostro. Realmente Law estaba jugando a ser Dios…

−¿Es algo permanente? –consiguió decir tras unos minutos.

−No. –dijo Law con voz grave, probablemente había tocado un tema delicado−. Por desgracia aun no pude hacer que sea algo permanente. Así que simplemente cuando van a salir a alguna misión peligrosa, les inyecto el virus para que puedan salir vivos.

Robin abrió la boca con intención de hablar, pero no fue capaz de decir nada. Realmente su cabeza estaba hecha un lío por todo lo sucedido… Primero apresan a sus amigos, luego Law hace que un virus mute y juega a ser el máximo creador… ¿Qué coño le estaba pasando al mundo? Continuó mirando a Law al tiempo que él se volvía a acercar a ella. Puso las manos sobre los reposabrazos aprisionándola. Su aliento le dio de lleno en la cara, haciendo que se consumiera poco a poco…

−Ahora mismo, Robin, mis hombres están salvando a tus amigos de esa cárcel. Y solo puedo decirte que será una auténtica masacre… −le dijo mientras se perdía en la intensidad de su mirada.

.

.

Kuina gimió en los brazos de Zoro. Cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía como si miles de puñales se le estuvieran clavando una y otra vez hasta el hueso. La bilis se le subió a la garganta y no tuvo más remedio que apartarse y echar todo el contenido de su estómago al suelo. Una vez se sintió liberada, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano. Alzó la cabeza y vio como Zoro la miraba con una expresión de preocupación y furia.

¿Estaría enfadado con ella? Probablemente. Su relación en los últimos años no es que hubiera sido buena precisamente. A raíz de ese… _accidente _se habían separado. Cuando más le necesitó él la abandonó. No le culpaba en realidad ya que había sido ella la que le había empujado una y otra vez. Un hombre podía soportar los rechazos hasta cierto punto. Y ella no solamente le había apartado, sino que también lo había puesto al borde de la muerte. Si Zoro se había alejado de ella fue simplemente por su culpa.

_No pienses en eso ahora, maldita sea._

Rememorar el pasado solo le traería angustia nuevamente. El dolor era ya por si un continuo compañero en su vida como para acrecentarlo con los recuerdos de un pasado feliz.

En el exterior se comenzaron a escuchar unos ruidos. Poco a poco las pisadas de los guardias se hicieron más cercanas y ella solo pudo temblar por el miedo. No quería volver a verles, no quería volver a sentir sus manos tocarla por todos los rincones de su cuerpo, sus pesadas respiraciones en el oído, sus palabras _halagadoras_…

La puerta se abrió con el chirrido de las bisagras que las sujetaban. Un grupo de cuatro hombres vestidos con uniformes militares se posaron ante los prisioneros y los miraron con burla. Ninguno de sus amigos temblaron por el miedo de ser los próximos en saborear el dolor de la tortura. Kuina sabía que si esos guerreros hubieran estado libres de las cadenas, los hubieran matado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por desgracia, las circunstancias no eran favorables para ellos, por lo que no podían hacer más que soportar, aguantar y volver a soportar hasta que por algún descuido, fueran libres. O peor aun… estuvieran muertos.

_Muerte…_

Kuina cerró los ojos y enterró la cabeza entre las rodillas. Sintió la pesada y callosa mano de Zoro en su espalda ofreciéndole consuelo. Lo agradecía, realmente lo hacía, pero seguía sin ser suficiente.

El sonido de las botas se hizo más cercano. Por inercia su cuerpo comenzó a temblar salvajemente.

_Otra vez no, por favor…_

−¡Tú! –dijo uno de los guardias entre risas−. Levántate.

Kuina alzó la cabeza el tiempo justo para ver como la culata de un arma impactaba contra su mandíbula.

_Duele… _

−¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? –escuchó decir a Zoro−. ¿Quieres que te corte las manos, huh?

Algo en su interior se removió. El que él la defendiera tras todo lo que había pasado… era gratificante. Sí.

−¿Cómo vas a cortarme las manos cuando estás encadenado? –de nuevo un golpe y Zoro calló de boca al suelo.

−¡Basta! –chilló −. Dejadle en paz, por favor…

Los guardias se miraron unos a los otros antes de estallar en una carcajada.

−Lleváoslos a los dos. El jefe estará encantado del espectáculo que darán.

_¿Jefe?_

Kuina comenzó a temblar al pensar en el bastardo de Glen. Si no hubiera sido por Robin la habría violado una y otra vez, de eso estaba segura… El mero hecho de pensar en él le provocó arcadas y la bilis volvió a subirle a la boca. Tuvo que contenerse y tragar el contenido antes de que tuviera que echarlo al suelo o peor aún, sobre alguno de los guardias.

Incapaz de resistirse, dejó que los hombres le pusieran las manos encima y la arrastraran por los sucios y destrozados pasillos del edificio. Bajaron por unas escaleras de cemento mal hechas hasta un agujero negro que se abría en la tierra. El lugar estaba oscuro. Olía a humedad y a tierra. Y hacía tanto calor que la ropa se le adhería al cuerpo como una segunda capa de piel.

La oscuridad dio paso a la luz. Kuina tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para ahuyentar la ceguera momentánea y el dolor que le provocaba. Cuando los volvió a abrir se encontraba en una sala blanca.

_¿Un laboratorio?_

La habitación apenas estaba compuesta por una mesa de oficina metálica, una camilla de hospital y un unas pesadas cadenas que colgaban del techo.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó como dejaban el cuerpo de Zoro sobre la camilla y lo ataban con las correas de cuero. Al contrario que él, ella no tuvo mucha suerte. Los guardias le alzaron las manos y la colgaron de las cadenas como a un pollo, para luego salir de la habitación y dejarlos a solas. Sintió como los huesos crujían por su peso a la vez que amenazaban con salirse de su sitio.

−Zoro…

No estaba segura de si lo había dicho en voz alta o no, pero él no le contestó. Miraba el techo con una expresión sombría. Llena de rabia y desesperación. Apenas tuvo tiempo para volver a abrir la boca cuando la puerta se abrió y dejó paso al mismísimo diablo.

Glen, el hombre que había querido violar a Robin y a ella, apenas era la mitad de lo que solía ser. Su cabello rubio caía grasiento sobre su rostro. Alrededor de la cabeza tenía una venda que le cubría el ojo mostrando un pequeño punto bañado en sangre. Su torso, al igual que su cabeza estaba vendado y mostraba profundos cortes sin cicatrizar.

_¿Esto es lo que Robin le ha hecho?_

Había escuchado a través de los murmullos de los guardias que les vigilaban, que la otra mujer había conseguido escapar. Por supuesto habían dado con ella y la habían matado, pero Kuina dudaba seriamente de que alguien pudiera terminar con esa mujer. A pesar de ser de alguna manera rivales, ella no podía negar que Robin era una mujer astuta y fuerte. Si había logrado escapar, probablemente siguiera con vida, era un hecho.

Glen posó una mirada ceñuda sobre Zoro para luego mirarla a ella. En el momento en el que su ojo se posó sobre su cuerpo una expresión de furia le ensombreció la cara.

−Sucia perra… ¿Has venido a por más?

Kuina tragó en seco y comenzó a forcejear contra las cadenas. El acero le desgarraba la piel y se le incrustaba hasta el hueso. Glen comenzó a avanzar cojeando hacia ella. La miró con asco, pero también con deseo.

−¿Es tu novia? –le preguntó a Zoro.

Zoro le mostró los dientes y le gruñó.

−Apártate de ella.

Glen sonrió complacido. Justo la reacción que estaba esperando, seguro.

−¿Por qué debería? ¿Acaso vas a impedírmelo?

−Te juro que como no te apartes…

−¿Qué harás? ¿Matarme? Estás atado, no tienes ningún poder.

−No pruebes mi paciencia… −bramó Zoro lleno de furia.

El hombre se acercó y le cogió por el pelo con fuerza. Le pegó un puñetazo y estampó la cabeza contra la camilla. Zoro dejó escapar un rugido.

−¿Sabes? Probablemente esta zorrilla me gusta mucho más que la otra… Tenías que ver como gritaba cuando la penetré una y otra vez. Oh… ¿Y las suplicas qué? Sí… Suplicó mucho antes de que la matara.

−¡Mientes! –le chilló Zoro−. Ni tú ni nadie ha podido tocarla. Nunca.

−¿Quieres comprobarlo? Lástima que hayamos descuartizado su cadáver, sino… me hubiera gustado mucho demostrar cómo quedó, sí.

Zoro soltó un gruñido. Un gruñido de ira y furia. Un gruñido que solamente una vez en la vida le había oído hacer. El día en el que _ella_ murió…

Sin prestar mucha atención a la batalla interior de Zoro, Glen se dirigió hacia ella. Al igual que antes, al principio la miró con asco y repugnancia, pero su expresión cambió rápidamente hacia una de deseo. Con el dorso de la mano le acarició el pómulo suavemente para luego coger y propinarle un puñetazo. La cabeza de Kuina se ladeó por el impacto a la vez que dejaba escapar un gemido de dolor.

−Sí, así te quiero oír… −dijo con la voz cargada de deseo.

Sin más preámbulos, Glen se desabrochó el pantalón dejando visible su hinchada erección. Acto seguido hizo lo mismo con los pantalones de ella bajándoselos hasta los tobillos. Kuina comenzó a moverse rápidamente intentando liberarse de su agarre, de las manos tocándola y sobre todo, de su miembro presionando en su núcleo.

−Por favor…. No… −suplicó apenas con un hilo de voz.

No hubo tiempo para nada más. Glen se adentró de una estocada hasta el fondo y la mente de Kuina simplemente viajó...

_[Cuatro años antes]_

_Kuina despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol anunciaban el amanecer. Se removió en la cama hasta dar con la espalda de Zoro e instintivamente le pasó un brazo por la cintura y le apretó contra sí lo máximo que pudo. Amaba tenerle así, tan cerca de ella… Sintiendo el calor de su piel, el olor a hierro y a hombre. _

_Su hombre…_

_Le besó el omoplato con delicadeza y deslizó la sábana sobre él, protegiéndolo el frío. Era hora de levantarse y prefería llevar a cabo su ritual femenino antes de que despertara para luego poder pasar un ratito con él._

_Sin más preámbulos, se levantó de la cama y fue al baño. Se dio una larga ducha que le relajó los músculos y la hizo entrar en calor. Una vez terminado, salió en busca de ropa. Al pasar frente al espejo, no pudo evitar estudiar el reflejo de su cuerpo desnudo._

_Tenía las piernas delgadas, demasiado. La piel se le adhería a los huesos de la cara y los hombros marcándole las venas, como si estuviera enferma. Y su vientre… estaba más redondeado y grande que nunca. Instintivamente se pasó los dedos sobre él y se deleito por la calidez y suavidad que desprendía. A pesar de estar de cinco meses, a punto de cumplir los seis, apenas se le notaba el embarazo. Algo ventajoso si quería ocultar tal escándalo a la sociedad._

_Perdida en su pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que a través del espejo, Zoro la observaba en silencio con una expresión de… ¿Felicidad? Sí, estaba feliz y todo era gracias a ella._

_Kuina se dio la vuelta y le encaró. Zoro apoyó el codo sobre el colchón que se hundió ligeramente bajo su peso y alargó la mano para agarrarla por la cintura, tirándola suavemente sobre él, pero protegiéndole el vientre siempre._

−_Buenos días… _−_le dijo con la voz ronca._

−_Buenos días… _−_murmuró ella al tiempo que le besaba suavemente._

_Zoro comenzó a acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo, incitándola, poseyéndola… Hicieron el amor nuevamente. Una y otra vez hasta que quedaron saciados completamente, aunque ella realmente lo dudaba. ¿Acaso algún día les sería suficiente?_

_No, nunca…_

_Una vez terminaron, él la atrajo hacia su pecho y la besó en la coronilla._

−_¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?_

_Kuina comenzó a garabatear sobre su torso al tiempo que lo meditaba._

−_Tengo ginecólogo a las siete… Hasta entonces estaré por casa, supongo._

−_¿Tan tarde? _–_murmuró el disgustado_−._ No me gusta que estés fuera de noche…_

−_Lo sé… Pero es el único momento en el que Eriko tiene la consulta libre. –le dijo−. Sabes que no puedo ir antes…_

_Escuchó como Zoro profería un conjunto de blasfemias y no pudo contener la risa. Le besó el pecho y acomodó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello._

−_¿Y tú qué tienes para hacer? –le preguntó intentando distraerle, aunque ya sabía la respuesta._

−_Por desgracia tengo entrenamiento hasta tarde… La competición es dentro de dos días y no puedo perder tiempo. –le dijo._

−_Lo sé… Verás como ganas._

−_Lo haré. –Zoro la abrazó con mayor fuerza−. Llegaré, masacraré a los oponentes y ganaré el premio. Entonces…−la miró con dulzura−. Entonces podremos casarnos e irnos de aquí._

_Kuina sintió como se le encogía el corazón. ¿Cuántos años había deseado estar casada con él? Muchos… Realmente había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que esa idea le había rondado la cabeza. Más bien a ambos…_

_Zoro y ella se habían conocido de niños en el dojo de su padre. Siempre habían sido rivales porque ella era más fuerte y le ganaba en todas las competiciones, hasta que un día él la retó con una apuesta. Si Zoro ganaba (cosa que siempre había creído imposible) ella saldría con él y si perdía… nunca más se acercaría a ella. Kuina no supo si fue suerte o cosa del destino, pero al final perdió. El haber perdido supuso un nuevo camino en su vida, un nuevo comienzo junto a él._

_Apenas eran unos críos cuando comenzaron su relación, y a pesar de que las cosas fueran difíciles e incluso imposibles, nunca, pero nunca nunca dejaron de luchar por salir adelante. Incluso ahora, estando ella embarazada, luchaban por tener un futuro juntos._

_Zoro todavía tenía diecisiete años, así que aun no estaba en la edad legal de casarse y darle un apellido a su hijo. Por el contrario ella tenía los diecinueve, edad más que suficiente para independizarse y seguir su vida, pero no podía. Ser madre soltera, sin ayuda del estado, repudiada por la sociedad e incluso la familia era duro… No podía hacerlo sola. Es más, tampoco quería… El hijo era tanto suyo como de Zoro. Aunque tuviera que esperar y ocultarle al mundo su estado, lo haría. En un mes y medio él sería mayor de edad y ya podrían estar juntos._

_Tan solo un poco más… −pensó._

_Al final el día pasó sin incidentes. Zoro se fue al dojo poco después de desayunar y no volvería hasta la madrugada. Ella, ya resignada a realizar las tareas domésticas típicas de una mujer, se ocupó de la casa para mantenerla limpia y acogedora. Quiso ir a ver a su padre, pero sospechó que no sería una buena idea. A pesar de que supiera sobre su embarazo, todavía se sentía disgustado por no haber hecho las cosas de manera tradicional. No es que temiera que su padre pudiera repudiarla, porque sabía que no lo haría, pero aun así… prefería mantener las cosas a distancia hasta que todo se solucionará._

_Aburrida, se dedicó a mirar vídeos sobre sus antiguas competiciones. Realmente extrañaba pelear, sentirse fuerte, invencible… Toda esa vida se le antojaba taaaaan distante y aunque la echara de menos, no cambiaría las cosas por nada del mundo._

_Nunca._

_Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que pronto llegó la hora de ir a ver a Eriko. Espero a que la consulta cerrara para poder entrar, evitando así las miradas curiosas y sobre todo, a los posibles conocidos. Una vez estuvo con su amiga, se hizo el chequeo habitual. Análisis de sangre, orina, radiografía y ecografía. Esperanzada le preguntó el sexo del bebé, pero Eriko simplemente le sonrió y le dijo que era demasiado tímido para mostrar nada. Por lo que, resignada, tuvo que volver a casa sin saber qué tendría._

_Desde que había salido del consultorio había sentido una presencia extraña. Más bien dos… Kuina había desistido llevar armas desde hacia tiempo por miedo a herirse a sí misma y al bebé con ellas, por lo que se encontraba vulnerable y frágil, sentimientos que odiaba con toda su alma. Intentó despistar a los hombres haciendo zigzag, doblando esquinas que no la conducían a casa e incluso parándose para hablar con alguna señora. Sin embargo, todo fue inútil. En cuanto llegaron al parque que debía de cruzar para llegar a su casa, la acorralaron y se la echaron al hombro, llevándosela con ellos._

_¿Por qué a ella? Esa fue la pregunta que le recorrió la mente una y otra vez. Habían miles de mujeres mucho más bonitas y delicadas. ¿Por qué tuvo ella esa suerte? No se veía femenina, siempre vestía como un hombre y llevaba el pelo corto… No era alguien deseable o con apariencia de mujer… Y aun así, fue a ella a la que se llevaron._

_Los siguientes días fueron los peores de su vida. Esos hombres la violaron una y otra vez. La golpearon y se burlaron de ella. Cuando descubrieron su embarazo, algo imposible de no ver…, la pegaron aún más con tanta, tantísima fuerza que incluso sintió cuando su hijo murió en su interior…_

_Nunca supo cómo, pero Zoro la encontró… Simplemente le había visto aparecer como un ángel al rescate, matando y descuartizando a sus violadores. Se hubiera sentido feliz, incluso podría haber olvidado la violación si con ello no se hubieran llevado la vida del bebé… Pero ya era demasiado tarde._

_Él la había bajado de las cadenas que la mantenían prisionera, él la había ayudado a dar a luz a su hijo muerto, él se lo había puesto sobre el pecho para que llorara su muerte… Y aun así, Kuina no era capaz de perdonarle._

_Nunca._

_¿Tenía la culpa? No, no la tenía. Zoro había hecho lo posible por ayudarla, por salvarla de su tormento y su ira… Pero simplemente, todo había sido insuficiente._

_Ya nada volvería a ser como antes. Ya nada le traería la felicidad de vuelta. Y mucho menos, nada le traería a su hija de nuevo…_

_En un arrebato de furia, Kuina le había herido hasta el borde de la muerte. ¿Por qué? Para que él sintiera como se sentía, para que él supiera la agonía de perder una vida, de estar parado de pie en el abismo suplicando por no caer y aun así hacerlo…_

_Aunque le amara con todo su corazón y su alma, ya no podía estar junto a él._

_Nunca más._

_Y así fue la última vez que había visto a Zoro. Bañado en su propia sangre y su propia agonía. _

_Así había sido su fin._

_._

_._

La ira bullía en la sangre de Zoro.

Una vez más, se sentía impotente por no poder ayudar a Kuina. Una vez más era testigo del sufrimiento y la agonía que estaba padeciendo.

No, no podía soportarlo más.

Una vez se había prometido que la cuidaría para siempre, que la salvaría de su tormento y estaría a su lado hasta el fin de los tiempos. Pero le había fallado, otra vez…

Incapaz de contener la furia que le embargaba, apretó los puños con fuerza y tiró de las correas. El cuero se le marcó en la piel dejándosela en carne viva y llegando hasta el hueso. Glen estaba demasiado ocupado violando a su mujer como para darse cuenta de que se estaba liberando.

Con los dedos ensangrentados y doloridos, se quitó las correas de los tobillos y corrió hacia Kuina y su violador. El hombre apenas se dio cuenta de que su presencia antes de que le cogiera y le partiera el cráneo. El cerebro, las venas y los ojos se estrellaron sobre su pecho manchándole de la sangre de su enemigo, una vez más. Igual que aquella vez…

Kuina permanecía semi-inconsciente colgando del techo, despertando en ocasiones y sumiéndose en la oscuridad en otras. Sin perder más tiempo y haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza que tenía, desencajó las cadenas de la pared sintiendo como el cuerpo vulnerable y desnudo le caía encima.

La cogió en brazos sin esfuerzo y la acunó contra su pecho. Las lágrimas de sangre se le derramaban por las mejillas hinchadas y él se ocupó de enjuagarlas una a una. Otra vez…

−Lo siento…−murmuró apoyando la cabeza sobre su corazón−. Lo siento, lo siento… Perdóname por favor…

Él nunca suplicaba. Nunca lo había hecho y se había prometido que nunca más lo haría… Pero era imposible. La había vuelto a abandonar. Había vuelto a permitir que la hirieran y la hicieran sufrir. No merecía llamarse hombre. No merecía tener a un ser tan puro como ella en sus brazos.

−Te sacaré de aquí, ¿vale? Todo estará bien…−le dijo al oído−. No te dejaré, nunca más.

Sin perder más tiempo y sobre todo, sin soltar a Kuina en ningún momento, recogió las armas que llevaba Glen. Salió de la habitación como una sombra silenciosa y mató, mató y mató a cualquiera que se le ponía en medio.

Escuchó un tiroteo en la parte de arriba. Gritos, gruñidos, más gritos…

Zoro llegó al piso superior y se encontró a sus amigos cogiendo las armas de los caídos.

−¡Zoro! –chilló Franky−. Por aquí, rápido.

Él se dio la vuelta y comenzó a seguir el cuerpo de Franky. A su espalda el sonido de los gritos y disparos se hizo más fuerte.

−¡Qué no escapen!

−Coged a los prisioneros. ¡Vamos! ¡Joder!

Poco a poco, notó como el cuerpo de Kuina se fue resbalando de su hombro a causa del sudor y la sangre. Si quería luchar, cosa que quería… debía de cambiarla de posición. La cogió con suavidad y la apoyó sobre su costado sujetándola firmemente por la cintura. Ella gimió y abrió los ojos ligeramente.

−¿Zoro…?

−Sshh… −le dijo al tiempo que corría−. Descansa. Te sacaré de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Más disparos. Más gritos. Más aullidos… Unos cuantos se incrustaron en la pared de enfrente. Estaban taaaaaaan cerca…

−Zoro… −volvió a decir−. Yo…

−Calla… todo está bien.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron corriendo? No lo supo, pero seguramente una eternidad. A su paso se fue encontrando cadáveres descuartizados, sangre, muebles rotos, más sangre… El aire estaba impregnado del olor a orina, heces y pólvora. Zoro intentó aguantar la respiración para no vomitar.

Odiaba que Kuina tuviera que pasar por esto… No, esta era la última vez. Cuando salieran de aquí, porque lo harían… La salvaría de su agonía. Estaría a su lado tal y como tenía que haber hecho cuatro años antes. No la volvería a dejar.

Nunca…

De pronto, todo rastro de violencia, de muerte y de destrucción fue erradicado por el olor a noche, a frío y a cielo. Zoro corrió hasta uno de los coches volcados y se escondió allí poniendo a Kuina pegada a su pecho protegiéndola. Segundos después aparecieron Franky cargando con Sanji y Brook y Luffy portando a Boa. Todos ellos inconscientes y gravemente heridos.

−¿Cómo habéis conseguido escapar? −preguntó Zoro una vez hubo recuperado el aliento.

−Unos tipos enviados por Law aparecieron…−dijo Franky entrecortadamente−. Son unos salvajes. ¿Has visto lo que han hecho?

−Yo les haría algo peor, mucho peor… −bramó Luffy lleno de ira.

−No es tiempo hablar, tenemos qué…

Zoro no pudo terminar la frase. De ninguna manera. Lo que ocurrió en el siguiente segundo marcó su vida para siempre.

De entre las sombras se alzó uno de los guardias apuntándoles con un arma.

Tres disparos.

Tres simples y míseros disparos que acabaron con todo rastro de cordura.

El primero le impactó en el hombro. El segundo en el brazo que tenía alrededor de la cintura de Kuina sujetándola contra su pecho. Y el tercero… El tercero le impactó de lleno a ella en la espalda atravesando su corazón.

Zoro sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y como poco a poco los músculos se relajaban, se volvían flácidos y ella… comenzaba a morir.

Él no pudo reaccionar. Simplemente no pudo… Escuchó cómo alguien mataba al guardia. Le hubiera gustado darse el festín a él, pero simplemente no era capaz de hacer nada más que abrazarla. Se quedó inmóvil con el cuerpo de Kuina entre sus brazos mientras convulsionaba y escupía sangre. Ella alzó, apenas durante unos minutos la cabeza de su pecho y le miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. ¿De dónde sacó la fuerza? Zoro no lo supo nunca, pero alzó la mano y apoyó los frágiles y fríos dedos sobre su rostro.

−Zoro… −murmuró−. Mi Zoro…

−Cállate… −le dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

Ella sonrío. Incluso al borde de la muerte le estaba sonriendo.

−Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido... distintas. –consiguió decir−. Ojalá no te hubiera apartado de mí… Has sufrido tanto por mi culpa… Lo siento, lo siento tanto…

−Sssh, sssh… Todo está bien. Estarás bien. Ya lo verás…

Kuina le acarició el rostro con ternura. Igual que siempre lo hizo cuando hacían el amor, igual que siempre que perdía en sus batallas, igual que siempre que le daba ánimo… Igual que en todos los momentos que podía recordar.

−Si tan solo supieras lo muchísimo que te qu…

Zoro no la dejó terminar. Se inclinó suavemente y la besó.

Era un beso de perdón, de promesa y sobre todo, de despedida.

Su último beso.

En el momento en que se separó de ella su corazón se encogió de dolor. Su mano comenzó a descender ligeramente de su cara al tiempo que él le susurraba las dos palabras que nunca jamás creyó volver a decirle. Unas palabras que había guardado en su interior encerradas con fuego, lágrimas y hierro.

−Te quiero. –le murmuró mientras ella daba su último aliento de vida.

En el momento en el que sintió su cuerpo frío y sin vida. Todo rastro de razón, cordura y compasión le abandonó.

Zoro alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo y entre lágrimas y sangre…

Gritó.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…

_*Se coge el corazón en un puño* Me duele… Me duele, me duele tanto… Desde el primero momento he escrito cosas malas sobre Kuina y él, cosas que los fanáticos de la pareja de Zoro x Robin estaban satisfechos de leer. ¿Pero ahora? El haberle dado este final tan doloroso y trágico me ha marcado… Mucho._

_Algunos se preguntarán un: ¿y de dónde te has sacado la historia de Zoro y Kuina? Bien, si habéis estado atentos a partir del capítulo tres empecé a dar pistas sobre que algo gordo había pasado entre ellos, algo que él no se perdonaba y que no podía soportar, etc, etc. Vamos, que no me lo he inventado de la noche a la mañana. Llevaba tiempo preparándolo y eligiendo la mejor manera de hacerlo._

_En fin… Espero que os haya gustado este pedazo de dramón. Como siempre os digo, espero vuestras reviews y muchos besitos para todos x3_


	22. Chapter 22

_**-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.**_

* * *

**[_Diario de Nami]_**

Día 1

A medida que iban pasando los días desde que desperté en aquel hospital, la idea de relatar todos y cada uno de los sucesos de nuestro viaje se hizo más clara y lúcida en mi cabeza. Tal vez alguien, en algún momento del futuro, querrá saber lo que pasó. No solo en el mundo, ya que estoy completamente segura de que un acontecimiento tan grande como este no quedará sin registrar, sino con las personas. Personas de verdad, que aman, sienten, ríen y lloran.

La historia siempre es escrita por los vencedores. Guerreros, Nobles, Políticos o Reyes… no importa. Casi siempre son gente de poder que gobernó y gobiernan el mundo. Gente que gracias a la riqueza, las influencias y los recursos necesarios, son capaces de luchar contra esto y mucho más. Pero… ¿qué hay de los que no lo pueden hacer? ¿Quién relatará la vida de las miles de personas que murieran a causa de este trágico fin? ¿Quién contará la historia de cómo el hambre, la enfermedad y las continuas guerras unos contra otros se llevaron la vida de numerosas personas inocentes? Tal vez nadie, tal vez sólo yo o tal vez muchos. Lo único que sé con certeza es que quiero contar mi historia. Pero sobre todo, quiero contar la historia de _ella_...

Día 4

El dolor de mi espalda fruto del balazo que aquellos bastardos me dieron, ha remitido gracias a los cuidados de Law. Es un hombre magnífico, digan lo que digan las malas lenguas. Antes de que el fin del mundo se desatara (en realidad no sé cómo llamar a todo lo que ha pasado porque una parte de mi todavía anhela que sea solamente un sueño), había escuchado rumores sobre quién era Law.

En el bar de la familia de Violet, algunos cazadores anónimos que había por la ciudad, comentaban bastantes obscenidades hacia su persona. Unos decían que era un sádico. Cazaba a humanos inocentes para diseccionarlos y estudiarlos luego, guardando sus restos en tarros de cristal. Otros simplemente lo catalogaban de maníaco asesino. Descuartizaba y mataba a cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino. Humanos, demonios, hombre, mujer, niños… no importaba. Cualquiera de ellos era una presa a la que cazar. Y a pesar de que lo anterior era bastante duro y te dejaba claro que Law no era alguien normal, lo peor que había escuchado era que él, a pesar de todo no era humano.

En mi opinión, todos esos comentarios son una simple pérdida de tiempo. El Law que yo conozco, que todos conocemos, no es esa clase de persona. Estoy de acuerdo en que es algo siniestro, extraño y frío, pero nunca un asesino. Él nos ha ayudado en los momentos más duros por los que hemos pasado, nos ha salvado de un muerte asegurada a manos de esos asesinos que nos secuestraron, pero sobre todo… la ha salvado a _ella._ Digan lo que digan, Law es una buena persona y siempre le estaré agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho.

Día 5

Hoy por fin hemos celebrado el funeral de Kuina. Han pasado varios días desde su muerte, lo sé, pero Zoro se negaba a abandonarla. Durante este tiempo no ha permitido que nadie la tocara, ni siquiera ha dejado que Law la prepara. Después de casi una semana encerrado junto a ella en la morgue del hospital, salió para darnos la noticia.

Pobre Zoro… me mata verle de esta manera. Es como si una parte de sí mismo hubiera muerto con ella y me atrevo a decir que puede que así fuera. Robin trató de cuidarle durante su ensimismamiento, pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

Por la tarde la incineramos en la azotea del hospital. Un funeral de guerreros, dijo Zoro, ya que al fin y al cabo es lo que ella era… Una luchadora.

Cuando todo el mundo se fue, dejé a Urian con Kaya y me quedé junto a él. Supongo que mi compañía no es lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, pero aun así no quise abandonarle. Observé cómo después de que el cuerpo de Kuina quedara reducido a polvo, Zoro abrió el mango de su katana preferida, Wado, y depositó un puñado de cenizas en su interior. Al preguntarle por qué lo hizo simplemente me contestó que era la mejor manera para tenerla junto a él fuera donde fuera.

Con esas palabras me dejó claro que lo que sentía por Kuina era algo mucho más que lo que nosotros llamamos… _amor._

Día 7

Hoy me he despertado con un humor de perros. ¿El motivo? Apenas he podido dormir… Llevo unos días sin poder descansar. Cada vez que cierro los ojos la oscuridad me consume y oigo los lloros de Urian. Su llanto me desarma y me atemoriza. Siento que algo malo le puede suceder, como si cada vez que duermo alguien pudiera llevárselo de mi lado… Lo he hablado con Luffy y se ha limitado a decirme que él cuidará de nuestro hijo. Es algo que necesitaba en realidad, una confirmación sobre que nunca, nunca nos abandonaría. Pero aun así es insuficiente.

[Más tarde]

Hoy ha venido Zoro a verme. Parecía distinto. No distinto en el sentido de que ya sonríe y es él de nuevo, pero sí algo más relajado, como si los malos momentos estuvieran remitiendo. Me pregunto si habrá hablado con Robin… Estuvo jugando con Urian un rato. A veces me sorprende la facilidad que tiene con los bebés, no es algo normal y mucho menos en un hombre tan rudo como él, pero cada vez que le sostiene su cara de ilumina con un brillo único y aunque sea torpe y se niegue a cargarle muchas veces, cada vez que están juntos es algo mágico…

Estuvimos hablando un rato sobre mí, el bebé y sobre Luffy. Luego, como si de alguna manera me hubiera leído el pensamiento en el funeral de Kuina, me habló de sus sentimientos. Conociéndole como lo hago, el que me hubiera abierto su corazón de esta manera significa que confía en mí, que a pesar de nuestras diferencias y enemistades soy alguien importante para él. Cuando me contó lo que le rondaba por la cabeza, lo que sentía y lo que quería hacer, tuve que esperarme varios minutos antes de poder contestarle… El hecho de que lo que sienta por Kuina sea algo tan… profundo me dejó en shock. Para Zoro, esa mujer no era simplemente su primer amor o alguien a la que amó. No, para nada… Para él, Kuina fue una parte de sí mismo, tan real como el hecho de respirar. Ellos formaban el conjunto de un todo. Como las dos mitades de una naranja que estaban destinadas a estar juntos. Me explicó un mito extraño, sobre cómo Zeus con su rayo, separó a los primeros seres que habitaban en la Tierra, castigándolos a vagar en busca de su alma gemela.

_Alma gemela…_

Nunca en mi vida pensé que algo como eso pudiera existir, pero cuando entendí lo que Zoro me explicó y sobre todo, cuando entendí sus sentimientos, supe que era real. Kuina lo fue todo para Zoro, una parte tan profunda de él mismo. Su alma… Sus vidas estaban ligadas de alguna manera, con un hilo transparente que les unía. Comprendí que lo que Zoro sentía por Kuina era lo mismo que yo sentía por Luffy. A pesar de que ambos seamos distintos y en ocasiones no nos entendamos… la conexión que tenemos va más allá del amor. Es algo más grande, más misterioso… más real. Es algo entre nosotros. Luffy es mi alma, una parte de mí, al igual que yo la de él.

Como era obvio, no pude evitar preguntarle. Si amaba tanto a Kuina como decía hacerlo, ¿por qué estaba con Robin? De verdad que lo me contestó me dejó más en shock que toda su explicación anterior…

Zoro había elegido amar a Robin.

Tan simple como eso. Kuina fue su destino, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero Robin fue la persona a la que él eligió querer. La persona a la que a pesar de todos los obstáculos deseaba amar.

Tiene sentido si lo piensas en verdad… Porque al fin y al cabo siempre nos han enseñado que todos estamos destinados a amar a una persona, pero al final somos nosotros quienes elegimos a quién realmente querer.

Día 13

Nos vamos.

Luffy ha decidido que debemos irnos a Chicago con su abuelo. Durante los últimos días los demonios han estado rondando el hospital, por lo que ya no es un lugar seguro en el que permanecer. Las heridas del resto están casi curadas. Law, al igual que siempre, ha hecho un gran trabajo. Lo hemos sometido a votación, ya que es injusto que nadie haga lo que no quiere hacer. Al anochecer nos hemos reunido en la Sala Grande y hemos votado. Boa, Franky y Robin se quedan e irán a Nueva York, el resto se viene con nosotros. Law nos ha proporcionado más hombres que nos escolten hacia nuestro destino. Asegura que el camino es peligroso, sobre todo cuanto más al norte viajemos y con un bebé será difícil protegerse en caso de que algo ocurriera.

Odio la idea de tener que separarme de ellos, odio tener que dejarlos aquí jugándose el cuello, pero sé que es lo que Robin desea hacer. Realmente, lo que más me sorprendió de toda esta noche fue que Zoro se viniera con nosotros. Por algún motivo creí que él deseaba estar junto a Robin, pero me equivoqué. Más tarde supe el por qué.

Robin apareció en mi cuarto muy tarde. Vino a despedirse ya que al día siguiente sobre la hora de comer, partiríamos hacia Chicago. Me comentó lo que habló con Zoro. Él le había contado lo mismo que a mí, sobre lo que sentía por Kuina y lo que sentía por ella, pero añadiendo un dato más….

Quería que Robin descubriera lo que sentía por Law.

Era algo lógico, si lo piensas detenidamente… Desde hace tiempo he sabido que Law y Robin eran cercanos. Sabía que eran muy amigos y estaban a gusto juntos, pero como siempre las cosas no eran tan simples… Compartían una especie de conexión única entre ellos. Una conexión que no compartía con Zoro, algo que seguramente le hubiera entristecido si no fuera porque él tampoco la tenía con ella. Es cierto que se quieren, nadie duda de eso… Nunca he visto que dos personas se miren como lo hacen Zoro y Robin. Ni siquiera Luffy me mira de esa manera. Es como si, aunque no estuviera escrito que ellos debían de estar juntos, hubieran luchado contra ello y más con tal de no separarse. Es algo realmente envidiable.

Cuando le pregunté a Robin qué era lo que sentía por Law me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca. Se limitó a decirme un:

−Creo que todavía no te has recuperado de tus lesiones, Nami. Empiezas a divagar.

¡Já! Estoy perfectamente bien. Si ella no quiere averiguar qué le sucede es su problema, pero que no nos trate al resto como tontos…

Día 14

Después de un suculento desayuno, preparar las maletas, recoger combustible y asegurar los coches, partimos hacia Chicago. Law nos ha dado todo un suministro de armas para que podamos protegernos y varios mapas para que los estudie y tome las mejores rutas para llegar.

Nos despedimos unos de otros. Me prometí no llorar, pero aun así no pude evitarlo… El dejar a Robin y al resto me partía el corazón. Aun así, sé que los volveré a ver.

Pronto, muy pronto.

Me entristeció ver que ni Robin ni Zoro se despidieron, tal vez porque lo habrían hecho en privado. Siempre han sido bastante reservados en cuanto a su relación. Espero que por lo menos el tiempo que estén separados sirva para que él cure sus viejas heridas y para que ella averigüe lo que necesita. Tal vez, como me explicó Zoro su destino no sea estar juntos a pesar de todo. El tiempo lo dirá, supongo.

[Más tarde]

Está anocheciendo y vamos a parar en una pequeña finca a las afueras de un pueblo de montaña. A pesar de que estemos en primavera, se nota que es el norte ya que las temperaturas han descendido bruscamente. Estamos bastante exhaustos por el viaje, pero aun así todos van muy animados a la espera de poder llegar. Sanji está preparando algo de cena, a pesar de que estos días estuviera sin apetito, el trayecto me ha dado un hambre feroz, creo que incluso podría competir con el de Luffy.

[De noche]

Después de hacer el amor con Luffy y caer rendida, Urian comenzó a llorar. Traté de consolarlo, pero no había forma. Su llanto me recordó a la noche en la que nos atacaron y el miedo se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. Escuché ruidos extraños provenientes de fuera de la casa, tal vez algún animal, pero lo dudo seriamente… Solo pido a Dios que lleguemos rápido a Chicago.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

_Vaya, qué de tiempo sin actualizar. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Ha sido cortito y extraño, lo sé. Pero es la mejor manera de contar rápidamente los sucesos y adentrarnos por así decirlo en el siguiente arco. Por supuesto no os dejaré con dudas con respecto a ninguno de los dos bandos, ya que aunque se hayan separado seguiré contando la historia de unos y de otros._

_En fin, chicos. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. No tardaré en actualizar porque estamos llegando ya casi al final y quiero darle cristiana sepultura al fic xD  
Como siempre os digo, pasadlo bien leyendo mis idas de olla y no olvidéis las reviews._

_¡Saludos!_


	23. Chapter 23

_**-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.**_

El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises, azules y moradas. Tímidos rayos de sol se filtraban a través de los encapotados cúmulos brindándole un poco de calor al frío día. Soplaba una suave brisa primaveral que transportaba el olor a tierra húmeda y hierba mojada. Al fondo, en el horizonte, entre las montañas de metal que formaban los edificios, se encontraba la ciudad de Nueva York envuelta en una espesa niebla.

Robin observó desde su asiento como a medida que iban avanzando y llegando hacia su destino, el cielo abandonaba su neutral tono gris y se transformaba en uno tan negro como la noche. El cartel que se encontraba en la entrada de la ciudad había sido cambiado por uno que decía:

"Bienvenidos al Infierno"

Muy correcto, concordó Robin.

A su lado, Law conducía tranquilamente con la mirada perdida en el lejano horizonte.

−¿Qué crees que nos espera? –le preguntó Robin rompiendo el silencio.

−Lo mismo de siempre. –dijo al tiempo que giraba el volante hacia la izquierda−. Demonios, humanos, y más demonios.

−¿Humanos? Creí que todos habían huido.

−¿Huido por qué? –Law la miró sorprendido.

−Bueno…−se apresuró a decir Boa−. Desde que hemos salido de Nueva Orleans no nos hemos topado con humanos… Vivos, por lo menos.

Y ahí quedó toda la conversación. Durante varios minutos más nadie dijo absolutamente nada. Era como si el ambiente se hubiera venido abajo con tan solo entrar en la ciudad y es que, de alguna manera, así lo fue.

Tras dar varias vueltas a la manzana en la que vivía Law, tuvieron que dejar el coche aparcado en una gran avenida puesto que las calles estaban llenas de barricadas y escombros que les impedían seguir avanzando. Resignados, no les quedaba más remedio que hacer el resto del trayecto a pie.

Cuando Robin bajó del coche, una fina capa de nieve lo cubría todo a su alrededor. La niebla era tan espesa que a duras penas fue capaz de divisar lo que se extendía más allá de dos metros con respecto a ella. Inconscientemente, alargó la mano y capturó un copo de nieve entre sus dedos, el cual apenas unos segundos después se derritió por el calor de su cuerpo.

−¿Nieve en abril? –preguntó Boa al tiempo que subía la cremallera de su chaqueta.

−Es extraño, sí. –coincidió Law.

A medida que iban avanzando, los escombros se iban amontonando cada vez más a lo largo de todas las calles. El suelo estaba lleno de basura, trozos de vidrio que crujían bajo sus pies y muebles quemados. Era entristecedor ver como una ciudad que en antaño había estado llena de vida, en este momento se encontraba reducida a... prácticamente nada.

Desde un principio Robin pensó que estaban completamente solos, pero cuanto más caminaban por las desoladas calles, más se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Los primeros seres humanos que vio desde haber llegado a la ciudad, fueron una niña pequeña acompañada con su abuela. La pobre anciana llevaba una pesada mochila cargada a la espalda, un palo de escoba que tenía anudado un cuchillo en la punta y un capazo de mimbre bajo el brazo. Ambas iban escarbando en la basura en busca de provisiones, probablemente.

−¿Por qué no se han ido? –preguntó Robin en el momento en el que las dejaron atrás.

−¿Por qué deberían? –contestó Law al tiempo que rodeaba el cadáver de un perro muerto.

−Para salvarse de los demonios, tal vez… ¿Acaso no tiene miedo de ser atacadas?

Law la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada. En sus ojos pudo adivinar que, aunque no le hubiera dado una respuesta, conocía el verdadero motivo.

Llegaron a casa de Law poco antes del anochecer. La construcción era una maciza casa gótica de cuatro pisos en medio de la ciudad. Resultaba chocante el contraste entre los edificios modernos y aquel inmenso castillo. La mansión estaba compuesta por un gran patio delantero, lleno de árboles y pequeños estanques; una verja de metal de unos cuatro metros que sellaba la fortaleza y luego, el plato principal; una sólida construcción de color carbón que parecía más la casa de verano del Conde Drácula.

Una vez inspeccionaron que la casa estuviera libre de demonios, bajaron los colchones del piso superior y los amontonaron en el suelo junto a la chimenea, para mantenerse calientes durante la noche y protegerse de los demonios. Boa y Franky cayeron rendidos poco después de la cena, acurrucados en uno de los colchones dándose calor mutuamente. Law se encontraba parado frente a la ventana con la escopeta en el regazo y un semblante serio. Robin se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

−¿Qué me estás ocultado?

Law ni siquiera reaccionó.

−Háblame… por favor.

−¿Qué quieres que te diga, Robin? –le preguntó con dureza−. ¿Qué es lo que tanto quieres saber?

Robin sintió como por primera vez desde que le conocía, se enfadaba con él. Llena de furia se levantó de la silla y comenzó a dar vueltas por la estancia.

−Todo, quiero saberlo todo. –le dijo finalmente−. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué no huyen las personas? ¿Por qué no nos atacan igual qué antes? ¡Qué cojones está pasando!

Law continuó mirando por la ventana sin medir palabra durante varios minutos. Finalmente se levantó de la silla y se encaminó escaleras arriba. Robin, lejos de esperar quedarse atrás comenzó a seguirle. Llegaron a la última planta de la casa, en donde una sólida puerta de madera daba acceso al ático. Law la abrió con una llave que estaba escondida tras un cuadro y entró dentro. Robin le siguió. La habitación apenas tenía un par de muebles antiguos. Una cama, un tocador de madera y varios juguetes, probablemente los de Law de cuando fuera niño. Él pasó de largo todos esos recuerdos y se dirigió hacia la ventana. De dos tics consiguió desencajar las bisagras viejas y salió hacia el tejado.

Cuando Robin observó sus temerarios actos, por primera vez en su vida creyó que estaba completamente loco. Aun así, el hecho de dejarle e irse indignada era una idea que se le antojaba muy lejana. Quería descubrir lo que le ocultaba. Pero sobre todo… de alguna manera quería descubrirle a él.

Con cuidado de no caer, pasó la pierna por la ventana y finalmente salió. En el cielo brillaban miles de estrellas con intensidad y la luna, en forma de cuarto menguante iluminaba débilmente todo a su alrededor. Aunque tampoco es que hiciera mucha falta. Las luces de la Ciudad de Nueva York brillaban alegremente cada rincón. Encontró a Law sentado en un pequeño saliente y se unió a él.

−¿Qué es este lugar?

Law miró a su alrededor y sonrió levemente.

−Es mi escondite secreto. Aquí venía cuando era pequeño y no quería que me encontrara nadie.

Robin enarcó una ceja y observó el empinado tejado. Era un sitio peligroso, sin lugar a dudas, pero aun así fue capaz de imaginar a Law escondiéndose aquí y jugando alegremente.

−Bueno, realmente no sé por dónde empezar.

−Creo que estaría bien por el principio. –le dijo Robin con sorna.

Law le dio un suave codazo en el brazo y Robin rió divertida.

−Realmente es algo complejo de explicar… Como te dije muchas veces, incluso yo no lo termino de comprender.

Robin esperó pacientemente sin decir nada. Law la miró una vez más antes de lanzar un suspiro de resignación.

−Antes Boa dijo que desde que habéis salido de Nueva Orleans no os habéis tomado con ningún humano, ¿es así? –Robin asintió con la cabeza−. Bien… mi teoría es que han sido secuestrados.

−¿Qué? ¿Secuestrados? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Robin. Intentaba que su voz no sonara demasiado curiosa o impaciente, pero aun así no lo logró.

−Piénsalo bien… Si los demonios matan a todo lo que se cruce en su camino… ¿qué harán cuando ya no queden humanos?

Robin apartó la mirada de él y escudriñó el horizonte. Todo parecía normal, como cualquier otra noche en una gran ciudad, pero aun así… había algo maligno impregnado en el aire.

−Los demonios están tratando a los humanos como ganado. Nos necesitan, al fin y al cabo…

−¿Es por eso por lo que esta gente continúa aquí?

−¿Por qué sino? Has visto de primera mano lo despiadados y sanguinarios que son. No tienen compasión por nadie. Matan, descuartizan y devoran todo lo que hay a su paso, pero si no lo hicieron con estos humanos es porque los quieren con vida. Para que se reproduzcan y todo eso.

−Podrían huir, ponerse a salvo. ¡Incluso luchar contra ellos!

Law se levantó y comenzó a pasear por el tejado. Robin prefirió no seguirle, todavía dudaba que pudiera mantener el equilibrio correctamente sobre una superficie tan empinada. Aun así, sus ojos siguieron todos los movimientos de Law.

−No es tan fácil luchar contra ellos. Son más rápidos y fuertes. Un humanos normal, sin ningún conocimiento en lucha, moriría. La gente lo único que hace es resignarse y esperar el día de su muerte. Algunos incluso les venden su alma simplemente para evitar ser el próximo plato del menú.

−Todavía sigo sin comprender muchas cosas…

−Es lógico. Es algo complicado y hay muchas cosas que asimilar.

−Hay una pregunta que me ronda continuamente por la cabeza… ¿Qué son exactamente los demonios?

Law paró en seco y se dio la vuelta para mirarla. La luz de la luna le daba de lleno en el rostro acentuando sus duros rasgos, la sombra de sus ojeras y profundizando el gris de sus ojos.

−Los demonios son humanos. Bueno, más bien lo fueron alguna vez… Cuando su cuerpo llega a la fase final de transformación, su cerebro colapsa, por decirlo de alguna manera y pierden todo la conciencia. Dicho de otra manera, se pierden a sí mismos. El lugar que esa persona ocupó deja de existir y lo único que queda es una cáscara. Un cuerpo. Que sucumbe a los instintos animales. Matar, comer, copular, herir…

−Con tu explicación parece que sean más zombies que demonios.

−Los zombies supuestamente son seres humanos muertos cuyas células vuelven a la vida y les hacen comer carne humana… Los demonios no están muertos. Sus órganos vitales, su cuerpo, sus células… todas funcionan correctamente.

−Pe-…

Robin no fue capaz de terminar la frase cuando de repente sintió como un cuchillo se había incrustado en la pared a escasos centímetros de su cabeza. Rápidamente se puso en pie en posición de lucha. Segundos después Law estaba a su lado, poniendo su cuerpo en medio del agresor y de ella con el fin de protegerla.

−Ten cuidado. –la advirtió Law.

Una figura humana corrió entre las sombras hasta llegar junto a ella. Robin fue demasiado lenta como para darse cuenta de que la tenía a su espalda. De un fuerte golpe, el atacante la derribó impactando en el nervio de su rodilla. Law la cogió antes de que pudiera caer al suelo y la ayudó a incorporarse. Como si de un rayo se tratase, la sombra se abalanzó contra Law y ambos rodaron sobre el empinado tejando. Los ojos de Robin apenas pudieron seguir los rápidos movimientos de ambos, pero cuando todo se hubo calmado vio a una hermosa mujer sentada a horcajadas encima de Law.

−¿Qué demonios? –preguntó Robin.

−¡Eh! No uses el nombre de los demonios en vano. –la voz de la mujer era aterciopelada. Suave, pero a la vez firme.

−Quítate de encima, Bonney si no quieres hacer que nos caigamos los dos. –dijo Law apartándola con excesivo cuidado. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Robin.

Bonney se puso de pie y ayudó a Law a enderezarse. En cuanto estuvieron a la misma altura, se alzó de puntillas y le plantó un beso tórrido en los labios.

−Te he echado de menos, amor.

.

.

**[Diario de Nami]**

Día 16

A medida que vamos avanzando las cosas se complican excesivamente… Hoy hemos estado a punto de caer todos por un precipicio. El coche quedó suspendido en el borde durante casi media hora. Jamás he pasado tanto miedo… No por mí, me da igual lo que me suceda, sino por Urian. La que conducía era yo, la que no estuvo atenta porque no paraba de reír las gracias que le hacía Luffy al bebé era yo… No puedo más. No puedo con esto. ¿Qué tanto vamos a tener que pasar para poder llegar sanos y salvos a Chicago?

[Más tarde]

Urian no para de llorar. Desde la otra noche está muy intranquilo y no hay manera de calmarlo. El único que consigue hacer que calle al menos durante algunos minutos es Zoro, pero aun así sigue siendo insuficiente...

[De noche]

Esta noche me ha despertado un grito. Luffy dice que probablemente sea algún animal salvaje, pero lo dudo mucho… Ese grito no era de un animal, ni siquiera era humano… Creo que nos persiguen los demonios y Urian lo siente…

.

.

Fred observaba la ciudad de Nueva York sentado en el borde del Empire State Building. Las luces brillaban con intensidad y se reflejaban sobre el agua del río. Las hojas se balanceaban con suavidad al son de la brisa primaveral y el aire le transportó el olor a noche, sangre y mujer.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que todos sus sentidos se agudizaran y buscaran a su presa. No era exigente, nunca lo había sido. Se conformaba con que le diera un poco de diversión y luego aceptara dócilmente lo que le esperaba.

La muerte.

A su nariz le llegó un olor familiar. Un olor cercano. Un olor conocido.

El olor de las flores de un cerezo.

Inhaló profundamente una bocanada de aire como si le fuera la vida en ello y se deleitó con su perfume.

Era su olor, estaba completamente seguro. Nunca nadie había olido tan bien como lo hacía ella. Nunca… A pesar de que la deseara, no iría a por ella. No era el momento, no ahora. Se encontrarían, por supuesto que sí. Y después, él la mataría. Bebería de ella como si fuera la mejor vid y solo después, tras haber quedado completamente saciado de ella, terminaría lo que una vez empezó.

Él se enfadaría, por supuesto que sí. Pero esto no tenía que ver con nadie más que con ellos.

Solos él y ella. Ella y él.

Por ahora, debía dejarlo pasar y concentrarse en alguien más. Inspiró hondo una vez más hasta que dio de lleno con la presa que deseaba.

Fred dejó escapar una carcajada de satisfacción. Se puso en pie sobre el bordillo de cemento y se dejó caer al vacío.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_¡Hola chicos! Os dejo el capítulo para este fin de semana ya que andaré ausente uno días y no podré subirlo. ¿Qué os está pareciendo la historia? Espero que bien. Como dije en el episodio anterior, poco a poco esto está llegando a su fin. Da un poquito de lástima porque cierto es, que a pesar de que me frustre escribiendo, me gusta el resultado de cómo me va quedando todo. ¡Ojalá que a vosotros también!_

_Como siempre, quiero daros gracias por las reviews y los ánimos que me dais. ¡Sois un amor! Os contestaré pronto a todos y a los que lo hagáis de manera anónima, os mencionaré al principio o final de cada capítulo. ¿Os parece bien? X3_

_En fin, cositas. Disfrutad mucho de la lectura y no olvidéis dejarme las opiniones._

_¡Un beso!_


	24. Chapter 24

_**-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.**_

Boa, Frank y Robin observaban con estupor cómo Bonney engullía el quinto plato de huevos con bacón que Law había preparado para desayunar. La mujer, a pesar de que apenas superaba el uno setenta, comía lo mismo que seis personas como ella. En opinión de Robin, una hazaña realmente prodigiosa. ¿Dónde metía todos esos carbohidratos en un cuerpo tan pequeño? Y lo peor de todo, el gran enemigo de toda mujer… ¿Por qué coño no engordaba?

−Bonney, cariño… Deberías comer más despacio si no quieres que te siente mal la comida. –la regañó Law mientras le servía una taza humeante de café.

¿Cariño? Se preguntó Robin en su fuero interno. Intentó que su rostro no mostrara ningún tipo de emoción, pero en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Law supo que él había intuido, o más bien, había sentido, alguno de sus sentimientos. No supo si se lo imaginó o realmente había pasado, pero juraría que cuanto él desvió la mirada para observar a su "_cariño_", tenía una sonrisa de júbilo en el rostro.

Bonney, lejos de hacerle caso, se bebió de dos tragos el café y dejó la taza con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre la mesa de cristal. Luego, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la acolchada silla con un suspiro de satisfacción.

−Uff, estoy llena…−dijo al tiempo que se desabrochaba el botón superior del pantalón dejando ver unas braguitas negras de encaje.

−Una chica que le guste comer…−Franky miraba a Bonney como si fuera un suculento bistec−. ¡Súper!

Boa, que estaba sentada en el lado izquierdo de Franky, le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas, haciendo que el amante de los cyborgs saltara en su silla y la mirara con un rostro lleno de pucheros.

Robin intentó no prestar mucha atención a los jueguecitos de ninguno de los dos bandos y se concentró en el plano de la ciudad que se extendía frente a ella. Estudiando con detenimiento las zonas que Law había marcado como "peligrosas", tomó un sorbo de café. Sabía a avellanas con vainilla, su preferido, y se preguntó cómo es que Law lo había adivinado. Mirándole de reojo sin que se diera cuenta, observó como su expresión –que siempre había sido neutra y fría−, había cambiado, y en su lugar tenía una de… felicidad. Por desgracia para ella, todo se debía a Bonney. Una parte dormida de sí misma comenzó a experimentar los celos. ¿Por qué sentía celos? Ella y Law no era más que amigos, no es como si le importara lo que hiciera en su vida o no…

−Y… bueno… ¿Os habéis acostado? –preguntó Boa llena de malicia.

−¡B! –exclamó Robin−. ¿Qué crees que estás preguntando?

Boa se encogió de hombros inocentemente y continuó jugando con el tenedor entre sus finos dedos.

−Simplemente pregunto lo que tú no te atreves.

Robin la miró con una expresión que le decía claramente: Ya hablaremos luego, la cual Boa ignoró completamente.

Law, en lugar de reprenderla por su impertinencia, había reído la gracia. Robin pulsó el botón de replay en su cabeza y analizó nuevamente la situación. ¿Había sonreído por algo así? Esto se les estaba yendo de las manos…

−Lo hemos hecho un par de veces. –contestó Bonney con la misma malicia que su amiga.

−No es cierto…−dijo Boa con la boca abierta por la sorpresa−. ¿Te has acostado con este estirado?

Law la miró con el ceño fruncido ante el gratuito insulto, pero luego simplemente se encogió de hombros confirmando lo que Bonney había dicho.

−No puede ser…−bramó Boa todavía sin llegar a creerlo.

Robin, al igual que antes, procuró que su rostro no mostrara ninguna emoción. Mantuvo una expresión neutral durante toda la conversión, aunque por dentro la sangre le hervía a causa de la furia. No sabía por qué se sentía de esa manera, y mucho menos por qué debía de importarle lo que Law hacía con su vida privada, pero aun así… no podía evitarlo. Aunque odiara admitirlo una parte, demasiado grande para su gusto, sentía celos. Unos enormes y jodidos celos.

−Es normal que hayamos tenido sexo… La comida y el placer en ocasiones van unidos de la mano. –dijo Bonney con una enorme sonrisa.

Si en ese momento Robin no se levantó de su silla y la golpeó, fue por simple y llana fuerza de voluntad. No por falta de ganas, precisamente. A duras penas, logró controla su mal genio –cosa que pocas veces en su vida había liberado−, y simplemente se limitó a ignorar la despreocupada conversación y observar nuevamente el mapa.

Cuando era más pequeña, solía venir a Nueva York con Fred durante las vacaciones de verano. Pasaban un par de semanas en el ático de la familia y luego volvían a Nueva Orleans. A la tía de Robin le importaba bien poco lo que ella hiciera mientras no le pidiera dinero. Por lo que, como siempre, todos los gastos corrían a cuenta de los padres de Fred.

El motivo por el que Robin perseguía a Fred no era el sentimiento de deuda o de culpa, sino simplemente el hecho de que eran amigos. Él fue su único amigo y compañero durante muchísimos años. A pesar de que una parte de ella estaba en deuda por todas las oportunidades que él y su familia le habían brindado, el verdadero motivo era simplemente que le quería.

Así es. Robin quería a Fred más de lo que alguna vez hubiera querido a alguien. No era un amor romántico o algún otro tipo de obsesión, sino un amor fraternal, único. Habían sido como uña y carne durante tantas décadas, que el mero hecho de pensar que Fred la odiaba, hacía que Robin sintiera su mundo venirse abajo.

No, ella no podía abandonarle. Tampoco quería… Fred era su amigo, el único que había apostado por ella cuando todos le dieron la espalda. Le debía mucho. Mucho más de lo que nunca le debería a nadie.

–¿Has encontrado algo? –le preguntó Law sacándola de sus pensamientos.

–No lo sé… –musitó–. He pensando que deberíamos ir al apartamento en donde pasábamos las vacaciones de verano, pero está señalado como zona de peligro… No sé si será seguro que lo hagamos.

–¿Zona de peligro? –Bonney estuvo al lado de Robin en apenas unos segundos inspeccionando el mapa–. ¿Por qué la casa de mi Fred está en rojo?

¿Mi Fred? Repitió mentalmente Robin. ¿Es que acaso esta mujer le conocía? Había tantas cosas que desconocía de su amigo que ahora, al verle envuelto en lo que podría llamare "su entorno", se daba cuenta de que realmente no le conocía tanto como suponía.

–Está en rojo porque es una zona llena de demonios. – explicó Law con infinita paciencia–. No es seguro que vayamos.

–¡Tonterías! –exclamó Bonney–. Sabes que no pasará absolutamente nada.

Tanto Robin, como Boa y Franky miraron completamente sorprendidos a Bonney tras su declaración. Law simplemente se limitó a apartar la mirada de todos ellos.

–¿Por qué no pasará nada, nena? –dijo Franky–. Hay demonios, podrían matarnos si no somos cuidados.

Bonney le dedicó una seductora sonrisa.

–Por que los demonios, cariño… No nos hacen daño.

.

.

[A ciento de Kilómetros]

"_Y así fue como la volví a ver. Estaba completamente rodeada de enemigos dispuestos a devorar cada trozo de carne de su pequeño cuerpo. Y aun así… no era miedo lo que se reflejaba en su rostro, sino determinación. Con la gracia de una bailarina, comenzó a danzar entre los demonios. Cuerpos escamosos y húmedos cayeron a su alrededor, dejándola completamente sola en un círculo de sangre. En el momento en el que un relámpago impactó sobre el cielo nocturno, sus ojos se posaron en los míos y una parte de mí sintió que estaba de nuevo en casa."_

Zoro alzó la vista hacia el cielo. Gruesas nubes de color gris se arremolinaban unas con otras. Los relámpagos comenzaban a escucharse cada vez más cercanos, y a ninguno de ellos les cupo la menor duda de lo que se aproximaba.

Una tormenta.

Gracias a las indicaciones de Nami, encontraron un motel al borde de la carretera en el cual pudieron refugiarse antes de que la lluvia les alcanzara. Zoro y Sanji fueron los encargados de inspeccionar el lugar. Una vez asegurados de que no había demonios o ningún humano indeseado, procedieron a asentarse cada uno en una habitación, para poder descansar decentemente por primera vez en varios días.

Urian llevaba insoportable desde que salieron del hospital de ese pueblo. Esa noche Nami le apartó del grupo durante la cena y le entregó al bebé para que lo calmara, igual que hacía prácticamente cada día.

−¿Qué te preocupa? –le preguntó a Nami al tiempo que se ataba a Urian al pecho con un pañuelo.

Nami le miró a los ojos durante unos segundos, pero fueron más que suficientes para que Zoro se diera cuenta de que no era preocupación lo que sentía, sino miedo.

−Yo…−comenzó a balbucear−. Creo que Urian siente a los demonios.

Zoro enarcó una ceja y bajó la vista hacia el diminuto ser que jugueteaba con la cremallera de su chaqueta.

−¿Él? ¿Por qué crees eso?

−Lleva días insoportable, ya lo has visto… −dijo−. Y yo también he sentido que algo va mal… De verdad, Zoro. Sé que a veces me pongo muy histérica por todo lo que está pasando pero…

Zoro la cogió por la cintura y la acercó a su costado para poder abrazarla sin aplastar a Urian.

−Estate tranquila. Nada malo os va a pasar, ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo−. No lo permitiré. Y sabes que muchísimo menos lo hará Luffy.

−Lo sé, pero aun así…Quiero que tengáis cuidado. Todos vosotros, por favor…

−Lo tendremos. –la tranquilizó Zoro−. Y ahora, vete a descansar un rato. Yo me quedaré con él.

−Está bien. En realidad necesito dormir un poco.

Nami le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Zoro observó cómo se marchaba y se tumbaba en uno de los sofás de la recepción. Siempre que se quedaba con Urian, no permanecía muy lejos por si acaso debía de devolver al bebé junto a su madre.

Esa noche cenaron judías en lata, sopa de tomate y melocotón en almíbar. Era la primera cena de verdad que tenían en varios días. A la luz del fuego que habían encendido en la chimenea de ese modesto Motel, Brook tocó una canción con su vieja y desgastada guitarra. Su voz aterciopelada acompañó la melodía e impregnó el aire con una increíble neblina de nostalgia de la cual no se libró ninguno. Zoro se quedó dormido en el sofá con Urian entre sus brazos. Su último pensamiento no fue dedicado a Robin, tal y como le hubiera gustado que fuera, sino a Kuina. Viendo su rostro en la mente y tranquilizado por esa dulce melodía, dejó que la oscuridad le envolviera.

Despertó pocas horas después con el olor a fuego y unos gritos desgarradores. Urian estaba despierto sobre su pecho, mordiéndose los sonrosados puños y mirándole con esos enormes ojos color ámbar que tanto le gustaban. Sin perder tiempo, no le quedó más remedio que despertar a la madre y entregarle al bebé para de esa manera poder ir a patrullar. Sanji se ofreció voluntario en acompañarle, al igual que Bepo. Los tres salieron de la calidez del Motel y se adentraron en el bosque bajo la imperturbable tormenta.

A unos pocos metros encontraron un campamento en llamas. Las lonas de plástico que antes habían sido tiendas de campaña eran engullidas por el fuego y quedaban reducidas a nada, los depósitos de gasolina que se apilaban junto a una furgoneta explotaban sin cesar y el griterío de los demonios y los humanos impregnaba el aire.

Sanji se quitó la chaqueta por el camino y comenzó a dar fuertes golpes sobre un hombre que se encontraba quemándose y gritando de dolor. Por su parte, Bepo arrastraba los cuerpos inconscientes de aquellas personas que habían volado por los aires a causa de la explosión y los ponía a salvo lejos del fuego.

Zoro a su vez fue en busca de otros supervivientes por los alrededores. Siguiendo el rastro de sangre, no tardó mucho en encontrar un pequeño sendero en el cual había restos tanto de demonios como de humanos. Aun así, eso no fue lo que más le llamó la atención, sino el grito de una mujer a unos cuantos metros de su posición. Preocupado de llegar tarde, corrió por entre los arbustos y los árboles arañándose la piel expuesta y llenándose las botas de barro. Cuando llegó a un pequeño claro del bosque, tuvo que contener el aliento ante lo el espectáculo que tenía frente a él.

Y así fue como Zoro la volvió a ver. Estaba completamente rodeada de enemigos dispuestos a devorar cada trozo de carne de su pequeño cuerpo. Y aun así… no era miedo lo que se reflejaba en su rostro, sino determinación. Con la gracia de una bailarina, comenzó a danzar entre los demonios. Cuerpos escamosos y húmedos cayeron a su alrededor, dejándola completamente sola en un círculo de sangre. En el momento en el que un relámpago impactó sobre el cielo nocturno, sus ojos se posaron en los de Zoro y una parte de si mismo sintió que estaba de nuevo en casa.

−¿Kuina? –murmuró con la voz ahogada por el llanto reprimido.

.

.

Habían decidido ir a la casa de Fred al día siguiente, cuando la lluvia hubiera amainado. Pero Bonney no quería esperar. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a Fred y las ganas de estar con él se podían palpar en el aire. Siempre que ella estaba en Nueva York, él había vuelto a su casa de Nueva Orleans. Algo demasiado injusto, en su opinión. Aun así, nada que ahora mismo no pudiera resolverse.

Bonney caminó por las mojadas y oscuras calles de NY. La lluvia le estaba mojando el pelo, haciendo que las rosadas hebras de su cabello se rizaran. Los tacones de sus botas, resonaban con fuerza contra los pequeños charcos y alertando a cualquier humano o demonio de su presencia.

Podría utilizar cualquier otro método de desplazamiento, pero por raro que pareciera esa noche le apetecía andar. La luna estaba hermosa en el cielo encapotado. Las nubes se juntaban unas con otras tapando la brillante luz del astro, pero para sus ojos era como si esas nubes no existieran. Podía ver todo lo que quisiera sin importar lo oscuro que estuviera o el obstáculo que hubiera. Una ventaja muy útil, en su opinión.

Se adentró en los jardines del Central Park consciente de que la cantidad de demonios que habitaban ese lugar. A su espalda pudo sentir la intensidad de sus miradas y el olor de la excitación y el hambre. Aun así, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a acercarse. Por supuesto que no lo harían.

La casa de Fred estaba al cruzar el parque, en un alto rascacielos. Aun así, no fue ese el lugar hacia el cual se dirigió, sino hacia el Empire State Building. Sabía de su nueva y adquirida afición, por lo que no le cupo la menor duda de que ese sería el lugar ideal para encontrarle. Y no se equivocó.

Una vez hubo subido hasta el último piso, le encontró apoyado en una de las rejas de metal que había sido desgarrada para poder acceder al exterior. Fred estaba sentado en el borde con las piernas colgando y los ojos cerrados.

−Hueles bien. –le dijo Fred inspirando hondo−. ¿Nuevo perfume?

−En realidad no. Es el olor de los humanos que estaban con Law.

Fred abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Bonney le dedicó una suculenta sonrisa y se acercó a él.

−Law… ¿Ya está aquí? −preguntó−. Ha sido rápido.

−Creí que ya sabías que estaba aquí. –le dijo Bonney contrariada.

−Y lo sabía, simplemente me gusta tomarte el pelo.

Bonney dejó escapar un resoplido de indignación y se sentó junto a él, quitándose las botas el proceso. El aire frío le hizo cosquillas en los dedos de los pies y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido.

−¿Y qué haces aquí tan solo?

−Me gusta estar solo.

−No creo que sea por eso… ¿Es por _ella_?

Fred la miró por el rabillo del ojo, pero aun así no dijo nada.

−Huele muy bien. Ahora entiendo mejor por qué te tienta o porqué le tienta a _él _también…

Bonney escuchó como los dientes de Fred rechinaban con fuerza y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

−A mí también me gusta, si te sirve de consuelo.

−No lo hace, pero gracias por el intento.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

−Vas a matarla, ¿verdad?

Fred dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

−Supongo que lo haré…

−Se enfadará, ya lo sabes… Y no solo él, sino tambi-…

−¡Lo sé! –exclamó Fred−. Créeme que lo sé… Pero no puedo dejarla viva. No puedo dejar que descubra la verdad.

Bonney estudió su rostro durante unos segundos y finalmente se puso en pie extiendo la mano hacia Fred. Él se la cogió sin dudarlo y se incorporó.

−En ese caso. Te ayudaré a hacerlo.

−¿No tienes miedo de que Law se enfade?

−Puede, pero ya se le pasará. No hay mal que cien años dure, ¿no crees?

−Supongo que no…

−¡Bien! –dijo Bonney con excesivo júbilo−. En ese caso… ¿Por qué no celebramos nuestro nuevo plan?

Fred la miró con el ceño fruncido.

−Quién llegue el último al suelo pierde. –le comentó al tiempo que se lanzaba hacia el vacío.

CONTINUARÁ…

_Jé, JÉ… Al final no tardé en actualizar, para que veáis que soy buena jiji  
¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que bien x3_

_Como siempre os digo, disfrutad mucho de la lectura que esto se termina pronto y… no olvidéis las reviews jiji_

_Un beso chicos 3_

**Respuesta a las reviews anónimos:  
Rebecca16- Podría dejar de hacer sufrir a Zoro y a Robin, pero en realidad me gusta darle mayor drama al asunto. Además, si terminaran juntos así por las buenas la historia no tendría gracia, al menos desde mi punto de vista y a mí no me gustaría leerla si todo fuera pura felicidad y bienestar -" Llámame mala, pero prefiero ponerle cosas tristes para que luego los momentos buenos te dejen con un mejor sabor de boca.  
Roronoalau- A mí también me da bastante penica que se termine, pero tampoco puedo alargarlo eternamente (aunque me gustaría). Aun así, no es que esté en un final demasiado próximo… pero sí es cierto que en unos cuantos episodios más deberé darle cristiana sepultura u_u"  
Yo también me imagino a los persones como si estuvieran fuera de la serie, creo que ayuda mucho más a empatizar con la historia, ya que está claro que si esto fuera como el anime, tooooodo el dramatismo que le he metido se iría a la mierda en breves jaja**

**(El resto de comentarios están contestados ya que tienen cuentas en FF )**


	25. Chapter 25

_**-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.**_

En el momento en el que Bonney entró por la puerta, sintió como la luz le impactó de lleno en el rostro cegándola durante unos segundos. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad, vio a Law sentado en una butaca de cuero –que había traído de la sala de estar– jugando con una lámpara cuyo foco tenía forma de flexo –también traída de la sala contigua–. Sin poder evitarlo, se imaginó la escena como si perteneciera a una de esas películas americanas en las que una adolescente se fugaba de casa a media noche para ir a reunirse con el chico de sus sueños y cuyos padres –en este caso padre–, la esperaban en la entrada de la casa para echarle el sermón de su vida.

Bonney no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada al imaginarse a Law como su _padre. _Si todos los padres fueran tan buenos en la cama como él, probablemente el incesto sería algo legal.

–¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó él con la misma monótona y gélida voz de siempre.

Ella se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse encima de su regazo.

–Por ahí. –contestó Bonney con simpleza mientras enroscaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Law la cogió con delicadez por las muñecas y la apartó para poder mirarla a la cara.

–Está bien… –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Fui a ver a Fred. El pobre está tan deprimido que ahora se tira desde lo alto de los edificios… Puede que también tenga que ver el hecho de que me guste retarlo, pero creo que no es el caso.

–¿Has ido a alertarle de que estamos aquí?

–¿Bromeas? No hace falta que vaya a decirle nada. Él ya lo sabe… Por si no te das cuenta, _ricura_… tiene espías por toda la ciudad.

–Algo de eso me supuse, pero creí que siempre podría jugar con el factor sorpresa…–dijo Law repentinamente malhumorado.

–Bien. Nuevas noticas. ¡Adiós factor sorpresa! ¡Hola fiesta de bienvenida!

Bonney comenzó a saltar sobre su regazo y a dar pequeñas palmas de satisfacción. Law se limitó a mirarla con la misma expresión aburrida e indiferente de siempre.

–¡Lo digo en serio! Exijo una fiesta como es debido.

–No sé de qué me estás hablando.

–¡Por supuesto que sí! –Bonney se sacó del dobladillo del sujetador un pequeño sobre azul y se lo entregó a Law–. Ten. Vuestra invitación. Es una fiesta de etiqueta, así que ven con traje… ¿Te dije alguna vez lo mucho que me pones con traje?

Bonney observó cómo Law leía y releía la carta durante un par de veces mientras su rostro se crispaba a causa de la furia. Si fuera una chica lista, saldría de allí como si el demonio la persiguiera. Pero ese día estaba de demasiado buen humor, por lo que prefirió ver como los ojos de Law bullían de rabia y sus manos se cerraban en torno a sus muslos dejándole los dedos tatuados. Ella gimió ante el gratuito dolor y no pudo evitar sentirse excitada. Adoraba su faceta dominadora y salvaje. Solo un poco más y le volvería a tener dispuesto para ella… Pero como siempre, el tiempo había mitigado su mal genio y ahora pocas cosas conseguían ponerle realmente furioso. Apenas unos segundos después, la presión de sus dedos cesó y su ira había sido controlada.

Mala suerte.

–No vamos a ir. –dijo después de un tiempo que para Bonney fue interminable. Odiaba los silencios incómodos.

–Lo haréis. Es la oportunidad que ella estaba esperando. ¿Acaso vas a negarle el poder hablar con su mejor amigo? Te has vuelto un chico malo…

–No irá.

–Lo hará.

–¡No! La estás llevando directamente a la guarida del enemigo.

–No le pasará nada… Ten un poco de fe.

–Bonney…

Ella le cogió el rostro entre las manos y le miró a los ojos con intensidad.

–Estará bien. Confía en mí, ¿vale?

Él pareció dudar durante unos instantes, hasta que, resignado, asintió con la cabeza. Bonney saltó de júbilo en su regazo.

–Nos lo pasaremos bien… –dijo aspirando el olor afrodisiaco de su cuello–. Ya lo verás…

.

.

Law los reunió a todos en el gran comedor de su casa para darles la nueva _noticia_. El lugar era una sala enorme de casi 14 metros de largo y 7 de ancho en el que su familia celebraba las tan _queridas_ y _ansiadas_ fiestas familiares. Las paredes de color crema, estaban decoradas con tapices y cuadros renacentistas en la que los paisajes y los cuerpos desnudos de grandes guerreros tomaban en papel principal. En el centro todo ese pequeño museo de arte, estaba una enorme mesa de roble. Había sido tallada a mano en el siglo XVI por un amigo de la familia. Incluso a día de hoy, después de tanto tiempo, los grabados que había realizado en la madera conservaban su forma original. Como si el paso del tiempo no le hubiera afectado. Y en cierto modo así lo era puesto que su madre mataría a cualquier persona que se atreviera a tocar su preciada joya sin tener las manos cubiertas por guantes. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Boa tamborileaba con los dedos en la oscura madera y dejaba las uñas marcadas. Era un pensamiento infantil, pero se imaginó a su madre volviéndose loca al ver esos pequeños grabados y la satisfacción que le recorrió el cuerpo, fue inmensa.

–Me aburro. –dijo Boa repentinamente frustrada–. ¿Vas a decirnos ya qué ocurre o continuarás mirándome con esa cara de paleto?

Law no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante el gratuito insulto. La _tierna_ y _dulce _Hancock… qué ganas tenía de pegarle un buen bocado para que aprendiera a mantener la boca cerrada. Aun así, no fue Boa quién tenía su completa atención, sino Robin quién permanecía impasible y callada junto a su amiga con la misma expresión neutra de siempre.

Sin perder más tiempo, dejó el sobre azul encima de la mesa ante la atenta mirada de todo el mundo. Como siempre, Hancock dio el primer paso y cogió la pequeña invitación entre sus níveos dedos. En apenas un suspiro terminó de leerla y le miró ceñuda.

–¿Esto es una broma? –preguntó al tiempo que Robin le arrebataba la invitación y la leía también.

–No.

–Es la letra de Fred… –dijo Robin repentinamente preocupada–. ¿Por qué tienes esto?

¡Y aquí venía! La hora de las explicaciones. ¿Cómo empezar a contarles toda la verdad sin que sintieran ganas de matarle? O peor aún, a la causante de todo ese embrollo… Bonney.

–Estaba en la puerta de casa. –mintió. En cuanto lo hizo, sintió un sabor amargo en la boca–.Lo encontré esta mañana.

Law sintió cómo Robin repentinamente se ponía nerviosa. A pesar de que por fuera no mostrara ninguna emoción, por dentro era un torbellino de sentimientos. A veces se sentía como un completo capullo por espiarla de esta manera, pero otras simplemente estaba agradecido por este pequeño don. Si no fuera por él, nunca sabría lo que realmente sentía Robin, puesto que lo que expresaba y realmente pensaba eran dos cosas muy distintas.

–¿Un baile de etiqueta? –preguntó Franky con el rostro contraído–. ¿Bailar? ¡Súper! No veo la hora de ir.

–No sé si sabrás, que probablemente ese lugar esté infestado de demonios y todos vayamos a morir esta noche. –dijo Robin con la más absoluta calma.

–Nena, tu humor macabro no hace más que ponérmela dura. –contestó el cyborg aparentemente excitado.

–Cierra la boca Franky, si no quieres perder tus preciadas pelotas. –Boa le miró desafiante. Algo en su mirada decía que era capaz de hacerlo como volviera a hablar.

Law les miró de uno en uno. ¿Acaso estaban locos? Había creído que su primera reacción sería colgarle por el cuello de la viga más cercana y descuartizarle, pero en realidad había sido todo lo contrario. Se habían tomado la noticia con _humor_ y _alegría_, típico de personas que sabían a lo que iban y conocían sus probabilidades de sobrevivir… En este caso, prácticamente nulas.

No, se recordó Law. Él no iba a dejar que Robin muriera. No importaba lo que tuviera qué hacer, pero jamás de los jamases permitiría que nadie la hirieran bajo ningún motivo…

–Tenemos un problema… –dijo Hancock.

¡Por fin se daba cuenta del peligro! exclamó Law en su fuero interno. Ya pensaba que realmente habían enloquecido.

–No tenemos vestidos…

Si en ese momento Law no se lanzó contra ella fue simplemente por puro autocontrol.

–Tienes vestidor en el armario de mi madre. Puedes coger el que quieras.

–No te ofendas, pero no creo que los vestidos de una señora que me dobla la edad me vengan bien.

_«Si tú supieras…»_

–Ve y échale un ojo, por lo menos. Tengo entendido que Bonney puso algunos de su propia adquisición para aumentar la colección.

–¡Oh! ¡Perfecto! Ese trasto tiene un buen gusto por la moda. –exclamó Boa repentinamente eufórica al tiempo que se levantaba para ir en busca de su vestido–. ¿Dónde…?

–Tercera planta a la derecha. Última puerta al fondo.

Ella asintió enérgicamente antes de lanzarse a la carrera. Franky les miró durante unos segundos antes de ir detrás de Hancock. Probablemente a que le cortara las pelotas, pensó Law.

En la estancia solo quedaron Robin y él. Ah, sí… y también un profundo y siniestro silencio. No es que le molestaran ese tipo de momentos. Es más, los prefería a llenar los huecos incómodos con pura palabrería, pero en estos momentos no. Sabía que cuando Robin estaba inusualmente callada era porque pensaba en algo. Probablemente algo macabro y temerario en donde su vida estaría en juego. Típico de ella.

–¿Qué piensas? –le preguntó después de lo que parecieron los minutos más largos de su vida.

–Creí que podías saber lo que pensaba. –dijo ella con simpleza.

–Sé lo que sientes, no lo que piensas. Y seguramente lo que estés sintiendo no esté totalmente acorde con lo que piensas.

–Muy cierto.

–Entonces… ¿vas a decirme lo que piensas?

Robin se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él. Le miró a los ojos con intensidad antes de ponerse de puntillas y susurrarle al oído:

–Nop.

Y con esas simples palabras, se alejó balanceando las caderas.

.

.

Tashigi corrió durante toda la noche por el bosque perseguida por ese siniestro hombre. Durante unas horas consiguió perderle de vista, por lo que pudo estudiar con detenimiento el lugar hacia el que habían llevado a sus hombres y a su jefe. No los trataban como prisioneros tal y como ella había creído al principio. Los soldados que tenían heridas leves salían de vez en cuando a recoger las pertenencias del calcinado campamento. Si esos civiles no eran unos asesinos, ¿por qué cojones ese tipo no paraba de perseguirla? Y lo peor de todo… ¿Quién coño era Kuina?

Aunque lo más sensato hubiera sido ir junto a su jefe y el resto de soldados, una parte de sí misma le continuaba diciendo que huyera e investigara un poco más. Y eso es precisamente lo que estuvo haciendo durante toda la noche, hasta que exhausta de tanto correr, se había dejado atrapar.

El hombre la había cazado en menos de lo que esperaba, demasiado ansioso por tenerla. Se lanzó contra ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y los dos cayeron en el barro que la lluvia había dejado sobre el suelo del bosque.

–¿Quién cojones eres? –le preguntó Tashigi llena de rabia intentando apartar su pesado cuerpo de encima.

–Kuina… –dijo él apartándole un mechón sucio de la cara y mirándola a los ojos con intensidad.

–¿Kuina? ¿Qué coño?

Él estudio su rostro durante unos minutos. Luego, como si no pudiera evitarlo, le acarició las mejillas, el cuello. Pasó sus manos por el largo de los brazos, de la cintura… E incluso metió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello e inspiró su olor.

Tashigi debería sentirse ofendida, usada y sobre todo, enfadada. Pero por mucho que intentara tener sentimientos desagradables, no podía evitar sentirse excitada y emocionada por tener a un completo desconocido tumbado sobre ella en medio de un bosque.

Como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, se apartó con suavidad de ella y se sentó en el embarrado suelo. Tashigi se incorporó y se cubrió las partes expuestas de piel con la raída blusa.

–Lo siento... –murmuró él con una voz grave y sedosa–. Creí que eras otra persona.

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido sin creerse ni una sola palabra que había salido de su boca.

–¿Por qué me miras así? –le preguntó incómoda.

–Sois casi como dos gotas de agua… –dijo él fascinado– Es increíble.

–¿Disculpa?¿Hola? ¿Estás bien?

Él meneo la cabeza en señal de negación y se incorporó. Sin que Tashigi lo esperara extendió la mano hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse. Todavía con ciertas dudas, aceptó su amabilidad a regañadientes. A su lado, de pie, la altura del hombre era muy considerable. Aunque lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus increíbles músculos, que se marcaban a través de su camiseta y túnica verde.

–¿Cómo te llamas?

–Tashigi… –dijo ella con torpeza. La visión de ese cuerpo la había dejado aturdida.

–¿Nombre oriental? ¿De dónde eres?

–Nací en Los Ángeles, pero mi familia es de ascendencia japonesa.

–Ya veo. –se limitó a decir.

–¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

El hombre inspeccionó el bosque con la mirada hasta que finalmente sus ojos se posaron sobre los de ella.

–Mi nombre es Zoro, Roronoa Zoro. –le dijo con una enorme sonrisa juguetona.

.

.

¿Había algo más siniestro que acudir a un baile de etiqueta con armas atadas por todo el cuerpo, en un teatro de ópera antiguo, en una ciudad llena de miles de demonios, solamente para ir a buscar a tu viejo amigo al cual probablemente se le hubiera ido la pinza y fuera a matarte esa misma noche? Seguramente, pero para Robin esta situación se estaba llevando la palma.

Los cuatro iban montados en el coche de camino al Infierno. Tal y como había dicho Fred en su carta, iban vestido de etiqueta, como si fueran a una gala benéfica o la coronación de algún Rey. Boa llevaba un vestido color granate que se ajustada su figura. La falda le quedaba más voluminosa, por lo que perfectamente había podido esconder sus miles de cuchillos y armas atadas a los muslos. Se había hecho un sencillo recogido con algunos mechones de pelo cayéndole por los hombros dándole un aspecto realmente adorable y apetecible.

Por su parte, ella llevaba un vestido de color azul marino cuya falda caía en cascada. Era vaporosa, al igual que el de Boa, ideal para es esconder el arsenal que llevaba. Se había recogido el pelo hacia un lado en un peinado semi-informal. En el caso de tuviera lugar una batalla, prefería tener el pelo lejos de la cara para poder luchar. Odiaba todo este tipo de formalismos, pero eran necesarios o al menos eso parecía… No comprendía muy bien a qué venía tanta película, pero conociendo a su amigo, sabía muy bien su tendencia a imitar bailes de la época victoriana para darle mayor dramatismo a la historia. Y es que, tal y como se temía, él iba a matarla.

Era un hecho, lo sabía con certeza. Fred la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber su gusto predilecto por lo antiguo. Si había organizado todo esto, era por el simple hecho de darle el gusto de ser igual que la protagonista de alguno de sus libros. Morir rodeada de drama, lujo y poder. Una parte de ella se sintió feliz de que su amigo se hubiera tomado la molestia de preparar algo como esto. Pero por otro lado, la tristeza la embargaba profundamente. ¿Tan poca estima la tenía que estaba dispuesta a matarla en lugar de darle una explicación?

–Vamos a llegar pronto. –anunció Law.

Al igual que Franky, vestía un elegante esmoquin que se ajustaba a su musculoso cuerpo. Para ser sincera, Robin nunca le había visto más guapo. El color negro le resaltaba las duras facciones y contrastaba con el color semi-dorado de su piel. Sus ojos color plata brillaban en la oscuridad como si fueran los de un felino. A través del retrovisor, sus miradas se cruzaron y él le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

¿Qué estaría tramando? Y sobre todo… ¿Qué tan al tanto estaba sobre esta situación?

–¿Dónde está Bonney? –preguntó Boa rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

–Ella… se ha adelantado.

–¿No tiene miedo de andar sola por una ciudad infectada? –dijo Franky–. Esa mujer cada día me sorprende más.

–A ti cualquier mujer con tetas y un buen trasero te impresiona, Franky. –le contestó Boa repentinamente malhumorada.

–Eso es verdad. –Franky sonrió–. Y bien, Law… Cuéntanos. ¿Cómo es tirarte a ese pequeño bollito?

Law se encogió de hombros.

–No creo que esté bien difundir la vida sexual de nadie.

–¡Pero hay confianza! –exclamó Boa–. Además, estoy segura de que esta noche vamos a morir. No quiero que mi último recuerdo sea cualquier nimiedad. Prefiero algo morboso y macabro. ¡Como el pensar en ti desnudo!

–¿Tú también tienes curiosidad, Robin? –preguntó Law repentinamente divertido.

–Tu vida sexual me importa una soberana mierda. –contestó ella con indiferencia.

–Esa es mi chica.

–¿Y bien? –Boa estaba impaciente.

–Salvado por la campana. –anunció Law mientras detenía el coche.

A través de la ventanilla, Robin observó el impresionante teatro que se extendía ante ella. Columnas jónicas adornaban la entrada serpenteadas por una prominente escalera de mármol blanco. La maciza puerta de madera, estaba abierta de par en par relevando una luz dorada procedente del interior. La música de opera renacentista impregnaba el aire con su dulce melodía envolviéndolos a todos con un aura de maldad.

–¿Preparada? –le dijo Law mientras le abría la puerta y extendía el brazo hacia ella.

Robin asintió ligeramente y se adelantó un paso, pero Law no se movió del sitio. Delante de ella, Boa y Franky miraban con curiosidad y temor, alerta ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Ella se dio la vuelta y le miró.

–¿Qué ocurre?

Law se acercó a ella hasta que sus narices se tocaron. La sujetó con firmeza por el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí mismo. Robin podía sentir su respiración contra sus labios y el dulce aroma a mente que desprendía.

–Prométeme que tendrás cuidado. –le dijo con la voz ronca y grave, como si no le perteneciera.

–L-lo haré…–consiguió decir ella.

Puso distancia entre sus rostros para poder mirarle mejor. Law alargó el brazo y con el dorso de la mano le acarició el pómulo con delicadeza. Se inclinó ligeramente hasta que sus narices volvieron a tocarse. Robin aguanto la respiración, impaciente de que el momento llegara… Pero no lo hizo. Él se apartó y la miró con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, ella creyó morir. Notaba como el corazón le latía apresuradamente en el pecho e incluso podía sentir el rítmico bombeo en sus oídos. Estaba algo aturdida ante la situación. No comprendía por qué, pero una parte demasiado grande de ella ansiaba que Law la hubiera besado.

«Bastardo…»

Cuando entraron en el teatro, Robin tuvo que contener el aliento ante el enorme espectáculo que se extendía ante ella.

Las butacas en forma de media luna que una vez habían estado enfrente del escenario, estaban arrancadas y amontonadas en los extremos de la habitación. En el escenario brillaban los focos con intensidad, mostrando a una preciosa mujer que cantaba la melodía de ópera que antes habían escuchado. Alrededor de Robin, en donde deberían estar las sillas, había cientos de demonios amontonados observándola con el hambre reflejada en sus rostros. Sus cuerpos escamosos estaban cubiertos por elegantes trajes en el caso de los machos y ostentosos vestidos en el caso de las mujeres. A pesar de que sus apariencias fueran muy parecidas, se podía distinguir el sexo perfectamente gracias a la mata de pelo que les cubría la cabeza.

Robin se quedó de pie en medio del pasillo mirándoles con curiosidad y temor. A su lado, Law permanecía tranquilo e impasible, como si lo que estaba viendo frente a él fuera lo más normal del mundo, en lugar del espectáculo más aterrador y grotesco que nunca hubiera visto. Cuando avanzaron por la alfombra color rojo, los demonios sisearon con sus bífidas lenguas y les mostraron los colmillos. Una simple mirada de Law bastó para que callaran y agacharan la cabeza en señal de respeto.

¿Qué coño? pensó Robin. Por primera vez en su vida, se daba cuenta de que aquel hombre con el que tantas similitudes y sentimientos compartía, era en realidad un completo desconocido para ella.

De pronto, la música cesó y todas las luces de la sala se apagaron a excepción de la que había sobre el escenario. Robin sintió miedo, sobre todo al sentir las miradas de deseo y hambre de los demonios posada sobre ella. Por la escalera de caracol que estaba unida a un palco, comenzó a bajar una persona, bueno, más bien dos… Cuando llegaron frente a ellos, Robin pudo ver que se trataba de Fred y Bonney vestidos elegantemente.

Bonney llevaba un precioso vestido color marfil que se ceñía a todo su cuerpo. Tenía los hombros y la espalda al descubierto mostrando un perfecto escote en forma de V. Su pelo rosa estaba recogido en moño alto. A su lado, Fred iba vestido con un esmoquin y sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad.

Al menos, se habían tomado la molestia de vestirse elegantemente para matarla. Algo era algo. Nunca nadie podría decir que su muerte fue cutre y aburrida.

–¿Estás contenta? –le preguntó Fred a Bonney.

–Demasiado. ¿No es perfecto? Todos mis pequeños reunidos… Soy taaaaaan feliz. –dijo al tiempo que avanzaba hacia el demonio más cercano y le acariciaba el rostro.

–¿Qué coño? –preguntó Boa. Estaba a la espalda de Franky, quién la protegía con su cuerpo.

–Oh, cierto… No saben nada… –de repente, Bonney pareció triste–. ¿Deberíamos contárselo? –preguntó a Fred.

Él se encogió de hombros, pero en ningún momento apartó la mirada de Robin.

–Deberían saberlo si van a morir. Es lo menos después de un viaje tan largo. –dijo con simpleza. Robin notó como su voz sonaba hueca, vacía… Como si fuera suya, pero a la vez la de otra persona.

–¿Qué está pasando, Fred? –le preguntó Robin dando un paso hacia delante.

En el momento en que lo hizo, los demonios sisearon y avanzaron también, dispuestos a tirarse encima de ella. Bonney alzó la mano hacia el aire y todos permanecieron inmóviles en sus sitios.

–No seáis maleducados. Ya os llegará la hora de comer. –dijo con fingida indignación–. Cuéntaselo, Fred. Cuéntales la profecía.

–¿Profecía? –preguntó Law notablemente tenso–. ¿De qué estás hablando?

–Mi pequeño Law… Lo siento mucho… –Bonney se mostró por primera vez arrepentida en lo que iba de noche–. Tenía que habértelo dicho, pero estabas tan feliz con tu humana…

–¿De qué coño estáis hablando? –Boa se apartó un poco de Franky y enfrentó a Bonney que estaba a dos metros de ella–. ¿Qué tiene que ver Law en todo esto?

–Boa… –ella alzó la cabeza para mirar a Fred parado en el escenario bajo el luminoso foco–. Law es uno de los nuestros. Un demonio…

En el momento en el que Robin escuchó esas palabras su corazón dejó de latir. Alzó la cabeza para mirarle, pero él ni se inmutó, ni se movió, ni siquiera pestañeó. Law un… ¿demonio? Una parte de ella, una muy profunda que había enterrado, creía haberlo adivinado la noche en la que se conocieron. ¿Por qué? Porque ahí fue la primera vez que escuchó esa voz. _Su_ voz…

–No puede ser… –dijo Franky–. Sois humanos… No estáis convertidos. No sois como ellos… –señaló a los demonios reunidos en torno a ellos.

–Eso es porque… somos de pura sangre. –dijo Bonney–. Piensa en nosotros como si fuéramos los padres de estos pequeños.

–¿Qué eres? –Robin miró a Bonney con curiosidad–. Perdona, creo que lo he preguntado mal… ¿QUIÉN eres?

–Yo… Yo soy la mujer de _él_.

–¿Él? ¿De qué coño estás hablando? –Boa estaba atemorizada.

–De Adam. –dijo Law–. El Rey de los demonios. Ella es su mujer.

–Ya os dije que esta mujer era toda una caja de sorpresas…–se limitó a murmurar Franky notablemente fascinado.

–Si tú eres su mujer eso significa que…

–Sí, soy un demonio. Fui la primera a la que convirtió. –Bonney se sentó en el peldaño de las escaleras y comenzó a jugar con la gasa de su vestido–. Era una pobre humana insignificante, ambos lo éramos… Mi pobre Adam. Hizo un pacto con los dioses, ¿sabes? Lo hizo por mí, para salvarme la vida… Había caído enferma e iba a morir. Mi pobre hombre estaba tan devastado que no le importó cumplir con las órdenes de aquellos villanos con tal evitar que muriera. Por supuesto, esos bastados no cumplieron con su parte del trato y mi Adam simplemente los mató. Antes de que el último de ellos exhalara su último aliento de vida, lo maldijeron. Se transformaría en un demonio y estaría condenado al Infierno en donde sufriría por el resto de su vil existencia. Por supuesto, las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas y gracias a una hechicera, consiguió escapar de su destino aunque no sin algunos contratiempos… Encontraría la paz, algún día, pero sólo cuando volviera a quedar prendado de una mujer, al igual que pasó conmigo. Ella estaría destinada a matarle y con él a toda su descendencia. Por supuesto, Adam nunca se enamoró de nadie, no hasta que unas brujas lo encerraron en esa cueva.

–¿Y qué coño tiene eso que ver conmigo? –pregunto Robin frustrada.

–Tú eres esa mujer, Robin… –dijo Fred–. La que le matará y terminará con todos nosotros.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–Él se enamoró de ti… Cuando tú lo salvaste de esa tumba en Atenas.

–Yo no hice eso. Fue mi padre quién abrió el ataúd. ¡Apenas tenía 8 años!

–¿No lo recuerdas? –dijo Bonney aparentemente triste–. Yo estaba ahí. Fuiste tú quien lo hizo. Te recuerdo perfectamente… Tan pequeña, tan llena de vida y curiosidad… Tus padres apenas se entretuvieron unos minutos para arreglar unos papeleos antes de que tú corrieras hacia esa tumba. No sé cómo pudiste apartar esa pesada roca, pero de alguna manera lo hiciste. Lo hiciste y te inclinaste sobre él. ¿De dónde salió tu sangre? Todavía lo ignoro, pero lo alimentaste con ella. ¡Lo reviviste! Y con solo eso, él quedo prendado de ti… Te dejó vivir. Mató a todos menos a ti. Y simplemente, esperó… Esperó a que crecieras para comenzar a llamarte. Para que el vínculo que compartía con tu sangre te hiciera volver junto a él.

Todos permanecieron callados mirándola fijamente. Robin pudo sentir como su mundo caía al suelo. ¿Acaso todo lo que recordaba era una completa farsa? ¿Acaso ella había causado la muerte de sus padres? No podía creerlo. ¡Se negaba a hacerlo! Pero aun así, cuando contemplaba los ojos de Bonney sabía que decía la verdad.

Ella había matado a sus padres. No, no solo a ellos, sino a toda la humanidad…

Al darse cuenta de que esto era la realidad y no un sueño. Las nauseas la envolvieron por completo. Si no estuviera sujeta al brazo de Law probablemente hubiera caído al suelo.

–Entonces…¿Ella os matará? –preguntó Boa. No se atrevía a mirarla y aunque una parte de ella se sintiera traicionada, la otra comprendía que esto era también duro para ella.

–Así es… –dijo Fred bajando los peldaños y parándose tras Bonney quién la miraba con la ternura de una madre–. Su sangre lo revivió y su determinación lo matará.

–Y… ¿Acaso no es algo bueno? –Robin se incorporó. Se negaba a dejarse abatir por ellos Se negaba a dejar que todo el peso y la culpa pudieran con ella–. No mataréis más humanos. Nadie más saldrá herido, nadie más tendrá que morir…

–¿Serías capaz de dejar morir a Law? –preguntó Fred.

Robin se quedó de piedra durante unos instantes, luego giró el rostro hacia él y le miró a los ojos con intensidad. Ese pequeño detalle bastó para poder leer en su mirada lo que no le decía con palabras.

«No dudes.»

–Me lo temía…–Fred dejó escapar un suspiro–. Tenemos que matarte, cariño. No te lo tomes como algo personal. La cosa es simple… o tú o nosotros. Si te sirve de consuelo, Fred no quiere hacerlo, pero tampoco quiere morir, así que…

–¿Qué?

–Ah sí, se me olvidó comentarte esto… Yo no soy Fred. Bueno, al menos no completamente… Poseo su cuerpo ya que el mío fue… destruido.

Ahora sí que sí la cabeza de Robin palpitaba sin cesar a causa de toda la información acumulada…

Profecías, Demonios, Reyes, Dioses, Brujas, Posesiones…

¿Qué coño le estaba pasando al mundo?

Fred se acercó a ella, las manos transformadas en garras dispuestas a matarla. Instintivamente cerró los ojos, esperando un golpe que nunca llegó. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, vio el cuerpo de Law interponerse entre ella y su agresor.

–No le harás daño… –dijo con simpleza.

–Law, hermano… sabes que es la única forma que tenemos para sobrevivir. Ahora nosotros somos tu familia, no esos humanos…

–No.

–Law.

–¡HE DICHO QUE NO!

Bonney se puso en pie y les apartó a los dos de un empujón.

–¿Queréis parar? Me estáis aburriendo.

–No te metas en esto, Bonney. –dijo Fred o más bien el cuerpo de Fred.

–Para empezar, no me des órdenes y para continuar…

Antes de que Robin pudiera pestañear, vio a Bonney parada junto a ella. Su mandíbula abierta mostrando largos colmillos. Cuando abrió la boca para gritar, ella le clavó los dientes en la parte blanda de su cuello y comenzó a beber su sangre. Law dejó escapar un rugido de horror y se dispuso a apartar a Bonney si no fuera porque Fred le inmovilizó contra el suelo.

Los demonios gruñían y gimoteaban. Boa y Franky chillaban horrorizados. Law suplicaba… Y ella, lo único que podía sentir era paz. Una inminente y amarga paz.

Por fin todo estaba terminando. Por fin su vida terminaba. La única cosa de la que realmente se arrepentía era de no haber sido clara con sus sentimientos… pero ya era tarde.

Lo último que escuchó antes de que la muerte viniera a llevársela fue un:

–Se terminó el problema. –por parte de Bonney.

CONTINUARÁ…

_Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno, me tardé mucho en traer la actualización. ¡Lo siento! Quería hacerlo bien, ya que llevo esperando 25 capítulos para este momento. Estoy emocionada, muy emocionada y buff… Que alguien me salve de mi cacao mental, por favor. Por si acaso no quedó muy claro al no explicarme bien, Law no es el Rey de los Demonios. Ya explicaré su historia después, que sí, tengo muchísimas ganas de hacerlo "_

_En fin, siento no haber contestado a las reviews pero he estado demasiado metida en escribir la historia. En un ratito me pongo al día y os contesto a todos._

_Como siempre os digo, espero que hayáis disfrutado de la historia y me dejéis vuestras reviews._

_¡Un saludo!_

**Respuestas a reviews anónimos:**

**KirmiaPL: **_**Wow. En parte me siento un poco mal porque la historia te haga sentir nauseas, pero por otra estoy eufórica de que te guste. Me halaga un montón x3**_

**Roronoalau: **_**Yo siempre leo y contesto todos los comentarios. Sé que muchos autores no lo hacen y la verdad es que cuando no me responden a mí por si tengo alguna duda sobre la historia, me enfada bastante. Aun así, sé que a veces a mi también se me olvida comentar porque la gente no tiene cuenta y es algo complejo recordar hacerlo cuando subes el capítulo de la historia u_u  
Tranquila, te dejaré a Zoro para ti, pero solo de Lunes a Miércoles. El resto de días es para mí jiji **_


	26. Chapter 26

_**-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.**_

Sanji estaba preocupado, más de lo que alguna vez admitiría en voz alta.

La noche anterior mientras él y Bepo se encargaron de ayudar a los heridos que encontraron en ese pequeño campamento, Zoro había seguido un rastro de sangre en busca de más supervivientes. Desde entonces, no lo había vuelto a ver. Sabía que su amigo era fuerte y audaz, podría perfectamente desenvolverse entre esos demonios. Pero también sabía que su cordura pendía de un hilo.

Zoro jamás se lo diría a nadie. Los sentimientos de un hombre no era algo que les gustara compartir, a ninguno de ellos. Pero lo cierto era que la muerte de Kuina le había afectado más de lo que nunca admitiría. Incluso a sí mismo.

Sanji sabía bien lo que era perder a un ser querido. Habían pasado meses desde que Violet diera su último aliento de vida, pero aun así, para él, era como apenas hubieran pasado unas simples horas. Conocía bien el sentimiento de culpa, resignación y dolor. Sobre todo el dolor. Sanji no amó a Violet ni la mitad de lo que Zoro lo hizo con Kuina. Para él, Violet fue una compañera del momento a la cual sí, llegó a apreciar más que a ninguna otra. ¡Incluso más que su incalculable capricho por Nami! Pero eso no fue amor. Al menos, no un amor como era debido.

Había escuchado sobre el destino y las almas gemelas. Oh, sí… Por supuesto que lo había hecho, pero personalmente nunca había tenido la dicha de poder experimentarlo por sí mismo. Tal vez el amor de su vida estuviera en algún lado, esperando a que él tocara la puerta y vivieran su fantasía de ensueño. O tal vez, siendo más realistas, ya estuviera muerta. El mundo se había acabado. ¿Qué probabilidad había de que su alma gemela siguiera vivita y coleando? Pues francamente, ninguna. A pesar de no haber conocido nunca la verdadera experiencia de tener un amor cien por cien correspondido, podía conocer en cierto modo lo que esas personas sentían el uno por el otro.

Zoro era demasiado orgulloso para alguna vez admitirlo, pero incluso estando con Robin, cuando Kuina revoloteaba alrededor de ellos como una luciérnaga fugaz, Sanji podía ver el brillo de deseo y necesidad en los ojos de su amigo. Probablemente incluso lo hiciera de manera inconsciente y no se diera cuenta, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaban con los de Kuina, ocurría algo mágico. Como si las semi-esferas de una naranja se juntaran y quedaran perfectamente unidas. Se atraían de una manera inevitable.

Aun así, el amor de Zoro por Kuina no era lo que más fascinaba a Sanji, sino lo que sentía por Robin.

Oh, esa mujer era la tentación en estado puro. Desde que la vio con su andar insinuante y esa curiosidad morbosa por el mundo, Sanji había quedado hipnotizado por ella. Por supuesto, él no sentía más allá de pura admiración. La consideraba como su amor platónico. Podía verla, tocarla y olerla, pero nunca tenerla. Era el fruto prohibido por el cual, si alguna vez se atrevía a cruzar la invisible barrera, perdería las manos. Por suerte, amaba sus manos más que el buen ver de una mujer, sino… probablemente hubiera quedado manco desde la misma noche que Nami puso un pie en la casa de su _capitán._

¡Por supuesto que podía entender lo que Zoro sentía por Robin! Era una mujer increíble, en todos los aspectos. No era de extrañar que su amigo quedara prendado por esa pequeña morbosa. ¡Era inevitable! Lo que Zoro sintiera por Robin iba mucho más allá que un destino escrito. Era algo más… imposible. Sí, esa era la palabra. Mientras que las personas que estaban destinas, hicieran lo que hicieran iban a terminar juntas; los que no, debían luchar contra viento y marea para que así fuera. Y eso precisamente era lo que ellos hacían.

Mientras que Kuina y Zoro eran los polos opuestos de un imán que se atraían de manera inevitable, Zoro y Robin eran la carga positiva de ese imán. No podían atraerse, su magnetismo simplemente no podía encajar, pero aun así luchaban por unirse. Hacían lo imposible por romper esa barrera y permanecer unidos.

Era admirable, envidiable… y también peligroso. El universo y el libre albedrío son unas putas traicioneras. ¿Qué más obstáculos les pondrían para permanecer separados? ¿La muerte? Sí, probablemente la muerte fuera la única forma para romper lo que ambos sentían… Y probablemente la muerte sería lo que encontraran.

A pesar de que Luffy estaba completamente convencido de que en Chicago encontrarían la salvación, Sanji lo dudaba. Seguramente el Gobierno, o lo que quedara el Gobierno les darían protección y cobijo, pero, ¿a qué precio? Nada es gratis en esta vida, y mucho menos ahora que el mundo ha llegado a su fin. ¿Qué tendrían que ofrecer para poder obtener la salvación? Era algo que desconocía y que le atemorizaba. No tenía miedo por él, su vida, buena o mala, era algo que le traía sin cuidado. Por quién sentía miedo era por Nami, su hijo y el resto de sus amigos. Sus amigos eran más que eso, eran su familia. Hermanos unidos más que por unos simples lazos de sangre y genética.

Sanji moriría por sus amigos y ni siquiera dudaría en hacerlo. De ahí su gran debate interior. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Su amigo… No, más bien su hermano, estaba ahí fuera solo. Habían pasado 12 horas y aunque fuera de día, había escuchado a algunos demonios merodear alrededor del Motel. Si salía a buscarle, significaría que habría un hombre menos para proteger a Nami y al bebé. Pero si se quedaba, significaba que su amigo podría encontrar la muerte.

Los hombres que Bepo y él habían traído la noche anterior eran soldados de la Marina. Orgulloso y bravos combatientes que habían salido a buscar sobrevivientes y llevarlos al refugio. Su jefe se llamaba Smoker, un nombre curioso en su opinión. Se decía que más bien era su apodo, por el gusto que tenía a fumar decenas de puros al día. A él, más bien le daba igual. La cosa es que ese hombre era siniestro y extraño, muy extraño. La clase de persona con la que no puedes bromear y que se toma su trabajo completamente en serio. Luffy, por supuesto, está encantado con él. Resulta, que de alguna manera ellos ya se conocían. No directamente, pero sí mediante la interferencia de su abuelo. El gran Garp. Según había escuchado por los rumores de los soldados, Garp era uno de los máximos jefes de la Marina, lo que le convertía en un gran pez gordo que iba a salvarles el culo a todos. Eso sí, solamente si conseguían encontrar con vida a la mujer que viajaba con ellos. Según Smoker, si no lo hacían, no iba a interceder por ellos para poder entrar en la fortaleza. El muy bastardo les tenía pillados por las pelotas.

Sanji sabía que era una amenaza sin fundamentos puesto que Luffy, al ser el nieto de Garp tenía más privilegios y poder que se simple Comandante. Aun así, por el mero hecho de no crear una guerra que en un futuro podría costarles la vida a todos, prefirieron seguirle el juego.

Ese día Brook estaba inusualmente callado. Cuando Sanji fue a llevarle su té diario, el amable anciano apenas dijo alguna palabra. Se limitó a permanecer con los ojos cerrados y las piernas cruzadas. Escuchando, según dijo. Al preguntarle qué escuchaba se limitó a encogerse de hombros y decirle de la manera más simple.

«Estoy escuchando a los demonios, Sanji»

Siniestro, sin lugar a dudas, aun así, algo normal en su amable compañero.

Brook era el miembro más longevo de esa extraña _tripulación. _Se decía que tenía más de cien años y cuando le preguntaban su secreto para "la eterna juventud" él se limitada a decir lo mismo de siempre: Mucho té verde para purificar el cuerpo y calcio para los huesos.

Las horas fueron pasando y el ambiente se cargo con una gran tensión. Los soldados estaban impacientes por ponerse en marcha para buscar a su compañera, mientras que su jefe estaba en silencio fumando puros y puros con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Por su bando, tampoco se encontraban mejor. Bepo estaba ansioso por salir de caza, permanecer en un mismo lugar mucho tiempo le volvía loco, sobre todo si no tenía su dosis diaria de adrenalina. Nami tenía los nervios a flor de piel, igual que siempre. La ausencia de Zoro la afectaba hasta ponerla histérica y por ello el bebé no estaba en mejor condiciones. La pobre criatura se tiraba el día llorando a pleno pulmón, poniendo de mal humor a todo el mundo y recibiendo amenazas sin cesar. Una simple mirada de Luffy bastó para que cualquiera que se atreviera a abrir la boca en contra de su hijo, supiera que estaba muerto. Sin lugar a dudas, ese era el gran poder de su capitán. Vencer la determinación de las personas con apenas una mirada…

Cerca del anochecer, los gruñidos y gemidos de los demonios se hicieron más notables, como si estuvieran a punto de atacarles, pero de alguna manera, en apenas unos segundos… todo quedó en calma. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a moverse. Permanecieron en sus puestos, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, alerta a cualquier sonido extraño en caso de que esos bastardos decidieran tenderles una emboscada. De pronto, dándoles un susto de muerte, la puerta del Motel se abrió con un estruendoso ruido dejando paso a una persona, más bien dos.

Zoro.

Su rostro estaba bañado en sangre, pero aun así se podía ver la enorme y reluciente sonrisa que tenía dibujada. Sobre su hombro derecho, llevaba un pequeño paquete. Cuando bajó a la mujer de su hombro, Sanji vio que los dos estaban llenos de barro y sangre y todo hay que decirlo, apestando como el Infierno.

La chica permaneció con la cabeza bajada durante unos instantes, hasta que alzó la barbilla con genuina modestia e hizo que casi todos sus amigos abrieran los ojos como platos y sus mandíbulas se desencajaran…

¿Kuina había resucitado?

.

.

Cuando Boa en algún momento del futuro rememora esa noche, la recordaría como la peor de su vida. Sin lugar a dudas.

En ese momento su mente era un caos. Y sus sentimientos estaban desbordados. Sentía miedo por lo que habían descubierto, rabia por la posesión o lo que fuera que tuviera su amigo y horror por la muerte de Robin.

Su cuerpo yacía inmóvil en el suelo. Su piel había adquirido un tono ceníceo y su sangre del color del vino tinto, se extendía por el mármol tiñéndolo todo a su paso.

Ella gritaba y forcejeaba contra Franky, quién la tenía sujeta con fuerza por la cintura e impedía que corriera junto al cadáver de su amiga. Law, por su parte se encontraba con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano del horizonte. Había dejado de luchar contra Fred y este, al darse cuenta de que no supondría ningún problema, lo había soltado.

−Suéltame, Franky… por favor.

−No puedo, dulzura… Por si aún no lo has notado, en cuanto lo haga esos demonios se lanzarán sobre nosotros y nos devorarán en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Fíjate cómo reaccionan ante el olor de Robin.

Los demonios estaban rodeándolos a todos, aunque eso sí, dejando una distancia prudente. Todos tenían las fauces abiertas, salivando y moviéndose impacientes por probar un bocado del cuerpo de su amiga. La sangre les estaba volviendo locos y probablemente en cuanto alguno de ellos diera la orden, les atacarían sin piedad.

Law, como si hubiera vuelto de su trance, fue junto al cuerpo de Robin pero antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un paso, Bonney le sujetó con firmeza por el hombro.

−No.

−Bonney.

−Cállate Law.

Boa no comprendía nada. ¿Qué coño estaba pasando? Por un lado Law parecía apenas perturbado porque Robin hubiera muerto. ¡Joder! ¿Acaso no estaba enamorado de ella? Fred, por su parte… ¿Qué decir de él? No le reconocía. Estaba poseído, pero cuando le miraba a los ojos seguía viendo a su amigo, por mucho que en su mente fuera otra persona. ¿Por qué no hacía nada? ¿Cómo era capaz él, más que ningún otro, dejar morir a su amiga? Esto era un caos, un jodido y tremendo caos que la estaba volviendo loca.

No pudo aguantar más. Toda la entereza que había querido mostrar había quedado desbordada al darse cuenta de la realidad. Robin había muerto y a nadie más que a ella parecía importarle eso. Boa se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo seguida por Franky, quien la sujetaba con firmeza.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Los demonios pateaban con fuerza impacientes. Law se acercó a uno de ellos, le clavó la mano en el pecho y le extrajo el corazón. El escamoso cuerpo cayó al suelo y todos y cada uno de aquellos seres enmudecieron al instante, apretujándose unos con otros con miedo.

Bonney, por su parte, se arrodilló junto a Robin. Su vestido color marfil se teñía de sangre, pero a ella parecía no importarle. Desenfundando sus colmillos nuevamente, se mordió la muñeca y la puso contra los labios de Robin.

−¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó Fred. Bueno, el que hacía de Fred.

−Salvarle la vida. –se limitó a contestar ella.

−¿De qué hablas?

−Bueno… Ella no podía seguir viva si eso significaba que algún día podría matarnos a todos… pero si es una de los nuestros, ¿será capaz de terminar también con su propia vida en el proceso? Probablemente no.

−Bonney, deja de bromear…−dijo Law con la voz grave a causa de la ira−. Está muerta, deja de joder más.

−Mi pequeño Law… ¿No escuchas el débil latido de su corazón?

Boa se quedó con los ojos como platos, al igual que Law. Se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos, los suficientes para que ella captara el mensaje.

Estaba viva.

No podía explicar lo que sintió en ese momento. Boa quería gritar, quería correr, quería llorar; pero sobre todo, quería abrazar a su amiga y estar junto a ella. Prometer que no la abandonaría jamás. Cosa que debió haber hecho mucho tiempo atrás, pero que por orgullo nunca se había atrevido.

Bonney la estaba transformado. Robin dejaría de ser humana y se transformaría en lo que tan arduamente había cazado…

Un demonio.

.

.

Law no se había despegado de Robin prácticamente bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Sabía que era una medida demasiado exagerada, pero temía por su seguridad y para qué mentir, también temía por su reacción. Él tenía vagos recuerdos acerca de su transformación, apenas unos cuantos destellos de luz que le recordaban el hambre y la excitación que sintió en ese momento. Por supuesto, Law había despertado solo y confundido en medio de un prado, mientras que Robin estaba cuidada las 24horas por él.

No permitía que ninguno de sus amigos se acercara a ella más allá del marco de la puerta. Era peligroso que por algún casual ella despertara y se lanzara contra ellos en un intento por comérselos. Por supuesto, la mención de que podrían ser el desayuno de Robin había sido más que suficiente para aplacar sus quejas y amenazas.

Tras el pequeño… incidente, Boa y Franky se mantenían bastante alejados de él. No les culpaba, no podía ni tenía el derecho a hacerlo. Lo más lógico hubiera sido que cogieran el coche y salieran pitando en dirección a Chicago junto a sus amigos, pero ellos decidieron quedarse. Por Robin, por supuesto. Law no sabía si era la decisión más sensata o estúpida que habían tomado nunca. Aun así, lo comprendía. Solo tenían dos posibles caminos. Ir junto a sus amigos perseguidos por demonios o permanecer en una casa rodeado de otros. Eligieran lo que eligieran estaban jodidos.

Cuando Law alzó la cabeza del libro para ver qué tal se encontraba Robin, se sobresaltó al ver la cama vacía. De un salto, se puso en pie e inspeccionó rápidamente con la mirada toda la habitación. A su espalda sintió una presencia y al darse la vuelta pudo comprobar que se trataba de Robin, que le observaba con unos ojos llenos de hambre y necesidad.

Sin llegar a esperárselo, ella se abalanzó contra él y ambos cayeron al suelo. Robin se sentó a horcajadas encima suya, apoyando los pechos contra su tórax y aspirando el aroma de su cuello. Sin poder evitarlo, Law apoyó las manos sobre sus caderas y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba ropa interior.

«Mierda…»

Robin continuó restregándose contra él, emitiendo pequeños gemidos y gruñidos contra su cuello sin llegar a morderlo. Esto le excitaba como a ninguno, pero sabía que no estaba bien, debía apartarla cuanto antes…

−Será mejor que te apartes, Robin…−le dijo con calma−. No quiero utilizar la fuerza contigo.

Ella se incorporó y le miró a los ojos de manera juguetona. Sin que se lo esperara, le rompió los botones de la camisa y le acarició el pecho, clavándole las uñas en la carne y haciéndole sangre, cosa que no le importó lo más mínimo.

«Maldición»

Utilizando la fuerza bruta, consiguió derribarla e inmovilizarla con su cuerpo. Como si esto fuera lo que esperaba, Robin enroscó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y se frotó contra él haciendo que se volviera loco.

−Basta…

−¿Por qué? –pregunto ella inocentemente.

−No quiero que hagas nada de lo que luego vayas a arrepentirte.

−¿Y si no lo hago?

−Robin… −dijo él lo más secamente que pudo, intentando restarle importancia al asunto−. Mi cordura y autocontrol tienen un límite, no hagas que lo rompa…

Ella le miró a los ojos de manera desafiante. Ambos estaban enfadados e insatisfechos, pero Law sabía que esto era algo que Robin no deseaba hacer. Muy a su pesar, se levantó y la ayudó a incorporarse.

−Sé que tienes muchas preguntas y tu cabeza es caos, pero te lo explicaré todo más tarde. ¿De acuerdo?

Robin asintió a regañadientes.

−Date una ducha y vístete… Ya me avisarás cuando termines.

−¿Cómo?

−Tú…Tú simplemente llámame. Estaré aquí en cuanto lo hagas.

Y dicho eso, salió de la habitación como si el mismísimo diablo le persiguiera. En cuanto cerró la puerta, apoyó la cabeza contra la pared con demasiada fuerza, esperando que ese acto de brutalidad le devolviera un poco del sentido común y el autocontrol que había estado a punto de perder.

Sabía que Robin había actuado por impulso, yendo a lo fácil para poder alimentarse, pero aun así… Aun así una parte de él sintió que ella también deseaba tenerle, igual que él a ella. Era demasiado complejo, demasiado peligroso. La barrera que había construido entre ellos debía de ser más sólida que nunca…

.

.

En cuanto Law salió de la habitación y Robin se quedó a solas, la cordura volvió a hacer acto de presencia. ¿Qué le había pasado? No lo recordaba bien, pero cuando había abierto los ojos y aspirado el inigualable aroma de Law, sintió que la boca se le hacía agua. Tenía una necesidad arrolladora de clavarle los dientes en el cuello y beber de él hasta la saciedad… Pero no solo eso. No solo deseaba alimentarse de él, sino también… poseerle… Ahora comprendía más que nunca a qué se refirió Bonney la última vez cuando especificó que la comida y el placer estaban unidos.

El mero hecho de pensar en Bonney hizo que la rabia y la furia volvieran a invadirla…

¡Esa maldita zorra la había transformado!

Robin tenía mil preguntas que necesitaban ser contestadas, pero lo más importante en ese momento era aclarar su mente. Su cabeza era un auténtico caos. Si enfocaba la vista en un punto lejano, todos los sucesos de la noche anterior se proyectaban como una película. Vio su muerte, su transformación, cómo Law la había traído a su cuarto, cómo Boa y Franky habían ido a verla, la discusión con Law sobre su transformación, las idas y venidas de este en un intento por cuidarla… Cosas que no podía saber ahora se proyectaban en su cabeza como el infinito carrete de una cámara de fotos.

Aunque necesitara saber para poder calmar sus nervios, lo primero era lo primero. Debía darse un baño y relajarse. No sabía lo que significaba ser un demonio, por lo que lo más preferible era ir con cuidado y medir sus acciones simplemente para evitarse futuras preocupaciones.

Sin esperar más tiempo, fue en dirección al baño en donde observó su reflejo en el espejo. Robin se veía como siempre, a excepción de las profundas ojeras y el intenso brillo de sus ojos azules. Cualquier diría que se había transformado…

Se tomó varios minutos en relajarse y disfrutar de su baño. Y cuando salió se secó con la toalla. Cuando se tocó la espalda, notó un ligero ardor en sus omoplatos. Dándose la vuelta tuvo que contener el aliento al ver dos grandes hematomas que le recorrían casi media espalda. Con curiosidad mórbida y sabiendo que le dolería, se tocó las pequeñas heridas de costra. En cuanto lo hizo su piel se abrió como si se desgarrara y Robin cayó de rodillas al suelo gimiendo de dolor.

Era un dolor intenso, probablemente si no estuviera débil podría soportarlo, pero en estos momentos sentía que le ponían un hierro ardiendo contra la piel.

−Law… −consiguió murmurar llena de dolor.

Apenas unos segundos después, Law estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta mirándola con el rostro desencajado. Ignorando su completa desnudez, cogió una toalla y se arrodilló junto a ella para envolverla con la mullida tela.

−¿Estás bien?

−Qué… ¿Qué es esto? –le preguntó Robin apretando los dientes por el dolor.

Law le miró la espalda y frunció los labios en una delgada línea.

−Son tus alas…

−¿Mis qué? –preguntó ella incrédula.

−Tus alas… Los demonios de clase alta los tienen y al parecer… tú también.

Robin le miró a los ojos con intensidad a medida que el dolor de su espalda se hacía más intenso. ¿Acaso nunca terminaría esta pesadilla? Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya.

−Quiero que me lo cuentes todo… −dijo ella con la voz quebrada−. Quiero saber lo que significa ser un demonio.

.

.

Zoro se encontraba en una de las cientos de habitaciones de ese Motel observando a Tashigi dormir. Debería sentirse como un puto acosador, y más aún teniendo en cuenta que la noche anterior se había abalanzado contra ella en cuanto la tuvo a su alcance. Pero no podía evitarlo. Ver a esa mujer era como volver a ver a Kuina. Y por alguna extraña razón le hacía sentir como en casa.

Tashigi respiraba de manera acompasada y rítmica. Un humano corriente podría dudar de si esta dormía o no, pero él no lo hacía. Zoro podía escuchar como los suaves latidos de su corazón tocaban la melodía perfecta de un sueño tranquilo. De alguna manera le gustaba verla así. No la conocía de nada, apenas sabía su nombre y poco más… Pero aun así… Aun así verla dormir le producía una extraña sensación de felicidad.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y Zoro no tuvo que girarse para saber quién había entrado. Segundos después, el cocinero de se sentó a su lado en la cama y miró a Tashigi con curiosidad.

−¿Qué haces estúpido marimo?

Zoro se encogió de hombros y continuó mirándola. Sanji percibió un brillo peculiar en su mirada.

−Esto podría catalogarse como acoso. Me gustaría ver su cara cuando despierte.

−Cállate… −le gruñó Zoro.

Sanji le sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

−Son como dos gotas de agua… −le dijo Zoro totalmente perdido en esa frágil humana.

−Ella no es Kuina.

−Lo sé.

−Si lo sabes, deberías dejarla en paz.

Zoro frunció los labios en una delgada línea en señal de desaprobación.

−No puedo evitarlo. Verla a ella es como volver a ver a Kuina.

−Ella no es Kuina.

−Eso ya lo has dicho.

−Por si acaso, parece que todavía no lo pillas.

−Yo… Dios es tan parecida… Podrían pasar por hermanas.

−Ella no es Kuina.

−¿Quieres parar? ¡Maldita sea! –Zoro alzó la voz más de lo debido y Tashigi se removió entre las sábanas. Aun así, no despertó.

−Zoro… −Sanji le miró con el rostro lleno de preocupación−. Entiendo lo que sientes al verla, pero ella no es tu mujer… No deberías castigarte de esta forma.

−No me castigo.

−¿Ah no? Permanecer junto a ella solo te provocará más daño, sobre todo si la miras con esos ojos. Cualquiera podría confundirse.

−Yo no la miro de ninguna manera. –dijo Zoro de manera seca.

−La miras como si fuera un suculento bistec.

−Solo Luffy mira a la gente como si se trata de comida.

Ambos rieron por esa pequeña gracia, pero aun así la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, observando el diminuto cuerpo de esa mujer que se les antojaba tan cercana y lejana a la vez.

−La echo de menos…

−¿A quién? –preguntó Sanji, aunque creía conocer la respuesta.

−A Kuina. No puedo evitar echarla de menos.

−¿Y qué pasa con Robin?

−También la extraño, pero sé que ella volverá. Kuina no lo hará. Nunca… Observar a esta mujer es como volver a verla, de alguna manera.

−Lo siento.

Zoro enarcó una ceja en señal de duda.

−Porque eres un estúpido y te enamoras de quien no te corresponde.

Sanji se levantó para irse pero no sin antes mirar a Zoro una última vez.

−Lo digo en serio, Zoro… Ella no es tu mujer. Aunque tenga la apariencia y la sientas como tal, ella no sustituirá a Kuina.

Y con esas palabras se marchó dejándole solo. Zoro sabía que ese maldito cocinero tenía razón. Tashigi no era Kuina y nunca lo sería. Era solo la cáscara, el envoltorio de esa persona. Pero nunca la persona. De manera inconsciente, se agachó sobre la cama de enfrente y aspiró su aroma. Al igual que en el bosque, percibió que olían de manera completamente opuesta. Mientras que Kuina tenía un olor más salvaje, como a flores silvestres, Tashigi olía a fruta. Un aroma más dulce y embriagador. Aun así, le gustaba la diferencia.

Se incorporó rápidamente al notar como su corazón latía más apresuradamente y estaba a punto de despertar. Antes de que ella hubiera abierto los ojos, Zoro salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta con delicadeza. Tal vez esa mujer no fuera Kuina, pero conseguía despertar en él un sentimiento de culpa y nostalgia que no había sentido nunca antes…

CONTINUARÁ…

_Jé. ¿Qué tal bonitos/as? Espero que bien. Ya queda poco para terminar la historia, snif. Pero eso sí, antes de que termine tengo previsto una buena ronda de lemon (PERVERTIDA) y cosas románticas para Alicia x3_

_Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura. ¡No olvidéis las reviews!_

_Un beso ~_


	27. Chapter 27

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Tashigi despertó en aquella habitación del Motel, se sintió más descansada y con fuerzas que en ninguna otra ocasión en la que hubiera dormido al raso. Era una sensación extraña y siendo sincera consigo misma, no lo comprendía. Siempre que acampaban en el bosque o se cobijaban en alguna casa, apenas lograba pegar ojo atemorizada por la idea de que algún demonio les atacara mientras dormía. Para eso estaban los turnos de guardia, por supuesto, para darles seguridad y estabilidad durante las pocas horas en las que pudieran descansar. Pero a ella no le servían de nada. Siempre amanecía cansada, ojerosa y sobre todo, de muy mal humor. En cambio, esa noche, había podido descansar casi de manera completa; como si todavía estuviera en la base militar. Realmente era un hecho extraño, pero de alguna manera podía saber el motivo…

Zoro, aquel hombre siniestro que había conocido en el bosque, estaba allí. No allí en su habitación, por supuesto (aunque podía jurar que el aire olía ligeramente a él…), sino en el edificio. Por alguna razón, el saber que ese primitivo, cabezota y rudo ser estaba bajo el mismo techo que ella, la hacía sentir segura y protegida. No a ella directamente, porque estaba claro que ese tío no la protegería nunca en su vida, pero sí de manera común. Tashigi sabía que si a los demonios se les ocurría atacarles, ese hombre daría la vida por proteger a sus amigos. Cierto es que ella no le conocía absolutamente de nada, pero podía leer en sus ojos su determinación y lealtad hacia la seguridad de aquellas personas. El mero hecho de pensar en un acto tan considerado y afectuoso, hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza en el pecho.

Tashigi nunca había conocido el verdadero significado de una familia o de la amistad. Sus padres y su hermano habían sido asesinados hacía 15 años. Apenas tenía 9 años cuando tuvo que presenciar el banquete que esos demonios se dieron con su familia. Ella tuvo que morir esa noche, estaba segura, pero por alguna razón Dios no quiso que lo hiciera. Los servicios de la Marina llegaron antes de que los demonios la descuartizaran, salvándola de esa manera. Desde entonces, como una niña huérfana y extranjera (sus padres eran de origen japonés aunque ella hubiera nacido en los Estados Unidos), había jurado lealtad al ejército. Su vida y su futuro los dedicaría a erradicar el mal que tanto daño le había causado al mundo.

Destruiría a cualquier demonio con el que se cruzara, sin importar quién fuera.

Era un juramente que se había hecho tantos años atrás, pero que bajo ningún motivo pensaba romper. Antes la muerte que dejar con vida a cualquiera de esos monstruos.

Cuando bajó a reunirse con los soldados, Tashigi olió el dulce aroma del café recién hecho y huevos fritos. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no desayunaba en condiciones? Durante las largas travesías, apenas cocinaban por temor a atraer a los demonios hacia ellos, por eso siempre comían sopas enlatadas y compotas que recogían por el camino. El hecho de comer una comida de verdad después de varias semanas de viaje, la hizo feliz, más de lo que nunca admitiría. Se sentó detrás del mostrador del Motel –alguien había tenido la ocurrencia de poner unas cuentas sillas alrededor– y observó al joven cocinero freír el bacón.

–¿Tiene hambre, señorita? –preguntó él cortésmente.

Las tripas de Tashigi la delataron emitiendo un bochornoso gruñido y ella enrojeció violetamente. El cocinero sonrió amistosamente y le puso en frente un plato de huevos fritos con rodajas de tomate. Ella consiguió sonreírle débilmente y devoró el exquisito manjar. Sin darse cuenta, repitió dos veces y vació prácticamente ella sola el contenido de la cafetera. Todavía más avergonzada que antes por su rudo comportamiento, bajó la cabeza y le agradeció la comida.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó al rubio.

El chico se dio la vuelta y encendió un cigarrillo. Tashigi estaba acostumbrada al olor rancio del tabaco por lo que ni se inmutó ante el desagradable olor. Los soldados con los que salía a patrullar solían fumar como unos posesos y eso sin contar a su jefe. Smoker era capaz de terminarse una caja de puros en apenas 12horas. Probablemente algún día moriría con los pulmones negros y un cáncer de la hostia, pero de mientras seguía vivito y coleando con más fuerza que muchos compañeros de su edad. Algo realmente admirable.

–Me llamo Sanji. –dijo él cortésmente–. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas, preciosa?

_«¿Preciosa?» _Tashigi se consideraba de todo menos preciosa. Era bajita, extremadamente delgada (aunque tenías baste pecho, eso había que reconocerlo) y encima llevaba gafas. Su pelo era corto, casi como el de un chico y estaba acostumbrada a llevar traje militar. Llamarla preciosa era casi como un insulto para las mujeres bellas del planeta. Tal vez ese hombre era un Casanova y se dedicaba a elogiar a cualquier chica con la intención de acostarse con ella después, pero Tashigi no iba a caer. Convivía con más de cien hombres con los cuales comía y dormía, estaba acostumbrada a elogios sin fundamento y por más que ese joven fuera más apuesto que todos los soldados de su guarnición juntos, ella no iba a caer.

–Me llamo Tashigi. –contestó con simpleza.

–Tashigi… –dijo él–. Me resultas bastante familiar. ¿Nos hemos visto alguna vez?

–No, que yo sepa… –le miró con el ceño fruncido preguntándose qué habría querido decir–. Suelen decir que las mujeres japonesas nos parecemos unas entre otras, podría ser ese el motivo.

–Lo dudo. No creo que todas las mujeres tuvieran la misma belleza que tú.

Sin poder evitarlo, Tashigi enrojeció violentamente. Había escuchado muchos elogios a lo largo de su vida, algunos mejores que otros, pero nunca la habían puesto por encima de otras mujeres. Eso la hizo sentir feliz, pero también ansiosa. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de escuchar halagos como lo hacían otras chicas. Se había considerado alguien más del montón y el hecho de que este hombre la viera atractiva despertó a la mujer femenina de su interior.

–Gracias por el cumplido, señor.

–Sanji. –corrigió él. Tashigi estaba acostumbrada a llamar señor a los civiles. Una mera muletilla para no implicarse demasiado con ellos, por eso el hecho de llamarle por su nombre le resultaba extraño.

–Sanji… –dijo ella–. Gracias por el cumplido, pero te rogaría que no lo hicieras más. Soy un soldado y mi deber es proteger a los civiles, no coquetear con ellos. Por el bien de esta alianza, le pediría que no lo volviera a hacer.

Sanji la miró con el ceño fruncido durante unos segundos. Exhaló el humo suavemente y le sonrió.

–Discúlpeme. No volverá a pasar.

Tashigi asintió con la cabeza. Agradeció una vez más la comida y se marchó apresuradamente. Estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que chocó con una persona hasta que estuvo con el culo pegado al suelo y un buen chichón en la frente. Alzó la cabeza para gruñirle alguna obscenidad pero enmudeció en cuanto vio a Zoro plantado frente a ella. Sin poder evitarlo su corazón comenzó a martillear con fuerza en su pecho y las mejillas le enrojecieron a causa de la ira y la vergüenza.

Definitivamente, ese hombre iba a matarla…

.

.

Law cogió a Robin en brazos y la llevó de vuelta a la cama. Pocas veces habían tenido un contacto tan cercano y el hecho de sostener su cuerpo desnudo tan cerca del suyo, le provocaba ansia y hambre. Mucha hambre. Gracias a sus agudizados sentidos, era capaz de escuchar el apresurado latir de su corazón, su respiración entrecortada, el roce de la toalla contra su piel, el pulso de su yugular… Robin parecía la tentación hecha realidad. Una manzana prohibida enviada por los Dioses para sucumbir a su inevitable caída. Lo tenía todo a su favor. La situación, el hambre y el deseo insatisfecho de un demonio novato que no dudaría en rendirse a sus instintos y lo aceptaría enseguida. Pero él no lo deseaba. Más bien, no deseaba que las cosas fueran así. Sería muy sencillo que Robin cayera, que se dejara llevar y acabaran estando juntos, pero Law sabía que luego ella se arrepentiría. No quería poseerla así, de ninguna manera. Si Robin le aceptaba y deseaba estar con él, que fuera por voluntad propia. No guiada por sus instintos. Abusar de ella cuando estaba frágil y vulnerable, era inadmisible.

La dejó con suavidad boca abajo sobre el colchón –para evitar que le rozara las alas– y la tapó con una manta hasta el nacimiento de los omoplatos. Ella le observó con el dolor reflejado en su rostro, además de por supuesto, miles de preguntas sin contestar. Él deseaba contarle todo lo que sabía, ayudarla y enseñarla a ser lo que era, pero este no era el momento. El nacimiento de las alas era la parte más dolorosa de cualquier demonio. Cuando él se transformó, contó con la suerte de que tenía el cuerpo demasiado magullado como para prestarle atención a esa parte de su anatomía. Pero Robin no tenía la misma suerte. Su cuerpo estaba en perfecto estado, por lo que alejar el dolor con más dolor era algo imposible en su caso.

–¿Por qué tenemos alas? –preguntó ella con la voz quebrada. Tenía los ojos cristalinos a causa del sufrimiento reprimido.

–No todos los demonios tienen alas. Tan solo los de clase alta, es decir, los que tenemos la sangre de un original en nuestro interior. En tu caso, al igual que a mí, te transformó Bonney, que es la mujer del Rey, es inevitable que te salgan.

–¿Existe una jerarquía entre vosotros? Vaya, quién lo hubiera imaginado. Puede que incluso podáis pasar por gente refinada. –dijo con un deje de sarcasmo en su voz.

–No todos los demonios son unos sangrientos hijos de puta. Algunos hemos aprendido a vivir a base de otras cosas para reprimir nuestros instintos. –contestó él un poco malhumorado.

Law sabía que Robin no tenía la culpa y era normal que expresara su aversión hacia esas criaturas. Pero él más que nadie sabía que no todos los demonios eran malos. Muchos de ellos, a pesar de haber sido transformados en los engendros del diablo, por alguna extraña razón conservaban su humanidad. Cazaban animales o a sus propios compañeros, pero nunca a personas. Llegaría el momento en el que le explicaría todo y tal vez entonces, lograría hacerla cambiar de parecer con respecto a lo que él era. Más bien, a lo que ambos eran.

–Me duele…–se quejó ella–. Es como si me partieran la espalda en dos y me pusieran un hierro candente.

–Se te pasará. –contestó él con frialdad, pero poco después rectificó. Odiaba sacar su mal humor con ella–. Hay un remedio para calmar el dolor, pero no creo que te guste.

Robin le miró con el ceño fruncido. Su expresión era la de alguien derrotado, a punto de rendirse y Law pudo ver que en un momento así, probablemente aceptaría cualquier cosa, por muy descabellada y loca que fuera la idea.

–Necesitas tomar algo de sangre para que tus heridas se curen y el proceso de regeneración se acelere.

–¿Te refieres a sangre humana?

Él asintió y apartó la mirada. No quería ver su reacción, no quería leer en su rostro la desaprobación y la angustia.

–No la tomaré. –dijo ella finalmente.

–No hace falta matar a nadie para conseguirla.

–He dicho que no.

–Robin… Existen hospitales, bancos de sangre. No voy a herir a nadie.

–¡Basta! –exigió–. Por favor… para… No quiero sangre, no quiero nada. Aguantaré el dolor.

–Necesitas comer. –Law no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Robin necesitaba alimentarse le gustase o no.

–Comida, comida de humanos… No humanos…

–Existen más opciones, ya te lo dije.

Robin no le contestó, se limito a continuar tumbada mirando hacia la nada. Demasiado exasperado por su actitud terca e infantil. Se levantó de la silla que tenía frente a la cama y se marchó dando un portazo. Mientras andaba por el interminable pasillo de la mansión, lo escuchó todo. A Bonney jugando a experimentar en la cocina, a Boa andar de un lado a otro nerviosa y a Franky resoplar por la impaciencia de su amiga

Pero sobre todo, lo que escuchó fueron los sollozos ahogados de Robin. Y eso, por encima de cualquier cosa, hizo que su frío y ennegrecido corazón se partiera.

.

.

Nami estaba histérica, pero también angustiada y desesperada. ¿Acaso no llegarían nunca a Chicago? El viaje, que en un inicio iba a tomar apenas unos días a lo sumo, se había alargado notablemente. Tomaban parones cada vez más continuos y en ese último, habían aumentado su reducido grupo al encontrar a esos soldados de la Marina. En un principio el hecho de encontrar a esas personas la hizo feliz. ¿Por qué no? Eran hombres bravos y orgullosos que luchaban por el bien de los civiles y vivían para proteger la paz por encima de todo. Si ese era el caso, ¿por qué Nami se sentía tan insegura junto a ellos? Lejos de brindarles la protección y bienestar que en sus propagandas políticas prometían, los habían atemorizado y amenazado. Y para colmo, esa extraña mujer que se parecía tanto a Kuina, hacía que el pobre Zoro se volviera loco.

Puede que ese bastardo no hubiera venido a contarle nada –desde que salieron del hospital no habían vuelto a estar a solas–, pero Nami veía en su mirada el brillo de la obsesión y la irresponsabilidad. No señor, ella no iba a permitir que ninguna lagarta se llevara al hombre de su amiga. Puede que esa chica fuera jodidamente igual a la difunta mujer de Zoro, pero eso no significaba que fuera ella. Por desgracia, Kuina estaba muerta. Enterrada, quemada. Sus cenizas seguían en Wado, pero aun así todos sabían lo que eso quería decir. Ella no iba a volver. Esa tal Tashigi o como quisiera llamarse ya podía alejar sus manos de él si no quería que ella personalmente le dijera un par de palabras.

Por supuesto, la actitud que Nami estaba teniendo no era normal, ni mucho menos. Probablemente en otra ocasión se hubiera alegrado de que Zoro encontrara un nuevo pasatiempo con el cual obsesionarse, pero este no era el momento. El pobre había sufrido demasiado como para encima dejar que se encaprichara con otra mujer, la cual probablemente no le correspondería y le rompería su frágil corazón. Pensándolo bien, ¿qué probabilidades había de que él se enamorara de esa enana? Zoro sentía demasiado por Robin. Por mucho que se separan, se dieran tiempos o se alejaran, Nami sabía que ellos más que ninguna pareja, luchaban por estar unidos. Hiciera lo que hiciera Robin en su ausencia, eso no cambiaría los sentimientos de Zoro y probablemente él lo supiera. De ahí a que se tomara esa pequeña libertad de perseguir a la copia barata de Kuina.

Desechando los pensamientos agresivos que se habían amontonado en su cabeza a lo largo de esos días, disfrutó por primera vez en mucho tiempo de una ducha relajante. El agua caliente –que habían conseguido gracias al generador de emergencia y las hábiles manos de Ussop (Kaya debía de sentirse orgullosa de eso último) – tenían electricidad, agua corriente y calefacción en el Motel. A pesar de que fuera primavera, en el norte los días se enfriaban más rápidamente y el sol apenas calentaba. Debían de utilizar ropa abrigada (no tanto como el invierno) y tener el fuego puesto para cocinar y entrar en calor.

Había dejado a Urian con Kaya, quien de alguna manera se había convertido en la niñera de su hijo. Nami sospechaba que necesitaba practicar para cuando tuviera los suyos propios, su instinto maternal le decía, que probablemente en cuanto llegaran a la fortaleza, Ussop y ella zanjarían de una vez por todas su relación. Eso la hacía inmensamente feliz, el saber que sus amigos, a pesar de todas las dificultades por las que pasaban, lograrían tener un futuro juntos. Tal vez todos ellos pudieran asentarse allí y vivir tranquilamente… Siendo sincera consigo misma, Nami deseaba profundamente tener una familia. No es que ahora no la tuviera, porque para ella Luffy y Urian lo eran todo, pero Nami quería una familia de verdad, como la de las películas. En la que tuvieran una acogedora casa, con varios niños y fueran felices. Lejos de los demonios, de la culpa y el dolor. Lejos de personas crueles, asesinos y maltratadores. Probablemente lo que tenía en su cabeza era una auténtica utopía, pero Nami lo ansiaba de verdad. Algún día, tal vez sus plegarías serían escuchadas y lograrían todos ellos la tan ansiada paz.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, salió del baño sintiéndose más relajada y renovada que nunca. Encontró a Luffy sentado en el borde de la cama, con la cabeza gacha y una extraña expresión en el rostro. Nami se sentó junto a él y le acarició la nuca con los dedos.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó con ternura.

Luffy giró la cabeza en su dirección y le miró con intensidad a los ojos. Su mirada era tan profunda, tan llena de sentimientos y significados, que Nami no pudo evitar sentirse cohibida ante su presencia.

–¿Me crees si te digo que te quiero? –preguntó él.

–Claro que lo hago. ¿Acaso piensas que dudo de ti?

No contestó. Continuó mirándola con el hambre reflejado en su rostro. Sin que Nami se lo esperara, la besó. No era un beso casto o tierno, como los que solían darse, sino uno de necesidad y promesas.

–Te quiero. –murmuró contra sus labios–. Más que a nada ni a nadie.

–Luffy, me estás asustando…

Él volvió a besarla una vez más al tiempo que le acariciaba el pómulo con la yema de los dedos y la atraía hacia su cuerpo. Finalmente derrotado, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Nami, a la altura de su corazón y permaneció allí durante varias horas escuchando los acompasados latidos y enérgicos latidos.

.

.

Bonney se encontraba haciendo uno de sus tantos experimentos en la cocina cuando escuchó sin querer –en realidad les estaba espiando pero nunca lo admitiría– la pequeña discusión de Law y de Robin. De alguna manera, el hecho que dos almas gemelas como lo eran ellas discutieran la hacía sentir culpable. Ella más que nadie creía en el amor, ¿por qué no? El amor era algo mágico, puro y único. Pocas personas sabían amar de verdad y pocas realmente lo hacían. Amar significaba muchas cosas, una de las cuales era el sacrificio. Bonney comprendía bien esa parte. Si Adam no la hubiera amado, nunca habría hecho un trato con los Dioses y nunca se habría transformado en el destructor de la humanidad. Sabía que ese hombre, a pesar de que también quisiera a Robin por extrañas profecías y mierdas del destino, la seguía queriendo. Ella también lo hacía, por supuesto que sí, pero no podía permanecer junto a él por mucho que lo quisiera.

Cegado por el odio, Adam había maldecido a toda la raza humana. Dioses, hechiceros, demonios…No importaba. Todos eran simples peones en un infinito ejército bajo su mando. En un tiempo había compartido su mismo odio y ansia de venganza. Había querido tener a todo el mundo bajo sus pies, adorándola y queriéndola como a una diosa. Pero ya no. Cuando fue encerrada durante siglos en aquella cueva y estuvo sumida en un interminable sueño, pudo pensar con claridad. Bonney no deseaba ser la diosa de nadie, no deseaba matar a todos los humanos porque unos Dioses hijos de puta les hubieran traicionado. Ella simplemente quería ser feliz. Apenas tenía trece años cuando la transformaron. No había tenido tiempo de vivir su vida, de formar una familia, de tener los típicos problemas de una chica de su edad. El amor que Adam sentía por ella le había arrebatado un futuro. Tal vez, por culpa de esa enfermedad, no lo hubiera tenido nunca, pero aun así era preferible no tener un futuro y vivir tus últimos días siendo humana, que ser transformada y llevaba a un mundo de oscuridad.

No le culpaba por su elección, probablemente si fuera Adam el que hubiera estado en su lugar, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pero después de tantos años y siglos de vida, estaba cansada de no recibir, de no vivir y sobre todo, de no tenerle. Su odio y rencor le habían consumido, finalmente había quedado transformado en aquello que los Dioses le maldijeron y finalmente, la había perdido. Por más que Bonney deseara permanecer a su lado, no podía tolerar ese comportamiento. Ella no quería morir, eso era una realidad. Sentía que la vida le debía mucho más y hasta que no viviera lo que debía, no quería exhalar su último aliento de vida. Pero tampoco quería ser una asesina. No quería matar a personas. Humanos inocentes que vivían, sentían y amaban. Humanos, que igual que ella, no tenían la culpa de los caprichos del destino.

Con el tiempo, Bonney había aprendido a controlar sus impulsos primitivos. Ya no deseaba matar a nadie, ni sentía la necesidad de comer a todas horas. Durante los siglos de encarcelamiento, la abstinencia le había enseñado autocontrol, tanto mental, como físico. Había visto, que a pesar de ser un demonio de pura sangre, al igual que Adam, podía perder su aspecto humano y transformarse en lo que tanto odiaba. Ella no deseaba tener ese cuerpo, no deseaba mirarse al espejo y no reconocer quién era. Quería seguir siendo Bonney, una simple chica a la que le habían arrebatado la vida por un amor enfermizo…

El aceite comenzó a chisporrotear en la sartén y Bonney puso los filetes a freír. Atraído por el olor, Franky apareció y se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta.

–Huele bien, ¿qué es? –preguntó con aprobación.

–Oh, qué sorpresa, no sabía que estabas aquí. –Bonney fingió asustarse a pesar de haber sabido que él estaba allí. No era necesario asustar más al pobre humano–. Son filetes rusos, mis preferidos.

–¿Los demonios comen comida de humanos?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Me gusta la comida humana. Es maravilloso ver cómo la cocina ha evolucionado a lo largo de los años. –dijo con simpleza. Extendió la carne en un plato que cogió encima del armario y lo extendió sobre la mesa–. ¿Quieres?

Él la miró con desaprobación, pero finalmente accedió y se sentó en uno de los taburetes. Bonney a su vez, puso otro par a freír. Necesitaba tener las manos ocupadas, al igual que la mente. Cocinar, por extraño que pareciera, conseguía relajarla.

–Están ricos. Nunca los había probado de esta manera. –dijo tras unos minutos.

–Son una receta especial. Me los enseñó mi abuela.

–¿Tú tienes abuela? –Franky enarcó una ceja y Bonney no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

–Estoy de broma. Cuando mi abuela vivía no existían este tipo de platos. Los plebeyos teníamos que conformarnos con gachas y pan de maíz.

–¿Cuántos años tienes?

–¿Años humanos, años de demonio, edad física o edad mental?

Él sonrió complacido por su burla.

–Supongo que me da igual. –contestó divertido.

–Bien, pues… –Bonney le dio la vuelta a los filetes–. En edad humana, tenía trece años cuando me transformaron, en edad mental creo que todavía me quedé en esa… y en edad física tengo cerca de los veinticinco, diría yo. En cuanto a mi edad demoniaca… No sabría decirte, no teníamos acceso a los calendarios por aquel entonces por lo que es confuso saberlo con exactitud.

Franky no le contestó nada, por lo que Bonney dio el tema por zanjado. Cuando terminó con los filetes, los sirvió en un plato y se sentó junto a él. Descorchó una botella de vino que había sobre la mesa y les puso un poco a ambos.

–¿Por qué no lo sueltas ya? –dijo Bonney llevándose el tener a la boca.

–No sé de qué me hablas.

–Yo creo que sí, tienes muchas preguntas y piensas que yo puedo ofrecerte algunas respuestas.

Ambos se quedaron callados comiendo en silencio durante algunos minutos hasta que él finalmente se atrevió a hablar.

–¿Por qué la transformaste?

–Porque podía, tal vez… Pero sobre todo, porque no quería matarla.

–¿Por qué?

–Me cae bien, me gusta como es y sé que su muerte entristecería a Law. No quiero pasarme los próximos siglos sintiéndome odiaba por una de las personas que más quiero. –dijo Bonney. De pronto se sintió algo nostálgica–. ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?

–Tal vez… –el amante de los cyborgs dejó el plato en el fregadero y comenzó a lavarlos–. ¿Qué tienes tú con Law? Parecéis demasiado cercanos, tal vez como una pareja.

Bonney soltó una enérgica carcajada. Esa broma había tenido gracia, sin duda.

–Law es la primera persona a la que transformé. Piensa en él como mi hijo o algo así.

–Un hijo no se acuesta con su madre.

–No podía evitarlo y él tampoco… Los instintos primitivos de los demonios nos llevan a sentirnos excitados cuando comemos.

–¿Te comiste a Law? –preguntó él asqueado.

–No, al ser de los primeros demonios creados me puedo conformar con beber sangre. Por supuesto, el instinto de mutilar y comer humanos aún está dentro de mí, pero con los años aprendí a controlarme y desde entonces solo me alimento de la sangre.

–Eso es asqueroso.

–Puede, pero es mejor que ir matando a inocentes… –dijo ella con un deje de tristeza.

–¿Te sientes mal por haberlo hecho?

Ella no contestó, se levantó de la silla y le sonrió divertida.

–Será mejor que te vayas, Franky. Boa aparecerá en poco y no querrás que te monte una escenita de celos.

–¿Cómo…?

A los pocos segundos, Boa comenzó a pegar chillidos en el vestíbulo de la casa. Como si se hubiera tratado de magia, Franky abrió los ojos sorprendido.

–Gracias por la comida. –dijo. Antes de marcharse se dio la vuelta para mirarla una vez más–. No eres mala persona, Bonney. Espero que todos se den cuenta de ello.

Y con esas palabras se marchó. Ella se quedó mirando el hueco de la puerta con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Esa extraña declaración había conseguido hacerla sentir humana de nuevo. Tal vez tuviera esperanzas, después de todo…

.

.

Después de la cena, Ussop observó cómo, tras desaparecer Nami y Kaya, Luffy le había llevado a un rincón aparte para hablar con él. Siendo sincero, después del tiroteo y el incidente con Kuina, Ussop no se había atrevido a enfrentar a su amigo. Se sentía decepcionado por haber sido un cobarde y no era capaz de mirarles a la cara a ninguno de ellos.

–L-Luffy… Y-yo…

Luffy le miró intrigado, pero aun así no dijo nada. Ussop vio en su rostro una expresión que pocas veces había visto en su vida y la cual le atemorizaba por encima de cualquier cosa, incluso de los demonios.

–Hay demonios en los alrededores del Motel. –dijo con simpleza.

–Lo sé. Los he oído… –contestó Ussop de manera prudente.

–Tenemos que eliminarlos antes de que nos ataquen.

–¿Te refieres a salir? ¿Ahí fuera? Sé sensato, Luffy, no es una buena idea.

–Ussop… Debemos ir. Van a atacar en cualquier momento. Lo presiento…

Ussop notó como la angustia comenzaba a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo. Un profundo y doloroso nudo se asentó en su estómago haciendo que las nauseas le embargaran y sintiera ganas de vomitar toda la cena.

–Quiero pedirte algo. –dijo su amigo–. Necesito que cuides de mi hijo.

De todas las cosas que pasaron por la mente de Ussop al escuchar esas palabras, la más lejana fue el encomendarle la vida de su hijo. ¿Por qué a él? Había sido un cobarde cuando los atacaron, se había protegido a sí mismo antes incluso que a su propia novia. No merecía esa confianza por parte de Luffy. ¡No merecía ser llamado hombre!

–No creo que sea el más indicado para hacer eso… –dijo con un deje de tristeza.

–¿Por qué? Eres mi amigo, confío en ti.

–Luffy… Soy un cobarde. Solo me preocupo por mí y por mi vida. ¿Cómo puedes encomendarme algo como esto?

–Porque sé que puedes hacerlo. Si no pensara que fueras capaz, no te lo pediría… Pero sé, que a pesar de que en ocasiones actúes de manera egoísta, darías la vida por mi familia. Mejor dicho… por nuestra familia.

–Tienes unas expectativas demasiado altas sobre mí…

–Tengo las expectativas que te mereces. –dijo él orgullosamente–. Puede que actuaras mal, puede que no hicieras lo que a lo mejor Sanji o Zoro harían, pero aun así salvaste la vida de mi hijo. Al poner tu cuerpo a cubierto, conseguiste que ninguna bala le diera a él y eso, es algo honorable.

–Fue para salvarme a mí…

–Pero aun así, ese acto egoísta salvó a otros. Nadie es perfecto, Ussop. Pero tú eres mi amigo. Más que eso, eres mi hermano y te confiaría mi vida si hiciera falta. Más bien, te estoy confiando mi vida. Urian es sangre de mi sangre, si me lo arrebatan a él, me lo arrebatan todo.

Ussop sintió como su corazón se comprimía. Luffy en verdad era un hombre honorable. ¿Qué clase de persona confiaba en otra después de haber sido decepcionado? Nadie. Nadie excepto él. Su amigo, a pesar de ser terco, cabezota y un cabeza hueca en ocasiones, tenía el corazón más grande del mundo y por eso, Ussop estaría dispuesto a darlo todo por él. Ussop le demostraría que podía poner la vida de las personas que amaba en sus manos porque las protegería, sin lugar a dudas.

–¿Quieres vais a ir? –preguntó todavía embargado por la emoción.

–Iremos, Zoro, Sanji, Bepo, Smoker y yo. El resto se quedan a cargo del Motel y de nuestras mujeres. No quiero decirles nada para no preocuparlas, así que inventa alguna excusa en el caso de que pregunten.

–Lo haré. Tened cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

Luffy le sonrió con ironía.

–Descuida, hermano. –antes de irse le dio un fuerte abrazo. Ussop sintió su fuerza y valentía hasta en los huesos. Incapaz de contenerse más, comenzó a llorar. – Cuidad de mi familia, ¿entendido? –ordenó antes de marcharse y dejarle con el corazón en un puño.

.

.

Robin creyó morir en el momento en el que decidió salir de la cama. La espalda le dolía como el Infierno y para colmo, sentía un hambre voraz. Su agudizado olfato, le indicó que alguien en la casa estaba preparando carne. Para ser exactos, filetes rusos empanados, una de sus comidas preferidas, pero que ahora se le antojaba de lo más repugnante. En lugar de sentirse hambrienta por un olor tan tentador como ese, lo que realmente hizo que su corazón latiera sin control en el pecho, fue el aroma de Boa, quien se encontraba varios pisos por debajo de ella. En cuanto inspiró un poco de aire y sintió la fragancia de su amiga, su cuerpo había reaccionado casi automáticamente, pidiendo que matara y descuartizara a quien fuera, con tal de conseguir un pequeño bocado de ese manjar.

Asqueada por el camino que tomaban sus pensamientos, había decidido levantarse. Tal vez el dolor le haría recordar lo que su amiga sufriría en caso de que dejara que la bestia la dominara. Y por suerte, había tenido razón. En cuanto puso un pie fuera de la cama, su espalda le quemó como si tuviera unos candentes hierros atravesándole los huesos.

Al no estar muy de humor, se puso una simple camisa para tapar su desnudez y salió a la calle, ignorando los apetecibles aromas que se arremolinaban en la casa. Cuando estuvo fuera, inspiró hondo una vez más y pronto captó el olor de Law, quién se encontraba en la parte trasera de la mansión.

Robin caminó a través del estrecho sendero en dirección al estanque. A su paso, vio miles de luciérnagas juguetear entre las flores de jazmín. A través de su nueva y mejorada visión, era capaz de ver cómo cada diminuto insecto que se deslizaba sobre la tierra húmeda, como los animales del bosque trepaban sobre los árboles demasiado rápidos para que la vista humana pudiera seguirles. Era un espectáculo magnífico, algo que antes no hubiera podido ver por las limitaciones que le imponía su cuerpo, pero que ahora era capaz de disfrutar. A pesar de todo, la naturaleza también parecía advertida de ese cambio puesto que a medida que iba avanzando, el silencio reinaba en la oscuridad, los animales se escondían, los grillos callaban, las luciérnagas se apagaban…

Resignada, dejó escapar un suspiro y siguió caminando a pesar del dolor que le suponía hacerlo. Al fondo, gracias a la luz de la luna, consiguió divisar a Law sentado en el muelle tirando piedras al agua. En cuanto fue consciente de su presencia, se levantó y se quedó mirándola a los ojos con intensidad, como siempre que la miraba. Como siempre que estaban juntos.

Mientras divaga en sus emociones, sintió la pequeña intromisión. Law estaba intentando averiguar qué le pasaba. En cualquier otro momento le hubiera molestado que hurgara en sus pensamientos de esa manera, pero hoy no. Hoy quería que viera lo que le sucedía. Lo que pensaba. Lo que sentía… Quería que fuera consciente del miedo que tenía por perderse, por dejar que el monstruo que albergaba en su interior la dominara y perdiera el control.

−No temas… −le dijo Law tomándola por la barbilla−. La oscuridad aun no se ha extendido del todo en ti. No permitiré que lo haga…

Robin le miró a los ojos con intensidad perdiéndose en su mirada. Unos ojos que, tiempo atrás había considerado demasiado irreales e inciertos para pertenecer a un humano y que ahora más que nunca comprendía el porqué. Ese gris tan profundo y tan vacío a la vez, bordeado por un azul oscuro tan intenso, como si la línea hubiera sido dibujada con un carboncillo. Siempre que le miraba se perdía en él. ¿Cómo lo lograba? ¿Cómo conseguía hacer que estando juntos el mundo dejara de existir?

¡Que incluso Zoro dejara de existir!

Las luciérnagas del estanque comenzaron a revolotear alrededor de los dos rozándoles la piel. Las flores desprendían un aroma dulzón, una mezcla entre miel y jazmín. Pero sobre todo, lo que Robin más sentía era el frío. Un frío desgarrador y sombrío. Un frío que se adentraba en su interior hasta el hueso, haciendo que el cuerpo le doliera como miles de cuchilladas. Ese era la sensación que Law desprendía.

Una sensación de dolor. De perdición y de muerte.

Pero ni siquiera siendo el portador de la muerte conseguía que su deseo de alejarse de él se cumpliera. Ella más que nadie sabía lo que había luchado por mantenerse a distancia para no romper la confianza de Zoro. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Zoro no había sido el único motivo, sino más bien ella… No sabía hasta qué punto Law podía influenciarla y siendo sincera consigo misma, temía averiguarlo… Robin tenía más que claro que su corazón le pertenecía a Zoro. Pero… ¿qué había de su alma?

No quería pensar en ello. Detestaba tener que evaluar lo que sentía por Zoro y mucho menos por Law. Ellos dos eran los polos opuestos de un imán. Zoro era el fuego; primitivo y cálido. Prometía vida, esperanza y felicidad. Law, por el contrario era el hielo. Frío, misterioso, aterrador… Prometía muerte, sufrimiento y oscuridad.

Ella quería la vida, el calor… Quería amar, no odiar. Ella quería a Zoro. Necesitaba sentir alegría y luz, no oscuridad. No quería aceptar todo aquello contra lo que había luchado tan arduamente. Pero aun así…Aun así necesitaba esto. Aun así, a pesar de que Law representaba todos sus temores y las partes que más odiaba de sí misma. Lo necesitaba… Lo necesitaba tanto como el hecho de respirar.

Robin se acercó los dos pasos que le separaban de Law. Le miró a los ojos con mayor intensidad a la vez que rompía la escasa barrera que había entre ellos. Estaba rompiendo el muro que él había construido para alejarse de ella y el que ella había formado para alejarse de él. Ya nada iba a impedir que saboreara el sabor de la muerte. Y siendo sincera, una parte de sí misma deseaba hacerlo. Quería dejar de luchar contra sus instintos y simplemente lanzarse a la deriva…

Tan cerca como estaban, podía sentir su olor a menta entre los labios, el frío glacial de su aliento… Ya no podía esperar más. Más bien, no quería… Le tomó el rostro entre las manos haciendo que soltara el agarre que tenía sobre su barbilla, se puso de puntillas y le besó.

En el momento en el que sus labios se juntaron, Robin sintió miles de descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. No era como besar a Zoro que incitaba al deseo, a la pasión, a la lujuria… Era una sensación nueva, única… Mágica. Besar a Law era sinónimo de tranquilidad, de bienestar… pero sobre todo de poder. Sí, se sentía poderosa. Podía sentir a través de su boca como el poder de Law fluía en sus venas. Como su alma ronroneaba de placer y suspiraba aliviada por ese contacto. Como su piel pedía más y más. Como su mente encontraba un descanso y cómo sus sentidos, se activaban y ansiaban poseerle por encima de cualquier cosa.

Porque al fin y al cabo, Zoro siempre sería el dueño de su _corazón_. Pero Law lo sería de su _alma._

CONTINUARÁ…


	28. Chapter 28

Boa observó desde una de las terrazas del ala oeste de la mansión –que daba a la parte trasera, hacia el estanque− la _tierna_ y _extraña_ escena entre Law y Robin. A pesar de que estuvieran en el muelle, tapados por los arbustos y el espeso follaje de los árboles, la luz de la luna les delataba y dejaba entrever lo que ocurría. No es que ella fuera una cotilla y quisiera enterarse de todos los detalles jugosos –puede que en el fondo sí−, pero estaba preocupada. Muy preocupada. Desde que Robin había sido convertida los sucesos se habían desencadenado a gran velocidad. Hacía apenas un par de días que odiaban a los demonios con toda su alma y deseaba su total extinción de la faz de la tierra y ahora convivían con uno –bueno, más bien unos cuantos−. ¿Es que acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco? Y para colmo… ¡La gran gota que colmó el vaso! Es que a ella parecía no importarle lo más mínimo. Cierto es que Boa no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Según las instrucciones de Law, por el momento debía mantenerse alejada de su amiga. ¿El motivo? No sabían cómo Robin iba a reaccionar ante el hambre y la ira. Una parte de Boa se moría por ir a verla y brindarle apoyo en una situación como esta, pero la otra... La otra se limitaba a esperar a que las cosas cambiaran y no tuviera un letrero gigante en la frente que dijera: Suculento bistec.

Resignada por dirección de sus pensamientos, dio un suspiro y apoyó los brazos sobre la barandilla. El aire primaveral era frío a causa de las bajas temperaturas del norte e hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

−¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?

Boa se dio la vuelta y miró a Franky apoyado en el marco de la ventana. Como siempre, lucía deslumbrante, como si estuviera sacado de una película de Hollywood en lugar de encontrarse en medio de un apocalipsis.

−Estaba tomando el aire. –dijo ella con simpleza. No hacía faltar que supiera de su mal humor y el menos aun el motivo.

−Cualquiera diría que estabas espiando a esos tortolitos. –Franky se encaminó hacia la barandilla junto a ella. Sus brazos se tocaron y Boa volvió a sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

−Sinceramente, no sé cómo puede gustarle ese tipo.

−Oh, no le gusta ese tipo.

Ella le miró enarcando una ceja.

−¿Ah no? Por si no ves lo mismo que yo… Se están besando.

−Querida Boa… ¿No puedes diferenciar cuando una persona está enamorada o encaprichada? Mírales bien, ellos _no se gustan… Se quieren._

Boa les observó durante unos segundos y suspiró resignada.

−Sigo sin entender cómo puede estar enamorada de él… Y menos el porqué.

−El amor no tiene sentido. Ya lo sabes.

Ella arrugó la nariz disgustada. No le gustaba la dirección que tomaba esa conversación. ¿Acaso el amor significaba _enamorarse_ de tu potencial enemigo?

−Boa… Sé que te preocupas por ella, pero enfadándote porque esté con una persona en vez de otra no hará ningún bien a vuestra relación.

−No me enfado, simplemente no logro comprenderlo. ¿Qué hay de Zoro? ¿Acaso lo ha olvidado así, sin más?

−No creo que le haya olvidado.

−¡Pues no lo parece!

−¿Has estado alguna vez enamorada? –pregunto Franky.

Boa se sintió desconcertada, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?

−Creo que lo estuve. –contestó finalmente−. De Fred, hace unos años en la facultad.

Franky soltó una sonora carcajada y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ese maldito imbécil se estaba burlando de ella. Sin poder remediarlo, le dio un golpe en el brazo. Aunque eso no provocó más que otra ronda de risas y sofocones.

−¿Has acabado? –preguntó irritada al ver que a Franky solamente le faltaba tirarse al suelo y patalear.

−No, aun no… −dijo entrecortadamente−. Pero mejor lo dejaré para otra ocasión, no quiero cubrir mi cupón de burlas sobre ti.

Más irritada y ofuscada que nunca le dio una patada en la espinilla y se dio la vuelta con intención de marcharse cuando sintió los grandes y robustos brazos de Franky envolverla por la cintura y acercarla a él. En ese instante, toda la rabia y la vergüenza se disipó y Boa se encontró en la más absoluta y profunda calma. Él, por su parte, apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y se quedó allí junto a ella en silencio durante unos minutos.

−¿Más calmada? –preguntó él acariciándole el hombro con la punta de la nariz.

−Puede…

−¿Solo puede? –él se apartó y la miró a los ojos con intensidad−. Vaya… Significa que no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo. Eso es súper malo.

Boa sonrió y le abrazó con fuerza. A veces el estar con Franky era tan sencillo, tan único… A pesar de que no quisiera admitirlo, él tenía razón. El hecho de que Robin quisiera a Law no significaba que hubiera olvidado a Zoro. Ella más que nadie sabía lo difícil que era olvidar a alguien del que estuviste enamorada. Aun así, eso no la confortaba. De ninguna manera. Boa solamente deseaba que Robin fuera feliz. Pero feliz de verdad, con una persona que pudiera darle un futuro, no con alguien que pudiera arrebatárselo. Porque le gustara o no… Law iba a ser el verdugo de su amiga. El amor que sentía por él y que probablemente recién estaba descubriendo, iba a matarlos a todos.

.

.

Zoro corría a toda velocidad a través del espeso bosque. Sentía la frescura del lodo bajo sus pies, el olor a enebros y pinos impregnando el aire y el dulce sonido de los demonios persiguiéndole. Estaba en una misión suicida, lo tenía más que claro. Él y cinco hombres más habían salido de cacería esa noche. ¿El motivo? Cerca de cincuenta demonios se habían asentado a los alrededores del Motel impidiéndoles salir. Incluso a la luz del día. Por desgracia, los demonios no eran como los vampiros que debían resguardarse de los rayos solares para no morir abrasados. Esos hijos de puta tenían total libertad de movimientos. Tanto por la noche, como el día. En opinión de Zoro, algo jodidamente injusto. ¡Que por lo menos les dieran un poco de descanso! Aun así, ese no era el problema. No le importaba qué o cuando atacaran, sino el por qué. De alguna manera, estaban siendo atraídos por algo o por alguien… Y él creía conocer cuál exactamente era su objetivo.

Inspeccionando rápidamente con la vista, vio un pequeño desvió que le llevaba todavía más lejos del Motel, concretamente a un pequeño claro del bosque. Justo lo que quería. Si tenía que enfrentarse a esas bestias qué mejor lugar que un sitio abierto y sin obstáculos sobre los que esos hijos de puta pudieran subirse y atacarle. La suerte corría de su parte, pero aun así, todavía no había nada ganado. Hasta que esos monstruos no dieran su último aliento de vida atravesados por sus katanas, no había nada asegurado.

A lo lejos Zoro escuchó gritos, disparos y gruñidos. El corazón comenzó a martillearle con mayor fuerza y no precisamente a causa de la carrera. ¿Estarían sus amigos bien? No importaba lo que le sucediera a él. De alguna manera a lo largo de los años había asimilado la idea de que moriría joven y probablemente en alguna situación de mierda como esta… Pero eso no equivalía a sus amigos. Haciendo eco de sus temores, los gritos se intensificaron. Por primera vez en su vida, Zoro tuvo el impulso de dejar una batalla a medias solamente para ir a socorrerlos. Pero no podía hacerlo. Si no hacía de carnada, esos demonios irían de nuevo al Motel y los matarían a todos. Antes la muerte que permitir que cualquiera de ellos le pusiera un dedo encima a Nami o a cualquier otra persona.

Finalmente, después de haber recorrido el bosque un par de veces –probablemente se hubiera perdido pero nunca lo admitiría−, Zoro dio con el hermoso prado que estaba buscando. Era un pequeño semi-círculo cubierto de hierba que le llegaba hasta la cintura. La lluvia de la noche anterior había dejado el suelo cubierto de lodo y de un amargo olor a putrefacción. Cuando llegó al centro vio el motivo. Varios cuerpos humanos yacían despedazados. La carne había sido arrancada del hueso. Los órganos y las vísceras colgaban de las heridas abiertas y los rostros apenas era unas calaveras rosáceas cubiertas de sangre. Esos bastardos habían encontrado más presas por los alrededores…

Sin poder contenerse más, Zoro paró en seco y sacó sus tres katanas. Acarició a Wado una última vez antes de metérsela en la boca y prepararse para luchar.

El primer demonio impactó con fuerza contra él derribándole en el proceso. De un rápido movimiento, Zoro se lo sacó de encima y le rebanó la cabeza.

Uno menos.

El siguiente fue algo más precavido y se limitó a mostrarle los colmillos desde lejos, mientras Zoro avanzaba hacia él a rápidas zancadas, el demonio sacó sus afiladas garras y se abalanzó contra él. Esquivándolo por poco, dio una vuelta por el suelo al tiempo que le cortaba los pies a la altura de los tobillos. El ser comenzó a chillar a causa del dolor, pero a él no le producía ningún tipo de compasión. Casi con crueldad, le metió la espada en el corazón y se regocijó con el rostro de dolor y horror que la pobre criatura le mostraba. Aburrido de tanto drama, le pisó la cabeza con fuerza, esparciendo el cerebro, los ojos y la mucosa en el proceso.

En ese momento, mientras Zoro disfrutaba de la carnicería, sintió una presencia a su espalda. No era un demonio, lo habría intuido mucho antes. Era la presencia de una mujer, una mujer que olía a compota de fruta y azúcar. Una mujer que desde hacía días le traía loco.

Casi con recelo, Zoro se dio la vuelta para encarar a Tashigi quien le miraba con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

−¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó con indiferencia.

−Yo… −Tashigi se quedó muda. Todavía le miraba con el rostro desencajado y pálido−. Yo…

No pudo terminar la frase. En el momento en el que su boca iba a formular alguna respuesta, su cuerpo cayó al suelo arrastrado por uno de los demonios que se había escondido entre la alta hierba.

El grito ahogado de Tashigi hizo que la sangre en el cuerpo de Zoro se helara a causa del pánico.

_«Ella no.» _Se dijo una y otra vez mientras la perseguía por el bosque.

El demonio corría a una gran velocidad, dejándolo atrás rápidamente, pero Zoro no iba rendirse. Nunca. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había prometido no dejar a nadie atrás, fuera quien fuera… En el momento en el que Kuina murió, esa promesa se vio reforzada más que nunca. No iba a volver a permitir que nadie muriera por su culpa. Enemigo o no. Soldado de la Marina o no. Tashigi era un ser humano de carne y hueso. Alguien que sentía, reía, sufría… Y lo más importante, era el vivo recuerdo de ella… No podía abandonarla. No… No lo haría.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y exhausto a más no poder, Zoro lanzó una de las katanas con todas sus fuerzas. Por suerte y gracias sobre todo a la buena puntería que tenía, dio de lleno en el corazón de la criatura, quién perdió el equilibrio y cayó del árbol con Tashigi. Antes de que su cuerpo pudiera rozar el suelo, Zoro la cogió, cargando todo su peso en un brazo mientras que con el otro sujetaba firmemente la katana.

Alertados por los alaridos del demonio, sus compañeros vinieron al rescate. Todavía algo exhausto por la carrera, Zoro dejó a Tashigi recostada contra el árbol mientras se enfrentaba a esas monstruosas criaturas. De varios golpes, todas cayeron al suelo retorciéndose ante su inminente muerte.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación, Zoro lo recordaría para el resto de su vida…

Mientras estaba recogiendo la Katana que había quedado incrustada en el cuerpo de un demonio, otro de ellos que recién acababa de venir, estaba alzando sus afiladas garras contra Tashigi, quien yacía apretada contra el árbol observándolo todo con una expresión de horror. Zoro fue demasiado lento para detenerle con sus espadas, pero pudo hacer algo antes de que su ataque le diera a ella.

Interponer su cuerpo entre el demonio y Tashigi.

En el momento en el que la garra del demonio le impactó, Zoro lo sintió todo…

Sintió la pérdida de su hija, la pérdida de Kuina, la pérdida de Robin… Pero sobre todo sintió su pérdida. La pérdida del hombre que había sido y en el que se había transformado. Un hombre dominado por el dolor y la culpa. Un hombre que lejos de hacer feliz a la mujer que amaba, lograba apartarla… Un hombre que lejos de ser útil para sus amigos, les era una carga…

Contrariado por tanta verdad junta, Zoro se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el barro y se quedó mirando a la nada. El demonio iba a volver a atacarle y él no iba a hacer nada por detenerlo. ¿Qué importaba ya? Cuando estaba seguro de que por fin había llegado su hora. Una espada se interpuso entre ellos dos.

Tashigi, con la poca fuerza y determinación que le quedaba, estaba luchando por él, por salvarle… Su diminuto cuerpo se movió ágilmente contra el demonio. Le costó un poco, pero finalmente pudo darle el golpe final y arrancarle la cabeza de un espadazo.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, se acercó a Zoro con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

−Zoro… −dijo con la voz ahogada por el llanto−. Tu ojo…

Zoro se tocó el rostro. En su lado izquierdo notó la sangre brotar a borbotones y un dolor sofocante que no había sentido antes. A pesar de que la sensación era tan intensa como mil cuchilladas, no emitió ningún sonido. Ninguna queja… Simplemente no podía.

Mientras Tashigi lloraba, Zoro la acercó a su pecho y la acunó. El hecho de volver a tocarla sabiendo que era y no era Kuina se le antojaba extraño, demasiado… Aun así, a pesar de todo lograba reconfortarlo hasta niveles insospechables.

¿Qué le importaba perder un ojo o dos si con ello conseguía conservar su recuerdo?

.

.

Los labios de Robin se movían intensamente contra los de Law llevando su autocontrol hasta el punto de no retorno. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que deseaba poder tenerla así? Realmente mucho, muchísimo. Más del que nunca hubiera imaginado… Desde esa noche en la que durmieron pegados uno al otro en la casa de Fred, la mente de Law repetía una y otra vez las miles de cosas que podrían haber hecho y no hicieron. Después tanto tiempo ansiarla en silencio, el tenerla tan decidida y vulnerable entre sus brazos le hacía pensar que no era real. Si no fuera por el hecho de que se sentía el hambre y el ansia de poseerla en ese lugar sin miramientos, Law hubiera jurado que era un sueño. Un dulce e imposible sueño.

De pronto, como si ella hubiera sentido sus dudas, entreabrió los labios y adentró la lengua en su boca. Si en ese momento Law no la tumbó contra el suelo de madera y la tomó allí mismo fue por simple autocontrol (aunque realmente él también dudaba de dónde estaba saliendo toda esa fuerza). Robin enroscó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y pegó el cuerpo más contra el suyo. Law, todavía con cierto reparo, acarició la parte baja de su espalda, descendiendo con la mano derecha hasta la curva de su trasero. En el momento en el que sintió piel contra piel, abandonó sus labios y la miró con el rostro contrariado.

−¿No llevas ropa interior?

Ella negó con la cabeza inocentemente al tiempo que se alzaba nuevamente de puntillas para poder besarle. Sin poder contenerse más, a una velocidad sobrehumana, Law la apoyó con delicadeza contra el árbol más cercano. Mientras la besaba, insertó la pierna entre sus muslos rozando su parte intima haciendo que ella soltara un leve gemido. Un gemido que no hizo más que encender la sangre que corría por sus venas, calentándolo de una manera inevitable. Tenía que tener más de ella, más… mucho más. Sin dejar de besarla, la alzó ligeramente del suelo con la pierna y acarició la parte interna de sus muslos adentrándose más hacia su interior. Estaba tan caliente que incluso sin llegar a tocarla podía sentir la humedad que desprendía.

−Robin… −murmuró contra sus labios−. Si no quieres continuar haz que me detenga antes de que pierda todo rastro de cordura que queda en mí. –le dijo con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos entrecerrados.

−¿Y si no quiero que pares? –Robin le mordió la barbilla y trazó con la lengua el contorno de su mandíbula.

−¿De veras? –preguntó Law con el ceño fruncido−. ¿Quieres que te f-…

Robin le tapó la boca con la mano al tiempo que enrojecía violentamente. Law nunca hubiera pensado que algo tan primitivo como era el sexo podría provocar tal reacción en ella. Por Dios… ¡Ella era Nico Robin! Todas sus frases iban con segundas e incluso terceras intenciones. ¿Acaso sentía pudor por algo tan natural? ¿O era por el simple hecho de que era él quien se lo estaba proponiendo?

−No me tientes, Robin o puede que la próxima vez mi autocontrol se vaya a la mierda… −le susurró al oído mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

Ella se aferró a sus hombros con mayor fuerza clavándole las uñas en el proceso. Cuando se apartó ligeramente para mirarla, vio que sus ojos estaban cargados de deseo y necesidad. A Law no le hizo falta darse cuenta de que su mirada reflejaba lo mismo que estaba sintiendo él. Un ansia y un hambre voraz por poseerla. Robin recargó todo su peso sobre la pierna que él tenía metida entre sus muslos. Law pudo sentir, a través de la gruesa tela vaquera, el calor y la humedad que desprendía su feminidad. Y eso solo sirvió para intensificar la enorme necesidad que sentía por ella.

Sin preguntarse más por las consecuencias que tendrían sus actos, Law adentró la mano entre los cálidos muslos de Robin y le acarició los húmedos pliegues. Ella gimió sonoramente y enroscó las piernas alrededor de su cintura abriéndole camino hacia su interior. Casi con desesperación, las manos de Robin se adentraron entre sus cuerpos para desabrocharle el cinturón liberando de esa manera la gruesa erección, la cual acarició con los dedos al tiempo que la llevaba hacia su abertura. El pene de Law se empapó con su humedad y presionó su centro durante unos segundos antes de comenzar a penetrarla lentamente. En el momento en el que sintió sus tiernos pliegues envolver la punta de su erección, Law escuchó los sonidos de unos arbustos a su espalda.

−¿Law? –preguntó Fred quien seguía caminando entre la maleza.

Robin, quién también había sido consciente de la interrupción, le miró con el rostro lleno de ira e insatisfacción. Ambos sabían que no era el momento, por lo que a desgana, se apartaron el uno del otro.

−Qué oportuna este amigo tuyo… −murmuró Law mientras se subía la cremallera del pantalón.

Robin le sonrió y se puso de puntillas para besarle tiernamente.

−Luego… −prometió con la respiración entrecortada.

−Luego… −repitió él tomando sus labios nuevamente.

−Pero antes… necesito explicaciones. ¿De acuerdo?

Law no podía negarse, ¿cómo hacerlo? Siempre que le miraba de esa manera exigiendo un porqué, él no podía hacer más que contestar a todas y cada uno de sus dudas… Era una mujer terrible, sin lugar a dudas.

−De acuerdo. –dijo finalmente.

Dándose la vuelta a desgana, miró a su amigo de arriba abajo con indiferencia.

− ¿Qué quieres, Fred? –preguntó una vez vio la silueta el hombre definirse en la oscuridad.

−Maddox. –corrigió él−. Fred ahora mismo está en una pequeña depresión, así que me ha dejado al mando.

−¿Qué le ocurre a Fred? –preguntó Robin a su espalda.

−Vaya, veo que tienes compañía… ¿Qué tal te está tratando la vida de inmortal?

Robin no contestó, se limitó a mirarle con una expresión neutra.

−Bueno… Sin daño no hay culpa. –continuó diciendo Fred al no obtener respuesta−. ¿Está Bonney por ahí? Tengo que tratar un par de asuntillos con ella.

−Está en la casa… −se limitó a decir Law.

−Bien, creo que deberías venir tú también. Es algo que nos concierne a todos.

−Ahora voy. –musitó Law a regañadientes−. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Robin negó con la cabeza.

−Te esperaré en el cuarto, ¿vale?

Robin se puso de puntillas para besarle, pero la voz de Fred volvió a interrumpirles. Mosqueado, Law le cogió la mano y le dio un beso fugaz en la palma antes de marcharse.

Definitivamente, como alguno de ellos volviera a interrumpirles… Rodarían cabezas.

.

.

Robin caminó en dirección hacia el cuarto de Law cuando un agradable olor invadió sus sentidos. Casi de manera instintiva, comenzó a seguir el dulce aroma que tenía impregnado a fuego en su cavidad nasal. Poseída totalmente por sus sentidos, se dio cuenta, casi demasiado tarde, hacia el lugar al que se estaba dirigiendo. Cuando recobró la compostura, vio que estaba parada frente a la habitación de Boa. Gracias a su nuevo agudizado oído podía escuchar su acompasada respiración y el suave latir de su corazón. Por un momento, el simple bombeo de la sangre en sus venas hizo que la boca de Robin se hiciera agua. ¿Pasaría algo si entraba y solamente la olía? ¿Sería tan peligroso?

Mil y un preguntas pasaron por la mente de Robin en ese momento. Desde las más inocentes a las más sádicas y siniestras que jamás pensó nunca en formularse. Atemorizada por la dirección en la que vagaba su mente y sus sentidos, corrió hacia su cuarto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Decidió que una ducha le relajaría el ardiente dolor de la espalda y ayudaría a calmar su sed. Aunque seriamente, dudaba que por el momento pudiera darle fin a alguno de esos dos problemas.

Mientras el agua caliente limpiaba sus pecados, Robin pensó en lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Tenía tatuado con fuego en la piel cada rincón en el que Law la había tocado. Sus labios ardían ansiosos por volver a ser besados y su intimidad… estaba más húmeda y excitada que nunca. Jamás pensó que pudiera desear tanto a una persona como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Mentira… si lo había hecho, pero no era momento de recordarlo… Su mente ya era de por sí un tremendo caos como para tener que añadirle el hecho de que no sabía qué pensar en realidad.

Desechando cualquier pensamiento de su mente, cerró el grifo del agua. Mientras se enrollaba una mullida toalla al cuerpo y salía del baño vio a Law sentado en el borde de la cama. En el momento en el que sus ojos se posaron sobre los suyos, Robin vio hambre y necesidad. Total y absolutamente la misma que estaba sintiendo ella. Sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, se quitó la toalla y la dejó caer al suelo, mostrándole la desnudez de su cuerpo. Él la miró de arriba abajo y tragó saliva de manera pesada.

−Eres hermosa… −le susurró mientras la cogía de la mano y la atraía hacia él.

Robin apoyó una rodilla sobre la cama, entre las piernas de Law, mientras él acariciaba la curva de su cintura y le besaba el bajo vientre.

−Tan perfecta…−musitó contra el hueso de cadera.

Ella le apartó con suavidad y se sentó encima a horcajadas. Pudo sentir en su centro la gruesa presión de su erección y no pudo evitar solar un pequeño gemido ante el cual él sonrió con autosuficiencia.

−¿Me deseas? –le preguntó acariciándole la nuca con los dedos.

−¿Aun lo dudas?

−No. Simplemente me gusta oírlo.

Law volvió a sonreír antes de inclinarse y atrapar sus labios. Robin se dejó hacer. ¿Qué importaba ya? Había asumido que le quería, que le necesitaba y que de ninguna manera podía permanecer lejos de él.

Mientras las manos de Law acariciaban cada parte de su cuerpo, un leve susurro llamó la atención de Robin. En un principio hizo caso omiso hasta que, de alguna manera, fue capaz de distinguir de manera nítidas las voces de Bonne y Fred que se encontraban tres pisos por debajo de ellos.

−_¿Qué crees que estarán haciendo? _–_preguntó una voz grave y masculina que Robin identificó como la de Fred/Maddox._

−_Retozar como dos cachorros, ¿no los escuchas? _–_Bonney soltó una carcajada._

En el momento en el que Robin fue consciente de que hablaban de ellos, se apartó de Law rápidamente y cogió la toalla que había tirado al suelo para taparse. Él la miró con ceño fruncido y más confundido que nunca.

−¿Qué ocurre?

−No podemos…hacerlo.

Como si le hubieran echado un jarro de agua fría, la expresión de Law cambió de la más profunda necesidad a la de un hombre resignado a vivir a base de pan.

−¿Por qué? –se limitó a preguntar pacientemente.

−¡Porque no estás escuchando! ¡No vamos a f…a hacerlo mientras otros andan husmenado!

−Trata de ignorarlos, Robin… Es normal que nos oigan si están con la oreja puesta.

−No puedo. No quiero. No…

Resignado, Law suspiró y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

−Además… −continuó Robin−. Tengo hambre.

−¿Quieres que vaya a preparar algo? –preguntó él todavía sin mirarla.

−No… Quiero decir… −Robin enmudeció. ¿Cómo decirle que realmente estaba hambrienta de otro tipo de comida? −. Quiero… ya sabes…

Él pareció darse cuenta del repentino nerviosismo en su voz porque de pronto se incorporó y la miró preocupado.

−No tienes que sentir vergüenza, Robin… Es algo _natural_.

−¿Cómo no voy a sentir vergüenza? Hace un rato casi me cuelo en la habitación de Boa… No sabes lo difícil que se me hizo resistir la tención de ir tras ella y pegarle, aunque fuera, un pequeño bocado.

Law suspiró nuevamente y alargó la mano hacia Robin. Ella le miró insegura durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente le tendió la suya. Su simple roce, por muypequeño que fuera, conseguía calmarla hasta niveles insospechables.

−Tengo una idea… ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos unos días?

−¿Solo nosotros dos?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

−¿Y qué hay de Boa y Franky? No podemos dejarlos solos sin protección…

−Bonney les cuidará. Sabes que lo hará.

−¿Y qué hay del asunto que habló antes Fred?

−También se encargan ellos.

−Y…

−¡Por Dios, Robin! ¿Quieres venir conmigo o te da miedo que estemos a solas?

Ella le miró durante unos instantes y apartó la mirada avergonzada.

−Un poco de ambas… −musitó más para sí misma que para él.

−Entonces, ve a vestirte mientras le cuento a Bonney que nos vamos. ¿Te parece bien?

Robin asintió con la cabeza. Algo más tranquilo, Law se acercó a ella y la rodeo con los brazos. Al igual que antes, ese simple toque consiguió calmar sus miedos. Disfrutó de la sensación de seguridad y bienestar durante unos instantes antes de que él se apartara y la dejara a solas. Más confundida que nunca, Robin comenzó a vestirse mientras en su interior se preparaba para, probablemente, los momentos más importantes que viviría en su vida.

CONTINUARÁ…

_Wow. Sinceramente yo no iba a subir ningún capítulo hasta que no tuviera todo escrito y mis ideas en orden, peeeeeeeeeeero… querida darle una alegría a mi querida Sílvia, así que fui buena y la mimé un poco jé._

_Creo que por ahora no subiré los capítulos que vaya haciendo. Da mucho asco y sé que para la gente que sigue el fic al día debe de sentarle como una patada en el culo, pero la verdad es que mi cabeza necesita un descanso. No es por nada, sino porque estamos en los capítulos finales del fic y quiero hacerlos bien. Es decir… Escribir lo que sienta, lo que piense y lo que desee. Quiero expresar todo lo que se pasa por mi mente y no censurarlo. En definitiva… quiero darle un final perfecto, sin ningún cabo suelto ni pluma en el tintero. _

_Sé que a lo mejor digo esto ahora y en una semana subo lo que tenía pendiente, ya que según el momento en el que mi cabeza decide funcionar, rindo más o menos… pero por ahora será lo mejor hacer las cosas con calma. Prefiero demorarme un poco y traer un buen final para esta obra que hacerlo rápido y dejándome cosas que me hubiera gustado expresar. ¿No os parece?_

_En fin, que me enrollo como las persianas… _

_Como siempre os digo, disfrutad mucho de la lectura y no olvidéis las reviews._

_¡Nos vemos pronto!_


	29. Chapter 29

_Dios mío… ¡Hace TANTO que no actualizaba! ¿Me habéis echado de menos? Espero que sí. Siento mi ausencia y demás, pero he tenido unas semanas un poco extrañas y mis ganas de escribir eran de… cero. Pero bueno, espero que ahora que la inspiración ha vuelto (POR FIN), pueda ponerme a escribir los capítulos que me queden e ir subiéndoles con regularidad._

_Como siempre, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado review y me han apoyado en mi ausencia. En cuanto pueda me pongo al día con todos y en el próximo capítulo respondo a los anónimos._

_Un saludo y disfrutad de la lectura._

_-Alex-_

_**-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.**_

El corazón de Tashigi martilleaba con fuerza cuando entraron en el Motel. Todo el mundo estaba durmiendo, ajenos a la cruel batalla que se había desatado a las afueras, en el bosque.

Mejor, pensó.

−Maldito marimo. –dijo el cocinero−. Solo a ti se te ocurre perder un ojo en mitad de una pelea.

−Cállate estúpido pervertido. –bramó Zoro con los dientes apretados. Tashigi dudaba si era por el dolor o la rabia ante las palabras de su compañero−. No ha sido mi culpa.

Avergonzada por sus palabras, Tashigi bajó la mirada hacia sus pies. De repente, los cordones de sus botes eran mucho más interesantes que cualquier otro objeto del pequeño hall.

−Lo importante es que hemos podido acabar con esos demonios. –dijo Smoker desde una esquina−. Pero volverán, que no os quepa duda. En cuanto amanezca deberemos irnos.

−¿Está muy lejos Chigado? –preguntó el chico de cabello moreno al que Tashigi había identificado como Luffy.

−A 3horas en coche. –contestó su jefe−. Si somos rápidos puede que incluso menos.

−Entonces está decidido. –Sanji exhaló humo de su cigarrillo−. Al amanecer nos vamos.

−Deberías ir a curarte eso, Zoro. –dijo Luffy−. ¿Quieres que despierte a Kaya para que le eche un ojo?

Todos rieron ante esa pequeña gracia, excepto Tashigi, Zoro y el propio Luffy, quién no se había dado cuenta de su chiste.

Finalmente, tras acabar de debatir lo que harían al día siguiente, todos fueron a descansar. Tashigi, sintiéndose como una acosadora, siguió a Zoro por los oscuros pasillos hasta su cuarto. Durante algunos minutos se debatió el entrar y disculparse o por el contrario huir de allí como la cobarde que era. Después de sopesar los pros y los contras, se armó de valor y entró.

La habitación estaba en penumbra, apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna se colaba por la estrecha abertura de la tupida cortina. Zoro se encontraba sentado en la cama, con la mirada fija en un punto lejano de la pared y una botella de sake en la mano. Su herida había parado de sangrar, pero aun así se notaba que necesita atención médica urgente.

Sin esperar a que él le diera permiso, Tashigi fue al baño y buscó el pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios que siempre había bajo la pila del lavabo. Cuando volvió a la habitación, el ojo de Zoro se posó sobre los suyos.

−¿Qué haces aquí, mujer?

Tashigi comenzó a temblar. ¿Alguna vez dejaría de comportarse como una auténtica estúpida en su presencia? Cohibida por su pregunta, apretó el botiquín con fuerza sobre el estomago y buscó mentalmente las palabras adecuadas para una situación así.

No se le ocurrieron ningunas.

Exhalando un suspiro cansado, se acercó a él y se dejó caer sobre la cama de enfrente, todavía sujetando el botiquín a modo de escudo.

−Necesitas que te curen eso. –dijo finalmente−. Y dado que fui la culpable de que te hirieran, me veo en la obligación de ayudarte.

Zoro la miró inexpresivo, casi igual que siempre que la observaba. Aun así, Tashigi pudo notar cierto brillo en su ojo, como la de un cazador observando a su presa desde muy de cerca. Ese pensamiento hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. ¿Ella era su presa? Y lo peor de todo… ¿Pretendía cazarla como a esos demonios?

−Haz lo que quieras. –contestó el tomando un largo trago de sake.

Con el corazón desbocado en su pecho, Tashigi se colocó de rodillas entre las piernas entreabiertas de Zoro para estar a la misma altura. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle ante lo mucho que impone su presencia. Y sobre todo… su cercanía. ¿Era consciente de lo que le provocaba a la gente? Tal vez no.

Sintiendo las manos como mantequilla, cogió un par de gasas y las empapó de alcohol. Todavía temblando, se acercó a él y con suavidad, depositó suaves toques sobre la herida. Zoro gruñó ante la quemazón del primer contacto, pero después de eso, no emitió ningún sonido más.

A Tashigi siempre le había interesado la medicina, por ello, durante sus vacaciones en el cuartel (todos los soldados tenía un mes de vacaciones que podían repartirse a su gusto) trabajaba con el , un increíble científico que colaboraba con ellos. Él le había enseñado los cuidados básicos a un enfermo, qué antibióticos utilizar para cada caso… ¡E incluso operar! Algo que nunca había hecho en la práctica, pero sí conocía en la teoría.

−¿Por qué estabas en el bosque, mujer?

Tashigi se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz tras todos esos minutos de silencio.

−Q-quería ayudar…

−Bien, pues no fuiste de ayuda. –contestó él con dureza.

Avergonzada, Tashigi bajó la mano y la mirada.

−Podrían haberte hecho daño. –dijo él finalmente−. No deberías haber salido.

−Soy tan apta como cualquier otro soldado para hacer ese trabajo. ¡Es por esto por lo que dedico mi vida! ¡A luchar contra esos… demonios! –dijo gritando. La rabia la consumía. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que era menos que cualquiera de ellos?

−Podrías haber muerto.

−Lo sé.

−¿Te da igual?

−No. P-pero…

−¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo no hubiera estado allí y ese demonio te hubiera secuestrado?

−N-no lo sé… −dijo tartamudeando.

Realmente no sabía que hubiera hecho si Zoro no hubiera estado allí. No quería admitirlo, probablemente nunca lo haría, pero… confiaba en él. Una parte de sí misma le había dicho que si, algo le pasaba, él estaría para salvarla. ¿Era un pensamiento estúpido? Tal vez, pero en el fondo de su corazón lo sentía de esa manera. Sentía que Zoro, por mucho que la odiara por algo inexplicable, la salvaría sin importar qué. Era algo estúpido. ¡Apenas se conocían! Y aun así… Aun así Tashigi estaba dispuesta a poner su vida en las manos de ese hombre.

−Lo siento… −dijo finalmente.

−Deberías sentirlo. –contestó él−. Fue algo estúpido y descabellado.

Tashigi no dijo nada, se quedó mirándole a su ojo con intensidad. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? ¿Por qué todo su cuerpo se estremecía ante su presencia? ¿Por qué solo quería alargar la mano y tocarlo?

Con la cabeza hecha un lío, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y un rubor tiñéndole las mejillas. Tashigi se incorporó a la par frente a Zoro. En ese momento notó como la sangre se calentaba en sus venas, como si fuera agua hirviendo. Miró a Zoro a los ojos con intensidad, perdiéndose en él de manera inevitable. Cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que hacía, era demasiado tarde. Su mano descansaba sobre la mejilla barbuda de él, pinchándole las palmas y haciéndole cosquillas. Su cara estaba a escasos centímetros, casi podía notar su cálida respiración. Él la miró desconcertado durante unos segundos, pero finalmente su expresión se relajó y mostró una absoluta paz. Ese era el momento, ya no podía dudar más. El ahora o el nunca.

Con la inexperiencia propia de una joven que nunca había conocido a ningún hombre, Tashigi se inclinó y atrapó sus labios con delicadeza.

.

.

Robin veía pasar los edificios y casas desde la ventanilla del coche a una velocidad de vértigo. La ciudad de Nueva York poco a poco iba quedando atrás. A pesar de que era de noche, todo estaba en la calma. No había ni un alma en el exterior, ni siquiera un demonio. No pudo evitar preguntarse el por qué. Cuando estaban llegando al límite de una ciudad que se extendía en todas las direcciones, Law paró el coche.

−Tengo que salir a hacer algo durante unos minutos. ¿Te importaría esperarme aquí? –preguntó.

Ella le miró desconcertada durante unos segundos. ¿Tenía que quedarse aquí y no acompañarle? ¿Por qué? Y lo más importante de todo… ¿Desde cuándo se guardaban secretos entre ellos?

−Está bien. –contestó a regañadientes.

Law se acercó para besarla, pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros, probablemente intuyendo su desconcierto.

−Volveré pronto. –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del coche y marcharse a una velocidad alarmante.

Robin se quedó malhumorada en el coche. La actitud de Law le parecía extraña. Ellos pocas veces se guardaban secretos y si él se había ido de esa manera tan misteriosa, era porque iba a hacer algo que no le iba a gustar, estaba segura.

Intentando desechar los macabros pensamientos de su mente, se limitó a observar el nocturno paisaje a través de la ventanilla. Las hojas de los árboles se mecían con suavidad a causa del viento. El cielo estrellado brillaba con intensidad bañado por la tenue luz de una luna menguante. Pero ninguna de esas maravillas logró captar su atención, sino los lejanos reflejos de una ciudad que nunca duerme.

A su espalda, las luces de color rosa, azul y morado proveniente de Nueva York, brillaban como miles de bombillas en un árbol de Navidad. El observar ese extraño paisaje hizo que recordara a sus amigos. ¿Habrían llegado ya a Chicago? ¿Estarían todos bien?

El mero hecho de pensar en ellos hizo que su corazón dejara de latirle en el pecho. ¿Cómo les explicaría en lo que se había transformado? ¿Cómo podría estar cerca de ellos sin sentir la necesidad de matarles? ¿Cómo podría volver a mirar a Zoro a la cara después de todo lo que estaba haciendo?

Tal vez, el volver con ellos era una estupidez. Ella ahora era un demonio. Su vida humana había quedado atrás. Por mucho que amara a sus amigos más que a su propia vida, no podía ponerles el peligro. No por su culpa. Sabía que, después de todo lo que había pasado, lo mejor sería quedarse aquí y mantenerles a salvo. ¿Acaso no es eso amor? El dejar marchar a las personas más importantes de nuestra vida simplemente por su seguridad.

Cuando Robin se dio cuenta de la realidad, fue demasiado tarde, ya lo había decidido. Aunque su corazón se estaba rompiendo ante esa decisión, sabía que era lo mejor para todos ellos.

No volvería a ver sus amigos nunca más. Y sobre todo… no volvería a ver a Zoro.

Sintiendo una enorme opresión y angustia en el pecho, Robin se tapó la boca con fuerza para contener los sollozos que amenazaban con desbordarla. Las lágrimas corrían cálidas y saldas por sus mejillas mientras ella intentaba encontrar el aire necesario para volver a respirar.

Cerca de cuarenta minutos después, Law había vuelto con una extraña bolsa en su mano. Robin había empleado ese tiempo para calmarse y hacerse a la idea de su nueva decisión. No era necesario que Law lo supiera. Al menos no por ahora.

−¿Qué llevas ahí? –le preguntó al verle entrar.

−No es nada… un par de provisiones que necesitaremos. –contestó él con simpleza−. ¿Estás prepara para irnos?

Robin asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa. A veces era tan sencillo ser ella misma cuando estaba junto a él. Incluso lograba que, por muy difícil y duro que fuera, olvidara al mundo entero.

−Necesito que hagas una cosa antes. –Law se sacó un pañuelo de seda negra de la chaqueta−. Quiero que te lo pongas, ¿de acuerdo?

−¿Vas a violarme mientras conduces? –preguntó ella de manera juguetona. Por la mirada que le dedicó Law supuso que eso lo tenía previsto para luego.

−Tu hazlo. –ordenó él.

Robin se acercó a él con intención de besarle, pero antes de que sus labios se tocaran se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y se puso el pañuelo.

1-1 Ya estaban en paz.

Privada del sentido de la vista, Robin estaba perdida. ¿Hacia dónde se dirigían? La impaciencia hizo mella en su interior, haciéndola sentir nerviosa e irritante. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan impaciente? Siempre había gozado del don de la tranquilidad. Nada nunca conseguía importunarla o ponerla ansiosa, en cambio ahora… Ahora sentía que quería estallar.

Pasaron varios minutos. ¿O tal vez fueron horas? Antes de que el coche se detuviera. Sintió a Law removerse en su asiento hasta coger la bolsa de la parte trasera y poner una especie de radio.

−¿Música? –preguntó ella al tiempo que Law le ponía los auriculares. Sintió su presencia y olor más que nunca e inevitablemente la boca se le hizo agua.

Resignada ante su manera misteriosa de actuar, se cruzó de brazos y pataleó en el suelo alfombrado. Con la música era incapaz de escuchar nada, pero sí de oler. No fue consciente, hasta que estuvo en los brazos de Law, de que la habían sacado del coche. El frío viento le impactó de lleno en la cara cuando se sintió suspendida ante un vació. Instintivamente se cogió con fuerza al cuello de Law y apretó la cara contra su hombro. Su olor hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara y la inevitable hambre que llevaba sintiendo desde hacía horas hizo mella en ella.

En apenas unos segundos, volvió a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. Algo desequilibrada al estar privada de dos sentidos, se tambaleó. Law le quitó los auriculares y Robin escuchó el sonido del agua.

−¿Preparada? –le susurró al oído provocando que se estremeciera.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y sintió como el nudo del pañuelo se desataba. Al principio su visión fue borrosa, miles de puntitos blancos se arremolinaban en su campo de visión, pero tras apenas una milésima de segundos, fue capaz de verlo todo.

El océano de un perfecto negro azulado se extendía ante ella. Quedaban un par de horas para el amanecer, pero al fondo, lejos, muy lejos en el horizonte, se podían ver los colores del amanecer. El aire olía a sal, agua y frío. Al fondo, bajo sus pies, se escuchaba el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas.

Incapaz de contener la emoción, dejó que unas lágrimas de felicidad se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

−Es… perfecto. –murmuró.

Law no dijo nada, se acercó a ella y la besó con suavidad.

−Sé que estos días han sido muy duros para ti, por eso quería que tuvieras un pequeño respiro.

Robin le sonrió y pasó las manos por detrás de su cuello.

−Gracias. –le dijo de corazón−. Gracias por todo, de verdad.

Él sonrió con esos dientes blancos tan perfectos y la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho.

_**[A partir de aquí escuchar la canción de Keep the Streets Empty for me de Fever Ray]**_

Robin sintió como cada célula de su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su contacto. Enterró la cabeza en su pecho y aspiró su inconfundible aroma. Al igual que en las últimas horas de esa noche, su cuerpo reaccionó ante su olor. Sintió hambre y necesidad, como nunca antes.

Con la respiración agitada, se separó ligeramente de él para poder mirarle. Los ojos grises de Law eran un reflejo de su propia desesperación y deseo.

Con la sangre hirviendo en las venas, Robin se puso de puntillas y le besó. Los labios de Law se entreabrieron dejando paso a su lengua, la cual hundió en su boca casi con desesperación.

Las manos de Law viajaban hacia abajo por su columna vertebral hasta ahuecar la curva de su trasero. Con urgencia, apretó su cadera contra el hinchado bulto de su erección. Al sentirle tan cerca, tan duro y preparado para ella, Robin no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

En apenas un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había abandonado la pequeña terraza y se encontraban en una habitación grande. Robin no tuvo tiempo de contemplar lo que había a su alrededor, estaba demasiado desesperada por tenerle como para ser consciente de nada más que él.

Con las manos temblorosas, le desabrochó los botones de su camisa dejando su musculoso pecho al descubierto. Cuando le vio, desnudo de cintura para arriba, Robin tuvo que contener el aliento ante su maravillosa belleza.

Law era como una de esas enormes esculturas griegas de mármol blanco. Tenía más músculos de los que ella era capaz de recordar. Los nudos de su estomago se marcaban con cara respiración y su pecho musculoso y fuerte, entrenado en un campo de batalla y no en un gimnasio, mostraba un enorme tatuaje con forma de corazón.

Cohibida por esa belleza tan desgarradora, Robin tocó con la punta de los dedos la tinta negra que se incrustaba en su piel. Trazó el contorno del tatuaje a la altura de su propio corazón. Apoyando la palma ligeramente, sintió bajo su piel el acelerado, pero rítmico, bombeo.. Law apoyó la mano sobre la de ella y la apretó con suavidad al tiempo que se erguía para besarla. Robin alzó ligeramente la cabeza para recibir sus labios, siempre bienvenidos.

Se sintió mareada, avergonzada, cohibida, desesperada… Se sintió de mil maneras ante él, ante su presencia, ante todo lo que la hacía sentir. ¿Por qué le necesitaba de esta manera? ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba con tanta desesperación cuando le tenía cerca? Su mente procesó miles de respuestas, pero solo había una con la que estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

Law le pertenecía a ella al igual que ella le pertenecía a él.

Con deliberada lentitud, casi como si lo hiciera para hacerla sufrir, Law le quitó la camiseta. En ningún momento dejó de mirarla a los ojos con esa intensidad que la aturdía. Con la yema de los dedos, trazo el contorno de su clavícula desde el pecho hasta el hombro antes de enredar las manos en la parte trasera de su nuca y acercarla hacia sus labios.

Robin gimió al sentir su lengua impaciente, al notar su mano acariciando la parte baja de su espalda y ascendiendo hacia el cierre de su sujetador, el cual liberó sin ninguna complicación al tiempo que lo dejaba caer al suelo.

Casi con rudeza, Law la lanzó de espaldas contra la cama (Robin no recordaba que hubiera ninguna cama) y se tumbó sobre ella, dejando todo su peso. Con las manos le acariciaba la cintura, la tripa e iba ascendiendo hacia sus pechos mientras le besaba el cuello.

Sus manos parecían conocer cada punto erótico de una mujer. Law apretaba sus pezones en el momento exacto en el que le mordía el cuello y luego los calmaba con la palma justo cuando trazaba con la lengua la marca que sus dientes habían dejado. Robin jamás creyó poder encontrar placer en el dolor, pero con él estaba alcanzando las puertas del cielo con cosas inimaginables.

La lengua de Law trazó todo el sendero desde su cuello hasta su pezón, el cual tomó en la boca y mordisqueó con delicadeza. Robin, instintivamente se arqueó por el placer. Poco a poco, Law iba abandonado su pecho y comenzó a besar su vientre hasta llegar al hueso de la cadera.

Con una fuerza inhumana, Law desgarró los vaqueros y la ropa interior, incluso se llevo los zapatos por el camino dejándola completamente desnuda y a merced de él. Mientras la observaba con hambre, se quitó las pocas prendas de ropa que portaba y las dejó caer en algún lugar cercano a la cama.

Robin tuvo que contener el aliento al ver su gruesa erección. Tuvo la tentación de gatear y tomarla en su boca, pero todo rastro de cordura y pensamiento coherente se desvaneció al sentir la lengua de Law trazar el camino desde su rodilla hasta la cara interna de su muslo.

Instintivamente Robin metió los dedos en su pelo y clavó las uñas en el cuero cabelludo. La barba y las patillas de Law le hacían cosquillas y mezclado con el placer era una bomba de sensaciones.

Su boca se paró en femoral, a la cual le pasó los dientes con delicadeza, antes de proseguir su camino hasta su feminidad. En el momento en el que Robin sintió su lengua adentrarse en su interior, sintió que iba a morir del placer.

Law mordisqueó su clítoris y jugueteó con su lengua miles de veces llevándola hasta el borde del orgasmo una y otra vez pero nunca dejando su liberación. Cada vez que Robin creía morir de placer, Law adentraba los dedos a tanta profundidad y con tanta fuerza que la hacía sentir todo el placer volver a ella.

El cuerpo de Robin se arqueaba por la necesidad, por la desesperación de encontrar la paz, pero sobre todo… por el enorme deseo de tenerle dentro de él. Con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban, apoyó la planta del pie sobre su pecho e hizo que se separara.

Él la miró divertido relamiéndose los labios. Sus ojos grises mostraban picardía. ¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿Quería volverla loca? Pronto lo descubriría…

En apenas un pestañeo, Law le giró la pierna y la hizo aterrizar sobre su estomago. Robin le notó apoyarse encima de ella y su delicioso peso no hizo más que desearle con desesperación.

−¿No te parece muy convencional hacerlo en una cama? –preguntó mientras apoyaba la punta de su erección en el centro de su abertura.

−¿Qué qui-…?

Pero Robin no pudo terminar la frase. Nuevamente con esa velocidad sobre humana propia de los demonios, Law la estampó contra una escalera roja que había en una esquina de la habitación. La puso mirando de cara a la pared, justo encima de la escalera y le subió los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Usó su propia mano a modo de esposas y la encadenó a la escalera.

Con la mano libre, le abrió las piernas e hizo que alzara una sobre un peldaño de metal. Robin creyó morir al sentir como por fin, entraba en ella. Con desesperación comenzó a agitarse e intentar liberarse de su presa, pero fue imposible. Law la sujetaba con fuerza a la escalera de pared al tiempo que bombeaba en ella con fuerza.

El primer orgasmo llegó a los pocos segundos y Robin se sintió prácticamente en las puertas del cielo. Law se movía rítmicamente detrás de ella, su mano la sujetaba con fuerza mientras la otra estiraba de los pezones aumentado el placer.

Un segundo orgasmo la golpeó con fuerza y sus rodillas flaquearon. Law pareció notarlo, pues la soltó con delicadeza y salió de su interior.

−N-no… −murmuró Robin con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

−¿Más? –preguntó él con la voz ronca.

−S-sí…

Law le giró el rostro con suavidad y adentró la lengua en su boca. La beso con pasión, con necesidad y Robin se dio cuenta que, mientras ella se había corrido dos veces, él todavía no había terminado.

Era su turno de jugar.

Armándose de fuerzas, se separó de Law y lo empujo de vuelta a la cama. Él la miró confundido durante unos segundos, pero le duró bien poco esa expresión puesto que al notar sus labios recorrer su miembro desde la punta hasta la base, su rostro no mostró más que placer.

Robin jugueteó con la lengua, lamiendo el glande como si fuera una piruleta. Se adentró su pene casi entero en la boca y lo saboreó como el mejor de los manjares. Podía sentir, en el sabor agridulce que estaba cercano al orgasmo, pero no quería que terminara en su boca. Lo quería dentro, quería sentirle…

Sintiéndose la persona más cruel del mundo, se alejó de él. Antes de que Law pudiera quejarse, gateó sobre él y se empaló sobre su hinchada y orgullosa erección.

Él gimió, ella gimió.

Robin se movió rítmicamente sobre él. Notaba su orgasmo muy cerca, pero faltaba algo… Había solo una cosa que podía hacer esta experiencia fuera completa.

Law se irguió hasta quedar sentado con ella sobre su regazo. Bombeaba casi con desesperación en su interior y Robin supo que faltaba en el momento en el que olió el dulce aroma de la vena de su cuello.

Sin poder contenerse, dejó que los incisivos le crecieran y clavó los dientes en la carne. La sangre le llenó la boca y en ese momento, ambos explotaron por el placer. Law clavó los dedos con fuerza en su trasero mientras le daba una última embestida antes de explotar y Robin…

Robin simplemente sintió el orgasmo más intenso y placentero de su vida.

Porque el pecado de la sangre muchas veces es más grande que el pecado de la carne.

CONTINUARÁ…


	30. Chapter 30

_¡Hola chicos! Ya estoy por aquí de nuevo.  
La verdad es que no iba a publicar este capítulo porque es un poco… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Puras explicaciones? Sí, más bien. Es como un paso para cerrar un "arco" que en este caso se trataba de la transformación de Robin, para pasar ya a lo que vendrá a ser la parte final (más o menos, habrán por así decirlo unos capítulos decisivos para que comprendamos el porqué de todo).  
En realidad iba a hacer el capítulo mucho más largo y añadir las cosas que tengo preparadas para el capítulo siguiente, pero quedaría muy siniestro pasar de repente de una cosa a otra… Como que no tendría mucho sentido, ¿sabéis? Por eso he preferido meter esto antes (aunque ya os digo, no tiene más que explicaciones), para comenzar con la fiesta en el siguiente.  
Os aviso que vais a llorar en el próximo episodio. Es así… Las cosas que tengo planeadas para escribir son bastante… no sé ni cómo decirlo. ¿Impresionantes? Ya lo juzgaréis vosotros mismos. Por ahora, no me enrollo más y os dejo con este breve "fin" del arco._

_Un saludo._

_-Alex-_

_**-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.**_

Por fin habían llegado a Chicago.

A pesar de que el haber llegado a su destino debía de suponer una enorme felicidad, Nami no sintió más que un enorme vacío. Desde el momento en el que supieron que se dirigían a la enorme fortaleza de la Marina, ella supuso que irían todos juntos. En cambio ahora, después de tantas cosas que habían pasado, el grupo estaba dividido.

En cierto modo, Nami culpaba a Robin por ese hecho. No lo hacía con malicia, simplemente no podía evitar sentir que, si ella no hubiera decidido ir en busca de respuestas, ahora estarían todos juntos, sanos y a salvo. En cambio, por culpa de esa morbosa curiosidad e insatisfacción por el mundo, estaban separados y preocupados los unos por los otros. Y eso sin contar el hecho de que, la perdida de Kuina y por decirlo de algún modo, también la de Robin, había provocado que Zoro dejara entrar en su vida a otra mujer.

Nami no odiaba a Tashigi, creía que era una buena chica, muy dulce y cariñosa y probablemente se llevarían bien, pero no si estaba con su amigo. No podía evitarlo, pero interiormente sentía unos enormes celos. No eran celos del tipo amoroso, ya que ella no amaba a Zoro de esa manera, sino más bien como los de una hermana pequeña que no quiere ver a su hermano con ninguna otra mujer que a ella no le agrade.

Y es que, ¿cómo podía saber la pobre e ingenua Tashigi que el corazón de Zoro estaba ocupado por otra mujer? Nami sabía lo complicado que era el amor. Ella misma experimentaba los altibajos de una relación y eso que, teniendo en cuenta el carácter de Luffy, tampoco podía considerar a su amorío algo normal… Llevaban más de un año juntos, tenía un hijo en común y todavía no habían formalizado su relación como algo más. ¿Qué destino le esperaba? Uno muy negro, a este paso. En todo caso, lo importante era que por fin habían llegado a Chicago.

El lugar estaba lejos de encontrarse en las expectativas de Nami. El paisaje que había creído que sería frondoso y lleno de árboles, era seco, más parecido a una estepa. Los bosques estaban bastante lejanos de la ciudad y mucho más de la fortaleza.

La fortaleza, la cual ella había creído más como un colegio fortificado, era casi una cárcel. Se encontraba junto a un lago que parecía más un pantano cenagoso que otra cosa. Estaba rodeado de un muro de casi 20 metros de alto por el cual colgaban enormes pasarelas, probablemente para realizar las guardias.

De forma normal deberían pasar un control médico para asegurarse de que estaban libres del virus y no había demonios entre ellos, pero por ir con Smoker (un importante pez gordo, más de lo que hubieron imaginado), les dejaron pasar sin muchos contratiempos.

Cuando entraron en el interior, Nami se quedó boquiabierta ante lo que veía. Casi en el centro del pantano, había un edificio enorme de diez plantas lleno de pasarelas y puentes mecánicos, probablemente serían plegados en el caso de que los muros exteriores fallaran.

A pesar de que la fortificación de ese edificio era espectacular (en el cual descubrió más tarde vivían los grandes capitanes, almirantes y jefes), lo que más la sorprendió fueron las casas que rodeaban el recinto.

−¿Por qué hay tantas casas? –preguntó Nami a Smoker mientras caminaban por una de las pasarelas en dirección al edificio central.

−Hace años, la familia de los soldados de la Marina vivían aquí. –explicó Tashigi. A Nami le irritó un poco que hubiera sido ella la que le contestara, pero aun así no dijo nada−. Para evitar que, en caso de algún accidente, los hombres estuvieran lejos de sus puestos, los jefes decidieron dejar que sus mujeres e hijos vivieran en el fuerte.

−Es un poco cruel mantener encerradas a las personas… −dijo Sanji.

−No lo creas. –esta vez contestó Smoker−. A los soldados les motivaba el saber que, después de su jornada de trabajo podrían volver a casa junto a sus esposas. Por ello, sabiendo lo que perdían en caso de morir en alguna batalla, eran más eficaces en la guerra y mucho más leales. Pocos desertaban. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Aquí tenían todo lo que necesitaban y más. Pero por culpa de las estúpidas leyes del Gobierno tuvieron que cerrar ese programa y todas las familias fueran llevadas a otros lugares.

−¿Y quién vive ahora en esas casas? –preguntó Ussop mirándolo todo a su alrededor. Parecía más impresionado que nunca ante la avanzada tecnología que empleaban.

−Ahora mismo viven los civiles que hemos rescatado de esta… epidemia. –continuó diciendo Tashigi−. En total hay casi 100.000 personas en este fuerte. Y caben cerca de 200.000 más.

−¿100.000 personas? –exclamó Kaya−. ¡Eso son demasiadas personas!

−Ahora entiendo dónde están todas esas personas que dejaron atrás sus casas… −murmuró Nami.

−Así es. Cuanto estalló la epidemia mandamos un comunicado a todas las redes de comunicación. Les avisamos que este era un lugar seguro al que podrían venir, pero aun así aparecieron bastante pocas personas… −Smoker dió una buena bocanada de su puro y soltó el aire con deliberada lentitud−. De las millones de personas que viven en los solo unos pocos han sobrevivido o han conseguido llegar. Por supuesto, este no es el único fuerte, hay muchos más repartidos por todo el país. Entre todos apenas logramos llegar al millón de seres humanos. No somos muchos, pero aun así suficientes para repoblar el mundo y poder matar a esos hijos de puta.

−¿Hay más fuertes? –preguntó ilusionado Ussop−. Me gustaría verlos algún día.

−En Chicago está la sede central, pero existen otros de menos tamaño repartidos por el continente. Desgraciadamente, aquí es donde menos personas tenemos, por el clima frío y por la enorme actividad de demonios.

−¿Por qué hay más demonios por el norte? –Zoro abrió la boca por primera vez en todo el día. Nami le miró por el rabillo del ojo y se encontró con la misma expresión de siempre. ¿Por qué pensaba que algo había cambiado en él?

−En realidad, no lo sabemos… −contestó Tashigi dedicándole una sonrisa tímida. Nami casi tuvo ganas de vomitar−. Según los estudios y las comunicaciones con las patrullas de todo el país, hay una enorme concentración de demonios en los estados del norte y Canadá. La zona sur apenas tiene un par de nidos en algunas importantes ciudades, de ahí que estemos creando nuevos fuertes en Texas o Arizona.

−Lo tenéis todo planeado. –contestó Zoro.

Smoker simplemente se limitó a sonreírles sin llegar a revelarles nada.

Cerca de un año después, en la Noche de las Estrellas Caídas que es como lo recordarían, Nami averiguó la auténtica función de las pasarelas y los puentes…

.

.

Robin despertó con los primeros rayos del amanecer bañándole el rostro.

Se acurrucó de costado mirando en dirección al gran ventanal y contempló la salida del sol. El cielo se teñía de naranja, amarillo y púrpura, mientras la luna y las estrellas palidecían con su resplandor. Era una escena hermosa, más de lo que nunca lo fue un amanecer. ¿O tal lo era porque lo veía todo con otros ojos?

Permaneció en la cama durante unos minutos más y finalmente decidió ir a investigar. La noche anterior estuvo demasiado _ocupada _como para haber sido consciente del lugar en el que se encontraba exactamente. Aunque siendo sincera, tampoco le preocupaba… Podría estar en el mismísimo infierno y probablemente no se daría ni cuenta.

Mientras Law dormía a pierna tendida junto a ella, Robin se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que compartía la cama con un hombre después de tener sexo. Las veces que lo había hecho con Zoro, siempre había surgido algún contratiempo que les impedía permanecer juntos. Pero con Law no fue así. Había tenido horas para disfrutar de él, de sus caricias y sus mimos. Era placentero sentirse querida y necesitada, pero también era perturbador. Robin no sabía cómo sentirse exactamente con lo que estaba haciendo. Era feliz, ¿para qué negarlo? A pesar de haber elegido el camino fácil y con menos sufrimiento, estaba contenta. Pero a la vez también triste.

Triste porque no podía elegir entre lo que dictaba su corazón y lo que le dictaba su alma.

Desechando cualquier pensamiento macabro de su mente, le dio un suave beso en el pecho a Law y fue en busca de su ropa. Se sintió avergonzada al descubrir que apenas se había salvado la camisa que llevaba la noche anterior. Los pantalones y las bragas estaban hechos añicos en el suelo, mientras que el sujetador probablemente había desaparecido en combate. Sin poder ocultar la sonrisa ante la morbosa situación, cogió la camisa azul de Law y se la puso, aunque no sin antes inspirar ese aroma tan embriagador y que tanto le gustaba.

Robin revoloteó por la habitación. Cotilleó el único armario que había y que tan solo contenía un par de mantas y sábanas de recambio. Observó la pequeña mesa de madera que había en una esquina y contempló los pequeños cuadros marinos que adornaban las paredes. Siento sincera, no había gran cosa que ver. El lugar era muy austero y simple, casi como si nadie viviera allí y es que probablemente así fuera.

Al fondo, alejada casi de la vista, estaba la enorme escalera roja que subía al techo. Robin se sintió un poco cohibida al ver el sitio en el que Law y ella habían…

Intentando calmar la excitación que sentía al recordarlo todo, subió por los estrechos peldaños. De alguna manera imaginó que esas escaleras conducirían hacía un ático oscuro y tan austero como lo que había debajo, pero la realidad siempre superaba a la mente.

El espacio era pequeño, sí, pero estaba lleno de máquinas y cables. En el centro de la habitación había una enorme bombilla blanca, sujeta al techo con miles de alambre. Lo que deberían haber sido las paredes del cuarto, eran ventanales enormes, casi como de tres plantas de altura.

Estaban en un faro.

Maravillada, Robin corrió hacia una de las cristaleras y apoyó las manos. El océano se extendía ante ella como un lugar infinito, el amanecer estaba ya casi culminando y a lo lejos, muy lejos pero que aun así sus ojos pudieron ver, estaba la ciudad de Nueva York. Majestuosa, increíble e indestructible.

Incapaz de contener las lágrimas por la emoción, Robin lloró largo y tendido. Dejó que todos los sentimientos reprimidos en su interior salieran a la luz. ¿Qué importaba ya?

Ella amaba a Zoro, más de lo que nunca querría a nadie probablemente. Era un hecho tan real como el respirar. Pero también amaba a Law. Ya no podía negarlo más.

Destino o no. Almas gemelas o no. Lo que sentía por él iba más allá de la comprensión humana y lo sabía. Law y ella eran la misma cara de una moneda. Las mismas piezas de un puzle. El mismo polo de un imán. Ellos era el mismo conjunto de un todo, de un infinito. Era estúpido negar lo inevitable.

Tras pensarlo de manera larga y tendida, Robin se calmó. Las cosas eran como eran. Dos caminos no podían juntarse y dadas las circunstancias… su camino estaba muy lejos del de Zoro ahora mismo. Decidió que, aunque fuera duro, era lo mejor. Él merecía algo más. Era demasiado bueno como para permanecer junto a una mujer como ella y una vez asimilado, decidió dejarlo marchar…

Mientras meditaba, algo captó la atención de Robin en el piso inferior.

Se trataba de una bolsa negra que Law había llevado la noche anterior. Estaba en la terraza, justo donde la había dejado caer antes de… Bueno, antes de que todo pasara. Más curiosa que nunca, bajó los peldaños de dos en dos. Se sorprendió al notar como sus pasos eran silenciosos, aun sin desear que fueran así.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y salió al exterior, aunque no sin antes mirar hacia los lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie. Se sintió un poco estúpida tras haberlo hecho. ¿Quién iba a estar por allí?

Cuando abrió la bolsa e inhaló un aroma dulzón, cualquier rastro de excitación o vergüenza desapareció.

−¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Law a su espalda.

Robin le miró casi con odio. Sacó el contenido de la bolsa y se la tiró sobre el pecho con más fuerza de la deseada. El objetó impactó contra él y casi cayó al suelo si no hubiera sido por los reflejos rápidos de Law.

−¿Qué es eso? –preguntó ella llena de cólera.

−Robin…

−¿Qué?

−Déjame explicarte. ¿De acuerdo?

−¿Explicarme qué? ¿Qué me has traído aquí, alejada de todo el mundo para cebarme a sangre en contra de mi voluntad?

−Así no son las cosas. ¿Vas a dejar que te lo explique o por el contrario piensas seguir enfadándote de manera injustificada?

−Ah, discúlpeme doctor, no sabía que me estaba enfadando sin motivo. –dijo ella con sarcasmo−. Resulta que ahora a las mentiras y a los secretos se les llama justificaciones…

−Yo no soy el único que guarda secretos. –dijo él con dureza−. A este juego podemos jugar los dos y creo que tienes todas las de perder.

−Estás siendo un capullo.

−Y tú muy ingenua. ¿Qué te creías? ¿Qué el hecho de haberte transformado no iba a suponer ningún cambio para ti? ¿Qué seguirías siendo una humana cuya vida tuviera un final? Lo siento cariño, pero no. Todo ha cambiado y más vale que seas consciente de ello por tu bien.

Robin sintió una rabia y una ira descontrolada. Cada célula de su cuerpo ansiaba con abalanzarse contra Law y matarle. Puede que incluso estuviera a punto de hacerlo si él no hubiera alzado la mano y hubiera acariciado su mejilla con dulzura. Ese simple roce bastó para que el demonio de su interior se apaciguara, al menos un poco.

−Solo quiero ayudarte… −dijo Law con la voz desgarrada−. No sabes lo que me duele el ver que no eres feliz.

−Soy feliz… −contestó ella sujetando su mano con fuerza con la mejilla. Por alguna razón el saber que a él le dolía su infelicidad a ella la dolía el doble−. Solo si tú estás conmigo.

Él casi sonrió.

−¿Me dejas explicarte las cosas?

−¿Vas a mentirte? –exigió saber.

−No… Nunca lo haría. −dictaminó−. Sé que te oculto muchas cosas, pero créeme, son por tu bien…

−Law… Lo único que quiero es que seas sincero conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

−Sí. –contestó él atrayéndola hacia sus labios.

La besó con ternura y amor. Casi como si tuviera miedo de que ella le rechazara. Era algo estúpido. ¿En qué momento ella podría hacerlo? Incluso aunque lo quisiera, era imposible para Robin separarse de él. Ya era demasiado tarde…

−¿Te apetece dar un paseo? –preguntó él besando su mejilla con suavidad.

Robin asintió con la cabeza todavía aturdida. Era imposible explicar todo lo que sentía cuando estaba junto a Law.

Él la cogió en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo, se subió a la barandilla y se lanzó al vacío. Robin lo vio todo. Fue incapaz de cerrar los ojos en ningún momento a causa de la sorpresa. ¿Estaba loco? Probablemente había más de 100metros desde el faro hasta la roca más baja. Aun así, el trayecto fue tan suave como el ir en bicicleta. Apenas unos segundos después, aterrizaron con un suave balanceo. Law la besó una vez más y la cogió de la mano para comenzar a caminar.

El día había amanecido gris y con parsimonia. El cielo estaba teñido de espesas nubes que amenazaban una inminente tormenta. Acorde con el tiempo, las olas del mar rugían furiosas estrellándose contra las mohosas rocas.

Pasearon por las marismas durante unos minutos hasta que llegar a una playa de arena gris en donde se sentaron con los pies en remojo.

−Este lugar es precioso. –murmuró Robin.

−Robin…

−Lo sé. No hace falta que te disculpes.

Él sonrió y le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro. Le dio un suave beso en la sien y luego la soltó con suavidad.

−Bien, es hora de las preguntas. Tu parte favorita. –dijo con sarcasmo.

Robin le dedicó una mueca, pero no pudo evitar reírse. Law tenía razón, ella siempre estaba en busca de respuestas. Fueran buenas o malas ella quería saberlas. Estaba en su naturaleza el ser curiosa, de ahí que dedicara toda su vida a la arqueología. Le encantaba conocer el pasado, aprender de él y con cada nuevo proyecto averiguar cosas que probablemente, nadie sabía. Le fascinaba el mundo, los humanos y todas esas incógnitas sin responder que existían desde la antigüedad. Incluso anteriores al inicio de los tiempos conocidos.

El mundo estaba lleno de misterios sin resolver y por suerte o por desgracia, ella ahora era una clave para poder salvarlo. Necesitaba conocer a qué se enfrentaba y por consiguiente, la manera de salir victoriosa.

Vivir o morir. No había más.

−Lo cierto es que ahora no sé qué preguntar…

−¿Qué tal si empezamos por lo que pasó antes? –dijo él con burla.

−En ese caso… ¿Por qué llevabas sangre en esa bolsa? Y lo más importante… de quién era.

Law dejó escapar un suspiro largo y cansado. Robin sabía que a veces era difícil tener que dar explicaciones y más aun cuando nunca lo habías hecho. En eso ambos se parecían demasiado.

−Era la sangre de un amigo de la familia. Ellos conocen mi condición. Gracias a lo que soy puedo protegerlos y bueno… como favor les pedí esto para ti. –calló durante unos segundos esperando a ver su respuesta, pero Robin no dijo nada. Tampoco sabía qué debía de contestar−. Sé que te rehúsas a alimentarte, pero debes hacerlo.

−Puedo alimentarme de ti, como hice anoche.

−Lo sé, pero es necesario acostumbrarse a los humanos. Te será más fácil convivir con ellos cuando su olor y su sabor no te afecten.

−¿Qué quieres decir?

− No sé como explicártelo sin hacer referencia a los tecnicismos de la comida, ya que los humanos no son para alimentarse, al menos no en el sentido literal de la palabra… Pero es algo así como costumbre. −dijo−. Si nunca has probado el sabor de un humano antes, cada vez que estés junto a él tendrás ganas de alimentarte, aunque no tengas hambre. Digamos que es algo llamado acción-reacción. En cambio, si tú anteriormente has comido y estás medianamente satisfecho, controlar tu instinto es mucho más fácil. ¿Comprendes?

Robin asintió con la cabeza. Lo comprendía bien, pero aun así… el hecho de hacer daño a otras personas era algo imposible para ella.

−Mi interés por alimentarte con la sangre humana es: a) hacerte inmune a ellos y evitar que les des caza; b) ayudar a que tu metabolismo se acostumbre a este nuevo tipo de comida y no requiera que la tomes con frecuencia y c)hacerte más fuerte. Lo creas o no, el hecho de tomar sangre y no tomarla en demonios como nosotros supone una gran diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Aunque ya no puedas ser infectada y transformarte porque eres uno de ellos, si no tienes la fuerza necesaria para luchar y plantarles cara, eres igual que un humano… Con un par de golpes puedes morir. Y eso es lo último que quiero que te pase… −dijo con seriedad.

−No quiero herir a nadie por mantenerme viva… No quiero convertirme en un monstruo.

−No permitiré que eso ocurra. Para eso estoy contigo, ¿no? Para ayudarte a ser lo que eres, enseñarte, aconsejarte y cuidarte… Incluso dar mi vida por ti.

−Eso significaría que tendría que vivir en un mundo en el cuál no estés tú y sinceramente… no quiero hacerlo.

Law sonrió y la besó en la sien.

−Mala hierba nunca muere, ¿recuerdas?

−Si tomo la sangre que hay en la bolsa… −dijo despacio meditando las palabras−. ¿Me volveré inmune al olor de los humanos?

−Naturalmente necesitarás muchos tipos de sangre y dosis para que haga efecto, pero con el tiempo podrás. Alégrate, en cuanto te acostumbres ya no desearás matar a Boa cada vez que abra la boca. Me dejarás ese camino a mí. –dijo Law intentando animarla.

Robin no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. Lo cierto es que Boa a veces podía ser muy insufrible. Pero el saber que había una forma de evitar desear matarla a cada instante, la hizo feliz. Si todo iba bien, incluso algún día sería capaz de volver a ver a Nami, ¿no?

Pensar en Nami trajo los recuerdos y el dolor de la noche anterior. Rápidamente, antes de que Law se diera cuenta del cambio de emociones en su interior, decidió cambiar de tema.

−¿Por qué nosotros no necesitamos devorar la carne de los humanos, como el resto de los demonios? –preguntó.

−Hmmmh… −Law se dejó caer de espaldas con los brazos bajo la cabeza. Sus músculos se marcaban con cada respiración y el tatuaje de su torso parecía cobrar vida con los finos rayos de sol que traspasaban las espesas nubes−. En realidad sí lo necesitamos, es una condición básica de nuestra naturaleza pero… al pertenecer al linaje directo de Adam, en este caso al haber sido transformados por Bonney, seguimos conservando nuestra conciencia y humanidad, por decirlo de algún modo…

−Tú… ¿alguna vez sentiste la necesidad de matar a alguien?

−Por supuesto. –contestó sin ninguna vergüenza−. Las primeras semanas después de haber sido creado tuve la tentación de matar a cada ser humano que se cruzó conmigo… Por desgracia, el haber crecido sabiendo de la existencia de los demonios y de todo el mal que provocaban en los humanos me hacía imposible poder tomar la vida de nadie. Aun así, eso no significó que no tuviera ganas de hacerlo.

−¿Y lo hiciste?

−No. Bonney me encontró a tiempo. Se sintió culpable por haberme abandonado y volvió a por mí. –esta vez el tono de Law mostraba gratitud y respeto−. Ella me enseñó todo lo que sé. Me ayudó a sobrellevar en lo que me había transformado y, que al igual que tú, odiaba con toda mi alma. Me mostró su lado buen y su lado malo. Pero sobre todo… me mostró un nuevo camino en el que no necesitaba hacerle daño a nadie para poder alimentarme. Gracias a ella superé las ganas de descuartizar y matar a cualquier persona que se cruzara en mi camino y simplemente me limité a alimentarme de su sangre. Al fin y al cabo nuestros instintos son más parecidos a los de un animal que a los de un ser humano.

−Lo que no entiendo… −Robin meditó las palabras durante unos segundos−. Es por qué el resto tiene esa apariencia tan…

−¿Demoniaca? ¿Horrible?

−Sí.

−Bueno… porque son creaciones de creaciones. Es decir… Piensa esto como si fuera una cadena trófica. El primer creador procrea de su misma especie y tienen una descendencia que comparte sus mismos genes. Su descendencia procrea entre ellos, pero también con miembros de otras especies… Los genes van variando y se pierde el patrón original. Al final, el que un demonio que ha sido humano transforme a otro humano lo deja más como a un animal que como a los primeros seres creados, que al tener unos genes más puros han podido conservar sus rasgos.

−He de decir que campo de la ciencia y la biología no es lo mismo, pero aun así… entiendo lo que quieres decir. Por eso nosotros no somos como el resto de humanos transformados, ¿no? Porque provenimos de la sangre de Bonney que es pura…

−Así es. Por eso a pesar de que nuestros instintos sean los mismos que los de ellos, no caemos rendidos con tanta facilidad. Al conservar nuestra humanidad y nuestra conciencia, tenemos la opción de elegir. Ellos no. Sus genes han sido programados para que, una vez transformados, se dejen en manos de su instinto sin tener ninguna opción a elegir.

−Es algo cruel… Aun sigo sin creerme que la magia esté tan vinculada a la biología. En realidad, aun no me creo que esté pasando todo esto. –dijo Robin−. ¿Qué hemos hecho el resto de humanos para merecer esto? Lo que sea que pasara entre Adam, Bonney los Dioses si es que alguna vez existieron, es entre ellos. ¿Por qué tenemos que ser los daños colaterales de una guerra que no nos pertenece?

−Porque el mundo es injusto, egoísta y despiadado. Tal vez Adam no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, tal vez sí… ¿Quién sabe? Bonney se niega a hablarme de él y yo… bueno, no le conozco personalmente. Tampoco me interesa en cierto modo. La cago, lo entiendo. Nos ha jodido a todos, pero pienso que la cosa no es culpar a los demonios por ello. Es cierto que son los culpables de estar acabando con el mundo y los humanos, pero ellos no pidieron ser así. Es como tú has dicho… son los daños colaterales de los errores de otros. Se rigen simplemente por lo que son y por lo que saben. –Law hizo una pausa para mirarla−. En cierto modo… siento pena por ellos. ¿Imaginas lo que deben de sentir? Son animales que están perdidos. Se guían por lo que su instinto les dice sin ninguna opción a elegir y para colmo han dejado de ser las personas que eran. ¿Puedes imaginar lo cruel que es eso? Pienso que es incluso peor que el hecho de ser humano y saber lo que ocurre. A veces la ignorancia es la felicidad, pero también una maldición.

−¿Acaso estás justificando sus actos? –preguntó Robin incrédula.

−De ninguna manera. –Law se puso tenso−. Sus acciones no tienen perdón, pero tampoco son los culpables al cien por cien. Si alguien merece morir realmente es aquel que ha hecho todo esto…

−Adam… −contestó Robin por él.

−Sí. Él es el único que ha querido jugar a ser Dios y fue maldecido. Todo lo que pasó después, bueno o malo, es por su culpa.

−Quiero que muera… −dijo Robin llena de odio al recordar la de vidas que se habían perdido por su culpa. Sobre todo la de sus padres−. Y quiero ser yo quien le mate.

−Si lo matas mueres tu también. –le recordó Law−. Es lo malo de tener una pequeña porción de su sangre en tu interior.

Ro no dijo nada. En realidad, ¿qué debía contestarle? No estaba conforme con su situación y su nueva vida… Y mucho menos en lo que se había transformado…

Vivir como el ser que más odiaba en el mundo o morir para salvarlos a todos. ¿Cuál era el camino más correcto? Fuera el que fuera, lo odiaría, estaba segura.

Por ahora, a pesar de que no le gustara, había decidido aceptarse tal y como era. Aprender a luchar, alimentarse y a sobrevivir. Tal vez… su nueva condición le permitiría salvar el mundo sin tener que dejar morir a las personas que amaba en el proceso…

Porque al fin y al cabo, pasen los meses, años o incluso siglos… siempre hemos vivido sumidos en la oscura belleza de un mundo malvado.

.

.

_**[Diario de verano de Nami – Junio]**_

Por fin empieza el calor. Ya creía que íbamos a morir congelados en este infierno.

Hace apenas dos semanas que hemos llegado a la fortaleza de Chicago, pero sinceramente, para mí han sido como meses… Hemos tenido mucho trabajo por hacer, para empezar el acomodarnos en una casa, limpiar, chequeos y rutinas médicas… Todo un caos, vamos.

Nos dieron la posibilidad de elegir cada uno de nosotros una casa, para vivir de una manera más íntima, pero lo cierto es que nos conocemos demasiado bien como para querer separarnos ahora. Así que, tras mucho meditarlo, hemos cogido dos casas muy juntas y hemos comenzado a reformarlas para de ellas una más grande. En apenas unos días avanzamos muchísimo y tras una semana estaba totalmente acaba.

¡Es enorme! Nunca he visto nada más bonito, incluso la casa de Luffy que más bien parecía una villa romana, queda reducida a nada en comparación con esta.

Lo cierto es que no me importa si la casa es grande o pequeña o incluso si no la tenemos… Para mí lo que realmente me llena es el hecho de estar todos juntos, como una auténtica familia. El saber que, después de todas estas mierdas que hemos pasado, nada ha conseguido separarnos y lograremos vencer lo que se nos ponga por delante. Solo desearía que Robin y el resto estuvieran aquí. Odio admitirlo, pero les extraño muchísimo… Espero de todo corazón que vuelvan pronto.

Por el momento no queda más que resignarnos y esperar a cómo se desenvuelve la situación.

_**Julio**_

Ayer fue un día maravilloso.

Para celebrar mi cumpleaños, Luffy y los chicos decidieron darme una sorpresa…

¡Salir fuera de los muros!

Pasamos el día en una pradera con bosques, a unos 15km de la Fortaleza. Sanji preparó una riquísima tarta de chocolate y muchísimas comidas.

Lo cierto es que lo pasamos de maravilla. Pudimos olvidar, aunque fuera durante una jornada, el hecho de que vivíamos encarcelados por miedo a que nos atacaran.

De veras… fue maravilloso poder ver el cielo azul, oler el perfecto aroma de la hierba en verano y escuchar a las cigarras cantar durante todo el día.

Espero que podamos volver con Robin la próxima vez, realmente lo deseo…

_**Agosto**_

Ya van tres meses desde que estamos aquí y todavía no tenemos noticias del resto… Estoy preocupada. Diría que demasiado…

Tengo ganas de volver a Nueva York y ver qué está ocurriendo, pero no es buena idea. Salir extramuros con todo lo que está sucediendo es una equivocación.

Aquí, a pesar de estar encerrados, los soldados nos protegen.

Hay una pregunta que no para de atormentarme… ¿Viviremos el resto de nuestras vidas encerrados?

_**Septiembre**_

Mi corazón está intranquilo… Noto que algo se acerca, algo realmente malo…

Urian ha vuelto a llorar sin cesar. Es como si fuera consciente de cuando las cosas se ponen feas…

Todavía sin señales de Robin y yo, sinceramente… empiezo a pensar que realmente está muerta…

_**Octubre**_

Algo viene. Lo he sentido. Lo hemos sentido… Algo malo va a venir… Estoy completamente segura.

Solo espero, que si se trata de la muerte… se nos lleve a todos muy pronto.

CONTINUARÁ…

_Como os he dicho, no hay mucho misterio o cosas interesantes en este capítulo. Simples explicaciones sobre las cosas. Eso sí, os diría que os quedarais con esas explicaciones ya que serán cruciales para el final._

_Sin más preámbulos me despido hasta la próxima._

_**Respuestas a reviews anónimos:**_

_**Roronoalau:**_Yo te diría que no sacaras tus propias conclusiones todavía con respecto a nada. Si hay algo que me gusta más que el drama es dar sorpresas y giros inesperados en las situaciones. Ahora las cosas van de una manera, pero muy pronto pueden ir de otra. ¿No crees? Ya verás lo que sucede en los próximos episodios y podrás juzgar !


	31. Chapter 31

_**-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.**_

Desde el momento en el que Maddox la había avisado del extraño comportamiento de los demonios tantos meses atrás, Bonney había actuado con cautela.

Para empezar, procuraba salir lo menos posible para evitar que los demonios la espiaran. Porque sí… Una de las cosas más patéticas que Adam estaba haciendo con ella (además de con sus egoístas acciones mantenerla lejos) era espiarla.

También había evitado exponer a Robin a peligros innecesarios. Conocía muy bien el verdadero motivo por el que Adam la quería y no era precisamente porque según la profecía ella fuera a matarles a todos ellos (algo que realmente la preocupaba bien poco). Sino más bien el sabor de su sangre...

En el momento que Bonney la había probado esa noche en el teatro de ópera, había quedado prendada de su sabor. Sin lugar a dudas era la humana más exquisita y sabrosa que podía existir en el mundo. Suya era la sangre que les devolvió al mundo y suya sería la sangre que los mataría a todos. Porque si de algo estaba realmente segura era de que su sangre sería la perdición de Adam, al igual que lo estaba siendo la suya.

Robin poseía una esencia única. Si alguien la obligara a explicar qué sintió al probarla, solo sería capaz de decir una sola cosa: éxtasis. La sangre de Robin era como una droga, cuanto más tomabas, más la deseabas... Tenía un sabor parecido al de la fruta madura cuando estalla en la boca y hace que tu paladar experimente todo tipo de dulzuras y delicias, pero también tenía el punto justo de frescor, como si fuera menta recién cortada.

Sin lugar a dudas, esa mujer era única. No existía nadie como ella y probablemente nunca volvería a existir.

En ocasiones Bonney pensaba que Robin era la reencarnación de todas esas brujas y Dioses que ellos habían matado. Como un ente creada para que les devolviera a todos al mismísimo Infierno. ¿Por qué no? A pesar de que los humanos no creyeran en la magia, ésta vagaba libre por todo el mundo. Escondida en la oscuridad y solamente apareciendo para unas cuantas personas que, al igual que ella, eran elegidas por la balanza del universo.

El mundo no funcionaba de esa manera tan primitiva y tosca como era la evolución. Para nada... El mundo estaba lleno de vida, de magia y de seres que la mente humana jamás podría imaginar. La Tierra, en sí, era un ente viva que los albergaba y protegía a todos. Porque si había que temer a algo de verdad, no eran a los demonios o a todas esas oscuras criaturas que albergaba la naturaleza, sino al universo.

El universo entero se regía por unas normas y leyes complicadas. Nadie podía jamás saber cómo iba a actuar, ni qué desenlace iba a tener. Lo único que podían saber era que, si el universo había destinado a dos personas a estar juntas, e incluso los había puesto en el camino una y otra vez, era porque su papel en el mundo ya estaba escrito mucho antes incluso de que ellos existieran.

No había más.

Bonney sabía que su destino era ser la compañera de sangre de Adam. La primera pecadora que aceptó la inmortalidad y la oscuridad a cambio de la vida. Curioso, ¿no? Porque a pesar de llevar siglos viviendo y vagando por este mundo (sin contar el tiempo que permaneció en esa cripta antes de que Robin les despertara) se sentía más muerta de lo que nunca estuvo.

¿Cómo podía aplacar el dolor que sentía en su corazón? ¿Cómo podía realmente ser feliz?

Lo tenía todo. Absolutamente todo... Pero aun así, sentía un profundo y enorme vacío en su mísera e interminable vida.

Ansiaba volver a amar, ansiaba tener una familia y ser feliz... No esto. No huir de su captor, no tener que transformar a sus amigos y herir a otros con tal de mantenerse con vida.

Porque al fin y al cabo, lo que ella hacía no era vivir, sino sobrevivir. Sí, ella sobrevivía en un mundo lleno de oscuridad. Una oscuridad que ella misma había ayudado a crear y que se había desatado simplemente por un estúpido humano queriendo jugar a ser Dios.

Y lo había conseguido... Incluso siendo débil e insignificante, los había derrotado. Porque... ¿qué hay más fuerte que la fe? Cuando las personas pierden la fe, los Dioses y seres sobrenaturales se debilitan. Es así. El universo los creó como parte de un algo para explicar lo que los humanos no comprendían. Eran necesarios para la evolución de la especie... Pero cuando la especie supera a los Dioses es cuando la balanza se desequilibra y el mal es creado.

Adam, quiso ser Dios y ahora, era Dios. Un ángel caído que iba a arrebatarle al mundo su humanidad, al igual que habían hecho con él.

Descompuesta por completo, Bonney se hizo un ovillo en la cama y lloró. Pocas veces dejaba que los sentimientos la embargaran, pero simplemente no podía más. Quería ser libre del yugo que la unía a él. Quería que dejara libre a Robin y a Law.

Porque Bonney estaba completamente segura de algo... En cuanto Adam supiera qué es lo que había hecho con su humana, la iba a matar. Tanto a ella como a Law.

La perdonó una vez por haber sido... "infiel" y haber creado a alguien sin su consentimiento (Adam había sido infiel miles, incluso millones de veces pero ella nunca le había reprochado nada), pero si esta vez, por algún casual, se enteraba de que su preciosa y frágil Robin era ahora un demonio...

El mundo estaba perdido.

Agotada de llorar, estaba a punto de dormirse cuando sintió la mano de Maddox sobre su boca en la oscuridad. Bonney le vio completamente lleno de sangre, con miles de magulladuras sobre las manos y la cara.

−Creo que han descubierto dónde estamos... −dijo con un susurro para evitar que ningún miembro de la casa le oyera.

−¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Nos hemos ocupado de crear pistas falsas y mantener su atención alejada... −dijo Bonney incorporándose en la cama.

−Lo sé, pero ha sido imposible... Tiene espías por todos lados… Y me temo que Reyes y Aeron están buscando a la chica...

−¿A Robin? −preguntó Bonney alarmada. Sus temores se estaban volviendo realidad. Si Adam decidía enviar a alguien para llevar a Robin junto a él sería sin duda a sus hermanos. Ellos le eran leales desde el principio de los tiempos. Mucho antes incluso de haber sido transformado…

−Adam la quiere... creo que sospecha algo.

−¿Qué va a sospechar? Apenas nos hemos mantenido en movimiento y la hemos ocultado bastante bien.

−Lo sé... pero me ha llamado. −Maddox la miró preocupado−. Sabes que Adam nunca me llama si no es por algo importante… Los generales arconte se están reuniendo. Sabes que yo soy una de las cinco manos que lideran el ejército y si nos está llamando es porque sospecha de algo… Tal vez ya sepa lo que has hecho.

−Es imposible que lo sepa. A no ser...

−A no ser que alguien se lo dijera.

−¿Pero quién? –Bonney le miró fijamente a los ojos. En su mirada pudo distinguir el recelo y frialdad que solo demostrada ante una persona−. ¿Estás acaso dudando de Law?

−¿Quién sino?

Bonney puso los ojos en blanco.

−Creo que es Fred quien habla por ti ahora mismo... −dijo−. Sabes que eso es imposible. Law la quiere más que a nada en este mundo. ¿Por qué te crees que la transformé? Aparte de era una amenaza y podría matarnos y todo eso... Pero aun así. Si a ella le pasaba algo en cualquier momento, Law no lo soportaría y yo prefiero la muerte antes que saber que él sufre de algún modo.

−¿Por qué te preocupan tanto los dos? −Maddox la miró confuso. Parecía incomprensible para alguien como él que un demonio tuviera sentimientos y buenas intenciones.

−Law fue la primera persona a la que transformé... Yo soy como su madre en esta vida. Él siempre me será leal, al igual que yo a él. –Bonney sonrió para sus adentros. Siempre pensaba en Law como en el hermano o amigo que nunca tuvo, incluso puede que como un hijo testarudo que cuidaba a su madre consentida e irresponsable.

−Él no es tu hijo. –contestó Maddox refunfuñando−. Ningún humano que transformes puedes considerarlo como tal. Sino, por mi parte, ahora mismo tendría millones de hijos vagando libremente por el mundo, teniendo en cuenta que los primeros a los que convertí habrán transformado a miles de humanos en el proceso…

−Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo. – recalcó Bonney−. Mientras tú en tus primeros años de inmortal decidiste comer a todo el que se pasó por tu lado, yo esperé hasta encontrar a alguien que realmente mereciera estar a mi lado.

−¿Y Law lo merece?

−Lo merece más que ningún demonio de pacotilla que tú o los otros arcontes hayáis creado. –Bonney le dedicó una mirada envenenada. Siempre que se hablaba de Law había tensión en el ambiente. Ella no comprendía el por qué, pero era como si tanto Maddox como Fred le odiaran por algo…

−Si quieres tener crías, quédate embarazada. Tu época fértil está cerca y ya sabes…

−No voy a quedarme embarazada, Maddox. –contestó Bonney con la mayor paciencia del mundo, algo inusual en ella−. Sabes que eso desataría otra de las tantas profecías de mierda que lanzaron esas brujas y lo siento, pero estoy bien con mis hijos adoptivos. Digas lo que digas.

−Pensé que tú y yo… algún día… −Maddox la cogió con suavidad de la mano y la miró con la ternura propia de un amante. Bonney sintió como su corazón se encogía ante esa pequeña muestra de amor.

−Te quiero, ya lo sabes…. Pero no de esa manera. –dijo soltándose con delicadeza de su agarre−. Eres un hermano para mí, me has protegido durante toda la vida y me has enseñado muchas cosas… Pero sabes que no podemos estar juntos. Adam te mataría, igual que hizo aquella vez… Si sigues vivo es simplemente porque conservé tu alma en mí hasta encontrar a un portador.

−Y yo te agradezco toda esa amabilidad… −la voz de Maddox sonaba dura y oscura a causa de la rabia−. Pero solo soy un hombre. Lo sabes… Y mi corazón siempre te ha pertenecido. Creo, que incluso el de este humano te pertenece.

Bonney no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

−Fred es gay o al menos eso es lo que sé. –contestó ella divertida.

−¿Y un gay no puede enamorarse de una chica? –preguntó confundido. Esta vez la voz sonaba igual a la de Fred, con su misma entonación y peculiaridad. Igual que siempre que intentaba rebatir algún comentario que ella había ocasionado.

−Dejemos eso para más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Bonney antes de perder la paciencia−. ¿Qué debemos hacer? No quiero que se la lleven… Si lo hacen se llevarán también a Law y…

−Y matarías a cualquiera que lo tocara, ya lo sé. –Maddoz puso los ojos en blanco−. Solo hay una forma para salir de esta… Debemos huir de aquí y esconderla nuevamente. Pero esta vez vamos a crear un señuelo.

−¿Qué quieres decir?

−Law y yo los despistaremos…

−No.

−Bonney…

−He dicho que no. Joder. Ninguno de los dos se pondrá en peligro… Si Adam quiere algo, que venga a buscarlo él mismo, mataré a quien se ponga en mi camino.

−Si Adam aparece no solo se llevará a Law o a Robin, sino a ti también. ¿Quieres volver a tu prisión?

Bonney recordó su casa, su ciudad y sobre todo… su prisión. Porque eso es lo que era. Una cárcel de cuerpo y alma en donde no podía vivir.

−No dejaré que le cojan… −reafirmó Maddox tratando de convencerla−. Es mejor que nosotros seamos vuestro comodín para huir que permitir que Aeron o Reyes la cojan. Están cerca… Les puedo sentir. Y me apuesto lo que quieras a que tu lo sientes todavía aun más…

−Yo… −Bonney notó como un nudo se asentaba en su garganta. ¿Qué iba a hacer? La idea de dejar que Law y Maddox se expusieran al peligro no le gustaba ni un pelo, pero lo cierto es que tampoco había ninguna opción. En cuanto uno de los cinco generales arcontes (sin contar a Maddox que estaba de su lado) pusieran una mano sobre Robin… Todo estaba acabado. No había otra opción… Debían separarse−.Prómeteme que le cuidarás.

−Bonney…

−Prométemelo. Si algo le llega a pasar. Si alguien se atreve a tocarle aunque sea un pelo. Toda la responsabilidad caerá sobre ti. Y te lo juro, Maddox… No seré benévola.

−Lo prometo. –dijo con resignación−. Pero que no se me ponga chulo o le parto las piernas.

Bonney, con los nervios a flor de piel, le soltó un capón y le miró desafiante.

−Ve a despertar al resto. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer…

.

.

Esa noche, la infame y temida Boa Hancock sentía miedo de verdad por primera vez en su vida.

¿Qué unos psicópatas la secuestraran y la violaran? No hay _problema_. Ella podía superarlo, con mucho tiempo y paciencia.

¿Qué su mejor amiga muriera frente a sus ojos y resucitara siendo un demonio? No pasa _nada_. Alguna forma para traerla de vuelta y arreglar las cosas habría.

Pero… saber que llevaba dos meses de retraso en su menstruación e incluso imaginar sentir una presencia cálida y viva en su interior… Era algo que la aterraba más que cualquier contratiempo que hubiera sufrido en su vida.

La idea de tener un hijo, dadas las circunstancias, se le antojaba demasiado irreal. ¿Cómo iba a traer una pobre criatura a un mundo tan cruel y despiadado? Era algo inimaginable… Es más, no podía ni siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad.

Había miles de preguntas que rondaban su mente, pero había que realmente la atormentaban. ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer? ¿Abortar y olvidarse del tema o contárselo a Franky?

Lo cierto es ellos dos no había definido su relación y hacerlo ahora por la simple obligación de un hijo en común, se le antojaba demasiado forzado. Realmente tampoco es que supiera lo que realmente sentía por ese hombre…

Se llevaban acostando algo más de 3 meses y tenían una relación bastante estrecha, pero no habían acordado ningún término ni punto medio. Simplemente se limitaban a disfrutar de la mutua compañía en ese Infierno y caos que era el mundo.

A pesar de que Franky era un tipo duro, sabía que sería un buen padre. No era del tipo Sanji, que pregonaba a todos los vientos que quería una familia con una esposa e hijos, pero sí era del tipo que, cuando veía a un bebé, moría de amor.

Boa se había fijado la manera en la que jugaba con Urian. Eran una escena conmovedora, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo enorme y duro que era Franky y lo tierno y entrañable que era un bebé. Eran como dos cosas totalmente opuestas, pero que de alguna manera compaginaban.

Ella sabía que, si decidía tener al bebé, Franky se haría cargo como un verdadero hombre. De eso no había duda. Pero la cuestión, era realmente otra…

¿Quería ella realmente tener un hijo?

La verdad es que Boa siempre había sido una persona egoísta, caprichosa y malcriada. Vivía una vida plena, llena de diversión. Le encanta subirse a la barra de Infierno (el bar de Nueva Orleans) y bailar durante toda la noche. Añoraba la época en la que cada vez que pasaba frente a un tío, este moría de amor por ella… Era una vividora, eso era una realidad, pero lo cierto es que, a pesar de siempre haber tenido todo lo que ha querido, sentía una parte de sí misma vacía.

Curiosamente esa parte comenzó a llenarse aquella mañana en la que había vomitad el desayuno en la pila de la cocina.

Llevaba dos semanas de retraso y sus peores sospechas se habían hecho realidad con ese pequeño acto de la naturaleza.

Desde el momento en el que lo supo, aquella vacía parte de su corazón, el cual siempre había sido rígido y frío para cualquiera menos Robin o Fred, se estaba llenando de una calidez y ternura que nunca había experimentado.

Tal vez nunca lo admitiría, pero durante muchas noches en las últimas semanas, se tumbaba en su lecho y se acariciaba la tripa. Sabía que todavía faltaba un tiempo para que se le notara, probablemente hasta el sexto o séptimo mes no se vería nada, pero aun así, ya notaba una calidez emanar de su interior.

Una vida estaba creciendo en ella. Una vida que, por mucho que no quisiera tener y no viera cómo podría sobrevivir en un mundo como este, sabía que amaría a pesar de todo…

Demasiado agobiada y ansiosa como para poder dormir, Boa dio miles de vueltas en la cama. Incluso se chocó un par de veces con el robusto cuerpo de Franky, moviéndolo unos centímetros de su posición inicial, pero él no se dio cuenta. Ese hombre tenía un sueño tan profundo, que a duras penas lograría despertarse aunque lanzaran una bomba nuclear sobre ellos.

Como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas, Boa se incorporó al oír un suave _toc- toc_ en la puerta. Saliendo de la cama a duras penas (ya notaba como las piernas comenzaban a hincharse al igual que sus pechos) y poniéndose una bata, fue a abrir.

Se sobresaltó un poco al ver a Bonney parada frente a ella con una expresión martirizada.

−Tenemos que hablar. –le dijo.

Boa la miró durante unos minutos con un profundo odio. Lo cierto es que, a pesar de vivir en los últimos meses bajo el mismo techo, a ella no terminaba de caerle bien. No era nada personal, ya que nunca se había comportado mal o la había herido… Era simplemente por lo que había ocurrido con Robin. Por alguna razón, lejos de argumentos racionales, no conseguía perdonarla por haber transformado a su mejor amiga en lo que era…

Ella se había pasado demasiados años de su vida cazando a esos seres como para en esos momentos, con el mundo acabándose y quedando apenas vivos una pequeña porción de la población, crear más seres sedientos de sangre.

−¿Qué? –preguntó finalmente a regañadientes.

−Debéis recoger vuestras cosas… Nos vamos a Chicago.

Boa la miró con sorpresa. Su enfado había dado lugar a la curiosidad. Y como dice el dicho… La curiosidad mató al gato. Aun si querer saber el motivo, tuvo que preguntar.

−¿Por qué tan repentinamente? Creía que Robin aun necesita un poco de tiempo para adaptarse a lo de ser… −no pudo terminar la frase, desgraciadamente odiaba admitir en voz alta lo que su mejor amiga era.

−Es complicado. –se limitó a decir−. Está pasando algo que nos afecta a todos y debemos poneros a salvo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

−¿Es peligroso?

−Sí… Si no nos damos prisa, probablemente acabemos todos muertos. –Bonney parecía nerviosa, más de lo que nunca Boa la había visto.

−¿Cuándo partimos? –por extraño que pareciera, el hecho de que quedarse aquí supusiera morir había encendido una adrenalina impropia en ella. ¿Sería ese el instinto de madre del que todo el mundo hablaba?

−Mañana antes del amanecer.

Y con eso, a una velocidad que los ojos de Boa no podían seguir, desapareció de su vista.

Ella se limitó a permanecer apoyada en el marco de la puerta durante unos minutos más mientras se acariciaba la tripa en un ademán protector. De alguna forma, aunque no lo hubiera querido, el hecho de saber que, si ella moría, ese pequeño ser también lo haría, le había infundido un nuevo propósito en la vida.

Tendría a ese hijo sin importar las consecuencias.

.

.

Law se encontraba observando a una dormida Robin desde el sillón.

Hacía apenas unos minutos, Bonney había venido a advertirles sobre sus planes. Por supuesto, lo había hecho mientras Robin dormía por el hecho de no mencionar que él, no iba a ir con ellas.

En un principio la ira le había dominado. ¿Quién se creía que era para decidir algo como eso? Pero finalmente, tras mucho meditarlo y darse cuenta de la realidad, sabía que era la única opción evidente para evitar que los generales les dieran caza y se llevaran a Robin.

Si Law debía de poner su vida en riesgo para mantener a salvo a las personas que amaba, estaba más que gustoso por hacerlo.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero algo en su corazón le decía que este sería un adiós para ellos. En cuanto amaneciera y comenzara el viaje hacia Chicago, Law pasaría sus últimos minutos, horas y días junto a Robin.

No quería decirle los motivos, era inútil preocuparla más de lo que ya lo estaba. ¿De qué serviría? Decirle que se marchaba lejos de ella para ponerla a salvo, solo serviría para crear una discusión inútil y hacer que ella le siguiera.

Si tenía que acabar con Robin, solo había una manera de hacerlo…

Dañándola.

No le gustaba, odiaba el saber que ella sufriría por su culpa. Pero no había otra opción. Por jodidas desgracias del destino, sus caminos debían separarse una vez más.

Por supuesto, no le preocupaba el hecho de que ella fuera feliz porque estaba al cien por ciento seguro de lo que lo sería.

Sabía que a pesar de que ella le quisiera (lo que no sabía era cuánto lo hacía), su corazón le pertenecía a otro. Él lo sentía, de alguna manera. Lo sentía cuando estaban juntos, o incluso cuando ella pensaba que tenía sus pensamientos y emociones a rajatabla.

Law podía sentir su angustia y desesperación al no estar junto a las personas que amaba y entre ellos, aunque le doliera en cierto modo saber con total exactitud cuánto le quería, también estaba Zoro.

Sabía que si él la abandonaba, Robin sufriría, sí, pero sería bueno para ella.

Law conocía sus miedos más profundos, porque de alguna manera también eran los suyos. Ellos dos eran la misma cara de una moneda. El conjunto de un todo…

Un todo que solo les hacía daño.

Robin sufría por su condición de demonio. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta y se esforzara por aparentar serenidad, Law sentía su confusión y su miedo por ser un monstruo…

Él nunca permitiría que lo fuera. Jamás… Por ello, a pesar de que con esa decisión estaba a punto de romper su propio corazón, debía dejarla libre.

Debía dejar que ella viviera una vida plena y feliz junto a alguien que pudiera darle luz y amor, no oscuridad y dolor.

Porque si de algo estaba completamente seguro, era de que para ella, él era su lado más oscuro. Aquel que secretamente amaba, pero del cual huía porque ansiaba la luz.

Bajo los reflejos de la luna que se filtraban por la ventana, Law la observó en silencio.

La piel cristalina, aquellos perfectos ojos azules cerrados por unos párpados color lavanda, ese pelo color caoba con reflejos azulados esparcidos por la almohada… Su cuerpo desnudo iluminado por el astro de la noche y esa cicatriz de su costado, brillando con intensidad.

No pudo contenerse más. Ansiaba tenerla, aunque fuera una última vez.

Necesitaba despedirse, necesitaba saber que, aunque su cuerpo dejara de pertenecerle, su alma, por muy lejos que estuvieran el uno el otro, seguirían unidas.

Con la respiración acelerada a causa de la excitación y la ansiedad, se tumbó a su lado y pasó las manos por ese delicado cuerpo.

Cuánto la amaba… y aun así, qué tan poco se le antojaba esa palabra para lo mucho que sentía por ella…

Porque muy en el fondo de su corazón, Law sabía que incluso desde mucho tiempo antes de que ellos se conocieran, sus caminos ya estaban destinados…

.

.

Llevaban dos días de viaje y Robin estaba más que aturdida.

Law la había levando en plena noche para hacer el amor con ella. No le parecía nada extraño, muchas veces ella hacía lo mismo con él cuando las ansias de tenerle eran más fuertes que algo tan humano como el hecho de dormir, pero esa vez había sido diferente.

Mientras estaban conectados en cuerpo y alma, como cada vez que estaban juntos, Robin sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido…

Una profunda tristeza en él.

Cierto es que le había visto más veces triste o emocionado, pero nunca de esa manera. Nunca había sentido como el corazón de una persona podía partirse de un modo tan… doloroso.

Robin sabía que se trataba por el viaje, por lo que iba a suceder cuando llegaran a Chicago.

Durante los últimos meses el hecho de volver a sus amigos se le había antojado lejano e irreal, como un sueño. Pero ahora, después de esos días de trayecto, sentimientos como la emoción, alegría o temor, estaba surgiendo de ella nuevamente.

Era extraño, porque el viaje, que debería haber sido algo emotivo para todos ellos, estaba resultado de lo más tenso.

Nadie hablaba, apenas paraban para descansar y siempre estaban alerta a cualquier movimiento o indicio de demonios.

Si Bonney era la mujer de Adam, el Rey de los Demonios… ¿Por qué les temía? Podían controlarlos si quisiera, no era necesaria tan cautela… O al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba… Aunque lo cierto es que le daba igual. Lo que realmente preocupaba a Robin era la actitud de Law.

Desde esa noche apenas habían hablado, apenas se habían tocado y mucho menos besado… Era extraño, pero acostumbrada a su caricias y a estar con él las 24 horas del día, el sentirle tan lejano hacia que su corazón se encogiera…

Después tanto trayecto, por fin pararon a descansar. Según las indicaciones de Law, Chicago estaba a menos de 30kilómetros. Podrían recorrerlos fácilmente en lo que quedaba de noche, pero necesitaban descansar.

Habían acampado en la cuneta de la carretera principal, para de esa manera tener a mano la vía de escape en caso de emergencia. Mientras todo el mundo cenaba en silencio o charlando apenas en un susurro, Robin se dio cuenta de que Law se había alejado de la multitud.

Haciendo uso de sus poderes (los cuales ya controlaba casi a la perfección), le siguió hasta el claro del bosque, sumergido entre la hierba.

La luna llena brillaba con fuerza en el firmamento, acompañada de miles de estrellas a su alrededor. Los árboles de hoja perenne, tan frondosos y altos que apenas se podía ver a través de ellos, creaba una especie de barrera en torno al claro. Y la hierba, tan alta y de un olor a verano tardío que le cantaba, le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Robin paseó los dedos entre la aspereza de su textura mientras se dirigía hacia Law. Le vio tumbado en el suelo, con un brazo bajo la nuca y otro apoyado sobre su vientre. Podría considerarse una posición totalmente despreocupada si no fuera porque su bello rostro estaba contraído a causa del enfado.

−¿Por qué estás aquí? –preguntó él mirando al cielo.

−Te habías alejado del grupo y me preocupé. –dijo ella de manera cauta−. ¿Puedo sentarme?

Law se encogió de hombros ante su pregunta. Robin se quedó de pie unos segundos, evaluando lo que debía hacer.

Finalmente se sentó junto a él con las rodillas apoyadas en el pecho.

Permanecieron ambos en silencio, escuchándose tan solo el latido de sus corazones y la suave brisa que movía las hojas de los árboles.

A pesar de que estuvieran en otoño, Robin notaba que no tenía frío y que la temperatura de su cuerpo se ajustaba perfectamente al clima. Le gustó saber que la condición de demonio tenía algo bueno, además de las alas y la insaciable necesidad de matar a todas horas.

Varios minutos después, Law continuaba sin decir nada y ella realmente se comenzaba a preocupar. El silencio nunca había sido un inconveniente entre ellos. Era algo que a ambos les gustaba, pero el de esa clase.

El que compartían esa noche estaba cargado de tensión y eso la hacía sentir ansiosa y desesperada.

Intentó averiguar sus sentimientos, al igual que en ocasiones hacía él con ella, pero no dio con ninguna pista. Todo era vacío e inusual.

Alarmada le miró a los ojos con intensidad.

−Háblame… −suplicó apenas en un susurro, sabiendo que él la escucharía.

Como si el sonido de su voz hubiera sido el detonante, Law se incorporó y se sentó frente a ella. La miró durante unos segundos antes de dar un suspiro largo y cansado.

La mano derecha de Law viajó hacia uno de sus bolsillos en el cual rebuscó durante unos segundos. Robin escuchó un suave tintineo y miró con curiosidad hacia la pequeña abertura de su sudadera hasta que sacó el puño cerrado, tapando completamente el contenido.

−Esto… es algo que lleva en mi familia mucho tiempo. –dijo él. Por primera vez desde que se conocían, Law comenzó a tartamudear como un jovencillo avergonzado−. Mi madre me lo dio poco antes de morir, debía de pasar a mi primera mujer, pero dadas las circunstancias… Quiero que lo tengas tú.

Robin notó como su corazón se paraba en el pecho. Sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas, las mejillas arderle a causa de la emoción y las palmas de sus manos hormiguear con fuerza.

En un principio creyó que iba a darle un anillo, pero cuando Law abrió la palma de su mano y encontró un colgante, toda la emoción y nerviosismo que sintió, se había intensificado aun más.

Entre sus dedos contenía nada más y nada menos que una de las grandes joyas Atlantes perdidas.

Robin lo reconoció a causa de los grabados griegos en el medallón y la forma de su diseño y por supuesto… el estar hecho de Oro Blanco.

Durante miles de años siempre se había empleado el bronce, el oro amarillo y la plata para crear joyas y vasijas. Los seres humanos no habían aprendido la aleación correcta de los metales hasta muchos siglos después.

Por supuesto, eso no se daba a los Atlantes. Según las leyendas, los habitantes de la Atlántida eran seres increíblemente inteligentes con miles de descubrimientos científicos que habían quedado olvidados a causa de la completa desaparición de su continente.

Solo se conocía la vida de esos seres a causa de las leyendas y mitas, e incluso estas eran poco verídicas…

Pero Robin, gracias al estudio de la arqueología y el arte durante toda su vida, era capaz de reconocer un objeto Atlante sobre cualquier cosa. Y este, era uno de ellos.

Si Law poseía una cosa de esas en su poder solo podía significar una cosa.

La Atlántida había sido real.

Emocionada y con el corazón en un puño, se debatió entre tocar el objeto o ponerse a gritar por la emoción.

Incapaz de realizar ninguna acción, se quedó con los ojos como platos mirando fijamente la palma de Law hasta que él, cansado de su aturdimiento, se incorporó de un salto, se puso a su espalda y le colocó el medallón sobre el cuello.

−Es precioso… −murmuró Robin sintiendo el peso de la reliquia sobre su pecho.

−Es algo muy valioso como bien sabes.

−Yo… no sé si lo merezco.

Law se posicionó frente a ella y la miró a los ojos.

−Mereces esto y mucho más. –dijo con la voz grave y ronca−. Te daría el mismísimo mundo si me lo pidieras.

−Ya tengo _mi mundo_ si te tengo a ti.

Él no reaccionó ante sus palabras, se limitó a mirarla con esa expresión neutra y fría que siempre tenía antes de conocerse.

En ese momento, cuando sus ojos se encontraron en el espacio, Robin lo supo.

−Te vas…

Él asintió con la cabeza.

−Pero…

−No hay cabida en tu mundo para mi, Robin.

−¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? –las preguntas se atropellaban unas detrás de otras de manera incomprensible.

−Yo… no soy bueno para ti. Y creo que, aunque te niegues a verlo, tú también lo sabes.

−Claro que eres bueno para mí, sin ti no hubiera podido sobrevivir a esta nueva condición… Yo… yo…

Law se acercó a ella y la besó con delicadeza para callarla. Robin sintió como las lágrimas se desbordaban por la comisura de sus ojos y resbalaban por las mejillas en un torrente sin fin.

−Es irónico como el destino juega con las personas, ¿no crees? –murmuró él separándose ligeramente. Robin sintió su ausencia más que nunca. Incapaz de mantenerle lejos, le cogió por el rostro y la obligó a mirarla.

−Mírame… −suplicó−. Para…

−Robin… −Law pasó los dedos por su mejilla capturando una gota de lágrima. La miro durante unos segundos y luego se llevo a la boca−. Creo que nuestro destino ha sido conocernos, pero no estar juntos…

A cada palabra que decía, Robin sentía como su corazón se hacía pedazos.

−Mi presencia en tu vida solo te ha traído muerte y oscuridad. No permitiré que un ser tan puro como tú camino por el valle del pecado.

−Déjate de estupideces… −Robin sentía como le faltaba la respiración y cada célula de su cuerpo moría ante cada nueva palabra.

−Cuida a Bonney por mí.

−Maldita sea, Law… −estaba temblando y no era a causa del frío−. No puedes hacerme esto ahora…

−Mi amor… −Robin notó que era la primera vez que utilizaba ese apelativo para llamarla−. Tú y yo somos demasiado iguales… Sé que ahora no comprendes el por qué de mis decisiones, pero con el tiempo, lo harás. Al igual que tú, decido abandonar a los seres que quiero para mantenerlos a salvo, incluso si eso me cuesta mi propia felicidad.

Robin le miró a los ojos. Sus palabras cada vez estaban calando más hondo en su interior. Sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo iba a desplomarse en cualquier momento, pero aun así… Aun así no podía hacer más que escucharle y, alguna la doliera, comprenderle.

Porque de una cosa estaba totalmente segura. Si Law estaba abandonándola no era por voluntad propia, sino por un bien mucho mayor. Un bien en el que si ella participaba, no se llevaría a cabo.

Robin comprendió lo que no le estaba diciendo.

Estaba renunciando a ella.

Robin rompió a llorar una vez más. Se odiaba a sí misma más de lo que nunca lo había hecho.

Sabía que estar con Law la hacía sufrir por todo lo que suponía y significaba el estar juntos. Pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Ambos eran como el magnetismo de una caja de música. Esa pieza que siempre debía de estar en el interior perfectamente encajada a otra para un perfecto funcionamiento.

Robin le necesitaba, más de lo que nunca admitiría.

Él era sus alas que la impulsaban a volar.

Era aquella oscuridad a la que tanto temía y amaba.

Y Robin simplemente deseaba que eso fuera suficiente para permanecer unidos…

Pero no lo era.

Su destino era encontrarse y perderse.

Para el resto de sus vidas.

−Por favor… −Robin se lanzó contra él y lo abrazó con fuerza para mantenerlo junto a ella. Law pasó un brazo por su cintura y con el otro le acarició el pelo.

−Un corazón late solo. –susurró en su oído−. Pero el mío siempre latirá junto al tuyo…

Y con esas palabras, mientras la brisa otoñal se alzaba. Robin sintió sus brazos vacíos.

Law había desaparecido.

Sola en mitad de ese claro, con las lágrimas desbordándose sin cesar y sintiendo su alma vacía. Robin gritó hasta quedarse sin voz.

Incapaz de aceptarlo, salió corriendo en busca de su rastro.

Las ramas de los árboles le cortaban la piel. Sentía los pies doloridos por las afiladas rocas que se clavaban en la planta de los pies, pero no había ni rastro de Law.

Llegó al campamento, en donde su olor se hacía más intenso, pero eso era todo.

El arma de Law y Maddox desaparecía en el aire.

Robin miró a Bonney quien sollozaba igual que ella en una esquina.

Incapaz de soportar más el peso de sus emociones, se dejó caer al suelo y lloró.

Debieron darse cuenta en el momento en el que pusieron los ojos el uno en el otro, que el destino les esperaba incluso mucho antes de que se conocieran.

CONTINUARÁ…


	32. Chapter 32

_¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? *Se oye el eco de su voz, el ulular del aire y un siniestro y vacío silencio* Esto… creo que han pasado muchos meses sin que haya actualizado, ¿no?  
Lo siento mucho TT_TT… He tenido muchos trabajos y cosas que hacer, la universidad es un asco….  
Chicos, si creéis que la facultad es fácil y os pasaréis los años de borrachera y fiesta… siento desilusionaros, pero no. Tenéis tres opciones:  
1-. Dormir + vida social = malas notas.  
2-. Dormir + estudiar = cero vida social.  
3-. Estudiar + vida social = no dormir._

_Conclusión, hagáis lo que hagáis estáis jodidos… xDD  
Es bromita, en realidad todo lo que necesitáis es un poco de organización y empeño, peeeeeero, para qué mentir… Yo soy una vaga sin remedio, así que no encuentro tiempo para nada._

_En fin, fuerita dramas personales. Ya vengo por lo menos con un capitulillo del fic. ¿Me extrañabais? Espero que sí. La verdad es que actualizo ahora, pero a saber cuándo volveré a hacerlo porque… ¡Sorpresa! No tengo tiempo ni para vivir con este nuevo horario de la universidad u_u_

_Sé que tengo algunas reviews que contestar y también algún que otro mensajito privado, pero paciencia… En cuanto pueda me pongo al día con todo, ¿de acuerdo? Por el momento solo os deseo una feliz lectura, que la pilléis con ganas y que os guste tanto como a mí esta historia._

_Un besito enorme para tod s y nos vemos más abajo :P_

Zoro se encontraba en una de las tantas pasarelas que rodeaban la base de la Marina reparando una grieta mientras Tashigi parloteaba animadamente.

Desgraciadamente, el trabajo solo lograba que tuviera las manos ocupadas, pero no la mente. Lo que significaba que su cabeza no podía encontrar la tan ansiada paz que llevaba buscando desde que había comenzado la mañana. Y decirle a su compañera que necesitaba estar a solas no era precisamente una opción si no quería sufrir su indiferencia durante… tal vez el resto de su vida.

Apenas se conocía desde hacía algunos meses, pero Zoro podía determinar su comportamiento e incluso sus pensamientos en muchas ocasiones. Él nunca había sido una persona empática. Apenas lograba conocer con exactitud sus sentimientos… ¡Mucho menos iba a hacerlo con el del resto! Pero aun así con Tashigi había aprendido a leer entre líneas, porque lo quisiera o no, era muy fácil determinar lo que ella sentía por él… Y en el fondo de su corazón, aunque tal vez nunca lo admitiera, odiaba no poder corresponderla.

Tashigi era una gran persona. Leal, valiente, decidida… Cualquier hombre podría enamorarse de ella, cualquier hombre menos él. Porque lo quisiera o no, le gustara o no; su corazón siempre le pertenecería a una sola persona.

El simple hecho de haberla recordado hizo que Zoro sintiera un sabor amargo en la lengua. Desechando cualquier pensamiento que derivaría en un mal humor peor que el que ya tenía, Zoro continuó con su trabajo cuando sintió la mano de Tashigi posarse sobre su espalda.

−¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó sin volverse.

Tashigi no contestó, algo poco usual en ella, por lo que Zoro se dio la vuelta y siguió la trayectoria de su mirada.

En un principio no vio nada, apenas la carretera con una nube de polvo y los árboles frondosos al fondo. Pero poco a poco, sus ojos captaron un objeto metálico brillar bajo la luz del sol.

Un coche.

Sorprendido por la llegada de nuevos supervivientes, saltó de una pasarela a otra y tocó el pequeño interruptor que había en la cabina. Una sirena comenzó a dar la alarma de alerta y precaución. A su espalda escuchó las fuertes pisadas de los marines, quienes bajaban de sus puestos de trabajo para ponerse en primera línea de defensa.

Zoro sabía que tanta precaución era excesiva ya que los demonios no solían salir por el día y mucho menos viajar en coches, pero lo prefería así. Si por algún casual las defensas de la fortaleza fracasaran, miles de vidas humanas serían arrasadas. Y ya no solo eso… la vida de Urian y la de Nami estarían en peligro, algo que por nada del mundo pensaba dejar que sucediera. Antes la muerte que el simple hecho de pensar que les pudiera pasar algo.

Uno a uno los Marines habían llegado a tierra firme parándose justo enfrente de la enorme puerta de la fortaleza posicionándose en una postura de defensa. A su vez, Zoro los siguió saltando de una pasarela a otra hasta posicionarse más cerca del suelo, pero sin llegar a bajar del todo, de modo que pudiera volver arriba y buscar a sus amigos en caso de que la seguridad fallara. Algo poco probable, pero no del todo imposible.

−¿Quién crees que es? –escuchó preguntar a Tashigi, quién jadeaba por el esfuerzo de la bajada.

−No lo sé. –contestó de una manera cortante, aunque por la fugaz mirada que le echó su compañera, pudo adivinar que ella había sentido el cierto nerviosismo que destilaba su voz.

El coche poco a poco se iba acercando a la entrada de la fortaleza y Zoro pudo sentir la tensión en el ambiente. Preparándose él también en una posición de ataque, sujetó con fuerza la empuñadura de su katana y escudriño el horizonte para asegurarse de que no era una emboscada. Sabía que hoy en día la supervivencia era un trabajo difícil y que un campamento tan fortificado y lleno de suministro como este, era un tesoro muy preciado.

−Atento. –dijo Tashigi.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones observó como al coche parar a escasos metros de los guardias. Los cristales estaban tintados por lo que observar a los ocupantes de dentro se convirtió en una tarea prácticamente imposible.

Gracias a Dios, no hizo falta esperar mucho antes de que la puerta del piloto se abriera y saliera una esbelta mujer. Zoro no la había visto en su vida, pero en cuanto sus ojos azules se posaron sobre los de él, sintió un enorme escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral. Pero eso no fue, sino un simple incipiente para la enorme confusión y sobre todo, todos los sentimientos encontrados que experimentó en una milésima fracción de segundo.

Cuando la puerta del copiloto se abrió y Zoro vio al otro pasajero, sintió que su corazón había dejado de latirle en el pecho. Al igual que todas aquellas veces en las que Zoro la había evocado en sus sueños y en su mente ella estaba ahí. Tan dichosa, tan perfecta, tan irreal…

Su pelo negro brillaba con fuerza bajo el sol, sus ojos que los recordaba de un color azul neutro ahora brillaban con un tono metálico y frío, casi como si fueran dos joyas gemelas… Y su piel, que siempre había sido pálida pero con suaves destellos de bronceado, ahora lucía un aspecto mortecino y ceníceo, dejando entrever algunas venas que recorrían su cuerpo.

Zoro juraría que nunca la había visto tan perfecta, tan bella y tan letal. Pero sobre todo… juraría que nunca la había visto tan inalcanzable.

Sin poder evitarlo, movido como por una fuerza magnética, Zoro saltó de la pasarela hasta el suelo y corrió junto a ella.

Su mente decía para, pero su cuerpo no obedecía. Sus pies se movían solos impulsados por alguna fuerza magnética, su corazón martilleaba con tanta fuerza que amenazaba con reventarle el pecho y en su garganta sintió las cientos de noches en vela por no tenerla junto a él.

En cuanto la tuvo cerca, ni siquiera esperó a que le hablara. La abrazó con fuerza levantándola unos palmos del suelo e inspiró su tan agradable y entrañable aroma.

Y fue en ese momento en el que Zoro lo supo.

Era ella, pero a la vez no…

La persona que se encontraba entre sus brazos era una persona completamente nueva, una persona casi totalmente diferente…

Lo que Zoro tenía frente a él era un nuevo ser.

.

.

.

El tiempo… ¿qué es el tiempo en realidad? ¿Una milésima de segundo? ¿Unas horas? ¿Unos días? ¿Unos meses? ¿Unos años?

El tiempo transcurría lento o rápido. Podía curar heridas, al igual que podía volver a abrirlas. El tiempo hacía olvidar, pero también recordar… El tiempo lo era todo. Algo tan simple, tan primitivo y tan absurdo… pero a la vez algo tan mágico e inalterable.

Podían pasar muchas cosas, muchas catástrofes, muchos momentos felices o momentos tristes, muchas vidas ir y venir… pero el tiempo nunca se detenía, por nada ni por nadie.

El tiempo fue, es y será el más fiel guardián de la historia.

Bonney sabía que el tiempo corría en diferentes medidas. Ella había visto alzarse y morir civilizaciones. Había visto a los reyes nacer y perecer ante sus enemigos. Había sido la causante de miles de las desgracias que habían corrompido a ese joven y nuevo mundo. Y aun así el tiempo para ella seguía siendo infinito.

¿Cuánto duraría su vida? ¿Cuántos cientos de años más? ¿A cuántos seres humanos vería vivir y morir?

El tiempo para ella seguiría corriendo como un torrente de energía infinita y lo cierto es que nunca antes había deseado tanto que ese tiempo terminara. Ansiaba con todo su corazón que todo terminara y que por fin pudiera alcanzar esa merecida paz que tanto necesitaba, pero el tiempo nunca oía sus súplicas.

Esa era su condena. Vivir, sin vivir. Ansiar la muerte, sin morir y simplemente ser un espectro que vagaría por ese mundo hasta el final de los tiempos…

Ese día Bonney se había levantado más melancólica de lo normal. Lo sabía por el deje de triste que sentía en su interior. Una tristeza que nada ni nadie podía calmar.

Todo había comenzado esa mañana cuando bajó a desayunar al gran comedor de la casa en la que vivían todos los amigos de Robin. La visión de esa pequeña familia tan unida aun sin tener lazos de sangre hizo que su pobre y muerto corazón se encogiera en el pecho.

¿Cuánto había deseado ella tener una familia?

Durante toda su triste y mísera vida…

Pero eso no fue más que la punta del iceberg. Podía soportar la visión de una familia tan unida como esa, pero lo que no pudo suportar fue ver al bebé.

Ese pequeño ser diminuto, lleno de vida, lleno de energía y lleno de esperanzas de futuro. Con solo mirarlo Bonney sabía que su papel en este mundo sería fundamental. Era un ser puro, alguien nacido de la luz en una completa oscuridad que junto a _ella _lo destruiría todo… Que la destruiría incluso a sí misma.

Durante toda su existencia había deseado tener un bebé. Alguien que fuera sangre de su sangre, carne de su carne… Alguien a quién amar de manera condicional, pero ese derecho nunca le había sido otorgado. Dada su condición, Bonney nunca podría tener hijos y ese simple hecho hacía que se le partiera el corazón.

Desde la distancia observó a Robin cargar a Urian. En sus ojos Bonney pudo atisbar un sentimiento de amor que nunca había visto en los ojos de nadie.

Esa mujer amaba con toda su alma a ese bebé, y no solo a él, sino a todos los humanos presentes en esa habitación, pero sobre todo... Bonney sintió por encima de cualquier cosa lo mucho que le amaba a él. A ese hombre que respondía al nombre de Zoro.

Cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, Bonney sentía la furia de un mar en un día de tempestad. Sentía el movimiento de la tierra, la fuerza del viento, la vida del mundo… Lo sentía todo.  
Podía ver como esas criaturas luchaban contra los vestigios del universo por sentimientos que no debían tener, pero que aun así… sentían. Bonney sabía que Robin quería a Law dado a que su destino era estar juntos, pero su amor por Zoro no era ni la mitad de comparable de lo que sentía por él. Y aunque fuera un hecho triste para su amigo… se alegraba por ella.

¿Por qué no?

El destino, el universo y todas esas estúpidas leyes te marcaban tu vida. ¿Con qué derecho? Ella quería amar a quién quisiera, no a quién le habían asignado. Bonney deseaba elegir a la persona con quién compartir su vida… no conformarse con los estúpidos juegos de unos Dioses caprichosos.

Estaba harta y cansada de ser el títere de un juego al cual hacía siglos que no quería jugar.

Recelosa por la situación, salió por la puerta antes de ser vista. No quería permanecer en esa casa por más tiempo, no si ello supondría que durante el tiempo que estuviera ahí sintiera que su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos.

.

.

.

El día había amanecido soleado y con una brisa suave y cálida. Las calles de la fortaleza rebosaban alegría puesto que era día de mercado.

Bonney observó a los humanos poner los tenderetes a ambos lados de la calle y abarrotar las mesas de objetos de toda clase, desde ropa y complementos hasta alimentos caseros.

El aire estaba impregnado con el olor dulzón de los pastelillos de limón. Bonney no puedo hacer más que dejarse llevar por sus instintos hasta el puestecillo de una anciana que vendía ese maravilloso manjar.

Observó con ansia el hojaldre y la crema de limón y sus tripas hicieron ruido a causa del hambre contenida. Casi de manera automática, se palpó los bolsillos de los vaqueros y la chaqueta en busca de dinero, pero nada. Estaban completamente vacíos.

Resignada, estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y seguir su camino cuando un tipo alto y robusto se chocó contra ella.

−¿Estás bien? –preguntó el recién llegado.

Bonney no puedo articular ninguna palabra. Se había quedado embobada mirando sus ojos color ámbar que relucían con la fuerza del fuego.

−¿Estás bien? –volvió a repetir.

Recelosa, Bonney se apartó y puso distancia entre ellos.

−S-sí… −consiguió decir−. Estoy bien.

El hombre la sonrió con amabilidad sin apartar la mirada de ella en ningún momento.

−Como recompensa por este incidente –dijo él−. Te compro un pastellilo.

−No tengo hambre, gracias –sentenció Bonney mientras se preparaba para marcharse, pero el rugido de sus tripas la delató al primer paso.

−Yo no diría lo mismo –río él−. Anda, por favor…

Bonney puso los ojos en blanco, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros cediendo ante la propuesta.

−Dos pastelillos de limón, por favor –pidió a la dependienta.

La mujer la observó a Bonney con una sonrisa mientras servía el dulce en unos trozos de cartón. Él los recogió y la pagó sin despegar la mirada de ella en ningún momento.

−Gracias –musitó cuando este le ofreció el bollo.

−¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó él al tiempo que le daba un mordisco al pastelillo.

Bonney no respondió. Se quedó mirando el dulce durante unos segundos antes de mirarle a él fijamente.

−¿Por qué? −dijo−. ¿Por qué me has comprado esto?

Él pareció confundido ante la pregunta, pero aun así la siguió mirando como si fuera la mejor cosa que se pudiera contemplar en el mundo.

−Simplemente me apetecía. –se limitó a decir antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse cuesta abajo.

Bonney se quedó observando su ancha espalda mientras caminaba con ese aire de suficiencia, antes de que torciera la esquina y desapareciera de su vista, le preguntó casi chillando:

−¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

El hombre se quedo quito y se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Le dedicó una sonrisa torcida antes de darse la vuelta y decirle:

−Descúbrelo tú misma.

.

.

.

Cada vez que Robin sostenía en brazos a Urian, sentía que un pedacito de su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos.

A causa de su nueva condición probablemente nunca tendría hijos y ese hecho hacía que su alma quedara quebrada.

Ese día había salido con Urian al jardín. Era agradable estar en el césped al sol y disfrutar de la suave brisa que corría por las calles de la fortaleza.

Lo cierto era que, apenas habían pasado unos días desde su regreso y ninguno de sus amigos le había dicho nada con respecto a su ausencia. No la habían preguntado y ni siquiera la habían agobiado. Robin sintió más que nunca que su familia la aceptaría aun habiendo cometido errores tan grandes como los que había hecho. De lo único que dudaba era de si Zoro la perdonaría.

No solo por el hecho de abandonarle, que ya de por sí suponía una putada enorme, sino por el hecho de haber estado con otro hombre. Cierto es que cuando ambos separaron sus caminos sabían la posibilidad de que algo como eso pudiera pasar, pero aun así…

Aun así el hecho de haber cometido tal traición contra una de las personas que más amaba en el mundo, suponía un enorme castigo para su conciencia.

Robin debía de admitir que en cuanto vio a Zoro, todo su mundo se había venido abajo. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Cómo había podido permanecer lejos de él durante tanto tiempo? Era algo que no podía comprender.

Cada vez que sus ojos se posaban sobre los de él, cada vez que sentía el roce de su piel o su cálido y masculino olor, Robin creía morir.

Le había extrañado tanto… y aun así continuaba manteniéndose lejos de él por respeto a Bonney, y por supuesto… por respeto a Law. El mero hecho de pensar en Law hizo que su corazón le diera un vuelco en el pecho. ¿Se encontraría bien? Su instinto demoniaco le dijo que sí, que estaba a salvo, pero su corazón le decía lo contrario.

Mientras observaba a Urian juguetear en la manta junto a la hierba, Robin sintió los pasos firmes y decididos de Zoro a su espalda. El aire transportó su característico olor e involuntariamente se le hizo la boca agua. A pesar de controlar sus poderes demoniacos, el olor de ese hombre era demasiado tentador para su desgracia. Si tan solo pudiera probarle un poco…

−Hola. –dijo Zoro sentándose a su lado.

Robin le observó y cuando sus ojos se encontraron en el espacio, se perdió en su mirada.

−Hola. –consiguió articular con una sonrisita.

Los dos se miraron fijamente y cuando se separaron, Robin juraría que le vio sonreír.

Se quedaron los dos mirando a Urian juguetear en la hierba. A pesar de que no hablase de nada, Robin sintió que la conexión que alguna vez les unió, se hacía más grande que nunca.

Sin poder remediarlo, casi como si se tratase de una conexión magnética… Robin alargó los dedos y tomó su mano. Era grande y áspera, pero también cálida y familiar, y en cuento sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y él le dio un suave apretón, Robin supo que él la perdonaría por todo.

Ahora y siempre…

.

.

.

Muy lejos de casa, el gélido viento le cortaba la piel y le dejaba la carne al rojo vivo.

Law sintió frío, más que nunca en su vida, pero ya era tarde para volverse atrás. Tenía una misión, probablemente la más importante de su existencia y para bien o para mal, la llevaría a cabo.

Con los dedos congelados, cogió la cantimplora y bebió unos sorbos de aquel líquido grumoso que le caldeó por dentro.

−Ya casi estamos –dijo Maddox a su espalda−. Un par de millas más y ya habremos llegado.

−¿De verdad él vive en un lugar como este? –preguntó Law a duras penas.

Maddox sonrió débilmente.

−No te puedes imaginar en donde él vive, mi querido amigo…

Law le miró con sospecha, pero no dijo nada.

Varias horas después, tras una caminata que le dejó los pies congelados y las manos destrozadas, ya habían llegado.

Law tuvo que tragar un grito de exclamación ante la imagen que se extendía hacia él. Maddox, quién ya había estado anteriormente en la ciudad, le miró con curiosidad.

−Bienvenido a Morfugio. –dijo señalando a la enorme ciudad de hielo y piedra que se extendía frente a él.


	33. Chapter 33

Law contempló como la ciudad de hielo y roca se extendía ante él.

Mientras iban pasando por las desérticas calles de aquella fortaleza, no pudo evitar observar que estas estaban completamente vacías. El aire apenas transportaba el susurro de la muerte, porque a pesar de todo eso es lo que ese lugar era… Un sitio de muerte, un sitio… muerto.

−¿Por qué no hay nadie? –preguntó Law dubitativo. Maddox quién caminaba unos pasos por delante no le contestó.

Receloso por la falta de comunicación que estaba teniendo su compañero, Law decidió parar.

−No pienso dar ni un paso más hasta que no me expliques por qué estamos caminando en el corazón de la fortaleza de nuestros enemigos.

Como si hubiera dado en el blanco, Maddox se dio la vuelta y le miró con aire de superioridad. Aunque el cuerpo de Fred fuera un par de centímetros más bajo que él, Law pudo sentir el porte majestuoso del guerrero que se escondía en su interior. Un guerrero cuya mirada lo decía todo.

−No hagas preguntas que no pueden ser contestadas, chico.

Law se acercó a él hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia.

−¿A qué hemos venido, Maddox? ¿Por qué realmente estamos aquí?

Maddox entrecerró los ojos antes de soltar una gran carcajada.

−Cállate, nos van a oír. –le dijo Law frunciendo el ceño.

−Nuestra misión, Law…. –comenzó a decir, pero rápidamente rectificó−. Misión era traerte aquí. Y sinceramente, nunca creí que fuera tan sencillo lograrlo.

Law le miró confuso. De manera automática, todos sus sentidos se agudizaron en busca de enemigos por si se trataba de alguna emboscada, pero no consiguió atisbar nada. Se dio cuenta de que su mejor carta era mantenerle ocupado mientras ideaba un plan para escapar. Maddox no era un hombre muy paciente, por lo que apenas tenía un par de minutos antes de que el fiero guerrero sospechara y se lanzara contra él.

−¿Por qué me necesitas? –preguntó para ganar tiempo.

Como si la pregunta le hubiera ofendido, Maddox le miró furioso.

−¿Qué por qué te necesito? ¿Tú me has visto? –gritó−. ¿Has visto ese cuerpo? ¡Es completamente inútil!

−Si tan inútil es, ¿por qué te metiste en él, para empezar?

Maddox soltó un bufido y le mostró los dientes.

−Es la única manera que tengo de proteger a Bonney − dijo−. Fred es el único humano lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder albergar mi alma.

−¿Y por qué quieres cambiarlo ahora? –esta vez Law no pudo evitar que su curiosidad natural se desatara.

−Porque se acerca una guerra, chiquillo. Una guerra en la o vives o mueres. Y yo, niño, quiero vivir. Y para poder vivir… necesito un cuerpo fuerte.

Como si se tratara de las piezas de un rompecabezas uniéndose, Law lo comprendió todo. En un principio ya había sospechado de la posibilidad de que deseara albergarle como huésped, pero nunca creyó que alguien tan leal a Bonney como lo era Maddox fuera capaz de cometer tal traición.

−¿Por qué haces esto, Maddox? Creía que éramos amigos… o mínimo aliados. ¡Ambos estábamos en el mismo bando! –le dijo Law furioso.

−Lo estábamos. –sentenció Maddox−. Pero las tornas se han cambiado. Amo demasiado a Bonney como para dejarla morir en esta estúpida guerra contra los humanos… Adam lo sabe y por eso lo está permitiendo… Por eso me está ayudando a poseer tu cuerpo. Es la única manera de salvarla y a pesar de que él sea un sanguinario hijo de puta, quiere mantenerla con vida.

−Dos pájaros de un tiro.

−Así es… Tú mueres, ella vive y yo vivo. –dijo Maddox.

−No permitiré –Law se preparó para la lucha−. No permitiré que me poseas y hieras a nadie. No con este cuerpo.

Maddox le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

−No tienes otra opción, niño… La moneda de la vida tiene dos caras, pero esta vez solo tendrá una.

Tras las últimas palabras, Maddox desapareció. Law apenas pudo dar un paso antes de notar como una daga de obsidiana se clavaba en su espalda casi tocando el corazón.

−Duerme bien, hermano –le dijo Maddox−. Nos veremos en una próxima vida.

.

.

.

Nami se observó al espejo y no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima.

Siempre había pensado que era una persona normal. Carecía de una belleza extraordinaria como Boa o de rasgos tan exóticos como Robin. Ella era como era... Menuda de estatura, con la piel demasiado blanca y llena de pecas, unos ojos demasiado grandes para un rostro tan pequeño y el cabello del color de la zanahoria.

Durante su infancia había sentido mucho complejo en la escuela. ¿Por qué tenía que ser diferente al resto? ¿Por qué no podía tener unos rasgos más definidos o por lo menos ser más alta? Nami no se consideraba fea, porque a pesar de todo no lo era, pero sí es cierto que, teniendo a tales bellezas como lo eran sus amigas... a veces el complejo de inferior hacía mella en ella.

A pesar de todo, pensase anteriormente lo que pensase, ahora mismo se veía radiante. ¿Qué podía decir sino?

El vestido blanco de seda se extendía y se ajustaba alrededor de su figura. Los guantes blancos hasta los codos. Los pendientes de perlas y por último, pero no menos importante... el velo ajustado con una peineta de diamantes.

La peineta se la había regalado Zoro la noche de su compromiso. Nami tuvo que contener un gritito ahogado ante la emoción y la sorpresa que sintió al ver una joya tan cara y valiosa como esa. Pero sobre todo... tuvo que contener las lágrimas ante la cantidad de sentimientos que sentía en su interior. Que un hombre como Zoro, rudo y brusco le regalara un objeto tan valioso como ese solo significa una cosa: la consideraba como alguien querido. Y eso y nada más que eso, era más importante que cualquier regalo que nadie pudiera hacerle.

Lo cierto es que nunca pensó verse en el día de su boda. ¿Qué podía decir? Durante su niñez nunca había soñado con ese momento y ahora que se encontraba en él no podía sentir más que nervios, emoción y unas grandes expectativas ante un acontecimiento que marcaría su vida para siempre.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras de caracol de su nueva casa, Nami fue pensando en el día de la fiesta de compromiso.

Para Nami fue como cualquier día normal en aquella fortaleza. Se había levantado, había preparado el desayuno junto a Sanji para su familia y había comenzado a realizar sus quehaceres cotidianos, entre los que se incluía cuidar a Urian, estudiar geografía (a pesar de que el mundo estuviera destruido, aquella fortaleza tenía una enorme variedad de cartas geográficas y mapas como para satisfacer su espíritu curioso) y recoger la casa. Nunca se espero que a la hora de la cena apareciera Robin (la cual había vuelto hacía apenas una semana y ya había maquinado planes con Luffy para darle la sorpresa) con unos elegantes vestidos y la llevara, casi literalmente, arrastras, hacia uno de los antiguos salones de reuniones del cuartel. En cuanto Nami vio el panorama, a todos vestidos formales y a Luffy de pie en el centro de la celebración, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar. Era un día que nunca había ansiado tener, al menos no con el mundo destruido... y su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida, le habían dado la mejor fiesta que nadie nunca pudo desear.

Amaba a aquel hombre con locura. A pesar de sus innumerables fallos, de sus modales y de su falta de madurez, Luffy era y sería siempre lo que ella deseaba. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía competir contra él.

Abrumada por los recuerdos, Nami se enjuagó las lágrimas que amenazaban por desbordarse deG sus ojos. No podía evitar emocionarse. Más bien... no podía creerse que todo eso estuviera pasando.

El mundo estaba en guerra y ella celebraba una boda.

Una de dos... O la suerte le sonreía enormemente o el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Prefería pensar en lo primero, nunca había sido una persona pesimista y hoy lo sería mucho menos. Armada con todo el valor y la ilusión del mundo, se encaminó hacia la pequeña capilla en la que pronto la convertiría en la mujer más feliz del mundo.

.

.

.

Nervioso, impaciente, desesperado... Luffy no sabía cómo sentirse, ni siquiera sabía qué pensar. ¿Esto era una buena idea? ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Lo ideal sería salir corriendo y no mirar atrás, pero era un hombre de palabra... no podía huir y mucho menos de abandonar a una mujer como Nami. Lo ético y moral era quedarse y eso era precisamente lo que pensaba hacer.

Luffy nunca había pensado en el matrimonio. Siempre había querido una vida llena de aventuras, de emociones, de nuevas amistades... Jamás se había visto a sí mismo casado, con hijos y viviendo pacíficamente durante el resto de su existencia, pero aun así ahí estaba, esperando por la mujer que sería su compañera por el resto de su vida.

Mil y un pensamientos pasaron por su mente mientras la pequeña capilla se iba llenando de invitados y tomaban asiento. Más de una vez estuvo apunto de subirse por las paredes por la impaciencia y los nervios que sentía, pero cada uno de sus pensamientos fueron borrados de un plumazo en cuanto la vio cruzar de manera tan majestuosa las puertas de madera.

Jamás la había visto tan bella, tan radiante y tan única. Jamás había deseado poseerla tanto, amarla tanto y no dejarla escapar. Jamás había sentido la necesidad de tenerla por y para siempre como lo sentía en esos momentos.

Mientras los invitados se daban la vuelta para contemplarla, Luffy la miró fijamente siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Nami tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios húmedos y los ojos vidriosos, y aun así era la persona más bella y magnífica de aquella sala. En ese momento, cada una de las dudas y pensamientos que había podido sentir jamás se había borrado de su mente.

En ese instante estaba ella y solamente ella.

Cuando Nami se acercó a su lado, Luffy la cogió suavemente de la mano se agachó para darle un leve beso en la mejilla a la vez que le susurró:

−Tú eres la mayor aventura que voy a vivir en esta vida.

.

.

.

Bonney se encontraba vestida de gala en una de las mayores fiestas de humanos a las que había asistido jamás.

A pesar de haber sido bien recibida entre los amigos de Robin, ella no pudo evitar sentirse como una intrusa. Todos ellos estaban ahí prácticamente por su culpa y el conocimiento de ese hecho no hacía más que partirle el corazón.

¿Cómo hubiera sido la vida de cada uno de esos seres si ella jamás hubiera existido? ¿Sus vidas habrían tomado el mismo camino o por el contrario jamás se hubieran conocido?

Las preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza, delante de sus hijos en cada rincón en el que posaba su mirada.

¿Cómo habría sido todo? ¿Habrían sido felices? ¿Existirían si quiera? ¿Sus destinos estaban escritos al igual que el de ella?

Incapaz de ver nada más a causa de las migrañas que le provocaban sus propios pensamientos, Bonney cogió una copa de champan de la mesa y se encaminó hacia fuera del salón. Por el rabillo del ojo no pudo evitar ver a Robin sentada ante la larga mesa y lucir más bella y radiante que nunca.

Se sintió feliz por ella ya que nunca la había visto más expléndida que esa noche. La felicidad y el bienestar se esparcía por cada uno de los poros de su piel.

Casi con una punzada de envidia, Bonney pasó de largo y salió hacia el exterior.

La fría noche le dio la bienvenida y a pesar de que su vestido era fino y de tirantes, ella no sintió nada más que una agradable sensación. Como si su cuerpo estuviera en agua tibia y el aire templado de la noche le secara la piel.

−¿Qué hace una mujer tan bella como tú aquí sola? −preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Reconociendo la voz, Bonney se dio la vuelta y observó a aquel enigmático joven que había conocido en el mercado un tiempo atrás.

−Tú −dijo casi maravillada−. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te has colado en la fiesta?

El joven le sonrió, apoyó su espalda contra la pared del edificio y tomó un sorbo de la copa de champan que llevaba en la mano.

−Soy un amigo de Luffy, el marido.

−Oh. Al parecer conoces a los recién casados.

El joven volvió a sonreír.

−¿Quién no conoce a ese cabeza hueca? −preguntó sarcásticamente.

Sin poder evitarlo, Bonney le devolvió la sonrisa.

Como si de dos amigos cercanos se tratase, permanecieron en silencio en la mútua compañía.

−Aun no me has dicho tu nombre −le dijo Bonney tras un buen rato.

−Tú tampoco el tuyo −contestó el joven.

Bonney puso los ojso en blanco y finalmente le alargó la mano amistosamente.

−Mi nombre es Bonney, encantada.

Como si estuviera divertido por los actos de ella, él alargó la mano y estrechó la de Bonney entre la suya.

−Kid −contestó él.

Sin dejar de tomarse las manos, se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Por extraño que pareciera, Bonney sintió una sensación de familiaridad en su interior al rozarle la piel.

−¿Nos hemos visto alguna vez? −preguntó ella sin soltarle la mano.

−No lo creo, recordaría a alguien como tú de haberla visto antes. −contestó él sosteniendo con fuerza su mirada.

Como si de un imán se tratase siguieron mirándose con intensidad antes de que el sonido de otra botella de champán abriéndose rompiera el momento y finalmente hiciera que se soltasen.

−Creo que es mejor que vuelva a la fiesta −contestó Kid −. Nos vemos, luego Bonney.

Y sin más preámbulos, Kid desapareció en el bullicio de la gente.

Todavía sintiendo ese extraño sentimiento en su interior además de las migrañas que el aire fresco no había conseguido apaciguar... Bonney caminó por los pequeños jardines. Tan ensimismada iba en sus pensamientos que apenas había sentido que se había chocado con alguien hasta que sintió el olor de la sangre el aire.

Tentada por el olor y la curiosidad, Bonney fue en busca de aquella persona con la que se había topado y había ignorando.

Tras dar varias vueltas, cruzar estrechos callejones y recorrer un laberinto de setos había llegado hasta una pequeña casa fuera de la los límites de los barrios de la fortaleza.

Era una casa bastante menuda, apenas de una planta rectangular, envuelta entre árboles y muy cercana a la muralla.

Todavía más curiosa que antes ante la ermitaña vida de aquel habitante, Bonney se encaminó decidida hacia la puerta y de dos sonoros golpes hizo acto de presencia. Quien quiera que fuera el dueño de la casa, se demoró un buen rato antes de abrir la puerta con el torso al descubierto y una enorme herida sangrando en su hombro.

Más que sorprendida por el olor y la tentación que sentía por la sangre de ese hombre, Bonney se maravilló por la persona que tenía ante ella.

Un porte majestuoso y elegante, unos ojos dorados y arremolinados y una barbilla cuadrada y prominente envuelta en una sutil barba.

El hombre era magnífico, miraras por donde miraras. Todo músculo y fibra, todo fuerza y fiereza... todo un ser intrigante y único.

−¿Qué quieres? −preguntó con arrogancia, cosa que no hizo más que excitar de manera irremediable a Bonney.

−Yo... yo... −dijo ella de manera entrecortada. Incluso su sola presencia le quitaba el habla−. Lo siento, me pareció que te habías chocado antes conmigo y...

Sin poder terminar la frase, el hombre le cerró la puerta en las narices. Sorprendida por la prepotencia y arrogancia del hombre Bonney llamó con fuerza una vez más. De no haber sido por sus rápidos reflejos le habría dado en la cara si él no la hubiera agarrado por la muñeca con fuerza.

−¿Se te ofrece algo... −la miró de arriba a abajo complacido−. ...señorita?

El aliente del hombre le dio de pleno en al cara y Bonney sintió que sus piernas se volvían gelatina.

−L-lo siento...

−¿Eso es todo? −preguntó él acercando su rostro al de ella.

Bonney incapaz de hablar una vez más, asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente antes de perderse en su mirada. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que la estaba desequilibrando de esa manera? Ella que siempre había sido orgullosa y directa, ¿por qué en esos momentos se sentía como una muñeca de trapo frágil y desvalida?

−Si eso es todo −dijo él retirándose y soltándola con brusquedad−. Puedes irte.

Y con eso y una vez más, volvió a cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Por muchas ganas que Bonney tuviera que volver a verle, no llamó una vez más. Se limitó a quedarse en el porche mirando fíjamente a la envejecida manera antes de caer en la cuenta de una cosa.

Aquel hombre olía a demonio.


End file.
